Demon's Love
by Moon Shining
Summary: In this twist of Inuyasha, Musui is brought into the Other World, where she plays the main key in the faith of all the four worlds. She finds comrads along the way, but villains as well. Will she save the world?


**Demon's Love**

Chapter 1

"Musui!"

My eyes flashed open at my mother's screaming. She was hunched over me, glaring. "Ma-" She put her hand over my mouth. I didn't get why she was all angry. It was kind of scary.

"Sh! Do you know what today is!" She shouted, her skin getting crinkled. Today? Hm... Today. What is today? Wait! SCHOOL! I moved her mouth and pushed her out. "Hurry Musui!"

I shut my door and hear my cat, Juiro, wake up. "Oh, now you wake up lazy bumb." I muttered, walking over to my bed. I plopped over and just tried to drift off again. Personally, I hated school. It was such a drag. I would much rather be in the world, having fun adventures, not this. But, I can't leave my life, no matter how boring it is.

A sigh left my lips as Juiro plopped up on me. He was so cute, white fur and brown eyes. And he was so little! Almost like a baby fox. "Juiro, off. I got to get ready." I muttered, my bed sheets covering my lips. I sat up and watched Juiro walk over to my door. I glanced at the clock and screamed, "I'm so late!"

I darted down the stairs, dressed in my school's lame uniform. My younger sister, Gijiko, sat on a chair, brushing her black hair. I was the only one in this family with brown hair... I grabbed the lunch my Mama made for me. "Musui! You are so late!" Gijiko laughed, sticking her tongue at me. I squinted and left.

"Musui! Once you get home you have to clean! Remember!" Mama shouted. I rose my hand and waved, not bothering to face her. Sometimes my family can be a real pain in the butt. They treated me like I am ten... But I'm turning seventeen soon! Big difference! As I walked, I noticed something on the ground. It was a necklace. I squatted down and looked at it. It was made from some sort of crystal, and it was all clustered. There were five small chains on it, one a different length. There were some mirrors on it. The chain was short and had another strange crystal on the tip of it.

"Hm, how pretty." I spoke, reaching for it. Then a hiss filled the air.

"Watch Ou-!" A voice screamed, and it collided with me. I closed my eyes, trying to cover them. Once I got the will to open my eyes, I saw nothing. Confused, I sat up and saw a man, much taller than me. He had the strangest hair, it was long with almost white blonde hair. There was some type of ears on his head, but I didn't know what. He held a sword, very small but mighty. He was standing over the pretty necklace, pointing the sword at something. "Show yourself! Were the hell are you, demon!" He shouted, turning to me. Then, I saw his face. He was like half fox or something! His eyes were a pretty purple color and his skin fair. "You! Why did you touch this!"

I pointed at myself and looked confused. "Me? I was just going to pick it up! No need to get all fussy!" I shouted, standing up. He seemed angry, but I didn't want to push my luck. "I'm Musui. Who are you?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Hmpf. I'm Dekamo." He muttered, folding his arms. "Hm, I'm surprised the Crystal Heart didn't shock you... it always shocks me.." He muttered once more, closing his eyes and sitting down.

I walked up to him and noticed he was wearing blue robe-like clothes. I walked around him and poked his ears. They were fuzzy and warm. "Hey! What the hell?" Dekamo shouted, getting up. He didn't like having his ' ears' petted.

"Gosh, I was just curious... Why do you have them any way?" I asked, puzzled. Normal people don't have ears like that, do they?

Dekamo looked at me, as he picked up the necklace. "Hm... Mortals don't understand, like ever.. " he whispered. Mortals? Huh? I'm so confused! He tossed the necklace at me. "Let's see if you are a normal mortal."

I caught the necklace and felt stronger. It was strange. Like, what in God's name is he? He has ears like a fox and strange eyes. I blinked a couple of times and watched him look at me. I was stunned, had no idea what to say.

"Hm... Great." He muttered, grabbing my wrist. His hands were all boney! I could see the lines of each bone, and his nails were like claws. Dekamo pulled me and I didn't want to move. "Well, you comin' or what?"

I stared at him, still stunned. "What are you?" I asked, my voice quiet. He looked at me and tilted his head. "I asked you, what are you!"

His expression was plain, and he didn't even smile. "Damn, I didn't figure I would have to tell a mortal... I'm a Half Demon, A Half Fox Demon." Dekamo spoke, merging his eyebrows together. "And that necklace is the Crystal heart, it's where my human half is gonna go once I get the whole Holy Crystal. What's it to ya anyways?" He asked, obviously very annoyed.

Did he just say he was a Half Demon? Ok, confused much! I thought those things were only of fairy tails. And this Holy Crystal thing... Is it powerful? Is this even real? My face was stunned with shock and then Dekamo laughed. "What are you laughing at! I wish I could make you heel like Juiro." I spoke, not noticing what happened. Dekamo's necklace shone a bright red and he fell over on his back. "Huh?" I spoke, seeing he was on the ground. "Why are you on the ground, Dekamo?"

He quickly got up and growled, "you should know! Damnit! I didn't know I would heel on a girl's command!" Then I understood! He has to listen to me when I say heel. Yippie! Then, I remembered about school. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked.

I walked up to him and muttered, "I have to go now." I walked passed him and didn't realize I was still holding the Crystal Heart. I ran to the school, trying to forget what had happened.

-*-*-*-

"So, Musui, how was school?" Mama asked as I cleaned the dishes. Luckily, Gijiko wasn't here to annoy me.

I let a sigh out and noticed the Crystal Heart on my neck. I had only to wonder why I kept it. "Oh, nothing new." I sighed, finishing the dishes. "I'm going upstairs to do my homework."

I began to walk upstairs until Mama shouted, "Gramps is coming over for dinner dear!" Sometimes, Gramps was loco, other times he was sleeping. I liked it better when he was asleep. I walked down the thin hall to my oak door. I grasped the metal handle and opened it. My room was the way it was left, the normal white walls and green blankets and items. Juiro pounced on me and licked me.

"Juiro! Heel!" I shouted, watching him jump down. An 'omph' filled the air, but it wasn't Juiro.

I walked over to my window and swung it open, seeing a blue robe on the ground. It was Dekamo, the 'half demon'. "Why the hell did you do that?" He shouted, glaring at me. I let a giggle out and watched him jump up to my window. "Gimme the necklace."

I put my hand on the necklace and shook my head. "No. You said it shocked you, and it doesn't shock me, so it's mine." I spoke, turning my head from him. He let a growl out and I opened my mouth, "heel!"

Down he went, back on normal ground. I couldn't help but smile. It was fun to see that he has to listen every time I say heel. He got back up to the window and shouted, "stop doing that!" I laughed and then saw Juiro pounce up on the window sill. Dekamo leaned in and sniffed my cat, and Juiro did the same. "Hm, normal Cat." He sat upright and looked at me. "Gimme the necklace, now."

"What if I don't wanna?" I spoke, hearing a car drive into our driveway. "Gramps!" I shouted, knowing he was here. Dekamo looked at me as if I was crazy. "You need to get out of here!"

He laughed and came right into my room, defiantly not what I wanted. "I'm not leaving till I get the Crystal Heart." He spoke, sitting on the ground. I sighed, knowing I couldn't make him leave. But wait, if he has to listen to me when I say heel, is there any other commands?

"Speak!" I tried. Juiro 'meowed' while Dekamo looked at me strangely. "Up! Walk! Leave!" I shouted, seeing Juiro listening. "Hm, I guess there's only one." I muttered, hearing Gramps knock on my door. "EEP!"

The oak door swung open and Gramps stood there. He stared at me then Dekamo. "Who's this youn' feller?" He asked, seeing his fox ears.

"Erm, no one! He's a close friend of mine, who was about to leave!" I shouted, picking him up. Dekamo growled and then Gramps walked up to him.

They looked at each other for a moment. "Hm, Dekamo. I've heard of the Half Fox Demon before.." Gramps muttered. Both me and Dekamo had the 'what the hell' face stuck on. "Mhm! Sure know this youn' demon. So, I'm guessin' that Musui has your Crystal Heart, eh?" He smiled, closing the door. It seems my Gramps knows more than I do! How sad.

"Yea, and she won't give the damn thing back." He muttered, staring at Gramps. "What? You saying I should take her to the Other World?" He asked, being annoyed as usual.

I couldn't help but be lost in the conversation. Other World? And how does Gramps know about this? Ugh, I need an Advil. "Whoa- I'm lost! Can someone explain everything to me?" I asked, looking at Gramps.

Gramps smirked, his white hair seeming to gleam. "I'll tell you. Dekamo is a half fox demon from the Other World. The only reason why I know this is because my Grandmother went to the Other World. She had fun there with another Demon. But never' mind that. Dekamo longs to be a full Demon, stronger than all. He craves power, but there is one thing in his way. His Human heart, and this is were the Crystal Heart comes in. He went to a old crystal keeper and asked for a heart, but one thing was needed. Five Full demons locked up. And those are the chains." He explained, closing his eyes. Things make a little more sense, but I can't believe this.

"Woa, you're old man isn't half bad!" Dekamo said, looking at him. "So, you know about my sword, Suia?" He asked, seeing Gramps nod. "Hm."

I stared blankly at them, slowly understanding this. Dekamo is a half demon who wants to become a whole demon. He made the Crystal Heart to seal his human heart once he changes. "So, wait! Why did Dekamo say that he wants to take me to the Other World!" I asked, still confused.

"Well, the wielder of the Crystal Heart is so post to help Dekamo find all of the Holy Shards. And since you can wield it, you must go." Gramps muttered. Me, leaving to this Other World? Huh?

Dekamo looked at me. "I guess it wouldn't hurt, but don't you think she'll get killed?" He asked, looking back over at Gramps.

He shrugged, making me worried. "Good enough for me! You're comin to the Other World."

**Chapter 2**

"HUH!" I shouted, a little freaked out. Then, in came the bad news. Mama and Gijiko came in.

A big smile was glued on my Mama's face, and Gijiko seemed, dare I say, jealous! Was I the only one who didn't know about the Other World? Dekamo looked at them all and then looked at me. "You've got a strange family, Musui."

I let a sigh out. Mama ran up to Dekamo and smiled. "Thank you." She muttered, bowing. I must be really out of the loop. Gijiko walked up to me and glared. I simply grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

I ignored her screams and shouts. Once we were on the other side of the room, I knelt down and whispered, "am I the only one who doesn't know about the Other World!"

Gijiko laughed. "Mama told us the stories of the Other World since Gramps Grandma went there. It's such a cool place! You are so lucky to be going!" She spoke, running back. Now I seriously fell like an idiot.

"Happy day indeed! I shall get some things ready for you, Musui!" Mama spoke, dragging Gijiko out. The door shut and I fell over on the ground. I didn't believe all of this. It's too odd. Am I dreaming?

Dekamo crawled over and leaned his head over mine. "Well, you should be getting ready." He spoke, blinking at me. I moved him aside and sat up. "She's out of it." He muttered at Gramps.

"Dekamo! Heel!" I shouted angrily. Falling over on his back, Dekamo didn't look very happy, but Gramps was laughing. "Shh Gramps! You're gunna help me pack! Dekamo! Stay there!" I stood up grabbing a suitcase, and looked over at Gramps. He was holding a backpack. "Huh?"

Gramps put it on my bed. "No suitcase, girl. Backpack." He spoke, moving the suitcase. I stared at him and rolled my eyes. I decided to get my school uniforms out, since I didn't want my good clothes to get messy. Dekamo stood there, his arms within the other's sleeves. Gramps was no help. At all! I just pushed him aside all the time. Once I finished, the bag was pretty heavy. "No powered items." He spoke. I let a groan out and removed the 'powered' items. Gramps opened my bag and took more stuff out. It was ten times lighter, since it only had my clothes.

Mama came in with some food and medicine. Medicine? Why would I need that? "Good, something better than herbs." Dekamo muttered, seeing what Gijiko brought. It was dog treats that our aunt gave us. "What the-" He began, until she tossed on at him. "What is that?" He asked, curious.

"Dog treats. I'll put some in a baggie for Musui to take." Gijiko muttered, running down stairs. Meanwhile, Mama was giving me the lunches she had.

"Now, you can come back whenever you like, just don't push your self. Oh, don't get killed either. It's really dangerous there, and at least you have a half demon to protect you, right Dekamo?" She asked, glaring at him. Dekamo jumped and nodded. Man, was my Mama scary!

I put my hand on her shoulder, "chill Mama. I'll be fine." Gijiko was back and gave the baggy to Dekamo. "Well, how do we get there?" I asked Dekamo.

He looked at me and put his claw like finger on his chin. "Erm. . I kinnda don't remember how I got here."

"WHAT?" We all shouted. Dekamo gave a sheepish smile and jumped over to the window.

"I think I went into a hole, come on Musui." He spoke, reaching out for my hand. Was I rally going to go with him? Before my feet even could move, Mama, Gijiko, and Gramps were pushing me.

"Uh, what hey?" I was asking as they said stuff about regretting this and blah. I wasn't having fun. Dekamo grabbed my hand and jumped out the window. "EPPPPPPPPPPP!" I squealed. He was moving so fast, and I didn't know where were we going.

"Shut up!" Dekamo shouted, running into the forest near my home. He kept running and jumping, I really lost track of where we were. Once he stopped, I looked at him. "Ok, so where here." Dekamo put me down. "Welcome to the other World." 

**Chapter 3**

I gazed at the world around me. It sorta reminded me of a forest, a very old one. I gazed up Dekamo and saw his purple eyes looking in one direction. "What's the matter?" I asked, not seeing anything.

"Demon." He muttered. I was scared by a half demon, so I'm kinnda terrified by a full demon! I held onto Dekamo's shoulders and shook in fear. "Off! I'll take care of this." He mumbled. I let go of him and he drew his sword, Suia. It looked pretty normal, nothing to be all worried about. But, I remember when I last saw the sword, it was much larger! Then, it happened. The sword shone an strange green and transformed into a very large fang like sword.

We waited for a little bit, not seeing any demons. I sat down and sighed, still a little taken at what just happened. "Dekamo, I don't think there's a demon-" I stared, before I felt something. It wasn't like a touch, it was like something glooming over me. "Uh, something's coming." I muttered, pointing North. Dekamo looked at me and laughed. "Heel!" I shouted, watching him fall. I really didn't like people laughing at me.

"Hey! What the-" He stared, till he saw a girl. She was wearing a bright red kimono. Her black hair was long and had a gleam of blue in it. Her eyes were the darkest blue I've ever seen, and they made her pale skin look even more beautiful. Was this the Demon? "Who are you?" Dekamo asked, staring at the woman.

She smiled, making me twinge. "I am Selome, a priestess." She spoke, her voice soft. I stood up, looking at Selome. She looked really pretty, and now I felt out of place. "Hm! A mortal." She muttered, walking closer to us. Dekamo held his sword, still pointing at her. "No need to worry, I am of no harm." She spoke. But something here felt off, but what.

Dekamo growled as Selome got closer. She just didn't look right. Was that how people looked here? She put her hand on my head and smiled. It was a creepy smile, like she was thinking. "Uh, can you get your hand off? I'm kinnda new here and I don't really like this." I muttered, seeing a gleam in her eyes.

"Oh, so she's the holder of the Crystal Heart?" She laughed, her voice rough and dark. She picked me up by my hair and I squalled. Dekamo was about to cut Selome until she said, "hit me, then you hit her!" I was confused. Isn't a priestess so post to be nice? That's when it hit me. She wasn't who she said, she was a demon... Well, I conformed that once Selome transformed into a strange half snake half bird thing.

"AH!" I shouted, kicking the body of the thing. "Dekamo! Help!" I cried, not knowing what would happen. Would I die? I'm too young for that!

I closed my eyes, hoping the thing wouldn't attack me. But before I closed my eyes, I saw an arrow pass by me. By the sound of it, the arrow hit the demon. My hair was released and I fell to the ground. "Now, I knew that was a demon." A voice said, the voice sounding like the 'Selome'. Dekamo helped me up and growled at the same woman. But, she didn't look evil. Selome walked up to us smiling. "Fear no more. That was Teiuoka, the demon of disguise." She spoke, looking at me. "You alright?"

Right as I was about to answer, Dekamo shouted, "how do we know you're the real you?" Apparently, he didn't like people. Selome laughed, holding up her bow. It looked like the same wood from the arrow.

"If I was a demon, don't you think I would have killed the mortal?" She asked, smiling. I rose an eyebrow at Dekamo and he sat down without a word. Selome noticed that she had hit Teiuoka dead on. "Never figured my shot would be that good."

I looked at the demon then back at her. "Well, thanks for saving me." I said, smiling. I grabbed Dekamo and mumbled, "what now?" He smirked then walked over to her.

"Know who controlled Teiuoka? Cause the scent smells like Uyurigo." Dekamo spoke. Uyurigo? Who was he or she? Selome nodded. "Figures." He muttered, sitting down.

Selome looked at me and smiled. "She doesn't know, does she? Poor gal." She walked up to me and sat, motioning me to sit too. I sat and looked at her, waiting for an explanation. "Uyurigo is an evil demon who is also trying to get all of the Holy Shards. He is going to use the Holy Crystal to control this whole world, kill half demons and mortals. He is not one kind hearted man. Most people of this land know about him and hate him with a burning passion. Others don't know and get sucked into his trap." She spoke, sighing. "I'm out to get Uyurigo because he killed my family. It was sad." She spoke, sighing. "I'm guessing you know why this Half Demon wants to get Uyurigo."

I glanced at Dekamo. "No, I really don't know. Dekamo, why are you trying to get Uyurigo?" I asked, not really remembering she didn't know our names.

"Hmp, to be a full demon duh! And plus, demons like him make me sick." He muttered, turning away. I blinked at him then let a small sigh out.

"Oh ya! You don't know our names! I'm Musui and this is Dekamo." I spoke, putting a smile on my face. She laughed and smiled too. It was nice to know that some people here were nice, unlike Dekamo.

Dekamo stood and lifted me off the ground. "If you don't have anything else, we are off." He muttered. He was holding me in the marital position, it was creeping me out.

Selome laughed. "You seem pretty fond of Musui." She spoke, walking next to us. "Say, if you don't mind, how about this priestess joining you guys? I can see only one of you has a good weapon." She spoke, tilting her head.

"Come on Dekamo. We need a lot of people, don't we?" I asked, seeing that we stopped walking. Something must have upset him. I looked up to see the sun was setting. Was this why he was angry?

Dekamo put me down and stared at Selome. "I am not fond of her! Her family wanted me to protect her, that's all!" He shouted, glaring at Selome. "We might as well make camp." He muttered. "I'm going to get fire wood." Dekamo spat then ran off.

"Hm, that Dekamo is quiet a half demon, isn't he?" Selome muttered, sitting down. I sighed, nodding in agreement. "So wait, you don't look like you are from here... Different country?" She asked.

I didn't know what to say. I was a tad bit confused. "Erm, no..? Dekamo says that this is called the Other World and he got me from a planet called Earth." I muttered, pushing my index fingers together.

"Earth? Hm, another world I see." She muttered, laying down.

We talked for quiet a bit before Dekamo came back. "Hey! You're finally back! I was kinnda getting worried." I said, looking at him while he stared a fire.

"Worried? Damn, mortals are weak." He muttered, starting the fire. The dark field shone from the light it gave off.

Both me and Selome jumped up and yelled, "what?" I'm guessing even priestesses are mortal. "Dekamo! Heel!" I shouted, the necklace doing all of the work.

Selome laughed and sat back down. "Ah, this shall be fun." She muttered, staring at the sky. Once we all found some food, we laid down and stared at the stars.

"Dekamo.." I mumbled, hearing him say yea lightly. Selome was fast asleep. "Thanks for protecting me."

Dekamo turned on his side and mumbled, "don't thank me, ever." Then went to sleep.

I was the only one awake, and didn't really want to sleep. I was too scared. I then heard a soft sound, like a lullaby. It was so soothing. I stood, shaking my head and seeing the flame out. There was a feeling I had, like I was being watched. "Who's there?" I mumbled, looking around. Dekamo and Selome were still asleep.

"Ah, finally, some new bait." A voice spoke, its tone dark and flat. I looked around to see nothing but darkness. "Mortal, eh?" It asked, a musky mist coming about.

I coughed a couple of times and couldn't see anymore. "Who are you and what do you want?" I asked, trying to see anything. Then, a man stood in front of me. He had tan skin, black hair and blood red eyes. A scar rand down his left eye and cheek. Once I saw him, I felt anger towards him. He had this look to him, like he was evil or something. "Uyurigo." I gasped.

"Good, you know my name. Say, why is a mortal with a priestess and a half demon?" He asked, looking at my chest. "The Crystal Heart." He mumbled. I guess everyone knows about it. He reached for it and I flinched, hoping he wouldn't do anything, but he was shocked. "Damn, even that barrier is too strong for me." He whispered, looking away. "Musui," he spoke. I gasped at him knowing my name. "The next time we meet, intend to have the Crystal Heart and your soul taken from you." At the end of his phrase, he vanished and so did the mist.

I've only been here for not even a day, and I already have someone to get me, just great. I sat down and let a sigh out, reaching my hand to the Crystal Heart. "Why me..? Why now..?" I muttered, staring at the starry sky. I couldn't help but wonder why I wanted an exciting life, I got what I wanted, and can't turn back. 

**Chapter 4**

"Musui...Musui. Damnit. She's really asleep." Dekamo's voice muttered as he poked my nose. I twitched, still mostly asleep till he yelled, "WAKE UP!" in my ear.

I sat up and shouted, "heel!" It wasn't nice to wake me up, after last night. Wait, they don't know. Selome smiled at me. "You guys ok?" I asked sheepishly.

"Uh, yea, we are fine. What's up with you anyway?" Selome asked, sitting neck to me. Dekamo walked off trying to keep a 'grudge' against us.

I sighed and ran my hand threw my hair. "Oh, it's nothing." I mumbled, hoping she wouldn't see right threw my lie. I've always been such a bad liar. I glanced over at Dekamo and wondered why he was so far away. "I wonder why he doesn't want to be over here."

"Don't you get it? Dekamo has disliked humans for quiet a bit, and now us tagging along is something bittersweet to him." Selome laughed, picking up her arrows. "Besides, I think he's just a little upset, that's all."

Upset, huh. Like he gets upset about small things. I'm a good judge of character and that just doesn't seem like him. "Well, were to now? I'm starving!" I shouted, standing up. Then I remembered the food. "That's right! Dekamo! Want some food!" I asked, opening my backpack. Selome looked over my shoulder and watched me. "Here!" I said, taking out a box. "I hope Mama made me something-" I began to say as I opened the box. It was all meat! It seemed like something Gramps or Juiro would eat. Then, I noticed something move in my bag. "Huh?" I mumbled, seeing an ear poke out. "Juiro!" I shouted, seeing the little head pop out.

"Juiro? Who is that?" Dekamo asked, looking over my shoulder. I glared at Dekamo, hoping he would remember my cat.

Selome tilted her head and picked him up. Something was different about him... Oh right, he had two tails! "UH?" I shouted, pointing at the tails. He also had a couple of black marks on his white fur.

"Ah, he's changed. Was he a normal cat in your world?" Selome asked, petting Juiro. I nodded, wondering what happened to my cat. "I see.. Well, this world changes most animals that come threw, but not much do. He kinnda changed into a cat from this world. He can grow and fly now." She explained, putting Juiro down. I picked him up and cuddled him.

Dekamo sniffed him again and stared. "Oh, I know this scent. He's a demon now..." He muttered. My face was blain, hoping he was joking. Dekamo saw my expression and sighed, knowing what would come next.

"Dekamo..." I mumbled, seeing Juiro jump onto him. I didn't want to hurt Juiro so I left it unfinished. A sigh left my lips as I grabbed Juiro, standing up too. "How did you get here? Did you sneak into my bag?" I asked, seeing him nod. "Great.. Will he get hurt if he stays here?" I asked, looking at them.

"No, but if he's not careful he will. He's a demon now so he kinnda belongs here." Selome muttered, picking up the stuff. "Now, if we wanna sleep some where nice tonight we better move."

Dekamo, Juiro and I looked at each other. Is there a village near by? "Well, I gotta take Juiro back! He doesn't belong here.." I muttered, hearing a stomping noise. "What was that?" Juiro began to growl, showing his fangs. Selome grabbed her bow and arrow and got ready. I'm guessing it was a demon. Juiro jumped from my hands and stood in front of me. What was he gunna do? Within a blink, Juiro grew ten times larger. I stared blankly at him and gasped, taking in how scary he looked. "J-juiro..."

Juiro pounced on something and ripped it's head off. It was a strange demon, Juiro killed it in a second thought. Creepy. "Wow, that cat ain't half bad." Dekamo said, his hand still near Suia. I glared at him and then over to Juiro, but he was gone.

"Juiro?" I shouted, looking around. "Juiro!" I ran off in the direction he was only to be running by myself. I had to find Juiro, he was my pet and I loved him. I just can't let him die. I kept running, not bothering to stop every time I saw something scary. Sure, I was a wimp, but I definitely fought for one's I loved. As I ran, I passed by people, them confused about my red mini skirt and white blouse. They seemed scared. "Juiro!" I shouted, hoping he would come back. Why'd he just leave like that, I asked myself. He had to be here somewhere. Finally, I ran out of breath, "Juiro!" I shouted once more before I fell over.

Dekamo caught up to me and saw me kneeling on the ground. "As I said, mortals are weak." He mumbled, looking to see Selome running after us. "Hm. Maybe he went to that village."

I glanced up at Dekamo, wondering why he would help. I mean, he really doesn't care... right? I stood up and brushed off my legs. "I, gotta-get-Juiro-back." I huffed, feeling lightheaded. Something was wrong.. Was it when I encountered Uyurigo? I fell backward and Selome caught me.

"I'll get your cat back..." Dekamo mumbled, running off. I was just too tired to even stop him. Juiro, be safe. I thought.

Selome put me down so I could lay. "Man, I've never seen someone get so tired very quickly." She spoke, grabbing a wet cloth. She put it on my forehead. Sighing, she looked up. "You know, I bet that cat is causing trouble." She whispered.

I sat up, worrying. "Don't say that! Juiro's a good cat!" I shouted, standing up. Selome seemed surprised that I got up. "I'm going to get him!" I shouted, running in the direction Dekamo ran.

I ran for a good ten minutes before I found a village. Everyone was in the shop area, all cluttered. I stared at the people and tried to hear what they were saying. "Kill that demon!" "Yea, it tried to seal our food!" "That stupid thing has no right to live!" I wondered what was going on. I didn't know humans hated demons so much. I squeezed threw the crowd to the front, just to see Juiro tired up.

"Juiro!" I shouted, having everyone look at me. My cheeks went red, knowing what I just did wrong. "Release my cat!" I demanded, walking closer to Juiro.

A man, around my age, looked at me and smiled. "Let the beast free, for now. But I must speak to the woman." He spoke, the town smiling. They didn't look like normal villagers. They seemed darker, and more scummy. I watched as they released Juiro, who then ran to me.

"Oh thank god you are-hm?" I said, as two men grabbed my shoulders. Juiro was still in my hands as they pushed me over to their leader. "Thanks for freeing Juiro for me." I muttered, hanging my head down.

A chuckle filled the air. It seemed like he was laughing... Their leader was laughing at me! "Oh, no worries my beauty. I'll let you keep the beast if you tell me a few things... First, your name." He said, leaning in closer to me.

"Uh, I'm Musui.." I whispered, squeezing Juiro. "Can I go now?" I asked, not feeling comfy here, but yet again, I never feel comfy.

The man looked at me and shooed his men. Why is he being nice but creepy at the same time, its really annoying. "Ah, Musui. Not yet. Are you wed?" He asked.

I was confused. Wed? Why is he asking that? I'm guessing he wants to wed me. Maybe I should try lying. "Y-yes.." I mumbled, seeing his expression.

"That one lucky man." He said, putting his hand on my chin to lift it. "I'm surprised a man like him would leave such a great soul out." He spoke, a grin showing up. "Even one with such gifts.." Then I knew what he was. Another demon, great. I bet his followers didn't know that.

I tried to back away, but I was frozen in place. It was like I was in a trance. "Go, Juiro.." I tried to say, releasing Juiro from my hands. He soon transformed into his beastly self and the town went nuts. He growled at the demon and tried to get the man to move, but his solders didn't let Juiro near me.

"You also have a Holy Shard I see, perfect.. I get a yummy soul and a Shard!" He laughed, still staring in my eyes. "I can see the fear in those brown eyes of yours, you are not strong enough to break free... "

I closed my eyes, trying to ignore what he said. Was I really this weak? Was I really a normal mortal? But then, how'd I get in the Other World? I knew I wasn't weak, but I acted like it. Maybe I should just try. I turned my head and shouted, "get away!" I rose my knee and hit him in the chest. Once I made contact, he let me go. I fell onto the ground and then Juiro stood over him. "Juiro! Wait.. Let his people see what he is!" I told him. Juiro nodded, grabbing the demon by the collar. He turned his head to show a ram like man, one with red eyes and cream fur. "This is your leader, a demon."

The town was shocked that they followed a demon and wanted to kill him. "Musui!" Dekamo shouted, jumping to my side. "Come on Selome! You're slow! Stop flirting with the men!" He shouted, drawing Suia. "Your going down, demon."

"Juiro, let him down." I spoke, watching Juiro drop him and run over to my side.

"You? A half demon! Kill me, the great Hiuosama? Right!" The demon laughed. I stood with Juiro's help and watched Dekamo cut Hiuosama in half.

-*-*-*-

"How can we ever repay you?" An older man asked. My eyes were blinded by the falling sun, making it impossible to see.

Selome smiled and giggled. "If you have the space, could we stay the night?" She asked, winking at the men. The new leader nodded and showed us to a room where we would be staying they feed us tons of food and made sure we would be satisfied. Night soon fell and Selome and Juiro were fast asleep. I wasn't so sure about Dekamo, so I just laid in bed. All I could think about was the night before...  
>"The next time we meet, intend to have the Crystal Heart and your soul taken from you."<br>I shuttered at the thought and tried to sleep. 

**Chapter 5**

I sat up in the early morning to see everyone fast asleep. I ran my hand threw my hair trying to calm myself from my dream. I kept playing what Uyurigo spoke, it seemed to haunt me. Juiro was slowly waking up as I was about to sleep. "Juiro." I whispered, picking him up and holding him. "What am I to do.." I sighed, hearing Juiro squeal. I was squishing him. I put Juiro down and stared out the curtain. Daybreak. A yawn filled the room and Selome sat up. "Finally, your up." I spoke, smiling.

"Ah, had a late night with some boys." Selome laughed. She blinked a few times and looked at Dekamo. "Heavy sleeper." She mumbled, standing up. "So, how'd you sleep? When I walked in last night you were shouting something."

My face felt warm and I knew I was blushing. She caught me shouting him my dream? "Oh, just me failing school, that's all." I lied, rubbing my eyes. My neck felt lighter, but the necklace was still there, good sign I guess.

"Will you two shut it? I'm trying to sleep." Dekamo mumbled, still asleep. Selome shrugged and grabbed my arm to pull me out of the room. I sighed and watched Juiro follow after me.

"Lady Selome! Come quick!" A man shouted. We looked at each other and ran out in our bare feet. As we exited the house, a man was down on the ground, badly injured. I covered my mouth, not liking what I saw. His head was all covered in crimson liquid, his arms and legs twisted. "This man was trampled by a demon." The elder spoke, making a passage threw the thick crowd. "Come come."

She slowly walked into the crowd and saw his face. Well, it made me shiver. He almost looked like Uyurigo, or at least what I remember of him.. It was that scar on his face. I put my hand in front of Selome. "I don't like this." I mumbled, seeing Juiro glare at the man.

Selome rose her eyebrow. "I will help any man in need, evil or good." She murmured, kneeling next to the man. "Now, this will sting." She spoke, putting some white power on the man's wounds. I couldn't help but there was this strange feeling about the air. Was it the blood? My imagination? Or that feeling like when I saw Uyurigo? I took a step back, hoping it was just my imagination. I sighed, looking away. Selome has finished helping the man, and she helped him up.

"Thank you Lady Selome." He mumbled, sending a chill down my spine. It was Uyurigo. "And as a debt I shall do what I do best, shine weapons." I rose an eyebrow at him, seeing that scar pulse. Was it just me seeing it? I ran off to find Dekamo getting up.

"Took you long enough! I think Uyurigo is here." I said, seeing Dekamo's ears perk. I grabbed his arm and pulled him out to see Selome helping the man. "Him."

Dekamo sniffed the man, looking at me like I was insane. "He doesn't smell like a demon, so stop your worrying. You don't even know what he looks like." He hissed, walking off. But, I do know how he looks.. And I gotta warn them before its too late.

Selome took the man into a room next to ours and made sure he was ok. When everyone left him to sleep, I entered his room. "Uh, sir?" I muttered, keeping my face hidden.

"Yes, Musui?" He said, his tone flat. It was Uyurigo, I just had to prove it. "It took you long enough. Ready to hand over the Crystal Heart and your soul?" He asked, standing up. That's when his appearance changed. He looked just like Uyurigo. I let a gasp out and took a step back. "Aw, scared now, aren't you?" He spoke, walking closer. He had no weapons, nor did I. But he looked ten times stronger than me.

I blinked and exited the room, trying not to make myself look worried. I needed Dekamo, he can help. I turned around to see Uyurigo laughing at me. The town seemed dead, and it was only the middle of the day. "Dekamo!" I screamed, running into the center of the town. "Dekamo! Selome! Anyone!" I asked, looking around.

"It's useless. Everyone is in a deep trance, it's just you and me." He spoke, walking slowly towards me. I felt stuck, my legs couldn't move. Once he reached me, his bulky hand grabbed my neck. "Prepare to die."

That's when it happened. The Crystal Heart glew and deflected Uyurigo. "Huh!" I said, feeling my legs get back on the ground. Then, Dekamo shouted my name. "Over here!"

He ran to my side and stared at Uyurigo. "Damn fool! Die!" He said, taking out Suia. He pointed it at Uyurigo and ran towards him. Dekamo was going to get him, but then something happened. He was gone. I gapped at what I saw. Uyurigo vanished, or so I thought. A cold hand was on my neck once more. I let out a scream. "MUSUI!" Dekamo growled.

"If you want the mortal alive, don't try anything funny." He spoke, squeezing my neck tighter. I closed my eyes out of pain and tried to focus on breathing. Was he strong. "Now, put the sword down." Uyurigo muttered, watching Dekamo will full attention. Dekamo was stuck, if he put down Suia he would die, but if he didn't I would die. I tried to get more air in my system, but couldn't.

"Help." I tried to say, but I had no air. Dekamo still held his sword and kept it pointed at Uyurigo. But his eyes were on the sword. I kept my eyes slightly open to see the sword glow a bright yellow. "Huh.."

"Protect yourself Musui! Howling Storm!" Dekamo shouted, swinging the sword down on the ground. Out from the collision, a gust hit us. I was confused on how to protect my self, so I rose my hand to the Crystal Heart. Once the wind got stronger, lightning started to come flying at us, but it wad no normal lightning. It was a bright blue color, and it was large. Uyurigo gasped once it hit him.

"Musui... Damnit wake up." A voice muttered. I didn't recognize it at the moment, but once my vision came back I saw Dekamo leaning over me. I blinked a couple of times and sat up. "You blacked out." He mumbled, looking away. I sighed and looked around, seeing what happened. The spot where Uyurigo stood had a black burn mark. "I did that, isn't that great? I never knew that Suia could do something like that." He spoke, helping me up.

"But wait, how am I ok?" I asked, touching my hair. It was a little bit frizzy, so I must have been shocked. I noticed I was still holding the Crystal Heart. "Oh." I mumbled.

Selome came running up to us. "I saw what happened! That was so cool Dekamo!" She shouted, putting her hand on my head. "Man, you're burning up, let's get you rested.. Did you hit her?" She asked, seeing my puffy hair. Selome helped me walk back to our room were Juiro sat.

"Juiro.." I said, smiling at him, then I blacked out once more.

-*-*-*-

I opened my eyes slowly and couldn't help but think what was going on at home. Mama, Gramps, Gijiko.. They got to stay. I slowly sat up to see that night had fallen. Everyone else was asleep. I let a sigh out and rubbed my head. "Another night.." I mumbled, looking outside. "I wonder when we can leave this village.. I don't want any harm on these people." I spoke, putting my hand on the Crystal Heart. What happened when the Heart glew? Does it have magic? Or is this all one big dream? 

**Chapter 6**

"Farewell! Thanks for letting us stay!" I shouted as I waved. Dekamo had his back towards the village and Selome was surrounded by men. I looked at Dekamo and muttered, "you should at least say thanks."

He let a puff of air out from his nose. "I'll say thanks on my death bed." He spoke, not even looking at me. He seemed lost in thought, maybe it was the Howling Storm. How did Suia do that anyways? "Selome, get over here or we are leaving." He shouted, closing his eyes.

Selome jumped, saying her goodbyes and ran up to meet us. "Couldn't you have waited one minute Dekamo?" She asked, paranoid. I sighed, hoping that they wouldn't fight.

"Both of you be quiet." I murmured, walking behind Dekamo. Selome walked beside me and Juiro was on my shoulder. "Where are we heading anyways?" I asked, looking around. There was just a bunch of trees and nothing else.

"Will you shut it already?" Dekamo growled.

"Me? I didn't even say much!" I shouted, grabbing Dekamo's long light blonde hair.

"Don't make me laugh! You talk way too much and you just gotta shut it!" He complained, turning around at me. Selome was just slowly moving off to the side.

"You serious Dekamo!" I glared, hoping he would know what I would say next, "heel!" Dekamo fell over backward and I just kept walking. He's such a jerk sometimes, I don't even get why I bother. Selome caught up with me and just ignored Dekamo's screams.

We kept walking, no one saying a word till Dekamo caught up with us. "What the hell was that for Musui!" He asked, his purple eyes deadlocked on me.

"Heel." I spoke, closing my eyes and walking off. At least he didn't laugh at me. As we walked, I felt different. It was gloomy here. I looked around and stopped, my heart beating faster. It was strange. I wanted to walk east. "Something's over there." I pointed.

Selome and Dekamo looked at the direction and saw nothing. But I saw it. There was a faint light, a silver one. It seemed like it was calling me. "I don't see-hey! Get back here!" Dekamo shouted as I ran towards the light. If no one else saw it, I might as well check if I'm sane. As I got closer, growls filled my hearing. Demons, I thought, but I kept running. Once I got to the spot, there was a shard on the ground. "Why the-" Dekamo started until I picked up the shard.

"A Holy Shard." Selome muttered. I blinked at it and smiled. It was just like the one on the chain of the Crystal Heart. "How'd you find it?" She asked, taking it from me.

"Uh, I saw a silver light and followed it." I spoke, a little confused. I looked over Selome's shoulder until..

"Akuma no hoshi!" A man's voice shouted and a group of star-like objects came flying at us. I squealed and Dekamo covered me up. Selome jumped and avoided the attack. Then, we saw a man with tan skin appear. His attire was strange for it looked like a body suit, but with pieces of metal covering the major areas. I stared at him and saw his green eyes looking at what Selome held. "Give it." He spoke, his voice strangely high for a man of his age.

"Never." Selome said, pointing her arrow at him. "Take the shard and go, he's a ninja." She spoke, keeping her aim. I grabbed the shard from her and Dekamo picked me up.

I looked at her and muttered, "we gotta make sure she's ok, let's watch from afar." Dekamo nodded as he jumped into a tree. I stared at the two and watched them look at each other. It was odd, like they knew each other.

"Chiso." Selome spoke, putting her arrow down. "Why are you hunting for the Crystal?" She asked, walking closer to him.

The boy, Chiso, took a step back. "I don't have to tell you, priestess." He growled, jumping into a tree. "Girl! Give the shard to me, now!" Selome rolled her eyes and climbed into the tree. It seemed Chiso didn't like Selome every much. "Get away priestess!" He shouted, opening his right hand. Out came those stars again. Not like the shape, but an actual mini-star. I looked away and noticed he really didn't get and chance to get her before she hugged him. "Ugh, off!" He shouted.

Dekamo took me down from the tree and we stared at them. "Chiso! How long has it been!" Selome asked, letting him go. "Too long I say!" She spoke, jumping back down. "Dekamo. Musui. This is Chiso, a ninja. He lived close by to my village." She said, smiling at him. Chiso jumped down from the tree and sighed. "He was such a great friend!"

"Will you shut it! I'm a ninja and I don't need-Ohmygosh! That is so cute!" He spoke, pointing at Juiro. Seems like he isn't so much of a ninja. Juiro walked up to him and Chiso pet him. "Is he yours?" He asked me. I nodded, kneeling down. "He's so cute!"

Selome was stunned, obviously upset she was outstayed by a cat. "He's name is Juiro." I said, smiling at him. I grabbed Juiro and pet him.

Chiso got up and looked at us. "Well, I can tell you got that one shard from that one demon I just killed. I bet you got more." He spoke, acting like a totally different person.

"You aren't getting the shards, not now, not ever!" Dekamo shouted, growling. I glared blankly at him, hoping he wouldn't do anything more. "Hmph."

Selome put her hand on Chiso. "Can he help us find the rest? I bet he can do wonders." She spoke, hugging him. "Pleasseeee Musui? It'll be fun! A ninja, half demon, a mortal, and a priestess!" She spoke, in her own fantasy.

"Wouldn't hurt." I said, shrugging. Juiro meowed in agreement. Dekamo turned his back from us. "What's the matter, Dekamo?" I asked, tilting my head.

"I didn't even want you to come, now we have two more people.." He muttered, walking off. "I don't care if he comes, but if he gets in my way he's dead." Dekamo spoke, not even looking back at us.

"YAY!" Selome shouted, hugging Chiso.

Chiso seemed lost. "What if I don't wanna come?" He asked watching Dekamo turn around. "I mean, ninja's work alone..." He spoke, trying to act all proud. Selome glared at him and pulled his arm. "But, I guess helping wouldn't hurt." He muttered, putting his other hand behind his back.

"Well, let's get going, it's only midday and we might as well keep looking!" I said, running after Dekamo. I held Juiro close to me as we left the forest. It was later than I thought to get out of there. It was getting dark, real fast. I looked at the small group we have. Dekamo didn't like the company, but I did! Selome, a priestess. Chiso, a ninja. Will we meet anymore people? Then a bush moved. "Hm?" I looked over to it and saw a furry rabbit tail. "Aww, look. It's a rabbit!" I spoke, picking it up. Boy, was it wrong!

It looked like a human child, around the age of ten, and she had bunny ears and a tail. She has tanned skin and brilliant white hair. She opened her eyes and looked at me. I stared into the pools of pink. "Ahh! Human!" She shouted, squirming. Everyone looked at the girl and titled their heads. "Back off! I am Fiqua, the great rabbit demon and I demand you to let go!" She shouted. I put her down and smiled.

"Don't fear, Fiqua. We didn't mean to scare you. I'm Musui. This is Dekamo, Selome and Chiso. Oh, and this is Juiro." I said, pointing to each of them. "Are you lost?" Dekamo seemed annoyed by me helping his girl, but I couldn't just walk away.

Fiqua looked away and rubbed her ears. "Yea, but what's it to ya.. You seem too nice to a demon like me." She mumbled, her cheeks going red. "My tribe was just killed and I don't have anywhere to go.." She spoke, her eyes tearing up. Selome and Chiso were kneeling next to me, looking at Fiqua. She seemed so sad, and alone. "But, I can't trouble you all. I must be off." She muttered.

"Don't move. You can stay with us if you want, rabbit." Dekamo said, not looking at the child. I didn't expect him to have a soft side, but he does. Fiqua's eyes lit up. "But, don't get in my way or I'll kill you.. After all, we will be killing lots of demons." He spoke, hoping he might turn her off from staying.

"Perfect! I can find that demon who killed my tribe! Thank you!" She spoke, her white teeth shining. Another friend, huh? I'm still surprised Dekamo let her join without us saying anything. Maybe he felt bad for her.

I picked her up and walked with Juiro on my head. As we continued to walk, the sun set. "Guess we might as well set up camp here." Chiso muttered, taking out something from his pocket. Out came a tent. I didn't even know they had folded tents here! I looked at Dekamo and he ran off, probably to get some firewood. "The ladies can stay in the tent for tonight, I think it's going to rain." He spoke, pointing out the clouds. Selome sat next to Chiso and smiled at him. I guess she liked him when they knew each other back then. But she likes flirting too much. Dekamo came back with the fire wood and began a fire. Fiqua looked at me then back at Dekamo.

"So, what's your story, Musui? I can tell everyone else's, but you." She spoke, looking up at me. I blushed and looked away. "You can tell me." She spoke.

Even if I just met the child a few hours ago, there's this presence with her. She's so nice and pure. "Dekamo came to my world.. He sorta gave me the Crystal Heart. Then, everything just followed. My family knew all about this world and wanted me here.. I just.." I started, missing my family. "I just miss them so much.." I muttered, wiping my eyes. I was feeling like they had died or something! It's just, one day my life seemed normal, now I'm here.

"Sounds bad.. What world did you come from?" She asked, putting her knees to her chest. "I would love to see it. I've never known any other worlds besides this one." Fiqua spoke and in the background I could hear Selome and Chiso yelling.

I sighed and watched Dekamo play with Juiro. "It's called Earth. Sorta like here without the demons, and we have a little technology.. It's so calming here, without the demons and such trying to kill everyone. We don't get to see the stars at home. But here, you can. Even the smallest changes make me wonder if this place is real." I said, hoping I wasn't talking gibberish.

"I never thought of it that way.." She spoke, staring at the stars. "I never knew of other worlds. But this world is where I belong, and it seems to suit you too." Fiqua stood up, looking at me with those eyes. "Don't leave anytime soon, ok? Even if we just met, I can't bear to see anyone else leaving me." I nodded and watched the bunny human walk into the tent to sleep.

"So," Dekamo said, sitting next to me. It seemed everyone had fallen asleep already. "It seems we've got more people, happy now?" He asked, a little bit paranoid. I laughed and nodded. "Good, cause I ain't letting anymore people come here.. Not on my life." He said, laying down. Some rain drops slowly began to fall.

"Dekamo." I said, standing up. He looked at me and rose his eyebrow. "You didn't have to let everyone come, but the company is nice.." I muttered, beginning to walk to the tent. "Oh, and." I began glancing over at me. I felt the rain drop harder and some thunder crackle. "I know you have a good side, and it's really sweet." I said, as I got into the tent. I heard Dekamo roll over and blow out the fire, signaling sleep. 

**Chapter 7**

The smell of fish filled the air and instantly woke me up. "Fish?" I asked myself. I was the only one in the tent, I guess I sleep in too much. I sat up and could hear everyone talking outside. Even if Dekamo said he didn't want to bring everyone along, he seemed happy. I crawled out of the tent to see Chiso playing tag with Fiqua. Selome was laying next to Juiro and Dekamo was cooking fish. I covered my eyes and looked up, seeing the sun almost in the noon spot.

"Took you long enough to wake up." Dekamo grumbled, taking a bite from one of the fishes. Chiso walked over to me and smiled, so did Fiqua. "Hurry and get some fish, you need the food."

I walked over to the small fire and grabbed one of the fishes. It looked repulsive! It had puke green skin, ooze seeming from the eyes and fins. "Ew! I gotta eat this!" I asked, seeing everyone else, even Juiro, eating the gross fish.

"It's really good, Musui, even if it looks like barf." Fiqua said, taking another bite. I stared mortified at the fish, not daring to take a bite.

"If you won't eat it, I will." Dekamo said, trying to get more meat off the fish bone. I sighed and closed my eyes, hoping they weren't watching. I rose the fish and took a bite. It was too good to be true. It tasted like all the great fishes combined! My face eased as I kept eating. "I knew she would like it. Now, hurry up. We gotta keep looking for the Shards and Uyurigo."

I kept on eating, until I hear Juiro growl. "Hm? What is it boy?" I asked, looking over at him. Juiro transformed, growling at a man. He seemed normal, but wait! I saw a silver light. "He has a shard!" I whispered, putting down my fish. I looked at him, holing the Crystal Heart. I have yet to figured out how the Heart shone hat light a few days ago. I looked at everyone who seemed on edge by the man.

"He's a demon.." Selome muttered, getting an arrow ready. "I'll get him in one shot-"

"Wait!" I shouted, holding my hand in front of her. She blinked oddly at me and I stared at him. "I don't think he's a demon.. I think he's possessed." I spoke, walking closer to him.

"Don't get to close Musui!" Dekamo growled, holding the Suia. I got up to the man and stared at him. He seemed like a zombie from a horror movie.

But then, his eyes became full of life and this great blue. His old hair turned a shade of sea green and his skin became almost white as snow. "It's her.." He mumbled, glancing over to Selome. "Selome, my love." He spoke, walking past me. I was confused. He didn't look possessed anymore, almost looking like a half demon or something. "My love, I have found you!" He said, hugging Selome.

Chiso's face grew red with anger. I walked back over to them and looked over at Dekamo. "Eh, who are you?" Selome asked, pushing him off.

"I am Reliksu, the demon of the sea. We meet when I was a mere teen." He spoke, hugging her once more. "Our parents met us together and I immediately fell in love." He spoke, clamping her hands. I couldn't help up laugh. This Reliksu was so strange! "Please do remember me!" He begged, shaking her hands.

Chiso walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. "Let got of her. She obviously doesn't remember y-"

"Reliksu, ah, now I remember!" Selome said, her face half in disgust. "Yea, I had to leave you for more training... I remember that." She spoke, taking her hands back.

Dekamo, Juiro, Fiqua, and I were baffled. This was just to funny! The girl who flirts with all men she sees had a guy fall in love with her! "Poor Chiso." I mumbled, trying not to burst out laughing.

"Please, let me take you to my castle, my love, along with your comrades." Reliksu begged, pulling her with him. We followed him and reached a river. "My love, please, stay with me." He asked, a castle rising from the river. We stared blankly at the castle. Then, we saw people, or things, running out from it.

"Sir! The Wild Sea Serpent has arrived!" Someone shouted. Then, a large serpent rose from the water, slowly crushing the castle. I gasped and tried to pull as much people as I could from it. Fiqua helped me. Chiso was stuck with Dekamo, trying to figure out how to kill it. But, Reliksu was gone, and so was Selome.

"Fiqua! Find Selome." I asked, she nodded and ran off. I saw one person slowly leaving the castle, who seemed injured. Not caring for my own safety, I ran towards the person and tried to help them. "Come on! The castle is crumbling!" I shouted, slowly walking towards the palace were most of the people were. Then, it came crashing down. Dekamo and Chiso were too busy to help, and I had no way of saving us. The Crystal Heart began to glow bright and a barrier formed around us. The crumbling castle didn't hit us. Once the castle fell, the barrier vanished. "Go to the people, and quick." I spoke, seeing the tide of the river rise. I gasped and didn't know what to do. It was too quick for me to run. Juiro grabbed my shirt and pulled both me and the person to safety from the tide.

"Musui! I found Selome! She's badly hurt!" Fiqua shouted. I looked at Juiro and nodded, signaling for him to find her. Fiqua led Juiro where she found Selome. But, then where did that Reliksu go?

Sighing, I ran over to Dekamo and Chiso, who were both trying to slay the demon. Then, I saw the light. It was the same one as before, I knew it. The Shard was on it's head! But wait, then Reliksu must be there. I gasped, seeing the zombie man I did before. Reliksu wasn't alive, just a puppet to that demon! "Dekamo! Chiso! Reliksu is on the demon's head! But he's only a puppet! And he has a shard!" I shouted, seeing the demon look at me. I gasped as a wave of water came crashing down on me.

"Musui!" Dekamo shouted, looking at me. But, the Crystal Heart saved me once more. "Die Demon!" He shouted, swinging Suia in the air. "Howling Storm!" He exclaimed, the wind and bolt of lightning hitting the demon. The Shard fell out of Reliksu and headed into the water. I ran towards it and dove into the water. The water was cold, it made me shiver. But, I had to get the shard. I kept swimming downwards till I noticed something. Reliksu was in front of me, holding the shard.

"Mortal, you interfered with my plan.." He spoke, a chain appearing. He swam around me like a fish, tying me down. "Now die." He muttered, swimming up. My legs were stuck, and I was losing air. I looked up and tried to make them see me, but they couldn't. I closed my eyes, thinking of that light I saw when Uyurigo held my neck. I focused, trying to recreate it. The Crystal Heart began to glow bright and then my vision went out.

-*-*-*-

I choked on the water I had swallowed and saw a strange looking figure over me. "Finally, you're ok!" Fiqua spoke, changing back into her normal form. Her little tail was wagging, I could hear it. I sat up and looked around, seeing the castle crumbled. "Everyone's ok. Reliksu was killed once he got out, and Selome has the shard. We are all good." She spoke, helping me up. I shook my head, everything so wet.

"How'd you know I was down there...?" I asked, getting some water out of my ear. I looked around to see someone tending to Selome's wounds. Chiso was near her and Dekamo was standing next to me.

Fiqua pointed at the Crystal Heart. "I saw the light from it." She spoke, an elder man coming closer to us.

"Saw the light from it, eh? I hear' that the maker of the Crystal Heart possessed it with some strange powers.." The elder said, looking at me. "Only the true holder may use it right."

Dekamo growled at the man. "I got the stupid thing made! He said that I was the owner but this mortal can use it! That makes no sense!" He shouted angrily.

"Dekamo." I grumbled, him looking at me with fear. "Heel! Heel! Heel! Heel! Heel!" I shouted, seeing him go farther into the ground. "Hmph. So, wait.. This thing has powers?" I asked him, trying to dry my hair.

He nodded, staring at Dekamo. "I hear' that it makes barriers and glows. But also makes the owner shoot beams from their' hands." He said, shivering from the thought. I looked down at the heart and was baffled.

Chiso and Selome walked up to us, smiling. "At least that's over with.." Selome muttered, winking at some of the young men. "If you don't mind, I'm going to make sure no one is harmed." She spoke, acting like she wasn't hurt.

I sighed, helping Dekamo up. "No way! We are leaving now!" He shouted, his one ear bleeding.

I stood on my tiptoes and licked my finger. "You're bleeding." I muttered, putting my finger on his ear. He flinched then calmed down. I'm surprised he wasn't bleeding anywhere else.

"Selome, let's move.." Chiso muttered, dragging her. As we walked away, I waved, along with Fiqua.

"Good luck with rebuilding!" We both shouted, smiling at each other. Dekamo walked on with Juiro on his head, staring at the hurt ear. Selome and Chiso were yelling at each other as normally. They were so immature. Me and Fiqua were walking together and she mumbled, "Musui. What do you think will happen if we meet the demon who killed my family?"

I looked down at her and then back at the sunset. "I'll just have to test out the Crystal Heart on him then. We'll make sure he pays." I said, walking slowly. "I'll be sure of making that demon pay." I muttered, picking her up.

"Thanks Musui." She said, as I put her on my shoulders. It's been almost a week since I've left home.. I wonder how things have been holding up.

**Chapter 8**

Early in the morning, we got up and quickly tried to find more shards. It was tiring work, sleepless nights, worrying, fighting... Its almost too much! As we walked, Juiro hopped onto each of our heads, trying to annoy us. It was a nice day, but something wasn't right. I closed my eyes and tried to relax, but someone spoke. "You! Ninja! HELP US."

We stopped walking. I glanced over at the young woman, seeing her panic. "Err, yes?" Chiso asked, moving his brown hair from his face. The woman reached us and panted, trying to catch her breath.

"There's a awful demon terrorisizing my family.. Please, come." She spoke, pulling him with her. We rolled out eyes and slowly followed. As we got closer, the stench of fire overcame my mind. Juiro transformed, just in case.

Dekamo stared at the building and murmured, "Uyurigo." Hearing that sent a chill down my spine. He burned this home, but why? "How did this demon look?" He asked, watching Chiso and Selome take care of the fire.

"He had these evil red eyes and black hair." She spoke, obviously terrified. "And a big scar down his face.." Me and Dekamo looked at each other. "He took our Holy Shard..." I looked over to her and then around, hoping I could sense it, but I got nothing.

Selome walked out with her family and Chiso finally put the fire out. It didn't take long for a ninja to do anything. "Here, safe now." Selome comforted. She put the family down and gave them water.

Fiqua was gripping onto my leg. "Tha's the man who kill me family.. The demon she described.." She spoke so softly. I picked her up and pet her ears. So, Uyurigo killed her family. I guess the next time I see him, I'll protect myself and avenge their deaths.

"Anything else? We are kind of on a tight schedule." Dekamo mumbled, picking up the smaller Juiro. The family shook their heads and handed Chiso a small leather bag. I'm guessing it was money. I waved and then we slowly walked off. "Hm, Uyurigo is getting more shards.. We gotta move faster." He spoke, looking at the sun. Dark clouds had suddenly came, just out of no where. It was strange. As we walked, I held Fiqua, after all, she was saddened.

"Dekamo, I need to rest." I spoke, feeling my head beating. Everyone looked at me and their eyes grew wide. "What..?" I asked faintly. They immediately stopped walking and found a place for me to sit.

Fiqua looked at me and put some water on my head. "I've never seen someone's skin go so white." Selome muttered, mixing some herbs with water. "Dekamo. Go find some food. Maybe she's hungry." Dekamo ran off before she even finished her sentence. I looked around and saw nothing strange, yet. I closed my eyes and just took some small breaths.

"Musui.." A faint voice said. I flung my eyes open to see everyone, no one new. "Musui.. I'm coming." The voice spoke. I put my hands on my head, trying to get it out. Who is this! "Ha, you don't remember? Maybe I should bring up that nasty image." Then, I saw Uyurigo's face in my mind. He was near.

"Uyurigo." I mumbled, seeing everyone's faces go blank. Uyurigo left my mind and I sat up. "He's near." I spoke, sensing a shard nearby. I looked at the direction of the shard and saw mist. "There." I pointed, feeling my stomach twist up. My hand flew up the Crystal Heart, wanting some comfort.

Dekamo grabbed Suia and held it. Juiro transformed and Fiqua was on his back. As for Selome and Chiso, they were kneeling at my side, ready to protect me, since Selome gave me the shards. I tried to stand, but fell over. "Ah, so, Musui. Having everyone protect you.." Uyurigo spoke, making himself visible. I gasped and looked away, not baring to see him once more. "Remember what I said? Well, today's the day.. Your soul and the Crystal Heart are mine."

"No way! Your not getting any closer to Musui!" Dekamo shouted, Pointing Suia at Uyurigo. He didn't even move, but more demons appeared. "Dammnit." He muttered, "I'll kill you all in one move."

Uyurigo laughed and shook his head. "Dekamo, remember this demon?" He asked, a man like demon coming forth. "He's the one who killed your mother. Get him." He spoke, the demon pushing Dekamo out of the way. Selome got and arrow and aimed it at Uyurigo. "Priestess, you remind me of your sister so much.. But, those arrows won't work.." He spoke, sending ten demons at her, pushing her away from me. I gasped as Juiro and Fiqua were attacked by demons. Chiso was the only one left. "Chiso. Get out of the way." He spoke, the same thing happening to him as Selome.

I slowly got up and shouted, "get away!" I held the Crystal Heart tighter and backed up. Uyurigo seemed to enjoy my fear. "I said, get away!" I shouted, closing my eyes. The Crystal shone bright and created a barrier.

"Hm, interesting." He spoke, breaking the barrier with one hand. "Now, no need in running.. I'll always catch you." He laughed, getting closer.

"Musui!" Dekamo shouted, still occupied by the demon. I kept backing up, not bothering to look at Uyurigo, he was too frightening. Then, a soft voice told me to run. I didn't deny it and ran. "Muusssii!" Dekamo shouted, killing the demon, but others came attacking him.

I ran as fast as I could, but kept seeing Uyurigo appear. I closed my eyes at times, just so I didn't have to see him. I was running out of breath, my vision was blurring. "I told you, you can't run." He spoke, tripping me. I fell over on the ground and noticed we were on a cliff. I knew I had to do something or I would die. "Just be a good girl and don't struggle." He spoke, grabbing my neck. His hand pulsed and glew a strange red. I was getting weaker, and he seemed to be getting stronger. I heard the fighting and felt alone. I had to save myself. Then, I felt as if I was inside of Uyurigo. I closed my eyes and found that I could get myself free.

Opening my eyes I shouted, "Crystal Heart Watashi o hozon shi, kono dēmon o norou!" The Heart glew a bright light and he let go. But, the bad thing was, I fell off the cliff.

"Musui!" Dekamo shouted, poking his head over the cliff. Apparently, Uyurigo vanished. "MUSUI!" 

**Chapter 9**

"MUSUI!" Dekamo yelled, not wanting to do anything rash, but he watched me fall. I crashed into trees, being cut up. I closed my eyes, wondering if Juiro would save me. But, I crashed into the ground before anything could happen. I felt my bones snap and I let a groan out.

Opening my eyes, I saw a silver light, a Holy Shard. "Wualla! Get some help! This girl's injured!" A man shouted, picking me up. I let myself fade out of consciousness after he said, "you're gunna be O.K."

-*-*-*-

I awoke to the smell of herbs and unwashed men. I slowly rose my head and saw two men sitting next to me. "Rest, woman. You had a bad fall." One of them spoke, his voice dry and high. I looked around to see I was in a cave. A cave? But, I just fell off a cliff. I glanced outside to see the sun had set. It was only noon when we were fighting Uyurigo. I ran my hand threw my hair and noticed I had lots of dried up blood. "Xigo! She's waking up!" The same man shouted.

A man with olive skin and dark red hair walked up to me. He seemed different then Dekamo.. More strong. Then, I noticed the shards. "Hey there, you had quiet a fall." He spoke, the voice sounding just like the man from before. I looked at him with confused eyes. "Don't worry.. You're with the Coyote Tribe, no one's gunna hurt you." He spoke, kneeling next to me. The two men who were next to me left. "Are you alright?" He asked me.

"Y-yea." I spoke, trying to sit up. I noticed that most of my legs were covered in cuts. I looked away from my wounds. "Wh-where am I?" I asked, grabbing onto the Crystal Heart and feeling better.

He smiled at me and gave me some water. "The home of the Coyote Tribe. I'm their leader, Xigo." He spoke, making me sip some water. I couldn't help but look into those strange eyes of his. They were navy. I licked the water off my lips and looked around. There were many demons, coyote demons I guess. Xigo was their leader. I sighed and wondered what happened to Dekamo. "You sure you are alright?" He asked, turning his head and glaring at his comrades.

I nodded, feeling lightheaded. Then, I remembered about Uyurigo. "I better not stay.." I muttered, getting up. My head didn't like that so my vision went blank.

"No, you can stay." Xigo said, catching me as I fell. "Stay as long as you like." He spoke, smiling softly. "Wualla, get this woman some food." He demanded, seeing the one coyote-man who was next to me run out. Xigo put me down on some hay, it was strongly nice. "I never had to chance to ask for your name." He said, putting something on my head.

I blinked, trying not to think about earlier. "Musui." I spoke, looking up at him. "But, I have to find that demon." I spoke, looking away.

He tilted his head. "Demon? Oh, the man who pushed you off. He had almost white hair. I'll find him." Xigo spoke, thinking Dekamo pushed me off. I stared at him blankly and shook me head. "Really? Hm, there was no other demon's around." He shrugged, handing me some raw meat.

I looked around seeing my bag right on the ground. Grabbing it, I found the lighter I brought. Xigo and the tribe looked at me as I flicked on the flame and held it under the meat. "I'm not the type of girl to eat raw meat." I laughed, seeing everyone go back to their normal business. "Xigo.. Some of the coyote's look hurt. What happened?" I asked, waiting for the meat to cook.

"Hm? Oh them. A stupid enemy keeps trying to kill us all. Their phoenixes. It shouldn't matter much, but three of them have Holy Shards, so they are a pain most of the time." Xigo explained, very agitated. "You should sleep more." He spoke, staring at me.

I shrugged. "I'll eat first. It seems your hungry. You can have some." I spoke, taking the somewhat cooked meat away from the flame. I put the lighter back. "Here, I won't eat it all anyways." I handed him more than half of the meat and watched him eat it.

We continued to talk while we ate. There was a lot of problems with his tribe now, I can't believe he can help me rest. I told him some stuff about me and how I'm from a different world. It was nice to met another friend, I'm more popular here than back home! After I ate, I tried to get some sleep, but Xigo and Wualla talked.

"Sir, why are we feeding and housing this woman? She could be a lot of help for food." Wualla spoke while his stomach growled.

A slap could be heard, I'm guessing Xigo didn't like that. "Shut it. She can't be eaten. She has some shards, and plus.. I bet that stupid mutt of a fox is looking for her. If he finds her dead he'll be more of a pain then those damned birds." He spoke, not being truthful to his words.

"But... Sir! You seem fond of this woman." Wualla answered in a cocky tone. Another slap filled the cave. I'm glad I looked like I was sleeping.

A few hours later, I was awoken by Xigo. "Have a good sleep, Musui?" He asked, not seeming like last night. I nodded, yawning. Taking a look outside, it was early, the sun had just started rising.

"Xigo, I heard the conversation last night." I muttered, seeing his face get worried. "But, are you just protecting me like an item? Or wh-" I stopped, sensing a shard.

Some coyotes were running in, all bloody. "Damn, stay here Musui. They're back." Xigo spoke, running out of the cave. Then, I saw the shards he had. Shaking my head, I slowly got up, using the nearby wall for support.

"Xigo! Be careful! One of the birds has a shard out there!" I shouted, seeing him turn around. He seemed baffled by what I said. "He's in the back!" I called out, slowly making my way out to the entry way.

He stared at me, trying to figure out how I could sense the Shard. I guess I didn't tell him about the Crystal Heart and my 'gift'. "You need to stay in the cave. Its too dangerous." Xigo said, seeing one of the birds shot out fire.

"I've got an idea." I said, grabbing the Crystal Heart. I didn't know if I had the strength to use it, but I might as well try. I held out the hand that touched the heart and focused on a bird. Xigo watched me with wondering eyes. I felt all my energy pulse into my hand and create a small orb, maybe this was it. I closed my eyes and found the bird with the Shard. For my good luck, it was coming right at us! "Let's get the Shard!" I shouted, seeing a blast of light hit the bird. It fell right out of the sky! Xigo's jaw fell as the other birds escaped. "I hit it." I mumbled, falling over.

Xigo helped me down and watched as the coyotes came back, holding the shard. "That was so cool!" "That woman is strong!" "How'd she get so much power?" They murmured. I felt pretty good that I just shot the beam out, but I don't think I can move much. Xigo picked me up and put me down at the bed I was at.

"That was amazing." He spoke, staring at me. "How'd you get threw it?" He asked, one of his men handing him the Shard. I shrugged, not wanting to talk. "You seriously can't do that anymore, not in this state. I'll get you some water." He whispered, running off for water. I glanced down at my hand, seeing it almost charred. How did I do it? Was it because I needed to? And can I do it again? I asked myself. Looking around, everyone seemed happy that I was here with them. Xigo came running back with some water. "Drink up." He spoke, helping me drink the water. I swallowed, coughing once he moved the cup. "You used a lot of strength. Take a nap, just in case if they come back." He said, putting the shard in his left leg. I nodded, laying down, wondering about Dekamo. 

**Chapter 10**

"Xigo! I found something!" Wualla spoke. Me and Xigo had been talking a bit more for the past day. I'm still surprised Dekamo didn't look for me. Once I saw what Wualla had, I gasped.

"Fiqua!" I shouted, seeing her pink eyes stare at me. A big smile grew on her face as she shouted my name. Wualla let her go and she ran over to me. Xigo stood in front of me, staring down at the bunny. "Xigo, she's a good friend of mine." I said, smiling at her. Xigo nodded and moved away.

She jumped on me, then seeing me wince in pain. "Musui, I'm so glad you're alive! Dekamo go the scent of Coyote's and thought you'd been eaten. He's been sulking since." She spoke, hugging me. "Selome and Chiso used Juiro to look for you, but I decided to find the Coyotes and see if you were here!" She talked, her words slurring.

"Fiqua, relax. I've been here, resting. I kinnda broke my ankle and right shoulder when I fell. Xigo was kind enough to let me rest here." I told her, seeing everyone stare at Fiqua with hungry eyes. Since the day I killed the one Phoenix, the coyotes respected me more. I glared at them, hoping that they would know she is off limits. "So wait, Dekamo has been sulking?" I asked, curious.

She nodded, her ears bouncing wildly. "Whenever we mention your name he tries to rip our heads off." She giggled, looking around at the coyotes. "I bet he's gunna be very upset once he knows you've been with coyotes." She said, snuggling her face in me. "You gotta come back." She muttered.

The tribe seemed to growl at that. "I can't go yet.. I have to help them." I spoke, seeing her look at me confused. "You see, there are these Phoenix's that have been killing the tribe off, and they have two shards. I gotta help the Tribe, they saved me." I explained, handing her the shards I had. "Here. Take them back, tell Dekamo and the others I'm alive and well. Just don't tell them were I am yet.. Also, tell them that they gotta try killing some of those birds off." I told her, seeing her nod. "Xigo. Could she have someone to watch her back, but make sure Dekamo doesn't see him?" I asked, seeing him nod.

Fiqua walked towards the entrance. "Musui... Be safe." She said, hoping off. I sighed and ran my left hand threw my hair. I watched her leave with her escort following slowly.

"Hm, seems like that mutt of a fox thinks your dead." Xigo laughed. I opened my mouth, about to shout heel, then I remembered I can't do that. "Are you well enough to help us kill another leader?" He asked, wanting to make sure I was ok. Nodding, I stood up, trying to put a little pressure on my leg. I winced, grabbing the heart with my weaker hand. Xigo put me on his back and walked out of the cave. "Men! Off to the Phoenix's lair!" He ordered, watching his men run towards a tall mountain. "If you get hurt, tell me." He said, running after his men.

I really didn't want to leave the cave, but it was my duty to help them. I looked behind me to see Fiqua telling Dekamo everything, but he seemed to see me. I looked away quickly and focused at the task. Find the second Phoenix leader. I closed my eyes and saw the Shard. "Xigo, it's coming up soon, I think it's injured." I told him, seeing him run faster. We got their before his men. There it was, one of the Shards. The Phoenix looked at us and seemed to smile. We fell into a trap. At least twenty more birds came out from hiding as the coyotes arrived.

"Take care of these! Once you get the shard keep it safe! Me and Musui are going to find the last shard!" Xigo shouted, running off. I don't think doing that was a smart idea, but he was the one in charge. As we got closer to their lair, I noticed more and more birds. They got larger with each mile. I closed my eyes, seeing if I could find it. Nothing yet.. But wait, the bird was above us.

"You! Mortal and Demon!" It cried, it's bird voice shrill and loud. Xigo stopped running and looked up, seeing the huge blue Phoenix. I saw the Shard on it's head, it seemed to be on a crown. "Comrades! Kill the Demon and bring the Mortal to me." It ordered, a bunch of large Phoenix's coming forth.

I squealed and looked up, it was waiting for Xigo to put me down. "Don't put me down. It's waiting for that." I spoke, putting my right hand on the Heart. "Just keep the birds at bay. I'll try and get ready to shoot." I told him, seeing him nod. I closed my eyes and held out my hand. I needed to recreate the energy blast. Feeling my energy flow into my hand, the orb appeared once more. My eyes flung open but it was too late, I was knocked off of Xigo.

"Musui!" He shouted, making sure I was ok. Truth be told, I couldn't move. The orb was still in my hand. Xigo picked me up and the energy swam back into me. "Don't try doing that till I kill some of these-"

"Howling Storm!" Dekamo shouted, as I saw the blue lightning hit some of the birds. My face light up as I saw him. But, boy, was he furious! "Musui, damnit, you had me worried!" He shouted, slicing some birds. I looked at Xigo and smiled.

The blue Phoenix cried and opened it's mouth. I looked up to see a blue fire coming at us. "No!" I whispered, the small barrier appearing. But I was too weak, so it smashed. Me and Xigo were engulfed in the flames. "Ugh!" I shouted, falling off of Xigo once more. This time, he couldn't get me back up. The bird got me. "Xigo! Dekamo!" I shouted, being lifted by the bird.

"Musui!" They both shouted angrily. They slaughtered more birds and kept their eye on me. As the bird took me to the top, I tried to get myself freed. But, we were too high, and if I fell I would most certainly die. I let my feeling of no one to save me come back. No this again, I told myself. I looked up at the Phoenix and back down. I knew what I had to do.

The Phoenix threw me into a stone nest, surrounded by eggs. "Woman.." It said, perching itself on the nest. "I am the Phoenix King, Sah. I demand you to be food for my children." Sah crowed, letting a strange laugh out. "Surely you'll be great food for them, they'll grow strong." He said, flapping off.

I couldn't let him get away, not now. I regained my focus, feeling weak but still able. My energy pulsed into my right hand and the orb grew once more, but smaller. It would still work, I told myself. Taking a deep breath, I exclaimed, "Let's get the Shard!" and the beam shot from my hand. It was strange, the power was much stronger. Sah fell from the sky, and the Shard landed near the nest. The birds below were stunned at their King's death. I tried to move closer to the Shard, but I couldn't. And to make things worse, the eggs were hatching! I looked at the eggs and saw a baby come out. I gasped and closed my eyes, shouting Dekamo. Maybe he'll hear, yea right. I couldn't let myself get this far. As one of the babies got closer, a pulse ran threw me. It was the Shard on the Crystal Heart. It gave me just enough strength to stand and get the Shard. I ran right near the edge and looked down. "Juiro! Come!" I shouted, seeing my cat fly up to me. He meowed and I fell onto him.

"Musui! You're alright." Xigo called, smiling at me. Juiro lowered me to the ground and put me down slowly. Everyone crowed around me, glad. I smiled weakly at them, opening my palm. The Shard I held was huge, the size of two. "The Shard." He whispered, looking at me.

I glanced blankly at Dekamo and saw him sit next to me. "Did that stinking coyote do anything to you?" He asked, his tone sincere. Xigo growled in the background and I let a smile shine.

Selome walked up to me and put her arrow tip on my ankle and shoulder. "Fiqua told us you were hurt, this should help a little bit." She spoke as I rolled my ankle. It felt perfect! But, I was still weak.

"Musui, my dear. Let's head back so you can rest." Xigo spoke. Did I miss something while I was up there? I tilted my head as he picked me up. "Let's leave the mutt." He whispered, holding me close. I must have missed something.

Dekamo stood up and growled at Xigo. "I told you already, she's not in love with you!" He shouted, glaring at him. I looked in-between the two and sighed. "She needs to stay with us." He said, taking me away from Xigo.

Xigo's tail was lifted in anger. "You can't take my woman away! She's mine, you mutt!" He shouted, taking me back. I crossed my arms as I kept being taken away from them.

"Dekamo! Heel!" I shouted, seeing him fall over once I was in Xigo's hands. "Both of you, stop it! All of us will rest at Xigo's. Got it." I spoke, obviously annoyed.

Within a few hours, I was much better. "Selome, I've never seen Dekamo so mad." Chiso said, having Juiro leave his lap to play with Fiqua.

"I know. Xigo must really love Musui." Selome giggled, watching Dekamo and Xigo fight, both verbally and physically.

I was laying on the hay stack that I did before and just got more paranoid with each noise. "When will you guys stop..?" I muttered, hoping they would. Dekamo needs to take me home, I missed a lot of school already.

"We'll stop once this coyote stops saying he loves you!" Dekamo growled, pouncing on Xigo.

"And I'll stop once this mutt stops breathing!" Xigo shouted, rolling Dekamo over. I put my hand on my forehead and sighed. The past week or so has been way to much for me. Uyurigo almost killing me, Xigo, and just coming here.

I stared at the two and figured out how to end this. "Juiro. Come here." I called, seeing my cat pounce over. "This is what I need you to do," I started, whispering my plan into his ear. Juiro meowed and walked over to the two, transforming. Juiro grabbed Xigo by his tail and I shouted, "Dekamo! Heel!" They both were separated. "Dekamo, you gotta take me home!" I ordered, standing upright. The arrows did wonders on me, and napping surely made me feel better. But I think leaving here would make me feel much better. Dekamo got up and sighed. "Xigo, I'll see you soon, and Juiro, come on." I said, watching Juiro put him down and walk over to me.

"Musui, I will not rest till you come back." Xigo said, grabbing my hands. Dekamo glared and I smiled sweetly. I figured that they two will have a bitter rivalry, for a loonnggg time. 

**Chapter 11**

"I don't get why I have to take you home." Dekamo growled, sitting down on the ground. I rolled my eyes sitting next to him. Juiro pounced on my lap and meowed, licking my hands.

Looking away, I spoke, "you're the only one who knows the way, dummy!" Chiso, Selome and Fiqua were all staring at the two of us, curious about how I get home. "I'll only be a couple of days. I gotta catch up with school." I muttered, getting up. "Now, take us back Dekamo." I ordered, making sure I had everything. My bag, Juiro and my life. I smiled at my new friends and said my goodbyes.

Dekamo growled at me and picked me up. "Let's go. I don't wanna be there more than I have too." Dekamo spoke, running off. I stared behind me to see Fiqua run after us, but get lost afterwards. The forest we ran in was deep and thick, but I couldn't imagine how this transportation worked. Dekamo stopped running and there I was, back near my home. Putting me down, he turned away.

"I'll see you in a couple of days. Just meet me here." I said, smiling at him. Dekamo nodded and ran off. Juiro's second tail had vanished, and he was just as confused as me. "Let's get some rest, Juiro. I bet Mama missed me." I walked up to my house and entered, smelling Mama's cooking. It was noon I guessed. "Mama! Gijiko! Gramps! I'm home!" I shouted, seeing everyone get in the hallway.

"Musui!" They exclaimed, hugging me. Juiro left my grasp and meowed, hoping they had some cat nip for him. "Dear daughter! You came back! I never would have guessed!" Mama spoke, as they let go of me. "I didn't know that Juiro went with you, I thought he ran away." She said, getting some cat nip.

I smiled at them and Gijiko poked the Crystal Heart. "Hey! No touchy!" I shouted, backing up. Apparently, she was O.K to touch it, since she didn't get shocked. I sighed and quickly ran upstairs, hoping it gave off the sign I didn't want to talk about the Other World. I'll explain at dinner, I told myself. Entering my room, I noticed it was the same as I left it. Juiro pounced on the bed and smiled. I sat myself next to him and felt relaxed. "Oh, I never knew how much I would miss a bed!" I exclaimed, falling backwards. Juiro soon could be heard sleeping. After a quick cat nap, I sat up, wondering what day it was. Either Saturday or Sunday because Gijiko would be a school today. Looking around my room, I had the feeling I needed to be pampered, and so did Juiro. "Let's take a nice bath, shall we?" I asked him, seeing the white cat nod. We both walked into the bathroom and I filled the tub with Juiro grabbed the bath salts and incense. Stripping my clothes, I felt confused if I shoulder take off the Heart. I've even worn it in my sleep. "It's only Earth, right?" I told myself, reaching for the clasp and taking it off. Instantly, I got light headed. I guess I was so use to the strength it gave me. "Only for a few minutes." I said, turning off the water. Tossing in some bath salts, Juiro jumped in. I quickly followed.

After a nice bath, I got a change of clothes. It was my nice sleepwear. "Musui! Dinner!" Gramps shouted, a smiling growing on my face. Food, acutely real food. Me and Juiro ran downstairs and sat down at the table. "You seem eaga'." Gramps said, eating some rice.

"I haven't had real food for over a week!" I exclaimed, munching on the rice. "It's amazing Mama!" I thanked her, eating some dumplings. Juiro was eating his cat nip at an extremely fast rate.

Everyone was staring blankly at the both of us. "So, Musui, ready for school tomorrow?" Mama asked, going back to eat. I nodded and kept eating. "How was the Other World, dear?" She asked.

Me and Juiro stopped. Glancing at each other, I sighed. "It was amazing, don't get me wrong... But it's so dangerous. I've already got a demon out to kill me. And we got like five shards, met some friends. Oh! I met Fiqua, this rabbit demon. She's sooo cute! I love her bunny ears. Chiso is a ninja, but he doesn't act like it. He's more of a fun dude. A priestess named Selome is such a big flirt!" I said, speaking way too fast. "Oh, I met a coyote demon Xigo who claims he's in love with me, but Dekamo and him like to fight." Juiro jumped on the table and meowed, agreeing with me. "Juiro also changed. He has an extra tail, and can grow! It's amazing! I got skills too. The Crystal Heart can create barriers and shoot beams! It's cool!" I spoke, then I ate.

"Woa." They all said, trying to understand half of what I just said. The rest of diner, they asked me questions about the Other World, trying to make it sound right.

Time flew, even quicker than I hoped. Juiro pounced on my head as I typed to my friends, telling them I'm going to school tomorrow:

_Me: I'm coming back  
>Kiota: Yay! How'd the cold go away?<br>Alina: The teacher said you got really ill.  
>Me: Erm, rest I guess.<br>Rei: Resting never works!  
>Me: Gramps gave me some medicine.<br>Kiota: Ewie._

I sighed at the conversation we were having. I was wondering if I should tell them about the Other World, nah!

_Rei: Duuddeee. You missed so much stuff. I'm glad you are back. (:  
>Alina: Totally. William has been waiting for you.<br>Me: William?  
>Kiota: Yeaa! He's like in lovvee with you!<br>Me: Heh, explain to me tomorrow. I'm going to get some sleep.  
>Alina: Night<br>Rei: Sleep well  
>Kiota: See you in school!<em>

I quickly logged off and slapped my head. "Why did I come back again?" I asked myself as I crawled into bed. The Crystal Heart glew bright as my night went off. "Juiro, I wonder how Dekamo and the others are doing." I muttered, closing my eyes and trying to sleep.

-*-*-*-

"You're alive!" My friends shouted once I set foot into the classroom. They all tackled me, smiling and saying how they missed me. "Musui! I missed you so muccch!" Kiota shouted, her black short hair bouncing as she jumped around. Kiota, Rei and Alina looked almost like twins.. They all had jet black hair and light brown eyes, but they all were different in ways. Kiota had short straight hair, Rei had long wavy hair, and Alina had almost boy cut curly hair. And were they different personality wise. Kiota is the hyper one, Rei the smart one, and Alina the popular one. I fit in the equation by being the 'shy one', that's why I'm more popular in the Other World. As class started, I couldn't help but notice that people were whispering about me, how I've changed. I hold myself a bit higher now, since of my skills, and from what I hear, my appearance had changed too. No more ugly zits on my face, my hair was incurably smooth, and I was perky. Maybe the Other World is a great place.

As school dragged on, I felt lost. Everything was so, hard! This is what I got for taking all honors classes. I tried to keep up in the lessons, but got lost quickly. Why can't everything make scene! What did I miss? I asked myself. To make things better, we had a SAT coming up! Just an amazing stroke of luck. The final bell rang and I ran to my locker. I needed to get home and study, after all the SAT is tomorrow. I slammed my locker and turned to see Alina standing there.

"You look so lost, Musui. I can get Rei to lend you her extra copy of notes." Alina spoke, getting out a packet of notes. "Rei was like 'I'll make copies for Musui!' and stuff. Glad she did, ain't cha?" She said, handing me the notes. I grabbed it and thanked her. "You better catch up girlie! See ya later!" She said, running off. I hung my head in shame and felt how thick the notes were. I missed a lot of stuff.

-*-*-*-

The SAT finally passed over and I felt drained. "Musui, you look dead." Rei said, poking my face.

"I am dead, just let me be." I mumbled, slamming my head on the desk. My friends all exchanged glances and picked me up. "Hey, where are we going?" I asked, being dragged with them.

Kiota laughed and said, "to our hangout place silly! We are sooo talking about William!" A look of fear came upon my face as I thought, this is even worse then fighting demons! Once we arrived at the Susui Stop, I ordered a lot of food. After all, I was planning to get 'sick' again. "So, William kept looking at you, seeing how frustrated you were!" Kiota spoke, sipping her tea.

"Yea! I was next to him and he said," Alina started, changing her voice to a deep man's, "'poor Musui.' He was sooo nice!" She giggled, munching on a rice ball.

I put my hand on my chin and listened to them talk about boys. I felt so out of it, maybe I could take an extra day and rest before I head back to the Other World. "Musui! Hello?" Rei said, waving her hand in front of my face. I perked up and noticed my food arrived. I began to eat slowly. "What's up with you? You're always sooo quiet." She said, drinking her soft drink.

"I'm just thinking about the SAT. I totally flunked." I muttered, stuffing myself with more food.

Alina grabbed my chopsticks and sighed. "Eating like that will get you even more sick!" She said, making sure I ate slower.

Our after school meal took a little longer than I hoped, so I didn't get home till sundown. I plopped myself on my bed and let a groan out. "Long day, eh, Musui?" Dekamo asked. I jumped up, seeing him sitting on the floor.

"How'd you get in here?" I asked, confused and tired. He looked over to the window and I let a sigh out. Juiro was sitting on his lap. "Can I get one more night's sleep? I had a stupid test today and I am exhausted. It's even harder than fighting demons." I complained, sitting back on the bed. The smell of my mother's cooking filled the air.

Dekamo shook his head. "No way. Uyurigo has gotten more shards then us, at a really fast rate. We need you so we can find more." He said, smelling the cooking.

"Musui! Diner! You can bring Dekamo if you'd like!" Mama shouted. I stood and grabbed Dekamo's arm. Juiro ran downstairs, wanting to avoid me.

"Hey! I don't wanna go!" Dekamo shouted, still sitting there. I glared at him and pulled harder, failing at it.

"Dekamo, heel!" I shouted, seeing him fall over backward. He was much easier to pull now. The stairs were bit of a problem, so I just dragged him down. "Sorry that took us a minute. Dekamo wanted me to leave right now, but I got him to let me have some nice diner first." I said, sitting down. Gijiko looked at Dekamo and poked his ears. "Don't do that, Gijiko. He doesn't like it." I said, recalling when I poked his ears.

Dekamo sat down and stared at the food. "You guys eat all of this every day?" He asked, overwhelmed by the amount of food. I nodded, seeing him lick his lips. "I'm glad I came down here then!" He spoke, as he began to eat. All of us, even me, stared at him, seeing how much he ate. By the end of dinner, he finished over half of the food Mama made. "That was good!" He said rubbing his stomach.

"Here, Musui. I packed some food for your trip. I know you told me that you are going to be about a month, so I made sure that I packed heavy, but light. Gijiko thought adding some treats would be good, since you have that young Bunny with you." Mama spoke, putting the food bags into my bag.

"Oh, and some herbs for trouble." Gramps spoke, tossing some medical supplies into my bag. I had already put in another pair of my school clothes. "Why are yo' takin' school clothes?" He asked.

I smiled and got up from the table. "It's very durable, and plus, I don't want my good clothes ruined!" I giggled, looking over to Dekamo. He was on the ground playing with Juiro, and Gijiko was poking his ears. "I wonder if anyone else besides Dekamo can come." I mumbled, putting the bag on my back. "Ready Dekamo." I said. 

**Chapter 12**

"Musui, you're back!" Fiqua greeted, hugging my leg. I smiled at her and looked around. Chiso and Selome were nowhere to be found. "Chiso and Selome went to get some food." Fiqua said, leading me to their camp site.

Dekamo seemed really gloomy since we started to head back, like he was having bad memories or something. "Well, Juiro. Go find them. I've got plenty of food." Juiro nodded and took off. "Here, Fiqua. Try a lollipop." I said, handing her a cherry lollipop. "Dekamo, what about some Chocolate?" I asked, seeing him tilt his head. I guess here they don't have chocolate. "Try it." I tossed him a piece and watched his face fill with delight.

"This is so yummy!" Fiqua spoke, licking the lollipop. Dekamo nodded. I turned around to hear Chiso and Selome yelling at each other, something about her flirting too much I guessed. "Guys! Musui has food! Yummy food!" She shouted, going back to the lollipop.

I took out the boxes of lunch my Mama made me. "Here you go." I said, handing them each a box. I grabbed some chips and munched. "So, how many shards does Uyurigo have?" I asked, munching loudly.

"About one third of the Crystal is his now." Dekamo said, licking the chocolate from his fingers. Apparently, he loved it. "I want more." He spoke, grabbing my bag and digging threw it to find the chocolate.

I put the bag down and stared at Dekamo. "Heel." I ordered, watching him fall over. I laughed, taking my bag away. "No more chocolate for you." I told him, checking to see if he took anymore. As we ate, I kept hearing a noise, but what I don't know. Juiro heard it too and kept an eye on it. I finished the small bag of chips and tossed it back into my bag, not wanting to litter. I stared up at the moon and the stars, feeling that satisfaction once more. Fiqua scooted closer to me and did the same thing, remembering the conversation we had that one night.

"Is that you Dekamo..?" A faint voice asked. I turned around to see a woman, tall, faired skin, long honey hair, and these black eyes stood there.

Dekamo stood up, staring at the woman. His face looked stunned and strangely happy. "Giaso." He whispered, blinking his purple eyes. I felt awkward seeing him look at her. Even if I only knew him for a bit, I did sorta have a crush on him. I looked over at Giaso and felt my heart sink.

"I finally found you." She said, her voice very plan, and not a hint of happiness in it. I stared at her face and saw nothing out of the ordinary, except that silver light. It wasn't like a Holy Shard, totally different. I bit my lip, seeing what she had in her hand. It was a note. I stood up grabbing Dekamo. As I was about to whisper to him, Giaso shouted, "who is that woman! And why is she holding onto you!" Now I could hear an emotion, anger. I stared at her then back at Dekamo.

"She's a friend, Giaso." He muttered, shaking me off his arm. That made me feel even worse. Who was this woman? And why does she have that light around her? "Guys, I'll be right back." Dekamo said, walking off towards Giaso.

I sat there, obviously upset. "Woa, you O.K Musui?" Selome asked, crawling over to me. I could feel the tears coming, but I kept strong.

"I'm going to listen." I said, getting up once more. I needed to find out who Giaso was, and why Dekamo seemed to change. I slowly walked behind them, hoping Dekamo wouldn't track my scent. They both stopped in a clearing, perfect for me to hide behind some trees. I stood there, watching and listening. The first thing I saw was him hugging her. A sharp pain felt like it stabbed my heart.

Once Dekamo let go, he smiled. I've never seen him smile that way before. "I've missed you. Where did you go?" He asked, hugging her once more. Giaso locked eyes with me and smirked, knowing I was there.

"I really don't remember, Dekamo. I've felt so lonely since I've left you. Kiss me." Giaso spoke, looking up at him. My body went numb once they kissed. I looked away, tears streaming down my face. I've seen enough. I walked off, sniffing and repeating their kiss. It was disgusting.

Chiso, Selome and Fiqua saw my tears and were about to speak until I said, "Juiro. Take me to Xigo."

"Musui, what did he do?" Selome asked, seeing me get on Juiro. I sniffed, whipping the tears streaming down my face. Luckily, I don't need makeup anymore so it wasn't runny.

I coughed and bit my lip. "He, kissed her." I muttered, having Juiro take off before they could say anything. I needed someone to comfort me, and Xigo was probably the best man for this. I whipped my tears away and looked down, seeing the camp fire still bright. "Dekamo.. Why.." I asked, putting my face on Juiro's neck. "At least I found out about this earlier before I got deeper feelings for him.." I told myself, grabbing a mirror from my bag to see my face. It was too dark to see, so I grabbed my lighter. Once I could see my face in the mirror, I was shocked. My eyes were blood shot and my tears made me seem, different. My hair was messed up from me rubbing Juiro's fur. Hopefully, Xigo wouldn't think badly of me. I watched as Juiro slowly land.

"Sister Musui! You are back!" A coyote shouted, seeing my face. "Woa, I'll go get Xigo." He said, running off. I slid off of Juiro and watched him change back into his tiny form.

Within a minute, Xigo was kneeling next to me, whipping my face. "What happened?" He asked me, picking me up. I sniffed, not wanting to replay what I saw. I went threw enough of it. "I'll ask later. Let's head back, you can bring the cat with you." He consoled, as I squeezed Juiro.

Once we were in the cave, Xigo took me to someplace different. I'm guessing it was his 'room'. It was a cave inside the cave. Confusing. "Dekamo-kissed a girl." I sniffled, rubbing my eyes. My tears ha stopped, but the pain dragged on.

"Don't tell me, he hurt you, didn't he? I'll kill that stupid mutt for hurting you." Xigo said, moving the hair from my face. "Don't worry, Musui. I won't hurt you." He told me. I put Juiro down and hugged him, not bothering to look at his shocked face.

"What are you doing?" Dekamo growled. He found me. I didn't let go of Xigo, keeping them from fighting.

Juiro walked in front of Dekamo and growled, telling him to back off. "Isn't it obvious, mutt? She's upset cause of you." He said, hugging me back. "That stupid girl you kissed is what upset her!" He growled, putting his head on top of mine. "Wualla. Get this mutt out of here, and if he comes anywhere near, kill him." He ordered, seeing a coyote drag Dekamo away. Before he was out of view, I glanced at him, seeing red lipstick on his lips. Pure proof. I dug my face deeper into Xigo's chest and wanted to stay there till I felt better. "Get Musui some water." He said, talking to once of his Coyotes. Apparently, Xigo didn't want to move either.

_She saw me..? But, I was sure no one followed._ Dekamo's voice rang. I looked up to see if he was there, but he wasn't. I was even more baffled. Was it the Crystal Heart? I looked down at it to see a glow. There was a tear drop jewel on the Heart, and that's were the glow came from. It must be connected to Dekamo. _Damn. I'm such a fool. I didn't even know Giaso was going to do that.. Do I still love her? No! That was a long time ago. But, why'd it hurt Musui so much.._ He thought, picturing my face. _I really hurt her.. Maybe I should let her get over it.. No way. I'll come back tomorrow and get her. Maybe that Vermin can help her._ And that was the last I heard.

"Musui?" Xigo asked, holding me. "You seemed out of it. How about you rest for a bit." He said, laying me down.

"Please don't leave.." I muttered, sniffing. I didn't like this, not one bit. Xigo smiled and laid right next to me. "Dekamo's going to come back tomorrow.." I said, scooting closer to Xigo. "I don't think I wanna see him."

-*-*-*-

Waking up, I couldn't help but notice that Xigo didn't leave. He was still there, but fast asleep. I sat up, putting my hand on the Crystal Heart. It felt heavier. I lifted it up to see a flower like crystal on the Heart, right around the tear drop. Xigo must have put it on. Maybe I could hear this thoughts too.. I got up, making sure I didn't disturb him. I slowly walked out of the cave, seeing all the Coyotes asleep. I sat down at the edge of the cave, dangling my feet since it was in a cliff. Dekamo said he was going to come for me, didn't he? I looked over at the rising sun and tried to sense anything. Then, I saw that strange silver light. It was Giaso, and she was alone. I closed my eyes, trying to forget her smirk. Once I opened them, there she stood, right next to me.

"So, you're the fool who Dekamo has been warring about.." She said, her voice plan and emotionless. I knew one of the Coyotes had to be awake. I turned around to see them all in a deep slumber. "Oh, they won't wake up till I'm done with what I want." She spoke, the plan voice turning dark. I stood, staring at the silver light around her. It was slowly fading into a darker shade. "Smart girl, seeing the Aura of death around me.." She spoke with a laughter in her voice.

My eyes widened, knowing what she wanted to do. She left me awake, everyone else asleep. She loved Dekamo and she's back from the grave. Uyurigo must have been involved in this. "Are you working for Uyurigo? He must have said if you got the Heart from me that you are Dekamo would live happily?" I asked her, seeing the pure face from the night before shift into a demon like face. Her expression was shock. "It was written all over your face." I told her, putting my hand on the Crystal Heart."

"Now, mortal woman. Prepare to die." She hissed, tackling me to the ground. I fought her, trying to get her off of me. She was close to ripping the Crystal Heart off of me, but I kicked her off. She did cut me in some places, it seemed she was changing into something with quills. A porcupine? Maybe. "Ah, so you know what half of me is.." She spoke, a snake like tongue appearing. There's the other half. She's half snake and porcupine. Odd.

She tackled me once more, but I got the chance to open my barrier. "You aren't going to kill me." I told her, hearing something. _I guess I should visit Musui now.._ It was Dekamo's thoughts! I couldn't hold the barrier for much longer, so I had no choice. _"Dekamo! Hurry!"_ I told him, my eyes wincing so I could prepare for Giaso's attack. _Musui? I'm coming!_ He told me, but it was already too late. Giaso broke my barrier. I fell over onto the ground, feeling my power drain from me. Giaso licked her lips and stood over me.

"Gave in? Aww, I was having fun." She spoke, reaching down to get the Crystal Heart. I couldn't move, couldn't save myself. She was going to prevail.

"No way you aren't going to get her!" Xigo shouted, tackling Giaso. He bit her right arm and flung it across the cave. "Die demon!" He shouted, ripping her left leg off. Dekamo finally arrived to see Xigo ripping Giaso to pieces and me laying on the ground, worn out and close to death.

He ran over to me and stared at me. "Musui, I'm so sorry." He said, moving my hair from my face. I stared at his face and noticed the same expression as when he saw Giaso. "Wait, Xigo! Let me kill her." He said, walking over and picking up the remaining body.

"Save me Dekamo.." She whispered, her voice softer now. Only her face returned to the beauty it was before. "Don't kill me. I was only trying to make us be together." She told, trying to make Dekamo turn on me.

Xigo walked over to me, making sure I was alright. "No way in hell I a letting you live anymore, Giaso died and so did my love for her." Dekamo said, cutting her body up with one slice. The pieces vanished in smoke. "Musui." He said, kneeling next to me.

"Get away mutt!" Xigo shouted, glaring at him.

Even if I was close to death, I smiled. "Let him stay.." I murmured, slowly moving my hand to the Heart, but lost strength half way there. Dekamo grabbed my hand and put it on the Heart. Within a few seconds, I was feeling much better. "Thank you Dekamo and Xigo." I spoke, before I fell asleep. _Musui...I'll never hurt you like this again._

**Chapter 13**

It's been a week since I came back. Demons are coming out of hiding and becoming allies to Uyurigo, which scares me. Each demon seems to want to kill me... Great, just what a teenage girl wants. Fiqua and Juiro have been tag teaming, along with Selome and Chiso. As for me and Dekamo, well, let's just say he is very defensive over me. It's strange how once day he kisses a different girl then gets all protective. Annoying.

"I wonder why all these demon's want Musui dead." Selome muttered, scratching her head. "I don't get it. Even Uyurigo wants her dead." She continued, trying to understand why. I did, but no one seemed to notice. They all want the Crystal Heart and my soul.

As we walked, I gripped the Heart, listening into Dekamo's thoughts. _At this rate, we'll never get all the shards before Uyurigo. And why did Musui tell me Uyurigo sent Giaso to kill her? I wonder if that was really her.. I hope not._ I looked away, hating what I was hearing. But, the grudge I held towards the thoughts vanished instantly when I saw a person laying on the ground. I ran up to the person, seeing a boy my age. I put my hand on his neck to feel his pulse apparently, he was still alive.

Everyone caught up with me and stared at the boy. "He's alive. I'll take care of-" Selome started until Chiso slapped her. "How 'bout Musui helping him then." She muttered, looking away from the boy.

I sighed, touching the Heart then the boy. Maybe that would help, I thought, seeing my hand glow bright. _This woman.. She's healing me with no herbs.. Is she the one I'm so post to find?_ He thought. I quickly opened my eyes and pulled my hand away, shocked. "Erm, Selome? Can you heal him? I'm really tired." I asked, lying. Selome nodded and went right to it.

"What's up Musui?" Dekamo asked, helping me up. I stared into his eyes and looked away, that evil flash back coming to mind. Apparently, he was still thinking about that kiss.

"Just a little lightheaded." I lied, glancing at the boy. He was now sitting up, trying to make eye contact with me. I saw that silver aura around him, just like Giaso. He must be dead.

The boy stood, bowing to us. "Thank you for healing me. I got lost from picking herbs for my mother and passed out. Can you help me? My mother is gravely ill." He said, his voice just like Giaso's, but more manly. I bet no one noticed it but me.

"Ill? We shall most certainly help!" Fiqua shouted, running up to the man. I glared at her, begging her not to talk again. But she did anyways. "Musui and Selome can heal people instantly!" She blabbed. "Dekamo and Chiso can protect you Mama and me and Juiro will root!" I grabbed her ear and pulled her back to were we stood.

A smile grew on his face. "Really? Thank you! Come quickly thought, I don't want to waste one moment." He said, no excitement in his voice. The aura around him still shone brightly, making me think. He did think he had to find me, maybe his mother wanted him to find me since I can heal...? Or, is he just doing this to make us vulnerable?

Once we arrived at the boy's home, I noticed the same aura around it, but it seemed stronger. I put my hand on my head and felt it pulse. "Musui? You ok?" Dekamo asked, putting his arm on my shoulder. I nodded slowly walking inside the house. I had to see the mother first. I walked slowly, not knowing where to go, but then the boy walked in front of me, leading me there. Selome was no were near, I'm guessing she stayed back to flirt.

I entered his mother's room and felt her aura. It was stronger than his, almost sickening. I knelt down beside her and stared at the snow white face. Her hair was gray, but yet beautiful. I was speechless, wondering what to do. I felt the Heart pulse, warning me. I looked around to see the boy, his hair covering his eyes. "Musui.. Heal my mother or you shall die." He spoke, revealing his face. The aura shifted to the black I once saw in Giaso. I gasped, standing up. "You can't run.." He muttered.

_"Dekamo! I'm in trouble!"_ I shouted, only to hear thoughts of protecting the house I was in. We were set up. I glanced at the boy and sighed, not knowing what to do. "Are you working for Uyurigo?" I asked, my palms sweating. He smirked, giving it away. "Then I won't heal her. I've learned that Uyurigo likes tricks, to make one think they are doing good, when they aren't." I said, the Heart still pulsing.

I took a step towards the door, trying to plan my escape. I looked away for one moment and then I was cut. My arm was slowly bleeding. Falling over, I saw the strange blade in his hands. I gasped, seeing my own blood. "I told you, heal her you you'll die." He spoke, stepping closer.

I sighed, knowing I had no choice. I put my right hand on the Heart then on the woman. But, it wasn't the same as before when I healed the boy. My mind became filled with dark thoughts, and the aura around the woman instantly changed. I gasped, feeling my body fall over. I was lost in my own mind! My eyes closed and reviled a totally different world. It was home. I looked around, seeing I was lying on the ground. Something wasn't right. I was just in the Other World, healing some woman. I stood up, shaking my head. My arm was O.K, and the Crystal Heart was gone. Was everything just a big dream? I slowly walked over to my house, seeing everything perfect. I closed the front door to see a man step in front of me. I've seen him before, it was William. "Will?" I gasped, seeing him hug me.

"Where were you?" He asked, lowering his hands to my lower back. I took a step away from him, shocked. "No playing today? Fine." He said, disappointed. I didn't know what he had just said. Why was I here? I ran out of my home and towards the forest were Dekamo transported me. I closed my eyes and wished to be in the Other World, away from here. But, I just kept running. No clearing what so ever. I stopped running once I got to a cliff.

I was stuck in Earth. Clasping, I felt drained. At a time, this is what I wanted. Having a guy madly in love with me, living in my Mama's home, and everything being perfect. It just doesn't seem like me anymore. I closed my eyes and slammed my fist into the ground, not caring my fingers were braking. "NO! This can't be!" I shouted, slamming my fist into the ground once more, seeing more blood gush out. I tightened my face, knowing what I longed for changed. I wanted to stay in the Other World, fight demons, and kill Uyurigo, that much I knew. Screaming, I couldn't figure out why I was here. Maybe it was a dream. Then, my body pulsed, giving me a sign. I took my damaged fist and put it on my heart, thinking of the Other World. Magically, the Crystal Heart returned! "So, it wasn't a dream.." I told myself, looking behind me to see I was now in the Other World. I smiled and got up, my arm feeling bloody again.

"How'd you get free from your wish dear?" A woman's voice asked me, but there was no woman. The world around me vanished into darkness. I was alone. Closing my eyes, the Crystal Heart shone brightly. "You wanted what you were in... I gave it to you."

I looked around, surrounded by light. "My wishes have changed. I don't want to live a normal life anymore." I spoke, finding an aura. "And I plan to get back to my good life." I muttered, pointing my hand at the aura. "Bring me back!" I shouted, seeing the orb grow in my hand and shoot a beam at the aura.

My eyes flung open and I sat up, to see the woman waking up, obviously still injured. I turned around to see the boy once more, but there was something different. Oh, the room was on fire! I stood up, glaring at the boy. "Musui, you broke free from Tigaga's grasp. Hm. Uyurigo was so stupid for hiring her. This won't be the last time you see me.. Remember this name... Kihamo." He spoke, vanishing. My eyes darted to the woman, seeing the aura around her fade. Uyurigo wanted her to kill me, suck the living soul out of me. I felt weak and fell over.

"Musui! Musui! Where are-MUSUI!" Dekamo shouted, seeing my on the ground. The smoke was getting to me. "Come on, let's go." He spoke, picking me up and taking me out. The flames were hot, and they didn't make me feel much better, I'll say. Once Dekamo got me out from the house, it clasped, killing Tigaga. I looked over at the building, feeling bad that she had died.

I sat up, feeling better once I saw my friends. "It was Uyurigo. He hired the woman, Tigaga, to find my deepest wish... Sure, she found it, but I didn't want it anymore. She was so post to capture my soul and the Heart, but I got out before anything could happen. The boy's name was Kihamo.. He reminded me of Uyurigo and Giaso." I told them, standing up.

Juiro transformed and Selome, Fiqua, and Chiso hopped on. "I'll take you to camp, Musui. You had a long afternoon." Dekamo said, as I jumped on his back. I didn't notice that the sun had set. I must have been in my 'dream world' for a while.

Closing my eyes, we began to move. I didn't understand everything of this world, about the Heart, nor myself. But I was sure of something. This is my life, and no way am I going back to my real life. 

**Chapter 14**

"Hurry it up Musui! Damn, you're so slow!" Dekamo shouted, at the top of the hill with everyone else. Don't they understand that I'm still worn out from last night! Apparently not.

I slowly treaded up the hill, watching them vanish. Were they just trying to torture me? Sighing, I took out my pocket calendar to check what yesterday was. The 9th of May. So wait, today's the tenth! Great! The one day I wanted to be home, I can't. "Dekamo! HEEL!" I shouted, hearing a thump on the ground. Maybe I shouldn't tell them I needed to go back.. I ran up the hill to see them at the base. I sighed and shouted once more, "heel!" He made a dent into the ground, a good amount of time to catch up to them.

Chiso looked at me and laughed. "Good one!" I smiled at him and helped him up, my calendar falling. Eep, I thought. Fiqua grabbed the calendar and noticed that I was crossing off the days, and what today was.

"Musui! It's-" She started, before I clamped her mouth. Everyone stared at me and I gave them a warm smile. I picked the rabbit demon and walked a little bit. I let go of her mouth and she said, "what was that for?"

I sighed, taking my calendar away from her. "I don't want anyone to know.. I know that Chiso and Selome will feel like they need to get me something.. And plus, I wanted to be home today and I don't wanna remember." I told her, walking back. "Tell no one, ok?" Fiqua nodded and walked beside me.

"What was that for?" Dekamo asked. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. "Hey! Get back here!" He shouted.

I looked down at Fiqua and smiled. "Heel!" I exclaimed, everyone laughing. Today seemed good, no demons, no drama! Just sweet relaxation. I kept walking and Dekamo yelled at me for making him heel. I ignored him the whole walk. We all stopped feeling the hot air. "Look! A hot springs!" I shouted, running towards it.

"Hey! Don't go so far!" Dekamo shouted, instantly catching up with me. "Woa, it's so... peaceful." He mumbled, as everyone caught up with us.

We all were mesmerized at the hot springs. "Girls first!" I shouted, pushing Dekamo away from the springs. Selome laughed and pushed Chiso away from us. "Now, no peeking!" I told them, smiling. Me and Selome found a tree to hide and change out clothes. Fiqua followed us, acting more mature. Once I got into the water, I felt relaxed. "Wow, it's so soothing." I muttered, waiting for Selome and Fiqua they both sat next to me, keeping their eyes on me. "What?"

"I know what today is.." Selome said, hugging me. I glanced over to Fiqua and she swam off. "Why didn't you tell us?" She asked, letting me go.

I slapped my head, getting my hair wet. I glanced down at the Crystal Heart, making sure it was ok. "I just didn't want anyone to know.. Gosh, can you not remind me? I wanted to be home but I'm not." I mumbled, lowering myself. "Just don't tell anyone.. Ok?"

"Ok, from this moment on I will not tell anyone." She said in a worried tone. I glared at her and saw her in a deep blush.

I swam over to her and gave her a blank expression. "You told Chiso." She blushed and nodded, trying to relax now. I sighed and went under the water, even if it was boiling! I closed my eyes, trying to get into Chiso's mind. It was a total fail. I Went up for air then back down. I can't believe most of everyone knows... Does Dekamo know? I popped into his mind and read his current thoughts.._What the hell is Chiso talking about? Get Musui a present? Why the hell for?_ I sighed, once I got up. "Can you tell Chiso NOT to tell Dekamo?" I asked her, seeing her already out. Selome nodded and walked off with her clothes on. I could hear a smack and guessed it was Selome. I sat in the water for a little bit more, staring deep into nothing.

Then, I saw it. That boy's face! The dark hair, tan skin, and his violet eyes! I gasped, hearing his voice. "I'll find you Musui.." He spoke, vanishing. I closed my eyes and shook my head, feeling someone poke me.

"Get out. The boys wanna come in." Fiqua's young voice muttered, handing me my clothes. Once I got out, the clothes went right on. I walked with Fiqua and exchanged glances with Dekamo. Does he know?

As we sat behind a tree, I tried to dry my hair. "Does Dekamo know?" I asked. Selome shook her head. "That's good." It took the boys longer than us to relax. It was quiet embarrassing. The day was still young and we didn't rest the whole time. We kept walking. I sighed and then saw a silver light. I squinted, trying to differ it form the one around Uyurigo's followers and the Holy Shard. "I sense something. Not sure what it is. It's either a Shard or one of Uyurigo's followers." I muttered, staring at the light.

"If one's there, the other is bound to be there too. Come on!" Dekamo shouted, running along with me. I kept my eyes on it, and once we reached it, sure enough, that boy was there. I gasped, seeing he held a shard. I pointed at it and Dekamo nodded. "Hand the shard over!" He shouted, drawing Suia out.

The boy laughed, looking at me. "Don't you remember me Musui? You must do. After all, I said I would see you again." He spoke, taking out his blade. I gasped. Kihamo. I looked away from him, hoping he wouldn't attack. "You want to know something at none of you know? Today, you are at your weakest, Musui." He spoke, aiming at me.

I looked away, asking, "how do you know that?" He laughed, sending a chill down my spine. Maybe when Uyurigo was trying to get my soul himself, he saw what day I was weakest on.. But today? "Why on my birthday!" I shouted, remembering Dekamo didn't know.

"It's your birthday..?" Dekamo asked, glancing over to Chiso. "Now I get why you were saying to get her a present." He spoke, slightly laughing. I sighed, falling down. Kihamo knew. I put my hand on the Crystal Heart and sighed.

"Now, Musui. You have two options. One. Let me kill your friends and drain your soul... Two. Join Uyurigo." Kihamo spoke, a smile growing on his face.

My face twirled in disgust. "None! I won't die and I'll never join Uyurigo!" I shouted, shooting a beam at him. He deflected it; he had a barrier. "What?" I shouted, seeing my charred hand.

"My allies will take care of your friends.. Uyurigo has given me new orders.." Kihamo said, a group of demons coming. Now, where have I seen this before? Oh ya, when Uyurigo appeared. I stood, holding onto Juiro. Dekamo looked over to me and stayed put while everyone, even Fiqua attacked the new demons. "Not moving, eh Dekamo? Fine then. You'll die where you stand." He spoke, pointing the sword at him.

Then, I saw the light. He put the shard in his sword! "Dekamo.. The Shard. It's in his sword." I muttered, getting onto Juiro. Dekamo growled, trying to gain focus for the Howling Storm. "Wait.. He has a barrier.." I mumbled, my breathing growing hard.

Dekamo slid the Suia into its case. "I'll fight him hand to hand. Hey, Kihamo! If you want Musui, fight me without Swords or barriers!" He shouted, making it sound like if he lost, Kihamo can do as he pleases. The barrier around him vanished, so did the sword. "Just my style. Stay here Musui." He said, running after Kihamo. In an instant, he vanished. "Huh?" Dekamo shouted.

Kihamo repeated in front of my, grabbing my neck. I let a groan out and watched Juiro get attacked by other demons. "I got what I needed.." He mumbled, the barrier going up again. "Dekamo, we shall finish this battle later." Kihamo spoke, the barrier and him floating up. I was still trapped in his hand, unable to move.

"MUSUI!" Dekamo shouted, seeing me rise from the ground. I closed my eyes, not even having the power for that any more. I knew I was either going to die here, or have just barley enough energy to live, and then Uyurigo killing me. "Hold on!" He shouted, drawing Suia again.

Kihamo turned around, letting me fall to the bottom of the barrier. "You think that sword will free her?" He asked, his voice plain. I slowly got up, seeing everyone trying to figure out a way to free me. I closed my eyes, trying to regain my strength. If Dekamo couldn't break threw the barrier, it was up to me to free myself, yet again! I then remembered the shard. He be using it for something! I glanced up at the sword, which was hanging low. My chance. I jumped up, taking the sword from him. I found the shard and removed it, the barrier growing smaller, which caused me to fall out. Dekamo saw me falling, still holding the shard and he caught me. "Damn that girl. She saw the Shard." He muttered, flying off. "I'll finish my orders, and you all shall die." was his last words before he vanished.

"Musui, you ok?" Dekamo asked, putting me on the ground. I nodded, feeling a little light headed. "Good. Let's find those hot springs again to relax." He said, carrying me to the springs. Everyone else was following slowly behind us, giving us space. "Here." He said, putting me down. Dekamo walked off leaving me at the springs. Sighing, I took off my shoes and dipped my feet into the water.

Juiro and the gang were probably hiding behind a tree. I kicked my feet in the water, wondering where Dekamo had gone. He tapped my shoulder and I faced him. Dekamo looked very shy for some reason, so unlike him. "Dekamo?" I asked. Seeing something in his hand.

"Well, since it's your birthday, and some certain people nagged me, I got you this." He muttered, not making eye contact. He handed me a small ring, one of this strange purple jewel, it looked like his eyes. I glanced up at him and smiled. Getting my feet out of the water, I hugged him, not expecting him to hug me back.

I closed my eyes and muttered, "thank you." I knew he disliked being thanked, but I couldn't help it.

"Your welcome." He said, as we hugged in the silvery moonlight.

**Chapter 15**

"I sense something." I spoke, glancing around. My friends had vanished, and the Crystal Heart was going bright. "Dekamo? Selome? Chiso? Fiqua?" I asked, walking around. I still had the feeling that something was near. "Anyone?" I asked, walking into a clearing. There were my friends, drenched in crimson liquid. "No!" I shouted, seeing their faces emotionless. I kneeled next to Dekamo and covered my face in him, my face getting his blood. "No, no no!" I shouted, hearing Xigo whine. I looked up to see his body there as well, drenched with blood and cuts. "This can't be happening!"

A musky mist came about. "Yes it can Musui..." Uyurigo's voice muttered. I sat up, seeing him standing there with a dark jewel. "Like the Wicked Crystal?" He asked, as I saw there was one small gap in it. "I just need the last Holy Shard..." He spoke as my hand flung up to my back. The Shard was still there, thank goodness. But, that meant he was going to get the Shard from me!

"NO!" I shouted, waking up. I panted, catching my breath. Looking around, my friends were all still fast asleep. That's good.. Somewhat. I stood up, trying not to make any loud noises. Slowly, I walked off, away from them. I needed to clear my mind... Get rid of that nightmare I had. Why does Uyurigo's face appear in every dream I have? Sighing, I sat down near a field of flowers. The air smelt sweet and calming. I closed my eyes as a hand touched my shoulder. "Huh?"

It was Dekamo. Did he hear me walk off? "You ok? I heard you during your dream." He asked, sitting next to me.

I shook my head, leaning on him. "It was bad... I saw you and everyone else dead... And Uyurigo tainted the Holy Jewel..." I murmured, seeing his face. He was staring off in the distance, for who knows what. "Dekamo?" I asked, looking up. There a man stood. He also had light blonde hair and purple eyes, but his face was much calmer than Dekamo's. There was no dog ears, just hair. On his face there was a blue scar, it ran down his cheeks. His attire was strange, all white and some dabs of Chinese writing. "Who is he?" I asked.

"Dekamo." He spoke, the voice low and soft.

"Ruisko." Dekamo said in a disgusting tone. He slowly stood, not even answering me. "Why show your face around me?" He asked, putting his arm in front of my face, so Ruisko wouldn't see me.

A soft chuckle could be heard. "I wanted to see how mother's Suia was. Suio told me it was weakened." He spoke, drawing out a sword. It looked like a normal blade, but it had this aura Around it.

"Suia's fine.. Why dare show me the sword my old man made? He was repulsing." Dekamo said, keeping his hand over my face. "Now get the hell out of here." Dekamo ordered.

I closed my eyes, not liking this. I'm guessing they were siblings... Maybe I should go. "Defending this human much, eh brother? She would be a nice victim for Suio to absorb. I can sense her power from here." Ruisko spoke, aiming his sword at me.

"Get the hell away!" He shouted, running up to him. "Steel Claw!" Dekamo shouted, his claws glowing a dark gray as slashed his brother. Jumping back, he stood in front of me. "You ok?" He asked, looking over at me. I nodded, wondering why they hated each other.

"Dekamo.. Figures. Farewell then." Ruisko spoke, vanishing.

I stood up, looking at Dekamo. "Who was that?" I asked, my hand on the Crystal Heart. The sun was slowly rising.

"My goddamned full demon, Ruisko." Dekamo said, looking over at me. "Let's get going." He mumbled, staring at the ground. I sighed walking aside of him. I'm glad me and Gijiko don't fight like they do.

As we got back at camp, we noticed everyone else was awake. "'Morning Musui!" Fiqua shouted, hugging my leg. "Anymore yummy food?" She asked, her little tail wagging. I nodded, getting my backpack and handing her the lollipop. She smiled and began to suck on it.

"Guys, we better move. I saw my goddamned brother." Dekamo said, walking by Juiro.

I sighed, putting my backpack on. "I guess so.." I spoke, seeing Juiro grow in size. Chiso sighed and jumped on his back, along with Selome and Fiqua. Dekamo let me walk. I guess that he really dislikes his brother. "Selome. How was everything while we were gone?" I asked, looking up at them.

"O.K I guess. Juiro was very on edge.. Not sure why." She said, rubbing Juiro. "Maybe he missed you."

I smiled and went back to thinking. I needed to peek into Dekamo's mind... So, I did. _Damn that Ruisko! Why the hell does he think that he can just waltz up and bully Musui... a poor mortal! The nerve!_ He thought, the rage boiling inside of him. I left his mind and just stayed out for a bit. Then, I sensed something. Like what I did during my dream. "I sense something." I muttered, stopping dead in my tracks. Everyone looked at me, begging me to show them. "It's all around us.. I can't pinpoint it." I said, feeling the Crystal Heart pulse.

"Mortals.. Half Demon.. And two demons... Yum." Something said. I jumped at the sound and felt that mist. It wasn't Uyurigo's, but it was the same in the evil level. "Mhm. More food." It said, the mist swirling around us.

Juiro clasped on the ground, out of breath. Fiqua couldn't even get off of Juiro. "What the hell?" Chiso asked. Dekamo looked weaker than normal. It must be the mist. Selome almost clasped, and same with Chiso. Me and Dekamo were the only ones up.

I gotta purify the air, but how... I looked over at my fallen friends and felt my dream coming about. They all were so weak, and dead.. I closed my eyes, holding the tears. "Crystal Heart, help me purify the air..." I begged, putting both hands on the Heart. It glew. The mist around us vanished instantaneously. Moans and sighs left my friends lips as they stood. "You're ok! Good."

"Damn you girl.." A man's voice spoke, a group of mist people appearing. "How dare you get rid of my comrades... they were feasting." He spoke, no face visible.

I walked up to Dekamo, who seemed intent on the 'mist people'. "They seem different.." I spoke, feeling my body's blood pumping. I took a breath and heard a word in my head. Lost Souls. Why did I hear that? "Are you Lost Souls?" I asked them.

"Yes, mortal we are." The man said, more souls appearing. "And what do you intend to do, mortal?" He asked.

I looked at Dekamo, hoping he would get that I want to take care of this. "Selome, up here." I ordered nicely, seeing her at my side. "Hold my hand.. I'm going to need some of your spiritual power." I warned her, seeing Selome nod. "I shall get you home." I muttered, the Crystal Heart glowing. I tried to repeat what I did, but it didn't work.

"Fool.. We aren't that easy to get rid of." He said, charging after us.

"Steel Claw!" Dekamo shouted, slicing the man into two. He quickly reformed. "Damn, how the hell do we get rid of them?" He asked, staring at them.

Ruisko appeared from the mist, holding Suio. "Let me handle this." He spoke, the Suio pulsing. I took a step back, feeling it's power. "Lost Souls, I shall set you free." He spoke, slicing them with the sword. This time, they didn't appear. By my guessing, Suia can send people to the Netherworld, and Suio can kill the dead only.

I smiled at his brother and muttered, "thank you." Ruisko just walked away without a word.

"I hate him." Dekamo said, looking away.

"I bet you love him inside, Dekamo!" Fiqua shouted.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!" Dekamo grabbed Fiqua's ears.

"HEEL BOY!" I shouted, seeing him fall over. When will he ever learn? We all laughed as Dekamo stayed in the ground. 

**Chapter 16**

_Will she shut up?_ Were Dekamo's first thoughts in the morning. It's been a few days since we were saved by Dekamo's brother, Ruisko, and Fiqua has been bugging him the whole time. "Dammnit, Fiqua. I bet you can't even slay a demon!" He shouted, glaring at the bunny demon.

"Yes I can! I've slain demons before! I bet you haven't killed a bird demon!" Fiqua shouted back, glaring at him too. Me, Selome, Chiso and Juiro were just sitting back, letting the two brawl it out.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, hearing them continue. "Will they ever shut up?" Selome asked me, rubbing her temples. "I'm getting a bad migraine." She muttered, while Chiso glanced at her and looked away.

Looking back at the two, I muttered, "heel." And Dekamo fell right over. "Fiqua, no more fighting." I told her, seeing her nod and walk over to Juiro.

"What was that for?" Dekamo asked, seeming paranoid. I walked up to him and sighed. "Er, wait! Don't make me heel!" He begged, standing up. I smiled at him and grabbed some cheese puffs from my bag. "Chocolate?" He asked, not reading the bag. "Will you ever give me it again?" He asked, taking the bag away from me.

I sighed, pulling Juiro over and he transformed. "I'm going to a near by village to find some shelter. Who wants to come!" I asked, seeing Chiso hop on. "We'll be back in a few." I said, Juiro flying off. "So, Chiso. I've seen the way you look at Selome. Spill the deets." I said, as Juiro looked for a village.

"Spill the deets?" He asked, confused. Ya, that's right. They don't understand that term yet. Great going Musui!

"Erm, explain." I said, looking away. Chiso let a sigh out and took out his nun chucks. "Come on. Please?" i asked, facing him.

Sighing once more, he looked at me with his green eyes. "Ok! Ok! I like her! Stop looking at me like that!" He exclaimed, a rosy glow appearing on his cheeks. "Don't tell her... OK?"

I nodded and Juiro landed. No one was there in the village, and the clouds were getting thicker and darker. "Let's hurry. I don't think it's going to be a light drizzle." I said, getting off of Juiro. We walked around, knocking on doors till someone answered. "Hello. Can we rest up here? A storm is coming and we don't have shelter." I said, staring at the man.

A look of worry was on his face. "C-can you kill d-demons?" He asked, very softly. I nodded, seeing the worried face lighten up. "Thank goodness! Please, bring your friends here!" He spoke, smiling at me. I nodded once more and grabbed Chiso.

"Got a place to stay... I think we have to kill a demon thought." I told him, hopping onto Juiro, who was waiting for us. "He seems really nice, but untrustworthy.. We'll only be there for a few hours.." I told myself, Juiro taking off as the soft rain started. "Chiso, have anything to keep Juiro's face dry?" I asked, looking at the ground. he handed me a sun hat and I shrugged, hoping it would work. I put the sun hat over Juiro's head to cover the rain.

Within a few minutes, we were back at the village, the rain falling harder now. I found the man and he gladly let us in. The problem was, it was full of young men. Selome was in heaven, while Chiso was in hell. He really did like her... she was too blind to see it.

"Dekamo..." I muttered, seeing the men eye me. Apparently, my wet blouse didn't stay solid. They could see threw it. "Can I borrow something to cover up me? White clothes isn't so smart..." I mumbled, covering my chest. Dekamo nodded, taking off the top of his outfit and handing it to me. Luckily, he had another shirt under it, a cream colored one. "Thanks." I whispered, covering myself. I sat down and looked outside. It was still raining, hard.

"Young Demon slayers.. Can you come with me to check on my daughter? She's been out for a little while..." The oldest man asked, talking to Chiso, Dekamo, Fiqua and Juiro. They shrugged, but Juiro ran over to me. "Alright. Come with me." He said, grabbing rain hats for them all.

Once they left, Selome went to the flirting. I didn't feel right here, like we weren't so post to be here. Sighing, I stood, hoping none of the men would follow me. I took a step outside, and sure enough, half of the thirty or so men came to me. "Stay inside, lady." "We can't have you hurt." "Stay here where its warm." they all said, at the same time. It was scaring me.

"I just wanna wait for my friends, that's all." I said, noticing Dekamo's top on the floor in the house. It must have slipped off. I shrugged, going to get it. Once I was in, they locked the doors. "huh?" I asked.

Selome got up, worried. "Who are you?" She asked, looking at all of them. They had some strange essence about them, and up till now I didn't notice they all looked the same... Like, exactly.

"I am the great demon Gilwo, the one who can clone.." they spoke, all at the same time again. It was a demon? But, wouldn't have we noticed? I grabbed Selome and pulled her back, trying to open the door at the same time. "You can't leave... We are high in the air, no one can save you..." They spoke, merging into one person.

Laughing, Selome pointed her arrow at him. "This will be easy." She spoke, as I looked outside. We were above the clouds, and the sun had set already.

_"Dekamo.. You ok?"_ I asked threw my thoughts. I got no response. "What did you do to Dekamo!" I asked, outraged.

Gilwo tilted his head. "Dekamo? Ah, yes the half demon.. Nothing acutely.." He spoke, walking closer. "You, Selome. You shall be my wife. Musui, was it? You shall be my mistress." He spoke, planning to keep us here.

"Ya, like I want to me a mistress to you!" I shouted, shooting a small beam at him. The beam vanished once it touched him. "Huh...?" I asked, looking at my hand. It was still charred, but even more this time. All the way up to my elbow was charred!

"Priestess' powers don't work on me." He spoke, tying up Selome. She tried fighting him, but failed. He walked up to me, trying to counter me. "You can't run.." He said, multiplying. I felt surrounded, and then I noticed Juiro was missing. He must have escaped.

"Musui!" Dekamo shouted. I turned around to see someone different. He had brown hair and blue eyes. No fox ears. "I'm coming!" He shouted, kicking the door down.

Chiso ran in and untied Selome. "You? You almost look like that half demon, but mortal!" Gilwo laughed. Mortal? Did Dekamo become mortal tonight? I ran over to him and stared blankly.

"Hey you! Demon!" Fiqua shouted, staring at him. "Stay away from my friends! Bunny Light Whip!" She shouted, a strange whip of blue light appeared in her hand. I watched her whip him, each time cutting into his skin. Within a minute, he was weakened. "Now, die!" she shouted. I couldn't help but giggle. The sweet, innocent, bunny demon saying that was just so cute!

Chiso grabbed Fiqua's ears and shook his head, putting her down. "I'll take care of him.." He said, the nun chucks coming out. He lashed them at Gilwo and he vanished. Now, we had a problem. Wasn't he the one holding up this house in the sky?

Within seconds, we began to fall. Fiqua transformed into a balloon like thing and Dekamo hopped on. Juiro was waiting for me, Selome and Chiso to get on. And so we did. As we lowered ourselves, safely out of the house, I noticed the rain had stopped. That was some exciting battle up there... Mhm! I looked over at Dekamo and didn't under stand this. Once we landed, I looked at him. "What?" He asked. Everyone else looked at him too. "I change into a mortal on the waning crescent, ok?" He spat, sitting down.

I sat next to him and tried to picture him as the half demon. Totally different. "Dekamo..." I muttered, wanting to say something to him. We stared at each other for a little while. But once I was about to speak, someone interrupted.

"See Dekamo! I can slay a demon!" Fiqua shouted. Dekamo stood up and laughed.

"That thing wasn't even demon!" He shouted back at her.

"You're not even a demon, so ha!" She exclaimed, as Dekamo lifted her ears.

I walked up to Dekamo and rose my eyebrow, and he put her down. "Better." I spoke, walking over to little creek that was by the town. I sat there, staring at the water. It was strange that I was still here... Fighting demons... I looked up and stared at the sky, hoping that everything is ok.

"Musui." Dekamo muttered as he sat next to me. "Did that thing hurt you?" He asked, almost as if he cared. I shook my head, looking up. Dekamo didn't walk away, he sat there with me, staring at the sky. 

**Chapter 17**

"Dekamo, you look so different." I said, trying not to get over the fact he is mortal tonight. I smiled at him; he sorta left me when we were sitting, so I came back to camp. "Chiso, Selome. Doesn't he look so different?" I asked, sitting next to Fiqua.

They nodded, trying not to laugh. "He almost looks like us!" Chiso shouted, laughing.

Dekamo glared at up, not liking this one bit. "Shut up! I didn't want anyone to know of this and now all of you know... So, shut it!" He exclaimed, turning away from us. I sighed, looking up at the sky once more. It was nice to see that the 'biggest and baddest' of us all can be human too. For some reason, that made me smile.

"So, Musui." Selome said, putting her hands on her chin. It seemed while I was thinking, they all circled around me, besides Dekamo. "We know that you like Dekamo. I can see it." She spoke, everyone nodding. I blushed, looking away. They all smiled, leaving me be.

They acutely can see that I like Dekamo? Is it really that obvious? I sighed, rubbing my eyes at the same time. Dekamo isn't the guy I would have expected me to get a crush on. He's rude, stupid and immature! But, he's also sweet, caring, and protective. I wonder what the story was with him and Giaso.. Is she still alive or is she dead? They seemed like they were in love, I guess I'm just the backward third wheel in his love life.

As I was thinking, I didn't sense any Holy Shards, but sure enough, there was two close by. "Hey Musui." Xigo spoke, waking me up from my thoughts.

"Oh, hey." I said, standing up. I looked at his face and wondered if he had any loves in his past. "How'd you find me?" I asked, putting a warm smile on my face.

Xigo shrugged, saying, "your scent isn't that hard to track. I'm surprised I don't smell that mutt here. Did he leave?" I was a little taken back that he didn't smell Dekamo. He was here... Wasn't he? I looked around, not seeing him. "So, how have you been holding up?" He asked, getting closer to me.

"Well, good I guess. Just lots of fighting.. Oh, not to mention a demon trying to kill me." I muttered, trying to find his thoughts. I'm guessing I can only listen into demon's thoughts. Instead of Dekamo's, I heard Xigo's thoughts.

_Demon killing her? Well, that mutt isn't protecting my woman very well! I'll have to give him what's coming to him. Maybe I should stay here and protect Musui for a bit more._ He thought as I looked around for Dekamo. "Want me to stay? I don't want any demon's killing you." He asked, not wanting to tell me what he thought.

"It's up to you. I think Dekamo's got everything covered. Ha." I spoke, rubbing my neck. The Shard was still there, even if Uyurigo had many chances to take it from me. "Excuse me for a moment." I said, running off to find Dekamo. "Dekamo? Where are-" I shouted, seeing the mortal Dekamo standing in front of a fire. "Dekamo!" I shouted, running up to him.

As I got closer, I noticed that the fire was in a shape of a human, a human girl. I stood next to Dekamo and tried to figure out what was happening. Soon enough, Xigo was at my side. "Hm, a half demon, demon, and a mortal." The flames spoke. She shot fire from her hands and trapped us. "Time to rid you of this world." She spoke, the flames growing taller and hotter. She didn't speak anymore, so I'm guessing she left.

"Dekamo? That's you? Damn, you look like a mortal! No wonder I didn't smell you." Xigo said, staring at the fire, which was moving closer to us. "Musui, get back from the fire." He said, turning his back to the fire so he could cover me.

I closed my eyes, the flame's heat getting to me. I was dehydrating, and fast. "Shut up Coyote." Dekamo said, grabbing Suia. Before he could do anything, the flames vanished. But, we weren't where we were before. "Huh?" He asked, seeing the bars all around us. "It's a fire cage, dammnit." Dekamo spoke, sliding Suia into it's case.

"Fire Cage?" I asked, sitting down. My lips were running dry, and so was my tongue. I wasn't a big fan of flames. They were hot and deadly. Flames were outside of the bars, preventing us from seeing where we were.

Xigo growled, and looked over at Dekamo. "How the hell did you get us caught here! Why didn't you kill that stupid fire demon in the first place?" He shouted, walking over to him.

"It wasn't my fault! I knew you were coming so I walked off. Once Musui found me, it appeared. I couldn't draw my sword cause that demon kept setting my feet on fire!" Dekamo growled, pushing him backwards.

I stared at the two while they argued, not feeling any better. "Will you too stop and figure a way to get us out?" I asked, my voice dry. Xigo knelt next to me and put his hand on my head.

"She's burning up." He muttered, standing up. "So, it's up to me." Xigo said, smiling.

Dekamo's face went emotionless. "Up to you? RIGHT!" He shouted, looking up. There was only a metal top, but I think he was trying to look if it was morning or night. "Perfect. Give me ten minutes and I'll be back to normal." He said, smiling. "In the mean time, we gotta protect Musui." Dekamo took off his shirt, and the under one to cover me. I didn't notice that I was blousing, cause I was warm all over. Dekamo looked nice without any shirt on, killing demon's sure helped. He lowered himself to my level. "You ok?" He asked, making sure I kept his shirt over my.

I nodded, my tongue to dry to move. I looked over at Xigo, who seemed inflamed by Dekamo's shirtless's. _He's just doing that to try and steal Musui from me.. Well, two can play at this game.._ Xigo thought, taking off his fur vest. "Here, use this as well." He said, handing me the vest. My skin got even hotter, they both had no shirts on! I closed my eyes, once I took the vest from him.

Time was passing on, and nothing helped. I was sweating so much, my white blouse was dampened and dried. "Finally." Dekamo said. I looked up at him to see his light blonde hair return, and same with his purple eyes. "Steel Claw!" He shouted, making a gap in the metal. "Ok, Musui, keep the shirt on and run threw the fire. It'll protect you." He said, walking towards the fire. "Or I'll carry you."

"If she needs to be carried, I'll carry her, mutt!" Xigo shouted, picking me up. "Keep covered, you are too pretty to burn." He mumbled, running threw the flames with Dekamo at his side. "Damn! There's so much fire!" He shouted, the flames hitting him. I needed to help them both, they were burning! I put my hand on the Crystal Heart and tried to make a barrier. It took me a little while to get if large enough, but I did it. "Thanks Musui." Xigo said, moving Dekamo's shirt to see my face.

Dekamo growled, walking forward. "Let's hurry... Musui's already weak enough and doing this isn't helping." He muttered as Xigo walked with him. Within a few minutes, we were free from the fire. Looking around, I took in the scenery. Dark ground, holes, and this stinging heat. We were at a volcano!

"Musui! Dekamo! Xigo!" Selome shouted, as Juiro landed. Selome was the only one riding Juiro. "It took me awhile, but I found you!" She spoke, seeing the condition we were in. "Get on. Fiqua will be here in a minute." Right as she said that, Fiqua's little balloon form was near Selome, and she hopped on. Xigo carried me onto Juiro, and Dekamo slowly followed. "Back to camp Juiro!" Selome ordered, Juiro taking off.

I slowly took off the shirt and vest Dekamo and Xigo let me use. "Here." I said, handing them back. I wanted to feel the nice cool air. My hand rubbed Juiro's neck as I muttered, "miss me boy?" Dekamo put on both of his shirts and strongly, Xigo kept his vest off.

"Musui, have anything to help this burn?" Xigo asked. I looked over at him, seeing a burn mark on his chest.

I scrimmaged threw my bag and found a cream Gramps packed. Squeezing out the cream, I smiled at the cooling sensation. "It'll feel little strange." I told him, rubbing it on his chest.

He flinched, then relaxed. "Thanks, your such a great healer." He spoke. Once I removed my hand, he hugged me.

Instantly, he was pulled back. "No hugs!" Dekamo growled. I knew they were going to fight again. I closed my eyes and leaned on Juiro's neck, trying to relax.

"I can if I want too! She is my woman after all!" Xigo growled, pushing him. Dekamo almost fell off of Juiro, but luckily, he grabbed Juiro's tail.

Once he got back on Juiro, he growled. "She is not your woman!"

I looked over at them, once we landed. I sighed but yet smiled. It was nice that they both liked me, but annoying that they fought every time they saw each other. I got off of Juiro and got in-between then, wrapping one arm around each of their necks. "Thanks for getting me out of there."

"Your welcome." They both said, glaring at each other. I smiled and loved every moment of this. 

**Chapter 18**

After things cooled down, Xigo didn't leave. I couldn't help but wonder. Once I started to make the noodles, I found out why.

"Listen, mutt. I need your help." Xigo muttered, not even looking at Dekamo. "Some members of my tribe have gone missing and no one can find them... I think it's a demon in line with Uyurigo."

Once Uyurigo's name was said, Dekamo perked up. I sighed, glancing at Chiso and Selome. "We can't do anything... If it is Uyurigo, we gotta see." Chiso said, petting Juiro.

I finished the noodles and Fiqua helped me serve them. Fiqua served Chiso and Selome, I got to serve Dekamo and Xigo. I put the noodles in front of them and began to eat mine. "WHAT THE HELL! THIS IS SOO SO HOT!" Dekamo shouted, sticking his tongue out and fanning it.

"Musui, this is very delicious." Xigo said, slurping the water.

I smiled at Xigo and continued to eat. Dekamo was still complaining how hot it was, but I didn't care. If he doesn't like spicy stuff, fine with me. I finished and laid down, trying to think of what was happening back home. Mama must have been cooking, Gijiko and Gramps running outside, and all my friends wanting to see if I was really sick. I could imagine them walking in to see me not there.

Once my random thinking was over, Chiso and Selome pulled me away from Dekamo and Xigo. "Musui! Seriously?" Selome asked, seeming stressed. Even if the sun had long set, her blue eyes were still ever so bright. I looked at her, confused. "Do you NOT see how ticked off Dekamo is?" She exclaimed, pointing at him. I glanced over to see his eyes glaring at the ground, the purple eyes closer to a dark red for some reason. His arms were crossed, his medium brows merged together.

"Oh.." I mumbled, staring up. Xigo was talking with Fiqua, which made things easier for me. I stood up and got closer to the angry Dekamo. "Hey.. What's wrong?" I asked, sitting next to him.

He looked away, making me guess he was mad at me. "It's that stupid noodles you made. They are still burning my tongue." He lied.

"Something else is making you pissed." I mumbled, looking at the back of his light blonde hair.

Dekamo looked over to me and slammed his fists into the ground. "What do you think is pissing me off?" He asked, staring intently at me.

"Giaso...or me." I mumbled, looking away. I've poked into his mind to see that he was still thinking about her, even after all this time since he has seen her. "I can tell.." I sighed, looking at the night sky.

He sighed, scooting closer to me. "It's not you.. Don't ever think it's you." He said, still staring at me. "It's just I don't know if she's really dead. I'm just curious." Dekamo said as Xigo walked back to us. He sat right next to me and stared at the sky with me.

I didn't want to say anything, cause particle I was dying inside. He still loves her. It's written all over his face. _"I know, and I understand."_ I told him, waiting for drossiness to take over.

-*-*-*-

"MUSUI!" Fiqua shouted.

My eyes drifted open to see that we weren't at camp anymore. Me, Chiso and Fiqua were on Juiro's back. Xigo was running with Selome on his back and Dekamo was close to Juiro. I looked at the little bit of elevation we had. "We'd we leave?" I asked, looking around, seeing Dekamo wearing my backpack. I sat up and heard a loud yell, a demon yell. It was very high and loud, like someone singing a high F and hitting it. I covered my ears and noticed that I was the only one hearing it. "Does anyone else hear that annoying sound?" I asked, seeing them shake their head. The Crystal Heart began to glow, and a silver light could be seen. "Dekamo. I see a shard... I acutely see two. But, there's something about them..." I muttered, staring at them. The light seemed darker than normal. Juiro, Xigo, and Dekamo speed up to where I told them the Shards were. The annoying sound was even stronger and higher here. I fell off of Juiro and closed my eyes, trying to get the sound out.

"Oh, she's the one." A demon said, keeping the annoying sound going. "Hm.. An introduction shall be grand! I am the demon of sounds, Quiosama." He spoke, his girly voice awkward for his body. "My assistant if Hewas, he was given that sound by a strange demon." Quiosama spoke, just annoying all of us.

Dekamo drew Suia and growled. "What the hell do you want, Quiosama?" He asked. Selome drew her arrow and aimed at the 'assistant'. He sorta looked like a boom box, but I bet these people just think its a strange box.

"Wait... There's a barrier!" I shouted, not hearing my own voice over the sound. I stood up, Fiqua trying to help me. I walked next to Dekamo and said, "we gotta stop that sound or my ear's will pop." I tried to say a bit quieter. I held my hand at the barrier, and tried to shoot it. But, my aim was terrible. "No! I missed!" I shouted, seeing my beam of light shoot not even close to where they were standing.

Quiosama laughed, staring at the Holy Shards. "This Uyurigo man was sure smart." His voice spoke as he put the shards on Hewas. I glared at him, but the barrier broke some how.

"Quiosama! Those aren't your orders!" A female shouted. I looked around to see a female, covered in a lime green silk. I tilted my head, hearing the noise stop. "Thank you!" She exclaimed, walking towards the man. "Now, who do we have here? A priestess, ninja, half-demon, a coyote, a bunny, a cat, oh and her." She spoke, a pale arm coming out. "Hand over the Heart and no one will die." She spoke.

Xigo growled at them. "Nobody's gunna touch it!" He shouted, running up to Hewas and destroying him. Not a smart idea. The sound began again, but even worse than before. The woman in lime green was affected too. I screamed and fell over, feeling my ears. They were bleeding.

"QUIOSAMA! SHUTIT OFF!" The girl shouted, falling over as well. The lime green cloak fell off, showing her face. Everyone gasped, besides me. I poked into Dekamo's head, hoping the sound would go away, but it did. Instead, I heard, _that girl looks almost like Musui! How is that possible?_ The sound quickly stopped and I got a chance to look at the girl. She did have brown hair, pale skin, and was short like me. Except her eyes. They weren't brown like mine, they were red. A scar was along her forehead and nose. "Hm? MY CLOACK!" She shouted, looking over at us. "Damn..."

I stood up and couldn't believe it. Was this me? Or who was this woman? I walked up to her and saw her back off. "Shisime, come on." Quiosama said, walking off.

"Oh-no! You aren't leaving! Steel Claw!" Dekamo shouted, slashing the girly man into pieces. "There. No more stupid sound to annoy Musui."

I stared at the girl, and she stared back at me. "Who are you?" I asked, squinting my eyes.

"You should know. . Uyurigo created me, Shisime, your twin." Shisime spoke before vanishing into a puff of smoke. I coughed a couple of times and stared over at my friends.

"That was just odd. She said I was her twin." I told them, walking over. Juiro pounced on my head, and Fiqua gripped my leg. "She did seem like me... But different." I mumbled, looking off to were she was.

Dekamo put his hand on my shoulder and looked at the spot. "Maybe when he tried to steal your soul he caught the appearance part." He said, his ear twitching.

"Wow, smart Dekamo." A plain voice spoke. I remembered that voice ever since I heard it. Giaso. I turned to face the honey haired woman, her black eyes staring at us. Her attire changed a bit, it seemed more...dark. I tilted my head, trying to keep the pain from seeing her dormant. She was alive, just what he wanted. "It's good to see you after you tried to kill me." She spoke, walking closer. I pushed Dekamo out of the way and stared at her. "Shall we go threw it again, mortal?"

Juiro and Fiqua got off of me. "Stay away from him." I spoke, not caring if she tried to kill me. Dekamo was still in love with her, and I could bare to see them kiss or hug.

Dekamo moved me out of the way and said, "don't." I felt my heart sink. He didn't care that I was here anymore, he was just glad to see his love alive. "Giaso." He mumbled, hugging her. And that's when the bullet came in. I closed my eyes, trying to hold back the tears. I walked over to Juiro and got on his back, apparently he knew.

"Musui! Wait!" Xigo shouted, hoping on behind me. "What's-" He started, then seeing my tears. "Don't-no-don't cry." He said, hugging me. Selome and Chiso exchanged glances and didn't know what to do. "I can't believe the mutt would do this."

I closed my eyes, then remembering what he promised me. _Musui...I'll never hurt you like this again,_ I got off Juiro and felt my tears stop. He didn't mean to hurt me, but boy did he. I walked up to them, and once they stopped hugging, I slapped Giaso. "Get away." I spoke, pushing her over. _"You broke your promise. I'm going to go with Xigo for a bit. Again."_ I told him threw my mind.

"Excuse me, mortal? He's my love." She spoke, standing up. Luckily, she wasn't going to transform.

"You heard me. Away." I said, not giving in. She wasn't going to make Dekamo break his promise again. I didn't need her here anymore. "You tried to kill me and act innocent. I'm sure Dekamo didn't forget." I spoke, the Crystal Heart glowing bright. She backed off, the black aura appearing. "Away."

Giaso glanced around us. "Mortal woman. You know one thing? Uyurigo is going to kill that woman, once he gets what he wants. You." She spoke, vanishing.

I turned around, glaring at Dekamo. "Musui-" He started, but I just walked away. I needed to be strong, but I started to cry anyways. The sun was near sunset, today was short. I sat down near some flowers and covered my face. I couldn't believe he broke that promise! He hurt me, once more. I shook my head, thinking I should just go home and stay home. "Musui." Dekamo said, sitting next to me. I looked away from him, not daring to look into his purple eyes. "I-I was just so happy to see her. I didn't mean to-"

"Mutt." Xigo said.

"Away Xigo." I mumbled, pulling my knees to my chest. "Me and Dekamo are talking." I spoke, hearing him walk off. "I don't care that you didn't mean to, you still broke that promise."

Dekamo sighed, taking my hand and holding it to the sun. The ring was still on it. "Wanna know something? I never gave Giaso a ring. Or anything." He spoke, putting my hand back down. "And I never protected her like the way I do you. I've never ever let her close to me, even if I loved her." He spoke, as I turned my head over to him. Was he saying this to make me feel better? Or saying the truth? "You don' have to forgive me.. I get it, but just understand." He spoke, standing up.

"Dekamo... Sit please." I said, seeing him sit back down. I put my head on his shoulder and looked at the setting sun. "One more chance." I said, staring at the sunset.

**Chapter 19**

Thank goodness Xigo left. He said that the missing coyotes were found once Hewas was destroyed. As we walked, Selome and Chiso were fighting once more, for who knows what.

"You are so immature Chiso!" Selome shouted, slapping the back of his head.

Chiso growled and was going to hit her but stopped. "Immaturity is better than being a perv!" He shouted back, Selome shocked.

"Why I outta-MUSUI! Can you send him to another dimension or something? He's being such a child!" She shouted, as we stopped walking. Dekamo and I were getting paranoid, like extremely. Juiro and Fiqua didn't want to see the two fight, so they were standing behind us.

"Like she's gunna send me to some other place! If I wasn't here I bet you wouldn't be able to even sneak around!" He shouted, this argument going no where.

I turned to Fiqua and muttered, "do you have any demon magic you can use on them to spilt them up?" She nodded her bunny ears bouncing. Fiqua walked in-between them and held a normal rope. But, there was a bright red aura around it, like a demon. She put the rope in-between them and the ground around it glew red. Fiqua walked over to me and smiled. I didn't know what the rope was doing, but might as well see if it works.

I didn't catch what Selome just said, but it must have been something offensive. "You did not just say that!" He shouted, about to push her. The rope glew and deflected him. "Huh?"

"Heh, have fun breaking threw that. We are all tried of watching you two fight.. Will you stop?" Fiqua asked, her ears hanging by her face.

They both looked at us to see how worried we were, except Dekamo. He was just ticked off. "NO!" They shouted, going right back at yelling at each other. I sighed, wondering what to do. They've been fighting too much, and Chiso really likes Selome..

The Crystal Heart glew bright, and I got closer to them. "Shuttup!" I shouted, seeing them shocked. I didn't get angry a lot, but this was an acceptation. "Shuttup, shuttup, shuttup!" They both exchanged glances, still mad. "This is what we are doing. Since the sun's setting, we are setting up camp. Girls over here, boys over there. Got it?" I asked, seeing them nod reluctantly. "You two set up camp, since you made me decide this." I spoke, walking back over to Dekamo.

"Woa, how is this going to help?" Dekamo asked, Juiro jumping onto his head. Fiqua ran over to Selome to help her set up camp.

"You'll see. I'm going to ask Fiqua and Juiro to act like they are possessed and try attacking them. It'll bring them in the clearing and their have to fight. Sure, they go easy but still. They'll realize how much they like each other and stop fighting. Got anything better?" I asked, seeing Juiro look down at Dekamo. "Ok then. For now, you gotta cool down Chiso." I told him, as I walked over to camp site.

Fiqua sat on the floor and stared at the small fire Selome made. "Musui, what they hell did you plan?" Selome asked, her voice nice and sweet.

"Nothing. I just wanna know why you and Chiso fight so much." I spoke, sitting next to Fiqua.

Selome sighed, and laid down, cupping her chin. "I just... I don't wanna..." She tried to say. It took her a little while to find the right words. "I just don't wanna tell him that even if I flirt with lots of guys, I always think of him. It's like really cheesy." She said, rolling over to stare at the night sky. "Plus, I don't think a ninja and a priest would make a good couple." Selome said, looking away from us. My face softened and looked at Fiqua who looked like a normal tiny bunny. I'm guessing it was one of her powers. Fiqua jumped on Selome and laid on her chest.

"Selome." I wanted to tell her how much Chiso liked her, but I wanted my plan to unveil.

After a few hours of sleep, I woke up Fiqua. "Come on. We have to see if Juiro's awake." I mumbled, trying not to wake up Selome. We both ran out to where to boys were camping and saw no one there. "Dekamo! Juiro?" I shouted, looking around for them. Next thing I knew Dekamo was tapping my back.

"We lost him. Chiso's missing." Dekamo said, not the slightest bit worried. I sighed, sitting down. "We looked for a good hour. No sign."

"Dang it." I groaned, seeing Juiro pounce into my lap. "Once Selome finds out, she's gunna be even more upset." I said, looking up at Dekamo.

"Upset?" Selome's voice asked. I turned around to see her standing there, her blue-black hair down from the normal pony tail. "What happened?" She asked.

Dekamo stayed quiet, fearing the dreaded word. I sighed, not making eye contact with her. "Chiso's missing. No scent, not trail." I told her, knowing if Chiso's scent was around, he would be found.

Selome's face was plain. "I need Juiro." She spoke as Juiro walked over to her. He transformed and Selome hopped on and left without a word.

"Great." I spoke, standing up.

"She deserves this." Dekamo said, walking off. I stared at him and followed him, Fiqua close by me.

I opened my mouth then closed it. Maybe Chiso was in a nearby village or something. "Dekamo. Are you sure there isn't no trace of his scent?" I asked, wondering if Juiro took him anywhere. He shook his head. "Hm, any unfamiliar scents?" I asked.

"Just one. It sorta smelt like you but also smelt like Uyurigo." He said, knowing where I was going with this conversation. It was my "twin", Shisime. "I wonder what that girl was doing here." He said.

I sighed, hoping to see her again. Maybe I could be nice to her and kill her. That didn't sound right. She is under Uyurigo's grasp, and death is usually the only way out. "Well, let's follow that scent. It might be the only thing we have." I said, hoping onto his back. Fiqua hopped on back and Dekamo began to follow his nose.

"Ewiiiee. I smell it too." Fiqua said, her ears perking up. "I hear Chiso." She spoke, Dekamo hearing it too. We ran into a dark cave and Dekamo let me off. "Chiso! Where are you!" Fiqua shouted, before she saw a beast. It had the look of a yeti, but also like a demon. "EEP!" Fiqua squealed, hiding behind me.

Dekamo didn't have time to draw Suia before it slammed him into the ground. "Dekamo!" I shouted, the Heart glowing. The yeti looked at me and grasped me in his free hand. Fiqua was also stuck with me. I felt my body collapsing and the air being stopped.

Dekamo tried to get the yeti off of him, but couldn't. Even if he did, I would be dead by then.

"Akuma no hoshi!" Chiso shouted, the mini-stars flying out of his right hand and hitting the yeti. It fell over, letting go of me, Fiqua and Dekamo. I tried to regain my air, but I quickly lost it. Shisime was standing behind Chiso.

Dekamo helped me up and growled at her, not liking how much she looked like me, but didn't act like me. "What the hell do you want with Chiso?" Selome's voice asked, running in. Juiro was next to her, they both looked agitated. "Get away from him." She spoke, aiming her arrow at the girl.

"Ah, relax. We were just chatting... I was going to tell him if he let his friends die, the curse would be lifted. Apparently, he didn't like that and tried to kill me. But, now he sees what I can do." She spoke, her index finger touching Chiso, making him fall over.

"Chiso!" Selome shouted, catching him.

I stared at Shisime and felt my face twist with anger. "Why do you look so much like me, but act totally different?" I asked, the Heart wanting me to shoot her.

"Didn't figure that out, eh?" She asked, twirling her brown hair. "Hm, you'll find out soon enough." She spoke as she vanished.

Dekamo growled at the place she stood and then looked at Selome and Chiso. She was taking his pulse, and her other hand was glowing a ominous coral color. "Wake up Chiso... Wake up." She begged, her face saddened. Her hair was still down and it made they were a painting. Lost lovers, one about to die. Except Chiso wasn't dead, not even close. Just passed out. "Wake up." She said, patting his cheek.

Chiso's green eyes opened to see her over him. Instead of the normal Chiso reaction of shouted 'BAH', he kept staring at her.

I looked away from the moment, the image of the kiss back in my mind. "We should leave them alone Dekamo." I said, walking out of the cave. Dekamo, Juiro and Fiqua followed me out. The sun was rising, ever so slowly. "They look like they finally understand they shouldn't fight anymore." I mumbled, looking over at Dekamo.

"Looks like your stupid plan didn't work." Dekamo said, half smiling.

"Dekamo. Heel." I spoke, watching him fall over. It seemed weather we like it or not, people who like each other always fight. For good or bad.

**Chapter 20**

Another week has gone by since our last big event, Chiso's disappearing, and things have been quiet. Way too quiet. For the past day, I've been home, trying to relieve the stress of the Other World. Juiro came with me again, and didn't like the fact he had one tail now. Mama, Gramps, and Gijiko are being so creative with my 'sickness' or 'issues' just to get me out of class. Luckily, summer's right around the corner, so I can just stay in the Other World for a little while.

"Musui, dear. Dekamo's here." Gijiko muttered, her voice softer than normal. I sat up from my bed and sighed, hoping he wouldn't drag me back already. I missed relaxing. "He's coming in." She spoke, at the same time, Dekamo swung the door open. His face didn't look normal. There were bandages on his face, arms, and legs. My eyes drifted to his face to see relief, strange.

I got up, and Juiro meowed. "Dekamo. What happened?" I asked, getting closer to him. In his hand he held more Holy Shards. "Oh." I said, grabbing them. I had a little jar full of the ten-or so pieces we had. "Taking me back?" I asked, glancing on my bed. I still haven't opened my presents from my birthday, and I don't want to. Dekamo nodded. "Great. Can we go after dinner?"

"NO!" Dekamo growled, his fists clenching. I walked over to my bed and slid the one present in my bag that Mama has been bugging me about. I put my backpack on my back and sighed. "Let's go." He said.

I followed him out of my room, and down the stairs. "Wait, Dekamo. How'd you get these shards?" I asked, not connecting the dots. Uyurigo had around three fifths of the shard, so how'd we get so many?

"Let's just say I had some luck, ok?" He growled, while I dug into his mind for the real answer. _If she knew I had to practically beg Giaso for them, she'll never forgive me._ I closed my eyes, seeing the food pack Mama had for me. There was a note saying that they left for dinner at my Uncle's. Great, I don't even get to see family any more!

Grabbing the bag of food, I found that my typical two pieces of chocolate were gone. "Dekamo? Did you steal my chocolate?" I asked, seeing him stop walking. He turned to me, his eyes dull and his lips flat. I smiled at him, seeing the chocolate on his kimono. "Dekamo..." I started, seeing him brace for impact. I laughed and slid the food in my bag. "Never mind." I laughed. Climbing onto Dekamo's back, I almost fell off. Was he in a rush! "Dekamo! Slow down!" I shouted, seeing us enter the clearing.

"Musui!" My friends shouted. They all were tired too, what did I miss? "You're O.K!" Fiqua shouted, holding her right bunny ear.

I put down my bag and got out some herbs. "Use these, I hope they work better than the other ones." I spoke, handing Selome the herbs Gramps gave me a while back. Fiqua dug threw my bag and found the present I stuffed in. "Fiqua, no!" I said, taking it away from her. She tore off the paper, leaving the box. It was a velvet red box, nothing inscribed into it. Everyone looked at the box and wondered what it was. Shrugging, I opened the lid to see a Opal necklace, and a little card. It read: _The Sakimanji Opal, one found in a deep forest many years ago. People claim that this Opal is cursed, more so than the others..._ and the rest was smudged. I took it out of the box and stared at it. The Sakimanji Opal. Strange.

"Put that down!" Dekamo shouted, angrily. I looked over to them to see Selome pointing an arrow at it.

I stared back at the Opal and felt a strange presence around it. "Why?" I asked, fixed on the necklace.

"Just put it down Musui. You don't know about the Sakimanji." Selome said, keeping her aim on the necklace. For some reason, something was telling me to put it on, just to show them it was ok.

Fiqua had noticed that Juiro wasn't here, but soon saw him running threw the forest. "Juiro! Stay there!" She shouted, looking at me. "Please, Musui. Just don't put it on." She begged. The little jar of the Hope Crystal was glowing, and it was really bright.

"Musui... Put the Sakimanji Opal on..." A voice spoke. I looked around to see no one but my friends. "Put it on!" The voice ordered. My body jumped and all I could do was hear and see. My hand was putting on the necklace.

"Musui! Stop it!" Dekamo shouted, coming up to me. He put his hands on my shoulders and shook me. "Will you stop it already!" He asked, but it was too late. The necklace was on. "Dammnit." He muttered, hugging me.

I tried to speak, tried to get the thing off, but I couldn't. My body was numb. _"Dekamo! Take the Shards away from me!"_ I tried to shout, but it only went threw out minds. Dekamo looked at me and nodded, reaching into my pocket and taking the shards. But, there was one he couldn't take away from me, the Crystal Heart.

Chiso sighed and walked next to Dekamo. "She's under it's trance now.. We gotta find the Queen's Stone, and fast." He said, staring blankly at me. Without me trying, I was walking away from them. "Stop her!" He shouted as they ran after me. Somehow, I was fast. I didn't like this, and I couldn't do anything about it! As I ran, I got quicker than most of them, besides Dekamo. He was a little bit behind me, but was still running after me.

"Dammnit Musui! You dimwit! You should have listened!" He shouted. My head turned towards him and said something, that I could understand. We both stopped running and I was facing him. "Sakimanji, you've picked the wrong mortal girl to possess." He growled, drawing Suia. Trying to move myself, or even say heel, I couldn't. The voice that spoke to me talked again... _Musui. Ah, finally. A good body to take over the mortal world in. I hope you don't care about Earth, because that's the world you'll soon destroy._

I closed my eyes, trying not to see this. "Dek-a-mo.." I mumbled, trying to tell the strange voice to shutup. "Sto-p me." I said, my fists clenching so hard they were even whiter. Dekamo got closer to me, not caring what I was saying. "Sto-p me.." I begged, my eyes swinging open. My hand flew up to the Crystal Heart. "NO!" I shouted, apparently Dekamo didn't hear. "Get away! Run!" I shouted, seeing the light from the Heart. It was different, not the normal silver light, but it was a dark red. "RUN!" I exclaimed, my voice getting threw. Dekamo's face seemed worried now as my hand extended out. "Runnn!" I shouted, a dark red beam shouting from my hand, hitting Dekamo. He fell over, and I couldn't do a thing. "DEKAMO!" I shouted, trying to run to him. _He's dead, get over it. You'll see many more die from your powers. Come._ The voice said, taking my body towards the forest. "DEKAMO!"

Once I got threw the forest, Gijiko was there. "Musui? You're back alrea-" She started, staring at my face. "Musui?" She asked, walking closer.

"Ge-t a-way.. Ge-t Gr-amps." I stuttered, surprised the Sakimanji Opal was letting me talk. "Ge-t hi-m no-w." The Crystal Heart began to glow the dark red again, and Gijiko listened to me. If anyone knew what to do, Gramps would. _How are you even speaking? I control you now._ The voice said as a stabbing pain filled me. _Remember, you killed Dekamo._

Gramps came out, seeing the state I was in. "Oh dear. Gijiko! Get the green robe from inside, an' quick!" He ordered, Gijiko running to get the robe. "Musui, how'd you get the Sakimanji Opal?" He asked, waiting for the robe.

This time, when the voice spoke, I heard it. "Fool. This mortal woman is under my grasp. All thanks to a half demon who called himself, Uyurigo." My whole body shivered once he said that name. "He had enough power to transport me here, and her foolish mother gave it to her as a present, just like I wanted."

Gijiko got the robe out and my body stepped back. "Afraid' of this, ain't ya?" Gramps asked, taking a bluish green stone from the robe. "Gijiko, stay inside." He said, getting closer to me.

"Away old man!" The voice shouted, the Heart still glowing. A barrier went up around me, and it was shocking Gramps. "Good, now rot in hell." The voice spoke with a hint of laughter. I tried to shut down my barrier, but it was no use, till...

"Musui!" Dekamo shouted. I willed my head to see him, bleeding heavily, but alive. He was still holding Suia and noticed what Gramps was holding. "Old man, give the stone over!" He ordered, Gramps doing what he could. Dekamo grabbed the stone and walked right threw my barrier.

"What?" The voice asked, confused.

Dekamo smiled, putting Suia in it's case. "Ever hear a mortal is persistent? Well, mortal blood pulses threw me. My father told me protecting is better than revenge." He spoke, holding the stone. "And this Queen's Stone can repel the Sakimanji Opal." Dekamo explained, his eyes soft and warm. My body faced him and a sword grew in my hand.

"Away, half demon." It spoke, the sword glowing bright, emitting a strong aura. "Or I shall kill his mortal and you." But, Dekamo kept walking. "Away!" It shouted, shooting a ball of angry at Dekamo. He was pushed back, but was still standing. I dropped the sword, trying to make this stop. "De-kayo.." I said, the Crystal Heart's glow changing between the Dark red and silver. Dekamo slowly came closer to me and put the Queen's stone over the Sakimanji Opal. The necklace fell off, leaving me weaker than normal. Within seconds, I collapsed.

Dekamo caught me before I fell over. My vision was gone, movement too. "Musui?" He called out to me. At least I could still hear. "Wake up...Dammnit." He said, crushing the Sakimanji Opal. "I knew I smelt Uyurigo around this thing." He muttered. "If Musui's dead, I'll be sure to kill that demon myself...Now I kinnda miss her saying heel." He mumbled.

I forced open my eyes to see him holding me close, but I wasn't sure if he was crying. "Dekamo?" I asked, my head pounding, and my body numb. Dekamo moved me from his chest and relief swept over his face. "Dekamo.."

-*-*-*-

A splash of water hit my face, forcing me to wake up. "BAH!" I exclaimed, seeing Selome smiling at me. "Huh?" I said, sitting up. I was in the Other World again. "How'd...What?" I asked.

Fiqua, Dekamo, Chiso and Juiro were all fast asleep. "Well, glad your up. How are you feeling?" Selome asked, sitting on her feet.

"Fine.." I said, looking around. I saw were I stuck Dekamo, and it wasn't pretty. A large crater was in the ground, and plants around us were dead. "Woa. I did that. Scary." I looked over at Selome. "You know, Uyurigo has the power to transport into my world now." I told her, seeing her face get struck my shock. "Ya, he can. The Sakimanji Opal was transported here by him... I'm scared." I muttered, putting my head in-between my legs. If he can teleport a small necklace, can he soon get there? Does that mean my whole world is in danger? Just great.

Within a few hours, Dekamo was up, and Selome was asleep. "Oh, Dekamo?" I said, looking at him. He tilted his head, still asleep. "Never mind." I mumbled, deciding to save up that special heel for later. 

**Chapter 21**

I awoke bright and early in the morning, not caring that my sleep was been deprived. Glancing over at my friends, they all were still fast asleep in their slumber. It was nice to know at least they are getting rest, while I'm worrying about my family. Since Uyurigo can transport a necklace, will he be able to transport himself soon? Will he kill my family? All these questions haunted my mind, playing tricks, and showing things I'd rather not see.

"Musui?" Dekamo asked, still tired. I turned around to see him sitting up. "You Ok?" He asked, rubbing his eye. I nodded, then looked at the ground. He stood up and sat next to me. "Still thinking' about yesterday, huh?"

All I could do was nod. I didn't want to think about what I did to him. I almost killed him. And that blast I did, it wasn't normal... It wasn't me. "If Uyurigo kills my family... What will I do?" I asked him, keeping my head lowered. "I think he's getting closer to that.." I spoke, running my hand threw my bangs.

Dekamo sighed, playing with his sword case. "That'll never happen. Don't even think that way." He muttered, as everyone began to wake up. "Just a question, did you hear anything I said yesterday?" He asked, trying to change the mood. A grin grew on my face and Dekamo slowly backed away.

All of my friends soon awoke, still tired. "I need some yummy food..." Fiqua mumbled, her pink eyes covered by her tan eye lids. I sighed, grabbing my bag. Fiqua's ears perked up and she bounced over to me. "Yay!" She shouted, grabbing the lollipop from me. "Ohh! It tastes different!" She exclaimed, going off to eat her treat.

"Heya, Fiqua, I wanna have some." Chiso said, acting like a normal kid. It was so funny, it's like we had two kids instead of one. Fiqua held the lollipop away from and Chiso pouted.

"Chiso, stop worrying. I've got more... But they don't give you much energy, unless your a bunny." I laughed, seeing Dekamo and Selome looking in the distance. Fiqua took her lollipop and stood next to them. "Dekamo? Selome? What's up?" I asked, seeing a flame grow high into the pale blue sky.

Dekamo looked over at me and Chiso. "Chiso. Keep Musui and Fiqua safe. We'll be right back." He said, Fiqua hopping over to me. The brunette ninja nodded, becoming serious now. They ran off, leaving us here.

Fiqua finished her lollipop and looked at me for more. "No no. What's going on over there?" I asked, seeing the flame change from orange-red to a bright sapphire blue. "Woa!" I shouted, standing up. This is something I've never seen before. "Are they going to be-"

At that instant, Selome and Dekamo were back. "Well, I don't think that town likes demons, not even halfies like him." Selome said, nervous. "Or priestesses..."

I tilted my head, wondering what place it was. "Let's all go this time, and hopefully whoever's there won't try killing you."

"Whatever. The girl who was furious told us if she saw us were dead." Dekamo shrugged, walking off to the flame again. Juiro walked beside him and Selome followed. Chiso wasn't far from Selome, and Fiqua seemed to be glued onto me. I followed them, making sure I had my bag. As we got closer, Dekamo and Selome stopped. "Hey! Where are you?" Dekamo shouted, being aware of everything.

A green whip came flying at us. "I told you two, get away." A female's voice spoke. I looked at the direction of the whip and saw a short woman, she only seemed around 15. I tilted my head, taking in her hazel eyes, golden hair, and pale skin. She looked like someone from Earth. The sapphire robe covered her body, making it seem as if she was so thin. A strange blue band was in front of her eyes. "Oh, so you have a ninja, a cat, a bunny, and a mortal with you. Interesting." She spoke, jumping down from a cliff. In her left hand, there was a green band, almost like a thera-band, used for physical therapy. But this was different. "Now, get away before I-" She stopped, falling to the ground. "Dammnit all." She muttered.

A few villagers came out, running to her aid. "Mistress! Are you alright?" Some of them asked, kneeling next to her.

"Away! And I'm not a Mistress! I'm a Protector!" She shouted angrily. I walked up to her, and knelt down. "What do you want?" She asked.

The Crystal Heart began to glow. "Stay still, ok?" I told her, pointing my index finger at her. My fingernail glew brightly, calming her down. "You'll be a little calmer than normal, but hey at least what ever pain you had vanished." I told the girl, standing up.

The girl looked at us them back at the villagers. "Take them in my home. Let them eat." She spoke, standing up and walking away.

"What a strange girl." Chiso said, sliding his nun chucks into it's holder. Dekamo was baffled, Selome doing her thing, Fiqua and Juiro standing by me. "Let's go get some food!" He shouted, walking after the men.

As we walked threw town, I noticed something. All of these villagers were men. "Dekamo.. Is there anything off to you?" I asked, staring at the guys. It made me feel like me and Selome were trapped with Gilwo, the cloning demon. Once we got at a large house, I noticed there were woman here. All were living here. Strange. "That's off." I muttered, following Chiso and Selome into the house. Dekamo took his sweet time, making sure he didn't sense any auras.

In the dining room, there was a feast. We all could help but to dive right in and eat as much as we could. And might I say, the food was perfect! The woman from earlier walked in and sat down with us. "Sorry for not introducing myself before. I am Stella, the Protector." She spoke, bowing her head. "I am the grand daughter to Luisana, the best Protector to this date."

"Luisana? I know her!" Selome shouted, smiling. "It's wonderful for us to meet such a powerful young woman!" She said, tipping her head.

Everyone, but me and Juiro, seemed to know who his Luisana was. "Who is Luisana?" I asked. They all faced me with blank faces. "What- Ohh. I learned about her in History." I said, remembering now. Luisana was a great Protector, one with great power. She never grew old or tired, she kept protecting the lands. One day, her family was in danger, and she killed one of the strongest War Gods at the time, Yuilano.

"Hm, It seems that this girl isn't from these lands, is she?" Stella asked, her blue band in front of her eyes giving off a strange aura.

Dekamo looked away from the girl. "We aren't answering that." He spoke coldly, as Stella stood up. Her hazel eyes seemed glazy, and her skin even paler than mine.

"Stay the night if you so wish, but I am in war with a strong demon, I suggest you all stay away. Only Protectors can stop him." She spoke, her voice plain and dull. I felt the pain in my back, remembering that voice. Stella walked off and I followed her, slowly. Everyone else was enjoying their food. She entered a large room and fell over onto the ground. "Dammnit! When will you let me go!" She shouted, the band glowing bright. "Seriously? That's impossible! No way in hell am I doing that!" Stella growled, moving her right hand to her face. "Fine. I'll stay here." She spoke, sadness in her voice.

What was wrong with her? Who was she talking too? I gotta get answers. "Stella?" I asked, seeing her jump up. A look of happiness grew on her face. "Are you alright?"

"No. Please sit, and quick. I only have a few free moments." She spoke, as I walked over to her. "Do you know anything of a demon Uyurigo?" She asked, the name sending a chill down my spine. "I'm guessing so. Well, I know you are like me, from another world. I am from Earth. He found me in a near death state by Heaven and told me I could go home if I helped him. All I wanted was to be home. Then, I was here. Apparently, I was the only heir to the Protector's power, and he needed me to kill someone, I can't remember whom. He killed the real Grand daughter just so I can pretend to be-" She spoke, very fast.

I scooted closer to her and figured out where Uyurigo was controlling her, it was that band over her face. "Do you need my help? I can try to take the band off."

Stella jumped back, shouting, "no! If anyone touches it, my soul will go straight to hell! Please, all you can do is kill me." She said, the glaze in her eyes returning. She stood, the green band on her hand glowing. "You know too much, Musui." Uyurigo's voice muttered from Stella's body. "But, at least I need you."

I crawled backward, figuring the only thing I could do is take the band off, even if she said she would go to hell. I stood quickly, and my hand touched the band, trying to pull it off. Sparks off fire flew, and it didn't budge. "Come-on.." I told myself, ripping it from her face. Stella fell over, the strange aura vanishing. "You alright?" I asked, kneeling over.

"Yea, I'm good." Stella said, sitting up. She slid the robe to reveal her hand. "Good, it didn't leave. Musui. Do you know about the Diamond of Worlds?" She asked. I'm guessing she liked asking questions and not getting a response. "Well, its how Heaven, Hell, Earth and the Other World are connect. Earth is connected to Heaven and Hell. Hell and Heaven are connected to Earth and the Other World. This world is connected to Hell and Heaven. Get the point? You are the lucky one who creates her own passage threw Earth and The Other World. Uyurigo is really close to finding that passage. You need to kill him quickly." She spoke, her words tying together.

It was a lot of information to take in. Her story, the Diamond of Worlds... I was helplessly lost. "So wait, he's going to be on Earth soon!" I asked worried. A big bang filled the air and Stella bolted to the door. I quickly followed her. Dekamo, Chiso, Selome, Juiro and Fiqua were already outside. Along with them was Uyurigo.

"Hm, Musui. I've doubted your powers." He spoke, the wind blowing softly. I took a step back, seeing Stella jump in front of me. "Listen here, if I could get you here, I can take you back to Hell, get it?" He spoke coldly at Stella. But she didn't care. "Suit yourself, Stella. Your fate is sealed." Uyurigo reached out his hand and crushed the air, Stella's body feeling the effect.

She fell onto the ground, still trying to protect me. "Musui, get your friends and go." She muttered, the green band on her hand glowing brighter. "Die Demon!" She shouted, spinning her left arm to make the band wrap around it. Once it finished, a beam shot out, hitting Uyurigo's arm. "GO!" She exclaimed, standing up. I motioned them to stand aside, since I wanted her to at least do what she could to release her anger. "Uyurigo, you're going to die unless you take me home." She growled, the wind blowing her golden hair.

Uyurigo laughed. "We'll settle this later, Stella. And Musui, this will be your last chance to live." He spoke, a crowd of demons appearing. "Now, hopefully you'll live threw this.." He said, vanishing. The demons can flying at us, and we all were prepared.

"Do I gotta do this again?" Stella said, unwinding the band a lot. I noticed the green band as apart of her hand. "Grekia, let's do this." She muttered, talking to the band. "Projector's Flash!" She shouted, swirling Grekia in the air and creating a ball of light. It soon emitted a bright light, killing most of the demons. Once she was done, her knees clashed with the ground.

Dekamo and them went to kill the rest, while I tended to Stella. "Rest up, I'll heal you." I soothed, the Crystal Heart glowing.

Stella smiled, taking off her earrings. "No need. I've served my purpose here in this world. Take these." She said, handing me the earrings. They were a sky blue gem in the shape of a teardrop. "These are the TearDrop Stones.. They can lead anyone to a strong demon.. And they already know Uyurigo's... They'll glow a bright gold if he's near." She huffed. I nodded, seeing her skin glowing. "Finally, I can go home.." She muttered, trying to get away from his world.

"Here, I'll help." I said, putting my hand on her shoulder. I begged the Crystal Heart to help her, make her travel on the passage way between this world and Earth. Soon enough, she vanished. "Farewell...Stella." I mumbled.

Once all the demons were killed, Dekamo returned to me. "Well, that was short lived." He spoke, scratching his temple. Something didn't feel right, she didn't leave a trace of her aura, but I feel as if she didn't get to Earth correctly, she was still here.

"Shh Dekamo." I said, standing up. "I've got a way to find Uyurigo quicker." I told him, showing him the earrings. Everyone walked around me, seeing the earrings. "Let's get going, I think I sense a shard."

Within a few hours, we were making camp. Well, sorta. Chiso and Selome were fighting, while Fiqua was doing all the work. Me and Dekamo, well, just talking.

"Dekamo..." I mumbled, brining my knees to my chest.

"What?"

I looked at him, and smiled. "Remember our little conversation this morning?" Dekamo's eyes widened, hoping I wouldn't say heel. "Well, I've been thinking about something... It's not about my family, or that special word you love... Its about Uyurigo. By some strange chance he offers a trade for Giaso for me... Would you accept?" I asked, figuring that Uyurigo would be the type of person to do that.

Dekamo looked down as I put the earrings in. "Well, no." He said, shocking me. Didn't he love Giaso? "I would want to have Giaso back, but giving you to him is the worst thing ever." He said, making it sound I was like an object. I glared at him while I stood.

"Dekamo.." I growled, hearing him yelp. "HEEL HEEL HEEL HEEL HEEL HEEL HEEEL HEEL HEEL HEEL HEEL!" I exclaimed, seeing him go deep into the ground. Everyone stopped to see him indented in the ground. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!" I shouted one more time before I walked off. He is such a jerk sometimes! I sat down, hearing him get up.

"Musui, don't." Dekamo begged, walking over to me.

I sighed, wondering if I should say it one more time. "Dekamo." I spoke, seeing him sit in front of me. "Just don't ever say a thing like that again." I said, smiling at him. Even if Dekamo's a pain, I will still always have a crush on him, no matter what.

**Chapter 22**

"Dekamo! It's in the demon's right arm!" I exclaimed, seeing Dekamo run up to the demon and slicing the arm off, nice and clean. It was so strange with everyone taking a day off... But I got stuck with Dekamo, the guy who won't rest till he gets the Holy Shard. I looked away from the dead demon and felt my stomach churn. I looked, I saw blood. Just what I needed!

I let a sigh out and rubbed my head. "Well, that was easy." He said, handing me the bloody shard. I grabbed it and stuck it with the others, in a little case around my neck. "You seemed disgusted." He said, with a slight chuckle. The sun was still high in the sky, which meant more killing and blood.

I looked over at Dekamo, obviously not amused. "Whatever. I just wanna get home soon... School's going to be over soon." I said, realizing he never told me about his family. "Dekamo. I've got a question. What was your family like?"

Apparently, he didn't like that question. "What in the hell did you ask that for?" He shouted, almost standing up. This furry was quickly gone. "My mother was a demon, dad a mortal... What's there to tell?"

He knew that I wanted to know the whole thing. "Just, gimmme every detail or I'll scrimmage threw your head myself."

Silence over came us, and I left the topic alone. "As long as you don't tell a soul..." He muttered, his ears flattening. "My father was like you.. A traveler. He was from Earth. Mother was a great fox demon, she was sly, beautiful, cunning, and most of all, deadly. Father was clueless and weak, but was attracted to her once mother saved him. She protected him as he lived here. Soon enough, he became powerful and rich. Most of all, cocky. Mother tried to bring him to his senses, since she fell in love with him. Father was so foolish, he had all the woman he ever wanted. Mother got her army of demons to kidnap him, but it was too late. A princess from one of the lands..." He stopped, looking around, his ears perked.

"Akuma no hoshi!" Chiso shouted, blasting a demon who was behind the trees. He hopped down from a large pine tree and smiled. "I got bored, so I came back." He said, closing his hand. "What I miss?" He asked.

Me and Dekamo blushed, knowing what he meant. "WHAT? Me? Him? NO!" I shouted, scooting away from him.

Dekamo let a nervous laugh out. "Like I would want that!"

I looked over at him, glaring. "What did you just say?" I asked, furcated.

A look of fear grew on his face. "I was just saying that-"

"HEEL!" I exclaimed, seeing him fall flat on his back. "Ugh! You are such a pain!" I told him, looking away from him. "Chiso. Where's everyone else?" I asked.

Chiso was scared of me. "Well, err... We went out own ways.." He mumbled, coming closer to us. "But, I just meant anything exciting... Demon wise." He clarified. Chiso was so lying threw his teeth, he sure did suck at it.

Right as I was about to say something, the ground began to rumble. "Huh?" I asked, seeing the ground split. "What the?" I spoke, Dekamo picking me up. We had to get out of here, it was an Earthquake... Or a land quake, whatever it was! The rumbling stopped as quickly as it began. I stared at the big scars on the land. Each one of them looked like a name.. Strange enough, they began to glow. One red, blue and green. "WHAT?" I asked, trying not think I wasn't on Earth. It was hard to get over. Out of the cracks, three orbs came out. They seemed, bright but yet dark at the same time.

"Finally. Sisters, we are free." One of them spoke. I was confused, but it didn't seem abnormal for this world. Talking Orbs, Demons, Magic... Ya, seems to fit the bill. Each one of them glew brightly, then vanished.

Selome flew down on Juiro and gasped, loudly. "No." She muttered. We all looked at her, wondering what she knew. "Juiro, find Fiqua and quick!" Selome ordered my pet.

"What do you know Selome?" Dekamo asked, putting me down. The names were still there, but slowly getting smaller. There's something strange with those things.

Her eyes widened. "I'll tell you later, but first we gotta find Fiqua and quick!" She shouted, grabbing Chiso and running off.

I tilted my head, not sure what to think of this. First, I saw the ground break out in three names. Second, three orbs flew out of them. Third, they can talk. Fourth, Selome's freaking out about Fiqua. I'm missing something. "Lets go-wait." I said, looking at the names. Sine they were smaller, I could read them. But, they weren't names. One meant nature, then fire, then water. There was a blue one, red, and green. Are they spirits?

"Woa, that's something we don't see everyday." Dekamo said, scratching his ears. Selome and everyone came back, still worrying about Fiqua.

Falling over, Selome burst out in tears. "Dammnit! They got her!" She shouted. We all walked up to her, wanting her to explain. "Those damn demons!"

"Selome, explain to us, what the hell is wrong?" Dekamo ordered, sitting next to her. Maybe this was going to be a long story. Great.

After a minute of calming down, Selome sighed. "Those orbs are the Land Sisters. Terra, the demon of nature. Sierra, the demon of water. Firra, the demon of fire. They were strong demons, and very violent. They wanted to claim everything for their own. One day, my sister, Lady Zimika, got tired of hearing about the Land Sisters killing every mortal and weak demon they could find. Terra liked to collect certain demons, bunnies and snakes, for she could control them and use their magic. One of the reasons they killed mortals was for them to stay young and beautiful. Lady Zimika took a long time to find a way to seal them, but surely fond it. On their clothes they wore a orb, one to resemble each of them. She figured she could seal their souls into them and burry them. It took her well over three years." She told us, as I tried to understand it all. So, the Land Sisters are back from the dead? "Lady Zimika said the curse on the orbs would last until... 'The dead become alive. The weak become the strong. The gateway becomes open.'" Selome spoke. "I'm figuring Uyurigo is the 'dead become alive.' As for the weak becoming strong, I was guessing Musui. But, the gateway. I'm still confused about that."

A chill went down my spine. The gateway, the imaginary passage way in-between Earth and the Other World. "No way." I whispered, fear pumping into my system. "He did it. The gateway! Think of the Diamond of Worlds! The imaginary passage way between Earth and this world! Hellooo! Uyurigo opened it!" I exclaimed, upset and worried. "That means..."

Dekamo stood up, staring at me. "Don't think that." He said, a large explosion filling the air. "Is that one of them?" Dekamo asked. Selome nodded. "Well, let's send it back to its rightful place shall we?" He spoke, letting me onto his back.

Within a few minutes, we were off to the place of the explosion. There was a girl, standing in the crater. Her braided hair was a bright red. I stared at the lighter red cape and watched her face us. She wore a red dress, a very puffy one, with some shiny red and gold armor up top. And sure enough, I spotted the orb. It was dead center in her chest. "Ooo! Finally! A good challenge!" The woman laughed, her brown eyes staring at me. "And new mortals!" He exclaimed, laughing hard. Dekamo let me off his back and drew Suia. "Ah, the Sword of the Other world, Suia! It's been quiet a bit since I've seen this... But didn't a girl named Heshiami have that?"

Dekamo growled, "shuttup will ya? It's time for you to go back to rest!" He exclaimed, the girl not showing any fear.

"Oh, that's right. I need to introduce myself. I am Firra, the Land Sister of fire." She spoke, her voice filled with attitude. "Only if Terra and Sierra were here." She mumbled, putting her pale finger on her chin. "But, oh well!" The look of furry grew on her face and fire whips grew in her hands. "More fun for me!" She exclaimed, one whip wrapping around Dekamo.

"Dekamo!" I shouted, running to him. Firra watched me intently as I tried to pull off the whip. Sure, it was on fire, but right now, I didn't care. "OUCH!" I exclaimed, pulling my hand back. It was burnt, like if I just shot a beam from my hand. I seriously hated fire, but I had to help Dekamo... He looked like he was in pain. I glanced over to see everyone else gone. They must have thought they could find the other ones.

The second whip came lashing at me. It was h-o-t! "Don't even squirm.. It causes the pain to be more.." Firra spoke, laughing.

"Musui, I'll protect you." Dekamo mumbled, trying to get the whip off of him. She was going to be a pain.

She laughed and tightened Dekamo's whip. There wasn't anyway I could think of to free myself. The heat was getting hotter, and my mind was losing it. My vision blanked out, and all I saw was darkness. The light, I thought. That light that I did a long while back. Maybe that can do it! The darkness around me became silver and sure enough, I recreated it. The whip around me vanished, and so did Dekamo's. "No way." Firra spoke, taking a step back. "Hm. This is gunna be interesting. See you two laters, Firra, out!" She exclaimed, smoke covering her.

Luckily, she was gone, and oddly everyone returned. "What was that Musui!" Chiso asked me, interested on what I did. Shrugging, I looked back at where she stood. This wasn't going to be easy... Not by a long shot.

"So, I'm guessing no luck on Fiqua. That one Terra girl must have gotten her." I said, rubbing the back of my head. The sun was close near setting, and all of us were tired. Closing my eyes, I wondered how Fiqua was. She must be so scared.

Selome sighed and started to build a fire. "We might as well rest... for now." She spoke, sitting down. We all got around the fire, trying to think of what to do.

I started to put my head down, and take a nap, but Dekamo's odd staring didn't help. He wasn't staring at me, he was looking in the distance. "What's wrong?" I asked, sitting up. I knew, tonight we weren't going to get any sleep.

Dekamo's fox ears perked up, obviously smelling something. "I smell a demon.." He muttered. I looked in the direction and saw only violet eyes. It was Kihamo. Dekamo growled, figuring out who it was. Selome and Chiso realized it soon after. Juiro jumped next to Dekamo and transformed.

Kihamo walked from the trees, smiling at us. "Nice to see you all again." He muttered, the voice still sending a chill down my spine. "Don't even think I'm here to kidnap the girl.. Not yet." He said, twirling his sword. "I'm here for the shards."

Standing up, I walked next to Dekamo. "Want the shards? Come get 'em." I said, forming a barrier around us. _"Ok, once he realizes I put up a barrier, blast him."_ I told Dekamo, seeing Kihamo laugh. Chiso kept his hand towards Kihamo and Selome held an arrow at him.

"Hm?" Kihamo said. Around the barrier, drops trickled down. Was it raining? I removed the barrier, seeing Kihamo flee.

I looked up, and held my hand out. But, it was so nice just a few minutes ago. How'd it get so, droopy? "Where'd this rain come from?" I asked, seeing a blue glow from the skies. "Look!" I exclaimed, pointing up.

A girl with long light blue hair was standing in the sky. Her dress almost looked like Firra's but blue. Her cape was long and mystical. She lowered her head to look at us with her blue eyes. "Oh! I did not see you all down there!" Her musical voice spoke, and she lowered herself. "Well! Firra was sure right about the half demon. Those ears are adorable!" She spoke, staring at Dekamo's ears. I clenched my fists, wondering when I can zap her or something. Selome pointed her arrow and shot the girl. But, she caught the arrow. "A Priestess Arrow. Pathetic." She muttered, snapping it.

"Get down!" Chiso shouted, opening his hand. The mini-stars flew at the girl. A smile grew on her face and she melted. Rain, her melting, the color blue. Well, she's gotta be the Water Demon, Sierra. "What?" Chiso said, covering his hand.

The girl laughed, jumping back in the air. "My sisters want me back. But, they said I could tell you all this: War, havoc, hell shall be unleashed until we control all the land. You and your friends shall be the first. If you wish to slay us and free your friend, find us were the land meets fire and water." Once she ended, she vanished.

"Were the land meets fire and water", where is that? I looked over at my friends, who also seemed confused. Now things are going to be even worse!

After a terrible sleep, I finally understood the riddle! Land meets water and fire. A volcanic island! "Hey, guys.. Know where any volcanic islands are?" I asked, seeing Chiso cooking some food.

They all were silent for a bit, till Chiso spoke. "I do. But, it's a little whiles away. I think it was called Umi Faiārando." He said, finishing the fish. "Eat up." He said, giving us each a fish. It looked like that yummy (but gross looking) fish. I took a bite and smiled, feeling better. But, the worry came back. Will Fiqua be alright?

After eating in silence, I sensed two shards. Dekamo growled at the scent, and sure enough, Xigo was near by. "Dekamo, don't give him any trouble, ok? You HAVE to save your energy for the Land Sisters." I spoke, standing up.

Xigo was in front of me within seconds. "Hey Musui." He said, smiling.

"Hey Xigo, sorry I don't have time to chat, we are stuck in a sticky situation." I spoke, putting my bag on. "You all ready?" I asked, seeing them nod and look at the furcated Dekamo.

Dekamo said nothing, which made me happy. "Situation? Well, I'm not sure if this mutt's gunna protect you that well." He said, looking into my eyes. "I'm coming along. Here, on my back you go." He said, lowering himself while he waited for me to get on.

I sighed, hoping onto Juiro, so did Selome and Chiso. "I'm not going on anyone's back, 'cept Juiro's for now. We don't know what the Land Sisters can do yet." I spoke, seeing Dekamo slightly pleased, by slightly angry. "Now, Chiso, you gotta lead us, so go in the front. I'll stay closer to the back." I spoke, as we rearranged ourselves.

"Ok, let's go Juiro!" Chiso shouted. Juiro nodded and started to take off. Dekamo and Xigo were off running on the ground within seconds. I'm glad Chiso took us a little higher so I couldn't hear them talk. "Ugh, why does he have to come, Musui? He'll just distract Dekamo." He said.

Looking down at them, I noticed they weren't talking. They were... focused. "Nah, I don't think he's gunna be a problem." I spoke, rubbing Juiro. "How long's the trip?"

Chiso laughed. "It'll be a good few days or so.. Maybe two or three." He said, glaring at Selome.

"What!" She said, hoping Chiso would stay focused on leading Juiro.

"Never mind." He spoke, facing forward.

As we flew, I didn't notice that the TearDrop Stones were glowing brightly. It was already mid-noon, and we got farther that Chiso would have thought. We were more than half way there. I finally noticed the golden glow, and I became worried. "Guys...Anyone sense Uyurigo's aura?" I asked, hoping they would say no. Just my luck, they all said they did. "Let's keep going, I don't wanna encounter him.." I mumbled. Juiro flew a little lower this time. My eyes scanned the area around us. Some things were charred, some places were damp, and others were flourishing. "Woa, this is strange." I said.

"Bunny Dark Whip!" Fiqua's voice shouted, a dark whip lashing at Juiro. Out of the sky we fell, and luckily we were all ok.

I stared in the direction of the whip. There was Fiqua, but she had this green thing around her. I tilted my head and walked up to her. "Fiqua! Your-"

"Bunny-" Fiqua started.

"Musui!" Dekamo shouted, grabbing me and moving me. "Dammnit, she's under a spell!" He told me, placing me by everyone else. "Fiqua!" He exclaimed, running up to her and bonking her head. "Wake up!"

"Huh?" She said, the green vines vanishing. "OUCH!" She spoke, rubbing her head. "What was that for?"

I let a sigh of relief that she was O.K. We all walked up to her and hugged her, squeezing her a little too hard. "Stop hugging my pet!" A girl's voice exclaimed. We all looked to see a girl dressed in girl. Her blond hair was short and wavy. "She's mine now!" She exclaimed, her green eyes glowing. Fiqua was instantly wrapped in the vines again. "Much better. My pet, kill these people!" She spoke, stepping back to watch.

All of the sudden, Fiqua multiplied and grew. "WOA!" I said, looking at the taller Fiquas. "I never knew she could do this." I mumbled as we all walked towards the center of the strange circle.

"She can't. It's that demon's power." Selome said, looking around. "We just gotta figure out which one is the main Fiqua."

Xigo looked at me and smiled. "You stay put, I'll get your friend back." He said, sniffing the air. "There." He said, pointing at one of them. Selome held up her arrow and shot, it going right threw the illusion. "Sorry." He mumbled, charging after one of them.

"Hm, no one can ever tell which one is real or fake. I'm that good at-Oh my gosh! Those ears! Those fox ears are sooooo cute!" The girl exclaimed, going gaga over Dekamo's ears. "I must have them!" She spoke, pointing at them. One of the Fiqua's charged at Dekamo with the dark whip. I didn't know what to do. All my friends were fighting the Fiquas and there was none left for me. The girl walked up to me and eyed me. "Oh, so your the one Firra said was the problem." She spoke, smiling. "I don't see how much problems you can cause."

I rolled my eyes, the Crystal Heart glowing. "Ya, blah blah blah. That's all I hear. Aren't you Terra?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Well, duh! Terra, of the land, at your service!" She giggled, watching one of the Fiqua's vanish. "Oopies." She spoke, making it reappear. "Ah, I love taping into that bunny's powers!" She spoke, looking back at me. "Now, what did she tell me to do... Hm."

The Heart glew brighter, making the illusions of Fiqua slowly dissipate. "If you aren't going to do anything, I will." I spoke, putting my hand on the Heart then pointing it at her. All of my energy pulsed into the hand. "Go!" I exclaimed, the ball appearing and shooting from my hand. I realized something a little while ago, the more strength I had, the weaker the beam. The less energy I had, it was stronger. Makes no logic at all!

Terra jumped over the beam and was shocked. "I get why she said you'll be a problem!" Her green eyes looked at her 'pet' and she sighed. "You can't have her back, not yet." She said, lifting her finger. The last Fiqua, probably the original, floated in the air. "I shall leave you all with a little gift. Trees! Attack them." She spoke her eyes flashing and then she vanished, along with Fiqua. The trees around us seemed to come alive.

Chiso unraveled his hand and out came the stars. I didn't catch if he said what he normally does, but they seemed weaker. Some of the tress caught-a flame. Others weren't hit. Selome shot some of her arrows and strange paper things. Xigo was ripping everything off the trees and Dekamo was cutting them up. What was I doing? Running. For my life. Seriously. Those trees were fast, and scary. "Get away!" I exclaimed, shooting a beam at them. I kept running, and I soon tripped over my own feet. "OMPH!" I spoke, staring at the trees.

A strange gust of wind came over me, and I didn't know what hit me. The trees tumbled down and vanished. My heart pounded in my chest, seeing my savor. It was Ruisko, Dekamo's younger brother. "Don't ever expect that of me again." He spoke, walking off. Did he just save me?

"Musui!" Dekamo shouted, picking me up from the ground. "What the hell happened?" He asked, seeing the trees.

I shrugged, not wanting to say the truth. All I wanted was Fiqua safe. The blue sky had been replaces with a light goldenrod color. I've never seen something like this before. The sun was setting, and it changed the whole color of the sky, not like Earth at all. "Wow." I spoke, feeling memorized.

Xigo got to us quickly and took me away from Dekamo. "You alright?" He asked, his voice calmed and sincere. I nodded, only thinking about Fiqua. She must be so scared right now. "Selome and Chiso made camp, but Juiro's hurt, badly." He said, taking me back. Dekamo wasn't happy, it was obvious because he was lurking behind us.

Once we got at the camp cite, I ran up to Juiro and sighed. "Rest up, I don't want you to push yourself." I spoke, the Heart glowing, begging me heal him. Juiro meowed softly, telling me he'll be fine. "Hey, Xigo. Can you find some food? Anything we can cook. I ran out of stuff." I spoke, running threw my bag. It was empty, besides for some clothes and a calendar.

Xigo did as I pleased and went to find food. "Never thought he would leave." Dekamo growled, sitting next to me. "Juiro, toughen up. It was only Fiqua." He said.

My jaw hung from my face. Did he just say toughen up to my hurt cat? "Dekamo, heel." I said plainly. Rubbing Juiro's soft white fur, I didn't understand how he could travel with me.. Maybe I should leave him home to protect Mama and the family.

Once Xigo got back with some meat (pig I'm guessing), I started to cook it. I was lost in my mind while everyone else was deep in conversation. If Fiqua ok? How'd Uyurigo get the passage way open? Why do the Land Sisters want to kill us? Why do they say I'm a problem? Why are these earrings glowing so much? All of these questions were paired with no answers but this is what I got so far... Uyurigo opened the gateway for two reasons. A) to destroy my family, thus weakening me. B) Free the Land Sisters. He wanted them freed so they could kill my friends and capture me. The TearDrop Stone are glowing so much because these demons are strong. It makes sense to me, but I'm most likely wrong.

"Musui! Damnit! Your burning it!" Dekamo shouted, as I pulled the cooking stick away from the fire. The meat was burnt, no charred. I blushed, knowing I could have done better. But, Selome and Chiso still ate it. Dekamo played around with his and Xigo munched on it.

I started to chew on the overcooked meat and gave most of it to Juiro. He needed it. "Hey, what would you think of protecting Mama, Gijiko and Gramps?" I asked Juiro. His cat ears perked up and he growled. "Guessin' that's a no." I mumbled, laying down.

Everyone around me tried to sleep, for the sun had set quiet a little while a go. But, ever time my eyelids covered my vision, I saw Uyurigo, holding everyone of my family's heads. That disturbing image kept me up for most of the night.

A soft movement of a bush also kept me awake. I was just guessing a small animal was hiding in there. I sat up, rubbing my head. But, it wasn't no animal. There they were, the Land Sisters. All three of them. "Sierra, what are we looking for again?" Terra asked, moving the green cape so she could kneel.

"Anything. We need to find something of each of theirs to make a JuJu doll." Sierra's soft voice spoke. Luckily, none of them noticed I was awake. Till I sneezed.

Firra looked at me, her brown eyes almost looking red. "Ah, look who's up, sisters." She spoke, putting her hands on her hips. "Hopefully, you won't be too much trouble. Sierra. Take her back to Umi Faiārando." Firra spoke, going back to her business.

The one dressed in blue smiled sweetly. "Now, dear. We can make this easy or hard. Which do you please?" She asked, her innocent face corrupted with evil.

I rubbed my eyes, hoping this was just a bad dream. But it was far from a dream. "Uh, none?" I asked, putting my hand on the Heart. Using my other hand, I tried to wake up Juiro.

"Good luck with that... Terra was so kind to use some of her flower powder on them, they can't wake till we've gone." Sierra spoke, grabbing my leg and lifting me up. Even if they are skinny, they sure are strong. A bubbled appeared around us, making us float.

I struggled, trying to free myself, but her grip was extremely tight. "Let go of me!" I exclaimed, the light glowing on the Heart. The bubble popped, but she still held me. Then, it hit me. They don't know about Dekamo's command. "Dekamo! HEEL!" I shouted, seeing the necklace glow and making him indent on the ground.

"What the hell was that-" Dekamo said, before he saw the Sisters. "Dammnit." He mumbled, taking out Suia. "Put Musui down." He spoke, his tone serious.

Firra laughed, and Terra vanished. "Time for us to finish our little duel." She spoke, the fire whips appearing. I couldn't let her get Dekamo in that spot again. I put one hand on the Heart and aimed.

"GO!" I exclaimed, hoping the beam would hit her. And it sure did.

Her face grew with anger, and she faced me. "Sierra! Take the Girl to Umi Faiārando, NOW!" She ordered, Sierra nodding and taking me away.

"DEKAMO!" I exclaimed, trying to break free.

He stared up at me, his ears lowered. "Musui.." He mumbled as I was taken off.

I awoke in a strange cage, almost like the fire cage. "Where...huh?" I asked, seeing my hands chained down. They learned fast.

"Too you long enough." The Sisters said. Firra was filling her nails, Terra was playing with Fiqua, and Sierra was dipping her feet into a pool of water. I'm guessing I was at Umi Faiārando, the volcano island. I stared at Fiqua and she looked at me. Her pink eyes were bright and normal, but yet she was still under Terra's grasp.

The only thing I could do was wait. It made me feel as if I was a fairytale princess, stuck in a castle, guarded by three dragons, and no one to save me but a small child. Some twisted fairytale.

I curled my fists up, trying to get a read on Dekamo or Xigo. _"Dekamo! Xigo? Are you guys there?"_ I asked, closing my eyes. My powers worked better with no vision.

_Musui!_ They both exclaimed. Sure, I heard them thinking how strange it was to both be in my mind, but hey. Gotta deal with it. _Where the hell did they take you? I've got no scent of you, at all._ Xigo spoke, as the vision of me popped into his mind.

I opened my eyes to see them all watching me. _"Umi Faiārando. I'm by a small pond. I'll try to glow as much as I can, but I don't think I can do much... Hurry please."_ I told them, feeling a wave of heat rush over me. There was fire in my cage! "OUCH!" I exclaimed, blowing air on it.

Firra walked over to me and lowered herself. "I'll take the flames off once you tell me what that is." She spoke, pointing at the Heart.

"I'll never tell!" I shouted, feeling the flames get hotter. I winced in pain, but the Heart glew.

A smile creped onto her face. "Perfect. Time to transfer those powers into us." She spoke, standing up. "Terra! Move the land over to the Lake!" She ordered, Terra nodding. The ground were the cage was lifted off the ground, and towards the Lake. "Let's see how you feel about being submerged." She spoke, the cage falling into the Lake.

A wave of familiarity came about me. It reminded me of Reliksu, trapping me underwater. My air supply was running low already, and my powers felt drained. Too bad for them, my powers worked better in this situation. The Heart glew, brighter than before and the chains on my hands snapped. I swam upward and took a large gasp of air.

"How the!" Terra spoke, seeing my head. She looked stronger, even if they didn't kill me.

I got out of the water and shook my head. "Don't-ever-put-me-in-there-again." I huffed, lightheadedness coming. Oh ya, that's right! I fainted after doing that... Just swell. They smiled at me and Firra grabbed my neck, crushing my air pipe.

"Time for you to die." She spoke, her hand catching on fire. Terra held Fiqua back and Sierra was trying to control my blood flow or something. Everything inside of me was in deep pain.

My eyes shut tight as I gathered the strength to say, "Fiqua." Her ears perked up, and her eyes became widened.

"Musui!" She exclaimed, running up to me. "Bunny Light Whip!" She shouted, the whip lashing at Firra. The fiery hands let go of me, and I fell over. "Are you alright? Musui, say something!" She begged, rubbing my arm.

"Steel Claw!" Dekamo shouted, slicing something. I'm guessing it was a wall. Everyone came rushing in, and to my disadvantage, they were all tired.

The Sisters walked up to them. "So nice for you to join us." They spoke, Terra putting a cage of stone around us. It was better than that other cage. I just laid there, trying to recoup. Firra smiled, her whips lashing out at them, thus setting the ground on fire. "Sisters.. Get your dolls ready." She spoke, the two other nodding and grabbing five strange dolls. Then, I noticed sometime. Each of them looked like my friends! These must be the JuJu dolls! Firra walked up to Terra and picked up the one looking like Selome. "What happens if I do this?" Her finger flicked on a flame and put it on the doll's feet. Instantly, Selome was hopping around like her feet were on fire. "Perfect."

I closed my eyes, feeling something squeeze onto me. It was Sierra, she had my doll. Apparently, she didn't care about the other dolls, Chiso and Xigo's. Death was what she wanted out of me. I yelped, trying to get over the pain. Terra grabbed Selome, Chiso, and Xigo's dolls and played around with them. And Firra held Dekamo's doll, trying to torture him. This wasn't very fun, at all. "Fiqua..Get the doll." I said, not moving. The squishing was too much to bear. Fiqua nodded, slipping threw the stone bars.

"Bunny item stealer!" She shouted, the doll flying right at her. Fiqua gently grabbed it and ran inside the cage. "Here."

Grabbing the Doll, the magic curse was lifted. "Tell...Dekamo..That...If...He...gets...his..doll...he...can...free...himself." I spoke, still not fully back on my feet. Fiqua nodded, hoping out of the cage to tell my friends. It wasn't long before Sierra was standing near the cage.

"You've got some nerve for being alive." She spoke, her musical voice changing to a much darker tone. "I can't believe you." She spoke, everything around her turning darker, her hair, eyes, and clothes. Is she morphing? Let's hope not. "I hope you are ready to die." She spoke, scales growing on her. My eyes widened as she transformed into a large Sea Serpent. Was this her true form? "DIE!" She hissed, trying to bite me. Luckily, the cage was helping me. "Terra! Remove the cage!" Her snakefish voice ordered. The stones came tumbling down and Sierra had a clear shot to me.

I closed my eyes, using my strength to form a barrier. It was only temporary, just till someone notices. Chiso had freed himself from the JuJu doll curse, and now was helping Dekamo. Fiqua was trying to steal all of the dolls from them, but was failing. If we can get them in their true forms, would it be easier to get rid of them? The barrier shattered, and Sierra smiled. "N...No...NO!" I exclaimed, shooting a beam into her. She was temporarily set back, till she got up. This wasn't good. I couldn't recreate the light, my beams are useless, what else do I got? A strange pulse ran threw my veins. Was it the Holy Shard on the necklace. As Sierra came lashing at me, I had only but one option, to hit her again. "NO!" I shouted, a very tiny orb appearing in my hand. But, this time, no beam came out. Once Sierra's head got close, it shot. It was almost like a bomb going off. Sierra's body began to crumble, and all that was left was her blue orb. Standing up, I saw Xigo run over to me.

"Relax Musui, we'll kill them." He spoke, picking me up and moving me away from the battle. I didn't want this! He was just messing everything up. "Stay here." He said, running off. Just great, I was alone and helpless. I closed my eyes and peeked into Dekamo's head. _Terra's a turtle? It fits, but how the hell can we kill her! And where'd that damn Firra go? Wait.. Musui's missing! DAMNIT!"_

I opened my eyes to see Firra standing in front of me. "You killed Sierra, good job. You know, killing my sisters only give me their powers...Foolish girl." She spoke, her hand a flame. "Maybe I should let you live for a little bit, make you suffer seeing your friends die." Firra smiled. "Or.." She thought, looking behind her. "Damn, your friends are sure quick. Terra's dead." Firra grabbed my neck and walked up to the volcano. "I seriously didn't want it to resort to this, but you guys left me with no options." Firra spoke, reaching the volcano. "Rise my army of molten lava! We have intruders! Kill them all! Show no mercy!" She ordered, lava spewing from the volcano. The lava began to shape into animals and humans. Scary.

"Let-me...go." I spoke, seeing my friends climb the volcano, slicing the lava easily.

Firra laughed as the lava began to form again. "There's no escape." She spoke, almost like a crow. She looked at me and then at the lava. "Sacrifice. Perfect." She grinned, holding me over the lava. "Oh great volcano. Accept this mortal and use her powers for me." She began, her grip loosening. My legs began to burn, and everything around me felt like it was on fire. Firra chanted something I didn't understand and slowly, one by one, her fingers let go of me.

"Musui!" Dekamo shouted, his voice full with fear and anger. I didn't see him, but I knew he was running up to me. "HOLD ON!" He shouted, but it was too late. I slipped from Firra's hand and fell into the volcano. My eyes were molded shut, and they couldn't open. My mouth instantly went dry, and my moist skin became crispy. I landed on some hard rock and my eyes flashed open. Apparently, there was some hardened lava. Thank goodness. Even if I wasn't burnt to death, I would be soon. I couldn't move, I could barely breath the molten air. At the top of the volcano, Dekamo was jumping in. That dork. He reached where I was within seconds. "Musui! Dammnit!" He shouted, picking me up. Looking up, the volcano cover seemed to be shut. "Firra." He mumbled, as the lava formed Firra. Dekamo looked at me and then back at Firra. "Stay put, ok?" He said, setting me down.

Firra laughed, her arms now bird wings. "Don't you get it?" She crowed. "You are stuck here till I kill you or the heat does!"

Dekamo drew Suia and closed his eyes. "You aren't going to kill us, never." He spoke, focusing on Firra. "Howling Storm!" He exclaimed, smashing the sword onto the hardened lava. The wind gusted around, only making things hotter, and the lightning never came. "What?" He shouted, staring at Suia.

"Demonic powers don't work in here... Ever." She spoke, her skinny legs morphing into claws. "My turn." She laughed, swooping at Dekamo. Within a second, my barrier was up. "WHAT?" She crowed, confused that I wasn't dead yet.

Sitting up, I felt my head pound. I'm guessing it wasn't so smart for me to be getting up after falling that long distance. I stared at Dekamo, my voice to dry to speak. _"Dekamo.. Hold my hand. I think I can make your Howling Storm work."_ I told him, seeing him hold my hand.

By the look on his face, it was working. "Try number two.. Howling Storm!" He exclaimed, the lightning finally appearing and zapping Firra. She fell into the hot lava. "Good. She's gone." He spoke, sliding Suia in its case. Right as he was going to help me up, Firra came flying out as a phoenix. Her claw grabbed Dekamo and tried to squish him to death.

"Put him down!" I exclaimed, grabbing the Crystal Heart. Everything inside of me felt rejuvenated. Nothing was hurt anymore, I was too focused on Dekamo. "Put him down or I'll shot!" I spoke, aiming my hand at her.

Firra laughed, looking at me. "You think you can kill me with that small little orb? HA!" She chuckled. Her claw was tightening, making Dekamo's face red. I had no choice but to shot at her. My eyes closed, focusing on what I wanted. Dekamo. The half fox demon. The man who brings me here. The man who I think I'm in love with. The orb at my hand glew brightly, even brighter than the lava around us. Was it going to be like that bomb thing? Sure enough, it was. Firra let a cry of pain out, thus releasing Dekamo. She flew up into he sky, a silver flame engulfing her. Firra vanished soon as she got out of the volcano. I smiled, my pain returning. A grumble could be hear and the walls came crumbling down.

Dekamo picked me up and got me out within seconds. Once he put me down, the whole volcano collapsed. "Musui, wake up." He said, tapping my cheek. I laid motionless, but still alive. I couldn't move, for it cause too much pain. "Come on.."

"You killed her. You stupid mutt!" Xigo exclaimed, probably attacking Dekamo. They did sound like they were fighting, but Dekamo didn't seem like he wanted to kill Xigo.

Selome's cold hands creased my cheeks. "She's on fire, but her bloods cold. Fiqua, Chiso. Get some water for her. Juiro should help find her backpack. She's gotta have some healing stuff in there." Selome spoke, sitting me up next to a tree. We gotta get off this island, its really spooky now, even if I can't see it. I heard Juiro land and hand something to Selome. "Thanks. Now, ah!" She spoke, putting something on my head. My eyes fluttered open and everything went black.

"Musui?" Dekamo whispered. My eyes slowly opened to see Dekamo sitting in front of my face. "You're alive." He spoke, smiling softly. He backed away from my face. Everything around me was dark, just softly brightened by the moon.

I lifted my head and stared at Dekamo. "Are you ok?" I asked, putting my hand on my head. He nodded and looked away. "Dekamo...Did you hear anything I was thinking about when you were trapped in her claw?" I asked, hoping he didn't hear. Dekamo tilted his head, giving me relief. "Good."

He looked over at me and asked, "did you hear anything once I saw you fall into the volcano?" I was shocked. He acutely thought about me...when I was falling to my death. How...sweet? I shook my head, seeing him relax. We sat in silence for a good minute. I was tired and needed my sleep. Before I could sleep, Dekamo scooted next to me and hugged me. "Musui, I'll never let you be that close to death." He spoke. I was even more shocked. Did he hit his head or something? I just sat there, enjoying the hug. Dekamo did care for me. He did. 

**Chapter 23**

"No really, I'm fine.. I just gotta get home.." I muttered, seeing Xigo stare at me. He didn't want me to go. "School's ending and I've got some big tests to take." I told him, seeing his expression stay the same. Dekamo knew I had to go, but Xigo just didn't want to accept it.

He sighed, rubbing the back of his reddish-brown hair. "Well, you better come back, or I'll find a way to cross into your world." He spoke, looking down at me. "Promise me you'll be safe."

"Yea, I'll be safe. It'll only be a few days." I spoke, seeing Dekamo walk up to us. "Ready." I spoke, making sure my bag was on my back. He kneeled down so I could climb onto his back. "I'll be a week, tops." I spoke to both of them. My hair was oily, my skin dull, my teeth oddly smooth, and I was just purely exhausted. I could care less about school. Xigo waved and then Dekamo took off, taking me threw the forest and into my own world.

"I'll be back in a few days. You are not getting a week's break." He grumbled, walking me up to my house. "And if you are still looking the way you are, half dead, I'll be sure to wake you up."

I didn't know if he was joking or not. Before I got a word in, he left. "Wow." I mumbled, walking inside. I needed rest, badly. Ever since we killed the Land Sisters, I've been a zombie. Half alive, half dead. It's been so tiring hearing everyone blab about how awful I looked. But after a nice long relaxing few days, without Juiro (sad sad), I'll look better than ever! Once I got up to my room, I plopped myself on my bed and sighed. "Oh, I missed you bed." I mumbled, closing my eyes and trying to fall asleep. But, I kept having this feeling someone was watching me. I turned my head to see no one in the room. Was I just paranoid? Maybe.

"Musui!" Gijiko shouted, her words slurred. I looked over to see the normal toothy grin to be replaced with metal. She got braces? "Like!" She asked, showing off the large chunks of metal. I gave her a weak smile. "My teeth are going to be prettier than yours!" She exclaimed, running off. I've never had braces, and don't want them. Ever.

After taking a brief nap, I went to the bathroom for a bath. The water than ran threw the forest was different, more like a milky color than clear. I shrugged, tossing in the normal bath salts and lighting some candles. "Ahh." I mumbled, dipping my toe into the warm water. I was so relaxing. Once it was full, I undressed and went right in. It was soo comforting. Gave me enough time to relax, and think. I soaked my head in the water, ignoring the awefull ringing of the cell phone I leave in here. It must be someone who would dare to call me, since I've been 'sick'. My wet hand reached out, since the phone was near the tub for who knows why. The little screen had my friends pictures on them. Flipping it open, I answered, "Hello?" in my sickest voice possible.

"MUSUI! Like, ohmigosh! You can talk! Your Gramps said you couldn't talk!" Kiota shouted, practically making me go def.

A slap was hear in the back ground. "Kiota, suhh!" Rei spoke, obviously being the one who slapped Kiota.

"Please don't talk loud.." I mumbled, wishing I didn't pick up the phone. "I'm thinking."

"Thinking' boutttt?" Alina spoke, curiously.

I sighed, not actually thinking about what I was going to say. "Just some guy who annoys me sooo muccch. But yet, I mean, he's so nice. He accutaly makes sure I'm O.K like all the time." I spoke, just realized I was talking about Dekamo. And it did make it sound like I was saying 'boyfriend'...

They all gasped. "You have a boyfriend!" They asked. I should have never picked up the phone.

"Well, sorta. He's still in love with some other girl, and he really doesn't like the term 'boyfriend'...But, there's another dude who's like in love with me and I don't like him that way. UGH! They hate each other soo much.." I spoke, wishing I could slap myself. What are they going to say? Do they want to meet them? What if I accidentally tell them both about the Other World?

It was silent for a bit. And I've got to say, it was very awkward. "Woawoa, let me get this straight. You've got a boyfriend who still loves his ex and doesn't want commitments and then you've got this other dude who loves you and is too blind to see your taken? Where does Will fit in there?" Alina questioned.

Luckily, I hear my Mama yelling at Gijiko. "I'll tell you tomorrow.. Gijiko's in trouble and soon I will be." I spoke, hanging up. I sighed, feeling the stress get to me. So, I've got school work, tests, my friends bugging me about this, and now I'm probably going to get yelled at. Sighing, I just let myself sink into the water and not think of anything. It was relaxing, until a knock on the door was heard. "Go away." I spoke, half of my mouth submerged. Apparently, the person at the door didn't like that, so they came right in. My brown eyes looked to the door and saw Xigo, standing there. We stared at each other for a minute, then I realized we was slowly looking into the bath water. "EEP! OUT OUT OUT!" I shouted angrily. Xigo got out of the bathroom and gave me time to change into some sleep wear. I walked out and glared at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I had the feeling that you were stressed so I came to check up on you...Luckily I got threw." He said, gripping my hands. "Are you sure your O.K?" He asked, using one hand to move hair from my face.

I nodded, wondering what Dekamo would do if he saw us like this. Me, dripping wet. Xigo, holding my hands. That would be one awkward situation. "Er, Xigo? Can you go back now?" I asked, not wanting to sound rude.

He laughed, and let go of my hands. "I don't think I want to. That mutt was already pissed for me checking up on you.. We gotta make it look like a real emergency happened, ok?" He spoke, still smiling softly. Luckily, I knew what he was thinking about.. And it wasn't nice. He was picturing me, in the bathtub.

"He-" I started, feeling bad that it wasn't Dekamo. "Heh.. Well, listen. You can stay, but Mama's going to be-"

"I already asked her. Gijiko said no and your mother was like yelling at her for answering." He said, smiling. "Oh, and your mother said dinner." I sighed, knowing that this was going to be terrible. Now, I've got to protect a demon from my whole life. GREAT.

I walked downstairs, Xigo following closely. I wish I knew how to delete a memory; I know that Dekamo will find out about this... "Mama!" I exclaimed, seeing dinner all set up. She smiled at me, hoping I wasn't mad at her. "Why?" I asked, sitting down. Xigo took a seat and kept staring at me.

"Well, he seemed pretty convincing that you were in some kind of danger here." Mama spoke softly, munching on some sticky rice.

"But, Mama. What's going to happen if the girls come over? They SURELY would want to come.. I know it! I can't hide a demon from them!" I spoke, picking some sushi and eating it. "And plus." I said with my mouth full. "They already know about my situation, and seeing him will make it harder on me." I swallowed my food and saw everyone look at me. "You know, Xigo saying he loves me?"

The room went silent as we ate. _"Dekamo! Why did you let him threw!"_ I asked, wondering if he could hear me. _What? Who threw?_ He asked me, rage filling in. So, Xigo didn't check in with Dekamo. _"Xigo."_ I told him. Instantly, rage filled his mind. _Why the hell is he there? I'm coming to bring him back in pieces._ I slapped my head. _"No. I'm going to get him back. I don't need the drama!"_ I yelled, Xigo hearing it. He flinched, still eating. I smiled and went over to eating. This wasn't going to be fun.

After dinner, I was stuck in my room, with Xigo. "Why didn't you clear with Dekamo? I can hear in him my head and it sounds like an explosion." I spoke, plopping onto my bed. He really didn't care that Dekamo was infuriated, he just cared about me. Cheesy.

"Well, he would have said no." Xigo spoke, sitting next to me. "And we've never got any real alone time since that mutt came around." I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"Number one, I met Dekamo way before you. Number two, if you wanted alone time, ask. Number three, ask me first! Number four, you have to go back. If my friends come over, we are screwed." I spoke. A knock filled my room and sent a chill down my spine. Was it Dekamo? My friends? Mama?

In they came, all my friends. Xigo hid in the closet, luckily. "Musui!" They sang, hugging me. I sighed, hoping they wouldn't open my closet, because I know Alina loves to raid it. "Your little sister called us and told us that we could come over!" Kiota spoke, sitting down with my friends. "Now give us deets!"

I bite my lip, not knowing what to do. Xigo would hear every word, and probably be mad. "Erm, first I think my Mama would like to talk with you." I spoke, smiling. Inside, I was thinking, what a dope! It'll never work! But sure enough, they left. I grabbed Xigo from the closet. "Ok, this is what we gotta do... What are you holding?" I asked, seeing he was holding my bright red short dress. "EEP! Put that down!" I shouted, seeing him put it back. "Now, here. . Gramps might have some clothes-wait! The school play!" I spoke, running into my closet to pick some guy clothes that I got for the play. Tossing them at Xigo, I spoke, "put them on. Hide your tail." He nodded, going into the bathroom. Hopefully, he'll be done and my friends, if they find him, will see he's a normal boy... Sorta.

Xigo came out wearing blank skinny jeans, a white tee-shirt, and his fur vest. He didn't look bad at all. "This is what guys wear here? Dammmn." He spoke, trying to get use to this. I laughed and sat back down, about to tell him to hide.

"Who's that!" They asked, coming in at the bad time, as usall. They ran up to him and stared at him. Murmurs and giggles filled the still air. Inside, I wanted to just run up to them and say, out you go. But I stood frozen.

"Er, Musui?" Xigo asked, walking over to my side. "They your friends?" I slowly nodded, seeing them turn to stare at us. "I'm Rex." He lied. I'm surprised he didn't use his real name. _Used a fake name, is that alright?_ He asked. I sent him a quick yes and watched my friends stare at him.

Alina was the first one to ask. "Which one is he? The dude who says he loves you or the two-timer?" My jaw hung from my face. Did she just ask that or what? Kiota and Rei nodded and waited for my answer.

I glanced over at Xigo(Rex) and sighed. Wouldn't hurt to tell the truth.. Right? "He's the one you says he loves me." I spoke.

They all squilled and ran up to him, asking so many questions and so quickly, I couldn't understand them. "Uh, one question at a time.." He spoke, sitting next to me.

"How long have you known Musui!" Rei asked, getting out a note pad.

I slapped myself, wishing I would have never let them see Xigo. "Twenty sev-eight days." Xigo said. Was he keeping count?

Rei nodded and took some notes. "How much do you hate this two-timer she has around her?" Alina asked, leaning forward.

Xigo looked at me. _Dekamo's a two-timer?_ He asked, some pleasure and some anger in his voice. _"No... It's just.. I'll explain when they leave."_ He smiled at me, then looked at my friend. "Hate him. With a deep passion. He's hurt Musui one too many times." He spoke, wrapping his arm around me. I just sighed and let this drag on..

Finally, it was time for them to go, and the first thing I did was slap Xigo. "What they hell!" I asked, standing up.

He smiled at me and let his tail come out. "What? Am I not allowed to talk to your friends?" He asked.

"Uh, no! They are mortals, who don't know anything about the Other World!" I exclaimed, walking around my room. "If they find out about this... Oh, that's not going to be pretty." I mumbled, putting a hand on the Crystal Heart. "Xigo, go sleep down stairs." I spoke, seeing him sigh and walk off. Plopping onto my bed, I screamed, hoping that tomorrow wasn't going to horrifying.

-*-*-*-

Was I wrong. I was so far off. Today, I had at least five tests, half of which I didn't understand! My friends kept bugging me about Xigo and Dekamo.. At least they didn't know his name.

"Guys, SHUT UP!" I exclaimed, stopping in the sidewalk. They looked at me, wondering what aggravated me so much. Then, I felt it. I was shocked. Holy Shards. It was either Xigo or something else.. But how? I looked around, my heart beating fast. My friends walked up to me, asking if I was alright, but I kept quiet. Something was here. The sun was slowly setting, and that didn't help my cause. Out came a group of young boys, all around my age. "Who are you?" I asked, seeing the aura around them. They weren't real, only puppets.

My friends hid behind me, but were taken away by some of the boys. They were screaming for help, but no one heard them. "Musui.. Took my puppets way too long to find you." A spine chilling voice spoke. It was Kihamo. That made me even more frightened. He was here. And that meant Uyurigo was close. "Don't worry. Uyurigo doesn't have the desire to come here yet." He spoke, getting closer to me.

"Let my friends go. They've got nothing to do with this Kihamo." I spoke, the Crystal Heart glowing. Luckily, he let them go. "Good. Now time for me to get rid of-"

He put his hand over my mouth. All I could taste was pure poison. It was so gross! "Relax Musui. This isn't going to hurt." Kihamo soothed, putting a strange bead on my arm. It slowly was absorbed, causing a bruise like spot to grow on my arm. He backed away. "Perfect." He muttered, vanishing. All the puppet boys fell over and turned into dust. What did Kihamo just do? 

**Chapter 24**

My hand hurt. Like really badly. My friends found me and said they called the cops, but I told them they ran off. Luckily, they didn't comment on anything they saw. Maybe Kihamo didn't mean to hurt my friends. That's good. As we continued our walk, they went right back to the issue of Xigo and Dekamo. My mind wasn't listening, all it was doing was thinking about what Kihamo did. He put some strange bead into my arm... Made it look like a bruise. When I looked again, it got worse. Extremely worse. The bruise was all the way around my arm, but it was a light purple with lots of tiny dots. I touched it and felt no pain.

"Guys, I'm going home. Lot's of studying to do." I said, not realizing my words slurred. They nodded and waved goodbye. Smiling softly, I ran home, determined to see if Gramps understood this. "Gramps!" I exclaimed once I got inside. My family, along with Xigo, were in the living room, playing cards. I walked into the living room, seeing Gramps and Xigo gasp. "What?"

Gramps walked over to me and held my arm where Kihamo put the bead. "This... can't be." He mumbled, turning it around and looking at it very closely. "Serena, Gijiko. Get some of the Sierramanji berries.." He spoke. When I heard 'Sierra', I prayed it wasn't Sierra, the demon of water. I noticed Xigo growling at it.

"Kihamo.. That sank." He mumbled, his fangs showing.

Mama and Gijiko came back with some strange blue-berry. "Thank ya. Here, eat." He spoke, holding the berry up to me. I opened my mouth, letting him put it in. Now, it almost felt like Pop-rocks were exploding in my mouth, but ten times worse. I pulled my arm away from Gramps and took the berry out. I needed something yummy. Noticing a bag of Sweedish Fish, I grabbed a bunch and put them in my mouth to sooth it. I was soo happy my cousins from America gave us such good candy. "Put tha' berry back in!" Gramps ordered, picking another one.

I opened my mouth to speak, but I noticed blood dropping from my teeth. "EW!" I exclaimed, covering my mouth. _"Xigo! What the hell is wrong with me!"_ I asked.

"I think her being back in the Other World would help. We've got strong spiritual powers back there." Xigo spoke, walking up to me. Apparently, he didn't hear me. Why not? "Let's go Musui. Er, just pack her things and leave them by the forest. Shout for me and I'll come get 'em."

Xigo picked my up, very stern and full of though. They nodded, only praying for my heath. He bolted out the door and into he forest, running threw lots of thorned Roses. "What the hell is wrong with me?" I asked, blood coming out of my mouth.

"Selome can explain better than I can.. But, I'm guessing it's the Uidigama bead, the bead of poison." He spoke, running into the normal clearing. There were all my friends, staring at us. Dekamo seemed outraged. "Don't look at me like that mutt. I was right." He said, walking over to him. Once they saw my arm, their confused faces went into instant shock.

Dekamo grabbed me from Xigo's arm and stared at it. "Kihamo.. How the hell did he get there?" He said, looking at me, true sorrow in his eyes. "Selome. Chiso. Take care of Musui. I'll find that son-of-a-" He started, still looking at me. I stared back at him and just felt strange. It wasn't love. Was it? The way he was looking at me.. Why? What was wrong with me! He pulled me close and then set me down. "I can't believe I'm saying this... But Coyote, come on. We gotta find Kihamo." He spoke, still staring at me. Selome and Chiso leaned me up as they ran off.

I sighed, seeing Fiqua and getting ready to guard us. "What the hell is going on..?" I asked, my words slurring even more than before.

Chiso looked at Selome. "I'll explain. There's this bead, called the Uidigama Bead, the bead of poison. It is only controlled by dark forces for their purposes. A monk guarded it, very well too. But, it is nearly impossible to heal, unless the controller gets what they wish. A Sierramanji berry can heal it somewhat, but can't heal it completely." He spoke. "And yea, the Sierramanji berries are Sierra's." I closed my eyes, not wanting to believe this. So, what he's saying is that I'm going to die unless Uyurigo gets what he wants? Great.

I sighed, feeling the Heart losing it's power. "Is there anyone who can help?" I asked, seeing a golden glow by my ears. He was close.

Selome sighed. "Well, sorta. The Protectors had the ability, but since Stella vanished, there has been none." She spoke, unwillingly. Fiqua looked at me with her soft pink eyes and then faced were Juiro was looking at. In the distance, there stood Kihamo. They growled at him and waited. "So, Uyurigo planted the bead in you. Damn." She mumbled, standing up and aiming an arrow at Kihamo.

Closing my eyes, I tried to see if I could use my powers to find Stella. I figured if I had something that they valued, I can find them. Dekamo has the tear drop, Xigo has the small flower, and Stella gave me the TearDrops. _"Stella! It's me! Musui! We've got a problem! Please. Come find us. It's something called the Uidigama bead. Help."_ I couldn't finish. I was too drained. "Kihamo." I growled, standing up. Chiso and Selome were begging me to sit. But I ignored them. "What do you want?" I asked.

Kihamo laughed, sticking his sword into the ground and walking closer to me. "What do you think?" He asked, no emotion in his voice. "You and the Crystal Heart. Oh, and all of the Shards you have."

Everyone was begging me to sit back down, but I couldn't. Everything around me was dark, except me and Kihamo. "Why? Why can't you not do this?" I asked, feeling the poison grow all over me. My legs and my arms were strongly bruised.

He stared at me, not moving. "It's not my orders. Uyurigo says its up to you." He spoke, a smirk growing on his face. I tried to use the Crystal Heart to blast him to hell, but I couldn't. It seemed I was in a trance.

"You can have the Shards, just let me go." I spoke, grabbing the small case where the Shards were. I tossed it at him, seeing his face stay the same.

He didn't move to pick them up. "It's all or nothing." He spoke. My heart began to race. What could I do? Stella wasn't coming.. And the only other way was to give in. My mind was racing. This can't be happening! My eyes became wet and they stung. "If you can't decide, I'll just take you." He spoke, staring at me.

Falling onto my knees, I let a long wail out. "Let me go!" I ordered, looking up to see him standing in front of me. "Just stop!" I cried, feeling everything go numb. I fell over, being crushed with pain. Kihamo said nothing and picked me up. That's when everything came back into focus. I was in his barrier now. All of my friends were screaming, trying to break it. Dekamo and Xigo were furious, shouting very loudly. "De-kamo." I mumbled, feeling a strange lifting sensation.

"Remember, she chose this." Kihamo spoke, the barrier lifting into the sky. All of them were pouring tears, besides Dekamo.

He took out Suia and cursed. "She did not chose this! I know it!" He stared at me, almost in a state of crying. My hand reached out to him from Kihamo's grasp. "Musui!" He exclaimed.

"Dek-amo.."I mumbled, my friends vanishing. Kihamo took me to a strange castle, a very strongly filled castle. It wasn't very nice, at all. Everything was dark, with this sinister glow.

Once we got into this room, Kihamo let me go. "My sisters shall be here soon." He spoke, walking off. Sisters? What does he mean by that? I then saw the lime green robe. It was Shisime. Then, the girl I despise came in. Giaso.

"Well, took them long enough." Shisime spoke, kneeling next to me. She smiled, and gripped my neck. "I just have this urge to kill her. Feel that Sister?" She asked.

Giaso smiled and smacked Shisime on the back of the head. "Not yet!" She exclaimed, staring at me. "Once Uyurigo gets what he wants, then we can kill her." She spoke, sitting next to Shisime. I put my hand up to my neck and rubbed it.

They stared at me for a moment, until the door flung open. "Master." They both murmured, facing him and bowing. I sat up, still in pain.

Uyurigo smiled and dismissed the girls. "Uyurigo.." I mumbled, squinting my eyes. I noticed him getting closer, and the golden glow from the earrings were so bright that I thought I was on the sun.

"Musui, well well. Kihamo told me." He spoke, sitting down. His red eyes were locked with my face. "You know, you almost remind me of Zimika." He muttered, holding a green bead in his hands. "This is the antipode bead." He spoke, holding it to his face. Within a second he crushed it. My stomach fell in disgust.

Standing up, I ignored the poison pulsing in me. "You..." I started, seeing him stand up.

"Well, I might as well tell you how you can possibly survive." Uyurigo laughed, knowing the chances were slim. I just had to. "Give Shisime the gift of seeing the Shards."

My jaw hung from my face. "I don't even know how I got it!" I exclaimed, rage filling within me. I couldn't believe what he was saying.

He smirked, and grabbed my arm, since I was going to slap him. "Then, you've planed your own death." He spoke, vanishing afterwards. 

**Chapter 25**

"Crap!" I exclaimed, falling over onto my knees. Is that what he really wanted? Me to 'give' my gift yo Shisime? No way in hell am I doing that. I looked up, seeing only the ceiling. I had to find a way. HAD TO. My eyes scanned the room, wondering if there was anything to help me. Nothing. Nada. Zit. Rolling my eyes, I wondered if Uyurigo had anyone else here. I got up and walked around, finding a weapon room. Inside, there was only one sword. Walking up to it, there was a card. _Suiu, the sword of heaven._ There were four empty places. Each had a little card. _Suia, the sword of the Other World. Suio, the sword of hell. Suie, the sword of Earth._ One the back of each card, besides Suie, had the owner. Suiu belonged to someone named Gwillson. That almost sounded like Will's last name. Suio belonged to Ruisko, and Suia belonged to Dekamo. I grabbed the Suiu and took it from it's case. The bladed was thin and long. It almost had a silver glow to it. I turned the sword around and looked at it.

"Put that down, Musui." Shisime spoke, catching me. I held the sword tight and pointed it at her. "Like it's going to work. It only serves Gwillson." She giggled, staring at me.

I didn't put it down. Something inside of me told me to slash her. I rose the sword and swung it on the ground, a strange wave colliding with her. "Woa." I spoke, taking advantage of this. Maybe, if I could find the owner of the sword, he can help me! I slid the sword into it's case and ran off. I didn't stop for anything, I just kept running. Once I reached the border of the castle, I fell over. The poison was getting rather into me, and causing my skin to redden now. "I have to find this... Gwillson dude." I mumbled, seeing the Crystal Heart glow. "Took long enough." I whispered, standing up. It felt good to know the Heart was working fine. _"Dekamo!"_ I shouted, running once more.

_MUSUI!_ Dekamo and Xigo called out to me. _Are you ok? Where are you?_ They were asking. I just kept running, trying to see if I could find anything. Wait, how would I know where to find him guy? _"I'm fine. I figured out how to get the poison out of me. Do you guys know of anyone named Gwillson?"_ It was silent after that, till Xigo said, _no, sorry. But, my coyotes are already out looking for you, so tell them who your looking for and they help. Just please, tell us where you are._ That's when the coyotes found me. _"Never mind that. The coyotes found me. I'll be back once I find this Gwillson guy."_ I told them both.

"Ok. Erm, find Gwillson." I said, not sure what they were going to do. They all cocked their heads to the side. "Oh right, you need a scent." I thought out loud. I showed them the Suiu and they perked up. Barking, they all ran to the south. "Well, gotta follow them." I said, running after them.

After a long day, they finally rested. Running all day is not my thing, so I was worn out. I sat down, taking out the Suiu. It gleamed in the silvery moonlight. "Keh, your going to get yourself hurt with that." Someone said. I was guessing some stupid demon who just wants money, women, and weapons.

I faced the sound of the voice to see a group of men, not a demon. Well, off by the race, but I can tell they wanted the same thing. "Get away. I had a long day and don't want to take it out on you." I mumbled, the poison killing more of me. They saw my weakened state and walked all around me. The coyotes were fast asleep and I was weakened. Another blessing. I put my hand on the Crystal Heart and it glew. "I'll give you one more chance, leave." I spoke, energy pulsing threw me. Even if the poison was still present, I knew that I had to try. The light shone brightly, keeping the people at bay. But, they didn't flee.

They didn't move, they just stood there. I gripped the sword and swung it on the ground, hoping it would recreate what happened with Shisime. It was a failure. They laughed and got closer to me. This wasn't turning out very well, was it? "Look!" Someone shouted, pointing in the distance. There stood a man, by a river. He had wings on his back. What was he. The men fled and left me there. The poison was too much and I fell over, blacking out.

-*-*-*-

I woke up, near a hot spring. Did that man take me here? The Suiu was gone. I sighed, rubbing my head. I didn't feel better, but I was soo tempted to get into the springs. I slid off my clothes and jumped in, feeling the heat tingle me. It was different than the other hot spring, but I liked it. "Ah, relaxing." I mumbled, feeling everything just slip away.

"Like the hot springs miss?" A man asked. I jumped, turning to see a half bird, half human. Must have been a demon. "Don't get all worried. I am not like those men back there." He said, sitting down near the springs. "Thank you for my sword. One who got it back from Uyurigo must have some strong will." He said, taking out the sword. "Now, why?" He asked.

I sighed, making sure he couldn't see anything but my face. "It's the Uidigama bead... It's been in me for quiet a bit and there's no other way." I mumbled, looking away from the man who must have been Gwillson.

He smirked and looked down at me with his orange eyes. Moving the bright blue hair from his face, he nodded. "I can get the Uidigama bead out, but first. What is that thing you wore around your neck?"

"Oh, the Crystal Heart?" I said, my hands going up to it. "Something a friend made." I mumbled.

Gwillson nodded. "I've heard about the famous wielder of the Heart. Never figured it would be a she and she would be beautiful." He spoke. A chill ran up my spine. "Alrighty." He said, taking out Suiu.

My eyes widened at how the sword changed. It was a light blue colored fang. "Will it hurt?" I asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. Depending on how deep it got." He spoke, getting closer to me. "Now, let me see where he put it in." He told me. I lifted my hand and showed it to him. "Woa. Good thing fate made me find you. That thing is in there deep." He said, scratching his head. "Just don't look." He said, putting Suiu on my arm. I did look, just for a little. Gwillson dug the sword into my arm. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt. He made the sword go very deep into my arm, lots of purple ooze spewing out. Then, the pain started. My body was numb, and my vision blurred. Was it the poison? "Just relax." He mumbled, taking the sword from my arm. And there it was. The Uidigama bead. It was small, for its power. The color was a dark plum and it has a shiny gloss to it. "There." He mumbled.

I looked at him and smiled. "Thank you." I said, pulling my arm back. There was a HUGE scar on my arm, but I thought soaking it would be good. "I'm Musui by the way." I spoke, rubbing my arm.

He smiled at me. "Gwillson." He muttered. I looked around seeing that we were someplace strange. "Don't worry. Once all the poison gets out, I'll take you home. Your clothes have lots of poison on them, so you gotta stay in the water till I can find some clothes." He spoke, walking off.

My jaw dropped. Stay here? No way! I gotta find Dekamo. _"Dekamo...Where are you?"_ I shouted, hoping he would answer. _Musui! Your ok! Did you find him? It's already midday and we are getting worried._ Dekamo spoke, tiredness in his voice. I sighed. _"Er, ya. He said that I gotta stay here till all the poison leaves my body."_ I told him. Gwillson came back with some robes. "Thank you." I said. He looked away while I got out and slid the robe on. "Gwillson?"

"Yes?" He answered, looking at me strangely.

Rubbing my head, I answered. "How long will this take?"

He sighed, leaning against a tree. "A few days, at most." He mumbled, looking away from me.

Shaking my head, I couldn't believe it. A few days.. Away from Dekamo. I sat down, feet dipping into the water. The soft wind made my bones slightly clatter. The hot bubbly water seemed to calm me, but not fully. The poison was still in me, and it still tortured me. I bent over gasping for air. Even if the Uidigama bead was not within me, I could still feel it. Once my little pain attack was over, I knew I had to try and get as much poison from me. Using my free hand, I squished the gap, hoping to get more poison out. Instead of purple ooze, out came green gush. It was revolting. My stomach turned seeing the gush. But, I kept squeezing. After a little bit, there was none left. "Uh..I'm going home now." I mumbled, finding my clothes. Time had passed quickly when I was squeezing the poision from me. I was guessing it was late afternoon.

He looked up at me squinting. "Here. Go threw the woods and think of where you want to go." He mumbled, those orange eyes turning into a soft silver. Did his eyes change by the time of day? "Go, quickly." He mumbled.

I nodded, walking towards to woods he spoke of. They almost looked like the trees where Dekamo took me threw. I walked into them, not looking at Gwillson anymore. He was already scary enough with those hawk wings. I pictured camp, were Dekamo, Selome, Chiso, Fiqua, and Juiro were waiting for me. And soon enough, I was there. But, I was the only one there. "Guys?" I asked, turning around. _"Dekamo!"_ I called out, wondering if anyone would answer. Within seconds, Dekamo was hugging me. "Don't squish me." I said, smiling and returning the hug. Selome, Chiso, Fiqua, and Juiro came back within a minute or two, and hugged me once Dekamo stopped.

"What the hell happened to your arm!" Dekamo asked, looking at the gash. I sighed threw my nose and pulled my arm back. "Never mind." He said.

Juiro pounced on my head and meowed, glad that I was back.

It took a little while to explain everything that happened over the coarse of the day, and I was already tired enough. "Guys, just let me sleep." I slurred, laying down. They all wanted me to sleep, except Dekamo.

"Musui, are you sure your ok?" He asked, looking down at me. I nodded, looking away. "Ok...I missed you a lot." He mumbled, his fox ears hanging low.

I smiled at him, my white teeth sparkling. "I missed you too." I said, rolling over to fall asleep. 

**Chapter 26**

A long time has passed since the Uidigama bead came out; I would say about ten days. Dekamo has been very bitter since then. He doesn't even let me out of his sight, let alone go home. Xigo did go back to tell my family I was alright, which made me happy that he did such a nice thing for me. As for Chiso, well, he's been the normal! Fighting with Selome about her flirting problems, and of course, everything. I just wish Chiso would man up and say he likes her already, maybe even loves her!

"Musui!" Dekamo growled. I popped out of my thinking state to see him staring at me.

I tilted my head, seeing everyone looking at me. "What? Can't a girl think? Oh look! It's the hot springs!" I shouted, pointing at the springs. We went there often, and I personally loved it! Selome smiled and Fiqua ran over to them and hoped right in. "The usall? Girl's first guys second?" I asked, seeing them nod. Juiro meowed and sat with Dekamo, who was watching me till we put a towel in-between two trees. I sighed hating how he was particle stalking me. "Selome are you-" I began. She wasn't there. "Selome?" I called, hearing her voice. Oh god, I thought, walking over. Sure enough, there was a bunch of men, bathing on the other side. Selome wasn't in the water, but she was talking to the men. "Selome, get your butt back over on the other side. You know how much the guys hate it when we take too long." I said, seeing all the men stare at me. I wasn't nude or anything, but they sure were staring like I was.

Selome giggled. "Ya, like I'm leaving! These men are way to cool!" She spoke, winking at them. "Besides, they can go first." She muttered, looking back over to the men. "Oh, this is Musui. Musui, these are warriors."

Rolling my eyes, I felt the need to grab her blue-black hair and pull her away, but I couldn't. "Musui, my, that's a pretty name." One of the men said, another one whistled.

"Selome, Dekamo can probably hear these guys.. Let's get going." I growled, sitting next to her. Before I knew it, one of the guys grabbed both of our legs and pulled us in. "HEY!" I shouted, trying to get out, but one man held me close. The thought of him having no clothes on disgusted me. Selome wasn't freaking out, instead, she was having a good time! "Let me go!" I shouted, kicking the man. He only laughed, but tightened his grip.

They all gained around us, all twenty of them. "Me think we aren't letting' ya go." The man who was holding Selome said. "We don't get woman often."

I looked at the men and sighed. "Selome! Get us outta here!" I shouted, seeing some of them get their clothes on. They were about to leave.

Selome's eyes widened and she elbowed the man holding her. No use. "I can't do anything Musui! I don't have my bow!" She told me, squirming. Two other men took us from the water while our captors put their clothes on. "All we can do is scream for-"

Some of the men fell over, dead. "My men!" The man who held me shouted. In the distance, I saw something. I squinted my eyes and gasped. It was Ruisko, holding Suio, the sword of hell. I got myself free and grabbed Selome. "Stop them!" He shouted, pointing at us. Me and Selome ran, without even looking at Ruisko. Once we were on the other side, I heard the man shout, "No! Don't take my hand!" Then a scream.

"Hand?" Selome spoke, looking behind us. "Why does Ruisko want a hand?" She asked, walking over to the water. Our clothes were stained with blood, since Ruisko killed both the man holding us. I shuttered and jumped in the water, still wearing my clothes. Selome quickly followed. "Ahh! Relaxing!" She shouted.

Fiqua swam over to me. "Why'd ya get in with your clothes? Dekamo and Chiso won't see." She asked. I rubbed her bunny ears and she moved her head.

"Erm, lets just say we got blood them." I spoke softly, seeing her shrug and dive back into the water. I was surprised, Dekamo didn't hear us scream. We weren't that far, were we? I got out of the water. "Stay here, I'm going to check on Dekamo." I said, walking over to towel and peeking. They weren't there, surprisingly. "Dekamo?" I called, taking the towel and wrapping myself around it. "Helloo?" I called. Suddenly, someone was in front of me. "EEP!"

He looked half dead, but really scary. "Ye! Me men say you... Ye coming with us." He spoke, putting a rope around me. I noticed the little writing on his cape. He was a general. That must mean those warriors were his men!

I squirmed. "Let go." I said, glaring at the man. "I am not in the mood for this!" I exclaimed, hearing Selome being drug out of the water, same with Fiqua. "And they aren't involved in this!"

The man laughed, and so did his men. Then, I saw it. A Holy Shard. "Ye think so strongly. I have a Shard, I can do as me wishes." I looked at the Shard, wanting to take it right off his neck, but the ropes were over my arms. "What can ye do about it?" He asked mockingly. "Ye only a lass."

"I am not a lass!" I shouted, the Crystal Heart glowing. Wrong move, totally.

They all looked at me, intrigued by the Heart. "Ah, ye got some powers. Perfect." He spoke, dragging the rope. "Me king will like." He spoke, tossing me in a cage. Selome and Fiqua were tossed in different cages. "Go!" He shouted and the carnage, holding the cages, began to move.

"DEKAMO!" I shouted, hoping he would hear me. No sign of him. _"DEKAMO! HELP!"_ I shouted. Still nothing. "DEEEKAAAAAMOOOOO!"

-*-*-*-

Within a little while, we were at a castle. And we were still locked in cages. "Musui, I'm scared..." Fiqua mumbled, only having got some of her clothes back. She only had her base on, her white dress. Maybe if Dekamo checks, he'll see we went missing. I stared at her, seeing the bunny ears hiding. Right as I was going to speak, a large man grabbed her cage and took her away. "Musui!" She called, but she was brought behind large doors.

"Selome, we gotta get outta here!" I shouted, trying to free myself. It was tied up pretty well, they didn't want me to move. Within a few seconds, the man came back with Fiqua. "Fiqua!" I said, seeing her eyes. She was terrified.

The man took Selome next. "It was scary.. There was this man, he was creepy. He shook his head and then he took me out. I don't get why.." She whined, looking at the door. I glanced at the door, seeing Selome coming out. "Selome!" Fiqua exclaimed, her ears perking up.

She looked at me, worried. "He's a demon... Very different though.." She mumbled. "Gimme the shards. If he senses is, we are doomed." I sighed.

"Like I can. They tied me up tight." I spoke, trying to free myself. "Fiqua, think you can try to transform or give the Shards to Selome?" I asked, seeing her nod. "Alright, hurry cause that guy is coming back!" I pointed out. A whip came flying to my skirt and Fiqua pulled the shards out just in time. The large man picked up my cage and walked me inside. It was a long hall, with a man sitting at the end. He was covered with some strange silk. The man put the cage at the front and backed away. "Who are you and where am I?"

The large man kicked my cage. "No speaking unless spoken to!" He shouted, looking over at the other man. He looked up at me and a chill went down my spine. I awaited to see if he shook his head or not, but he stood. "Sir?" The man asked. A spear flew out and hit the larger man in the chest.

"What? Wasn't he like your servant?" I asked. I backed up as far as I could. He was scary, just like Fiqua said. "Let me go!" I exclaimed.

The man smiled and unlocked my cage. "You can't escape.." He mumbled. I got a good look at his face then. He had indigo eyes and brown hair. He didn't look like a demon, but something wasn't right about him. "Come, now, don't be shy. You seem strong." He spoke, backing away from the exit of the cage. I slowly crawled out and stood, leaning against the cage. "My my, what strange clothing you wear!" He spoke, looking at my bare legs. "Hm, interesting jewel on your neck.. Is it the fathomed Crystal Heart?"

I looked away from the man and said, "well, I'm not telling you!" He was strange, maybe he is a half demon like Dekamo. _"Dekamo... Can you hear me? Xigo...? Hello!"_ I shouted, hoping they could hear. No answer.

"You better or your friends will not be spared.." He spoke, a darker tone in his voice. "My, I haven't introduced myself. I am Higotari. My men recall your name is Musui, is that not so?" I looked at him to see a smile on his face, like a big smile. I glared at him and the smile grew. "Perfect. Sister, change her from these clothes and bring her to lunch." Higotari spoke, walking off.

A woman looking like Higotari came in. "Come.." She whispered, pulling me. I looked back at the doors to see them open, and men standing around the cages. I hope they were going to be alright.

After she changed me into a strange outfit that almost looked like Selome's, I was put in a strange dinning room, alone. "Ugh! That stupid Dekamo! How could he not have heard me! I swear, one day I'll get him for this.." I spoke, seeing the door open.

Higotari was standing there. "Greetings Musui." He spoke, sitting down on the other side of the mat. "Sister dressed you well." He spoke.

I rubbed my head, not liking the strange pony tail it was in. "Whatever. Why did you capture me and my friends?" I asked, not touching the food. Higotari was glomping it all.

"Well, my men said one of you was a fair maiden, one with shards." He smiled, putting his bowl down. "I, for one, can tell you had the Shards, but your friends took them before you entered, and your the one that looked fair. They also claimed you cared deeply for your friends." He spoke with the grin returning.

I rolled my eyes. "You've got to be kidding me! That's why you kidnapped us! OOH!" I shouted, standing up. "I can't believe that!" I spoke, walking towards the door. "I want out, and if you don't let me and my friends go, you'll regret it." I said, looking over my shoulder. He had gotten up to stand behind me, stalkerish.

He chuckled lightly. "That was not the only reason... Me and my men tend to get lonely, and the only girl is Sister... We've had a hard time finding women.. But, those Holy Shards will do me good and help grow my power even more." A man slid the door open and held the Holy Shards. "Perfect." He mumbled grabbing the shards from him. "Do as you please with the others." He spoke, the door closing. He turned me around and grinned. "Once these are in my stomach, you won't be leaving... Ever." He opened his mouth and tossed the shards in, gulping afterwards.

I backed up, but he cornered me. "You are a demon.. .Selome was right." I mumbled, my hand going to the Crystal Heart.

His indigo eyes flashed into a slate gray. "You won't need that anymore.." He hissed, grabbing the Heart and ripping it off. That was the first time I've ever had that off. My body went numb and I fell over, feeling worn out. "Ah, you depended on it... Well, no more." He spoke, lifting me up with one hand. I didn't know what to do.

"Dek-amo.." I mumbled, seeing him get closer to my face, as if he were going to kiss me.

"Howling Storm!" Dekamo shouted. The wind pushed Higotari away, thus dropping me. I tried to get up, but couldn't. "Musui!" He said, kneeling next to me. "Where's the Crystal Heart?" He asked, noticing it wasn't on my neck. I pointed at Higotari. He was holding it, as if he was going to crush it.

He growled at Dekamo. "Ah, you! The half demon who had made the Crystal Heart.. You wished for it to be a place to lock your mortal soul, but gave it to this woman.. For what cause? Keeping it pure..?" He spoke, putting the Heart on him. "Well, no more! I, Higotari, now proclaim this as the Heart of Darkness!" The Crystal Heart slowly faded from the crystal color to black. I moaned, putting my hand on my heart. "Ah, she is connected to it I see." He laughed. "She too shall become impure!"

Dekamo held me up and looked at me. "Musui, don't cave in, damnit." He mumbled, shaking me. Surprisingly, he let go of Suia. "I don't want to lose you.." He whispered.

Higotari laughed as my body fell over. "Too late." 

**Chapter 27**

My eyes flung open and I felt different. Something inside of me didn't feel right. I didn't want to move, but something made me move. "She is under my will now..." Higotari mumbled. Under his will? What?

Dekamo grabbed Suia and growled, "let go of her!" He stared at me, with his purple eyes. I felt nothing, but I recall some emotion stirring in me before. What was that emotion? All the sudden, I felt hate towards him. He was going to kill Higotari, the man I feel strange towards. What is happening?, I asked myself. This didn't feel right.

"Die.." I mumbled, a orb in my hand. No, this was like before with the Sakimanji Opal! I closed my eyes, willing myself to stop. "No.." I mumbled, turning towards Higotari. He seemed shocked, not understanding why I didn't do his will. "No.." I said. "Let him go.. I'll stay.."

Higotari nodded and I fell over, panting. That took a lot of will, he was stronger than I hoped. "Half Demon, go. She said what she wanted."

Dekamo looked at me, and could only mumble, "Musui." Guards came in and dragged Dekamo out of the room, then they shut it.

My body was still numb, unsure of what to do. Slap Higotari or hug him. He was trying to take over me. "Now, where were we before that mutt interrupted." He said, walking over to me and kneeling. His hand on my chin and he had a pleased look to his face. Tears streamed from my eyes and I couldn't move.

Slowly, I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing my face closer. My hands were listening to me but unhooking the necklace. "I believe this is mine.." I mumbled, the Crystal Heart falling from his neck. My hands grasped it and I felt much better, more alive. "Now, get away." I spoke, putting it back on.

Higotari sighed. "You don't know the full power of the Heart... Do you?" He asked, standing up. "Those chains... They're demons." He said. I remember, Gramps said they were, it was such a long time ago.. But, wait... He also said his Grandma visited here. "Well, each chain is a different demon. Since Dekamo wanted to be a full demon, he planed to lock his human part inside the Heart. And to contain it, he has to have equal good and bad in the Heart. The demons were strong, and the shorter the is, more evil the demon had. One with a good soul keeps it in balance, a evil soul can do wonders with it.." He spoke, smiling at me.

I looked away from him. "Not to mention, the Heart also makes barriers, beams, little bombs, and glows." I spoke, curling my right hand. I used that hand the most.. I wonder why. Maybe I could try releasing one of the demons, but how? "Now listen Higotari, if you want to live another day, tell me how I could use the demons lock in the Heart." I threatened.

"Well, I'll tell you, but I doubt you can do it. Think of the chain, picture the good energy of yours vanishing around it. After that, picture the demon coming out and doing your will." He told me. I wasn't sure if he was right, but I gotta try it. I closed my eyes, forming a barrier around me. I thought of the longest chain, since I gotta start out easy. There were two auras, one dark and one light. I pictured the light one vanishing, and the demon slipping out from the chain, but still under my control. I opened my eyes to see a normal person, but the person had this aura around her. "WHAT?" He shouted, seeing the person. "How'd you release Jika, the demon of emotion? Impossible!" He shouted. I looked at the person, seeing it face me. It was a woman, one with black hair and eyes. Her skin was light, but her lips seemed sealed. She looked at me, like I was her master.

She knelt down, not looking at me. "Er..." I looked at Higotari and saw his fear. "Uh.." I spoke, not sure what to do. He did try to kill me, but I didn't mean killing him. Maybe this Jika girl has her own will. "Do what you want.." I mumbled, looking away. Higotari screamed then stopped. I turned around to see his face stuck in fear. Blood was all over him and he was very pale. "He's dead.." I mumbled, seeing Jika look at me. "Come back now.." I said, seeing her glow and enter the longest chain. _"Dekamo! I'm coming!"_ I thought, grabbing the shards and running out of the room. Guards were everywhere, prepared for me. I noticed the man Higotari killed was back up, and he still had a shard. There was the general there too. _"There's a lot of guards here... They have two shards."_ I told Dekamo, holding my hand out. The little orb appeared and smacked them all. Two were left standing. "So, you guys have the shards!" I spoke, smiling. _Musui! Dammnit! Don't do anything!_ Dekamo shouted to me. Rolling my eyes, I heard a voice.

"Well done Musui." Kihamo spoke. I turned around to see him staring at me. "It seems that everyday you grow stronger... Perfect." He muttered, stabbing his sword in the ground. "Continue, pretend as if I'm not here."

My hand curled up. I couldn't trust him. I bet he had this complicated plan or something. Closing my eyes I released Jika. "Erm, just watch him... Don't kill him like the last dude." I told her, seeing her nod. I needed the shards.. Kihamo couldn't get them. Holding my hand out, I blasted the last two, seeing them fall. I wasn't one to kill, but if they try to kill me, it only seems out of defense. I walked up and grabbed the shards. They were darker, but once I touched them they became silver. "Perfect." I mumbled, turning around. Jika stood behind me.

"He has fled." Jika's soft voice spoke. She didn't seem like a demon, but she was. I nodded and saw her go back into the chain.

"Musui!" Dekamo shouted. My eyes glanced at my arm, seeing it burnt. I had to hide it. "What the hell did I tell you! Don't do anything!" He shouted, walking up to me. "Are you hurt?" He asked.

Sighing, I shook my head. "Relax. I'm not a wimp anymore.. I don't need you watching me like a hawk." I said, rubbing my arm. He looked at me, infuriated. "And plus, I can take care of my self. I took care of Higotari, these soldiers, and Kihamo. All by myself." I mumbled.

Dekamo looked around us. "You sure you aren't hurt?"

"HEEL!" I shouted, seeing the normal. "I said I was fine! You can stop it already!" I spoke, walking off. Once I heard him get up, I shouted the command. He's such a jerk sometimes! I thought, leaning against the wall. Once I thought he had enough, I walked up to him. "Let's get going.. I don't wanna stay here." I spoke, calmer. My arm healed, but it still had some parts burned.

He stood up and followed without a word. Chiso, Selome, Juiro and Fiqua were already waiting for us. "Musui! Hurry up!" Fiqua shouted, transforming. Everyone else got on Juiro. Hoping on Fiqua, I didn't notice that Dekamo wasn't happy. We finally got out of the stupid castle and outside. It was almost dark. Grabbing my calendar, I glanced at the moon phase. It was the waning crescent.

"Erm, lets make camp soon." I said. Everyone, besides Dekamo, raised their eyebrow. "Waning Crescent." I said, seeing realization sweep over their faces. "There! By the springs!" I spoke, seeing Juiro land and Fiqua lower herself. Once we got on the ground, I started a fire, Selome and Chiso were making camp, Fiqua and Juiro were finding food, and Dekamo was staring at me, still. "Can you stop?" I asked, seeing him sigh. "It's kinnda freaking me out."

He growled at the sun, since it was setting. "I'm going for a walk. No one follow me." He said, standing up and walking off.

"Dekamo.." I mumbled. Maybe it was because I got mad at him. Sighing, I left the fire, to follow him. Chiso noticed me and smiled, hoping I could talk some sense into him. Selome must have given him the shards I gave her. I could just follow him were he went. There was a small cave nearby, and Dekamo was standing near it.

I got closer and listened to him mumble. On a stone head, there was a name inscribed. Heshiami. "Mother.." He mumbled, kneeling. "Goddamnit.. Why'd you marry a freaking mortal..? And why didn't Ruisko become the halfie? Why me?" He asked, his hair changing from the bright blonde to brown.

A strange mist wrapped around Dekamo. "My son... By you being the half demon you have a greater destiny than your brother. He is only another demon, trying to control the lands. You, on the other hand, don't see your full purpose yet.. For you long to be a full demon, like me." A woman's voice spoke. She must be Heshiami, his mom. "That mortal woman.. Musui. She is like your father.. But to you. You protect her, and yet, your mind thinks of her as a tool.. But, my son. Your heart denies it.. Does it?"

Dekamo looked at the figure before him. She looked like Dekamo, but in woman form. "Mother... How can you say such a stupid thing!" He shouted, growling. I sighed, knowing his mom was right. He probably was hiding the truth.. I knew I was.

"You know that tis is true. Even, if you want it not. Giaso..You loved her for her every being, right? Now, she is a dead corpse, under his hand." His mom spoke, slowing fading. "My son, I have no time left... My soul is going to rest. I love you, and I hope you will understand what I mean.." She spoke, finally disappearing. His mom, he looked up to her.

"Dammnit!" He shouted, turning around. I hide myself behind a tree, hoping he didn't see me. I had one chance to get back.. Run. I slowly darted between trees, glad he was in his human form. I got to camp before him, but not that much before. "Where's the food?" He asked, paranoid.

I noticed Fiqua had been cooking it for me. "Here." I said, handing a piece of meet to him. He slowly began to eat, still upset. I couldn't tell if he was upset by his mom or me still. "Dekamo." I said, seeing him look at me. "Are you mad?"

"Of course I am!" He shouted, growling. I looked away, knowing I was right. He was mad at me. "Well... not at you." He mumbled. I looked back at him, seeing he had put his food down. "Still mad about Mother picking a human..." He spoke, looking at the hot springs. "She could have done better."

I scooted up next to him. "Yea, she could have.. But she didn't. You being a half demon is one of the things that-" _I like about you.._ I thought.. "makes you special. You are strong, like a demon. But kind like a human." I spoke, hoping he didn't hear what I was going to think. "Plus, everyone has a bit of good and bad in them.. Even the Crystal Heart.. I learned about the demon part." I said, looking over at him. He didn't seem mad anymore, just relaxed. "So, you don't have anyone to blame for you being a half demon. Its just who you are." I said, smiling.

Dekamo looked at the water and sighed. "Musui... I talked with my Mother's spirit.. She said something about you." He said. I jumped up, hoping he wouldn't say what I think he was going to say. "She said that-"

"Demon!" Selome shouted, pointing an arrow at something. It looked like a horse. Like, a really big horse. I didn't think, but I grabbed Dekamo and hid him. If the demon found out he was a human, we would be screwed.

"What the hell? I can take that thing on." Dekamo growled. Fiqua yelped and I glanced to see her standing up.

Selome was running low on arrows, and Chiso had a had time even hitting it. "Stay here, Dekamo. If the demon finds out your a mortal, he'll kill you!" I shouted, running out to where they were fighting the demon. "Hey you!" I shouted, seeing it look at me. "Stop hurting my friends!" I growled, holding my hand out to it. It seemed to understand what I was doing, for it ran off. "Well, that was easy." I said, hearing my friends gasp. I turned around to see Shisime, grasping Dekamo's neck. "NO!" I shouted, seeing him growl.

"Why so fond of his trash... Musui? I am you after all, but don't comprehend this.." Shisime spoke, squishing his neck. I curled my fists together, wanting to blast her head off. Well, I needed the part of my soul that Uyurigo stole from me. "I just can't under-" Shisime started, using her free hand to clutch her heart. "Oh, now I get it.." She mumbled, a evil smile growing on her face. "You love him."

I noticed Selome put her hand on me. "Shisime! I swear, if you don't let go of him right now, you'll get it!" I growled, seeing Dekamo flinch. She was trying to break his neck. I grabbed Selome's bow and arrow, knowing if I used the Crystal Heart I would hit Dekamo. "Once more chance, Shisime! Let him go!" I shouted, aiming the arrow.

She laughed, the girl laughed at me! "Like you can hit me... You have no experience with a bow and arrow, for I would know." She chuckled. Her laughter is another thing that fueled my anger. I had to hit her, or Dekamo's dead. I pulled back a little farther and felt the string leave my fingers. The arrow flew right at Shisime's chest and made contact, not hitting Dekamo. "You...got me.." She mumbled, releasing Dekamo. Her hands flew to the arrow and she pulled it out. "How...?" She growled, looking at me. Her eyes were in pain, and blood was dripping all over her lime green cloak. She looked away than vanished.

"How'd you hit her?" Selome asked, taking the bow and arrow from me. I didn't answer her, I had to make sure Dekamo was ok. I ran up to him and knelt next to him, checking if he was alright.

He coughed up some blood and stared at me. "Musui.." He mumbled, hugging me. This hug was different from the others, like he accutaly meant it. "I'm glad your O.K.." He mumbled.

I wrapped my arms around him. I didn't want this to end. I finally got over what I thought and released this one fact: I love Dekamo. 

**Chapter 28**

We continued to hug after I realized I loved him. It felt so great to know that I did, like I was completed. But, one question still remained... Does he love me? I waited till he let me go to say something. "Are you O.K?" I asked, seeing him rub his neck. He slowly nodded. "Selome, take him to the springs. Chiso, tend for Fiqua. Juiro, can you find Xigo and give him a note once I write one?" I spoke, seeing them go off to do their thing. Dekamo looked like he was in pain, it made me feel bad that I just didn't shot her in the first place. I grabbed my bag and found some paper.

**_Xigo...  
>We have a little problem. Shisime.. My 'twin'. I need you to find her, and fast. Uyurigo stole part of my soul a long time ago, and I need it back. I rubbed some of her blood on the back so you could find her. Dekamo said her scent smelt like me, but also like Uyurigo.. That should help. Once done, bring her to me. Just, don't hurt her, alright? After all, she is sorta 'me'. Thanks..<br>Musui_**

I grabbed the arrow that hit Shisime and rubbed the tip on the back. "Juiro, here." I said, rapping a ribbon around his neck with the note. "Be sure it doesn't fall, alright?" Juiro meowed and took off. "Alright, Chiso? How's Fiqua?" I asked, walking up to him. Fiqua was already up and walking around. That's good. "Selome? Dekamo alright?" I asked, seeing her look up at me.

"Yea, he's alright. Just being stubborn, saying he isn't hurt." She mumbled, putting her hands in the water. "Now, let me put those herbs on!"

"NO!" Dekamo shouted, backing away from Selome. I've never seen him in the hot springs before. He looked at me and we exchanged glances till someone stood behind me. Dekamo looked away and I glanced to see Xigo.

He smiled at me and hugged me. Did I love him too? Nah, I loved Dekamo. "Hey." He said, holding me close. In his mind, he was still thinking about when he saw me in my tub. I tuned him out. "Got your letter. Sniffed her out, just came back to see an arrow." He said, glaring at Dekamo.

I got myself out of the hug. "Well, that's no good.. Hm, wonder where she went." I mumbled, walking over to Dekamo's clothes and getting the Shards. We had a lot, in my opinion.. But I fear Uyurigo has more. I put the little glass jar into my pocket and sat down, dipping my feet into the water. "You can sit, Xigo. Dekamo won't do anything..right?" I asked sweetly. Dekamo looked away from Xigo and didn't say a word.

Xigo sat next to me and made sure he was close. Was he purposely trying to irate Dekamo? Cause it was working. "Xigo, lay off. She's had a long day." Dekamo growled, not looking at us.

He growled right back at Dekamo. "What can you do about it? Oh, that's right. You're only a mortal so you can't do anything!" Xigo laughed.

I stood up. "Xigo, come with me for a moment.." I sighed, walking off. Xigo surely followed. I stopped when I knew that Dekamo couldn't hear us. "You gotta stop that fighting. He's seriously hurt." I said, putting my hands on my hips. "And plus, I don't think fighting is gunna fix your rivalry. You both hate each other, it obvious, but you two tolerate each other cause of me." I spoke, turning my back to him. "It's not like I can't handle it, it's just so...annoying." I said, feeling his arms wrap around me.

Xigo's face was close to mine, and it was starting to get really creepy. Was he thinking of kissing me? "Musui, I didn't mean to annoy you." He mumbled, his tone soft. He was totally thinking of kissing me, I knew it. But, he held me tight, so I really couldn't move much. "Musui.." He mumbled as he got closer to my face. I didn't want him to kiss me, but he did. His lips locked with mine and I couldn't pull away. I freed my hand and slapped him. "What?"

Whipping my lips, I sighed. "What do you think?" I shouted, pulling away from him. "I've had a long day and don't want this right now!" I exclaimed, tears forming in my eyes. I began to walk back, but I couldn't contain my tears. Today was too much. I fell over on my knees and rubbed my eyes. "Don't cry... Your stronger than this girl." I told myself, remembering earlier today. When I practically was close to kissing Higotari.. I shook my head and got up. I couldn't let Dekamo know. I slowly walked back to hear fighting.

"Dekamo! Get in the water! Or at least put your pants on!" Selome shouted. Something wasn't right. I quickened my pace to see Dekamo's hands cupped on Xigo's neck. Luckily, he had pants on. "Come on! Guys!" Selome spoke, seeing me. "Oh, thank god! Xigo was saying something about seeing you nude and kissing you.. Dekamo got infuriated and tackled him." She explained.

Biting my lip, I watched them fight, not killing each other. "Xigo! What did I tell you!" I shouted, anger boiling inside of me. Fiqua and Chiso were watching with intent, but seemed scared at me for being mad. "UGH!" I groaned, pulling Xigo's tail. He unwilling moved from Dekamo and Selome contained Dekamo. "No fighting..." I spoke, seeing him shrug. Xigo tried to get free, my I held onto his tail. "Don't even try!" I told him, not realizing I released Jika. "Oh, hey Jika. Think you can calm these two down?" I asked, seeing the girl nod. Everyone looked at her strongly. "She's a demon inside the Heart." I explained, seeing everyone more relaxed. "Thank-"

"Jika? JIKA!" A female shouted. We all turned to see a girl, dressed in a purple crop top, a pink mini skirt, and she had long purple hair. "My sister! Oh, how I've missed you!" She shouted, hugging Jika. The girl was all bubbly, like literally. Bubbles were following where she walked. Creepy.

My friends all crowed around me and stared. "Mima?" Jika's soft voice asked. The purple girl's fishnet covered arms hugged Jika. They looked like total opposites. One full of life and color, the other dead.

"Uh.. Can you let her go please..? Kinnda getting lightheaded." I mumbled, not noticing how long I've had her out today. Maybe I have a limit. The girl looked at me with her purple eyes and shook her head. "Why not?" I asked.

The girl looked at Jika. "I just found my long lost sister... Why would I let her go?" She growled, a sudden pain in my stomach. "Don't even think of asking that again or that pain will be closer to your heart." She threatened. Dekamo ran over to me and looked at me.

Jika looked at Mima. "No." She simply stated. All the sudden, the pain was gone. I glanced at the two, seeing that they were both staring at each other.

Mima faced us with a big grin on her face. "Hai! I'm Mima. Jika's sister!" She spoke, waving her hand in the air. "OO! Are you a ninja?" Mima asked, pointing at Chiso. He nodded and Mima jumped over to hug him.

"I like her! She's like me! Well, the hyper part!" Fiqua spoke, smiling softly. On the other hand, Selome looked like she could kill Mima. "Selome?" Fiqua asked. We all slowly backed away, not liking this.

Selome grabbed Mima and pulled her off. "Stay away from him." She muttered, the two exchanging evil glances.

"How bout I don't? He's cuttee!" Mima said, Chiso blushing. "And plus, from what I can see, you aren't even 'dating'.. So back off." She said, her voice growing darker.

It was still for a moment. Chiso was slowly backing away, not liking this. "Don't even think of using your demon powers on me. They don't work." Selome said, drawing her bow. "Now go.. Leave your twin here." Her voice sent a cold chill down my spine. We all watched them stare at each other. It was tense, for who knows why.

Mima laughed. "Seriously? What was it.. Selome? Don't mess with me.." She growled. "See ya ninja! See ya sis!" She shouted, vanishing.

I sighed and noticed Jika walking over to me. She vanished right back into the Heart. And with that, Dekamo and Xigo were at it again. Slapping my head, I just let them be. I needed to see Chiso and Selome. "Did you just...defend me?" Chiso asked, rubbing his neck. Crimson covered his face.

Selome rolled her eyes. "Maybe yes. Maybe no." She giggled, putting her arrow back. "Plus, she wasn't much a problem. Just a spoiled brat."

Chiso was stuck staring at Selome, and she was stuck staring at him. I just wanted to push them together, so they could hug. And I did. I walked up to them and brought them closer. It was awkward, but they hugged afterward. Fiqua and Juiro watched with me. "So cute." I mumbled, looking over to Dekamo and Xigo. "STOP IT ALREADY!" I shouted, seeing them stop in mid fight. They backed off, still staring at each other. I glanced over to see the sun slowly peeking up. "Man, sunrise? We got no sleep." I mumbled, looking over to Dekamo. I was waiting. The sun finally came up and nothing changed. "Huh?" I asked, seeing he was confused too.

"Why didn't I change?" He asked himself. I walked up to him and poked his neck. He flinched.

"Maybe it's cause of Shisime. Maybe she did some funky thing to make you stay mortal." I said, tilting my head. A loud thumping came in and crushed most of the trees around the springs. "Hey!" I shouted, seeing the horse demon from before. On it, was Mima. "What the?" I asked.

Selome aimed her arrow and waited for the right time to shoot. Chiso got ready to fire his stars. Xigo was already trying to knock it down. "Hey-ho! Selome! Time for you to go away!" She shouted, the horse demon charging at them. Selome didn't wavier, but she was going to be hit. I ran up to her and made a barrier, hoping she could hit Mima and get it over with. "Barrier? Woa, cool! That necklace is pretty. I want it." Mima said, jumping right threw the barrier. "Weak.. But, man. I am lightheaded." She spoke, stumbling and smiling. "Can't move dear Selome? Aw, too much pain?" She asked, looking at me. "Gimme." She spoke.

Rolling my eyes, I said, "as if." I grabbed the bow and arrow, and smiled. "I don't wanna remove this barrier, cause once your in, you can't get out.." I mumbled, seeing the Crystal Heart glow.

"Musui!" Dekamo shouted. I looked up to see the horse's hoof breaking my barrier. I rose my hand, letting go of the bow. I had to keep it closed. Too late. The horse's hoof came smashing onto my chest. Selome fell backwards along with Mima.

I coughed, not liking this. "Hey horsie! I didn't tell you to do-Woa, how'd you get so big?" Mima asked. I looked up at the head and saw a tainted shard. One hand wasn't under the hoof and I pointed, hoping they got the point. Dekamo was still human form, but still tried to get the shard off the horse. "What the-?" She started. The horse was going to smash Mima.

Selome ran and pushed Mima out of the way, getting smashed her self. But, lucky her, the horse moved its hoof to hit Xigo. I tired to get the horse off. My vision was going out, but I knew I saw one thing. A green robe. Shisime.

"Well, couldn't hold a simple barrier against a horse demon? Expected more of you, Musui." Shisime said, rolling her neck. "Time for you to die."

Mima ran up to Shisime and put her hand on her. Her robe, it was melting. "Woa, she's a puppet? Man, a crappy made one too." Mima chuckled. Shisime cut Mima's arm right off. But, Mima didn't care. "Let's see... Musui." She said, facing me. I gulped, seeing her one arm holding something. It looked like a strange mist ball. "That is yours. I got half of what she stole, I scared it outta her." She mumbled. I ran up to her hand and saw the mist ball enter me.

Shisime cursed under her breath and vanished. "Thanks Mim- Are you OK?" I asked, seeing her fall over. She looked in server pain. "Here. Let's see if I can help." I spoke, the Heart glowing. It was much brighter. Mima's arm suddenly reattached with her body.

"Thank you." She mumbled, looking over at Selome and Chiso. "And truth be told, I only did what I did to help them realize they like each other. Hm, glad I did!" Mima giggled. Her purple eyes met mine. "I must go, take care of Jika for me, alright?" I nodded and saw her walk off.

"At least she's- alright." Dekamo said, slightly confused. "I'm still not back to normal!" He shouted. I glanced over at him, and sure enough, he wasn't. Selome and Chiso came up to us. "Well, there's only one thing to do..." He said, not pleased. "Find my father." 

**Chapter 29**

"WHAT?" I asked, knowing how he disliked his father. Something must be wrong, very wrong. "Is that the only option?"

Dekamo sighed. "Yea, it is." It was strange seeing him human for so long, usually it was just at night. Now, its almost evening and he's still human.

Chiso looked at Selome then at Dekamo. "Any clue where to start?"

"Nope."

Fiqua was walking off by that point. "He says we gotta find his pa and yet, he has no clue on where he is!" She complained.

I sat down and began to wonder. "What about Ruisko? He does have the sword made by your father. Maybe it can lead us to your father." I said, not sure if it would work. "Or I could get Juiro to sniff him out." I told them, petting Juiro at the same time.

"Might work. But, I doubt Ruisko will let us that close to his sword." Dekamo said, crashing my plan. "And plus, if any scent of my old man was there, I would know it by now."

We all sighed and sat down. "This is no good. No scent, no leads.. Wait, do you know where you last saw your father?" Selome asked, a gleam sparkling in her eyes.

"Ya, he was walking to a town full of priests." Dekamo said. "He wanted to see if they could make me all mortal, that's when I learned of the Holy Crystal." I put my hand in the pocket, taking out the Shards. The number had increased, and the jar couldn't hold much more.

A smile grew on her face. "That's my home! Let's visit there. It's only a day's journey... But with Juiro, we could get there in a few hours." She spoke, Fiqua returning. "Fiqua, you'll have to hold Chiso. Juiro can have me in the front and Musui with Dekamo in the back."

Juiro transformed and waited till Selome got on. I shrugged and hopped on behind Selome. "You coming? This is the only thing we've got, and you said he's the last option." I said, looking at Dekamo.

"It's been a long time since I saw my old man... I don't even know if he's alive." Dekamo said, getting on.

"Alive or not, we gotta see. He must know a way to fix you up!" I spoke, Juiro taking off. Fiqua was in her balloon form and Chiso was following behind. I rubbed my ears and felt the TearDrop crystals vibrating. It was strange. I looked below and saw nothing. "Which direction is it in Selome?" I asked. She looked around and pointed north. "Ok.. Cause the TearDrops are vibrating." I told her. As we flew, the vibrating didn't stop. What was with these things?, I asked myself. Then, I knew. It was Stella, the protector. She was near. I looked down once more and saw a large demon falling over. A mark was on it's neck, a green mark. "Stella!" I shouted, seeing something look up. It was her. "Fiqua! Go and pick her up!" I called, seeing her descend to get her.

Dekamo looked at me with confusion. "Why get her? She doesn't wanna be here." He asked. I suddenly sensed the Shards. I took out the container to show him what I meant. She had some Shards. "Whoopee." He mumbled. I looked behind me to see Fiqua holding both of them.

Within a few hours, we were there. And good for us too, the sun set. "Alright.. So, lets start looking!" I said, before Fiqua landed.

"Why'd you take me here?" Stella asked, looking at us. "I just wanna die so I can go home!" She exclaimed, infuriated.

Everyone already started looking for Dekamo's father. "Relax. This is a town full of priests. I think they can help you get home." I said, seeing tears coming down. "We'll get you home, I swear. Let's go to the temple, they might have someone who can help." I said, grabbing her hand and pulling her. Stella didn't look much different, her hair was still gold, eyes hazel, that blue robe and green band, but she was sad. I rose my hand to knock on the door. "Excuse me? Er, hello?" I asked, knocking once more. "Anyone home?" I sang, seeing a old man open the door. "Oh! Hi! I'm Musui, this is Stella. We have a little issue.. Can we come in?" I asked, seeing the man stare at Stella.

"Stella.. The Protector..The one from Earth.. I see." The old man spoke, leading us in. "I've heard of you and how a demon tricked you here." He said.

A soft smile grew on Stella's face. "Anyway you can get me home?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yes, but we have to deal with another issue first..." He mumbled, walking into a room. "My daughter, she found a Holy Shard and now is in a trance. Me and my men used our powers to keep her alive, but we can't do anymore than that." He said. I looked at the girl, seeing no Holy Shard.

"You sure it was a Holy Shard? I don't see any." I said, walking into the room. He tried to stop me, but I picked the Jewel off her chest. "This thing? I isn't it, at all." I said, showing it to Stella. "What do you think it is?"

Stella looked at the Shard. "Looks like a fake I'd say.. But one with a curse." She mumbled, taking it from me. "Strange, it didn't effect me." She said, curious. Stella held it close to the man to see him faint. "Maybe.. It doesn't effect us, since we are from Earth." She said, holding it up.

"You foolish woman! How dare you!" A woman's voice hissed. "How can you be safe?" A female appeared standing behind us. She did look like a demon, but also a priestess. "How dare you go against the might power of the Wicked Crystal?" I gasped, getting what the shard was. The Holy Crystal, but tainted. Only Uyurigo could do this.

I rose my hand and blasted her. "You better tell me who gave this to you!" I shouted, standing over her. Her face, she was pleased. "TELL ME!" I exclaimed, not realizing that she had the shard back. Her hand lashed at my neck and she laughed. "Stella! Go!" I exclaimed, seeing the Heart glow bright. The girl growled and let go of me. "Now, tell me." I said, seeing her eyes contain fear. Was I really that scary?

"A demon... He didn't say his name, but a scar ran down his face... He said he wanted me to destroy a human smelling of demon.. I wasn't sure he who he was but I asked around and I came here." She explained. I walked away from her, wondering why Uyurigo wanted a human who smelt like a demon. "He said the man was a father to a half demon." She cried. It was Dekamo's father who she was after! This is proof that Uyurigo put a curse on Dekamo for staying human. "Don't kill me..."

I knelt next to her and smiled sweetly. "No way. I didn't want to. Here, give me the Shard." I said, seeing her hold it out to me. I touched it, thinking of the pure silver light from the other shards. It instantly glew it's normal color. "Thanks." I said, walking off. Stella had found the others. I walked around, finding them at a door.

"OPEN UP OLD MAN!" Dekamo growled. Everyone was sighing. "I know you are in there!" I smiled at Dekamo and stood next to him.

"Dekamo, you should at least say your name." I said, seeing the door open a little bit. "Uh, sorry for his bad manors. He's just very annoyed.. Are you his father?" I asked, seeing a sight resemblance.

There older man fully opened the door. He didn't look old at all, besides his white hair. He was strong, and seemed to wear nice clothing. His eyes, though, showed his age and wisdom. "Dekamo, my son!" He said, calmly, hugging Dekamo. "Wait, how are thee human? Use the Holy Crystal to change?" He asked.

Dekamo rolled his eyes. "Ya, like I want that! A damned demon cursed me to be human. The only reason I'm here is for you to fix it." He spoke, not even looking at his father. Selome, Chiso, Fiqua, and Stella backed up, not wanting to get into this.

"Erm, I think he wants you to help him. He's just being stubborn." I said, glaring at Dekamo. "Come on, he is your only hope, so be nice!" I spoke, smiling at him. "I'm Musui." I introduced, holding my hand out.

His father looked at Dekamo than at me. "Nice to meet you, I am Luke." He said. Luke... That doesn't sound very interesting. "But here, I am called Lukimao." I tilted my head.

"You have two names? One for here and Earth? Interesting." I said, wondering if I should do that. Too late for it. "Anyways, back on topic. Any way you can fix Dekamo? We can't find all the Shards with him being human and all." Even if I enjoy it, he can't be human forever.

Lukimao smiled. "Sure. Dekamo, come in." He said, walking inside. Dekamo growled at me and followed his father inside.

-*-*-*-

"Well, that old man of mine is pretty good. "Dekamo said. We all sat up from our naps to see the normal Half demon Dekamo. "Took a long time, but I'm back. Finally." I rubbed my eyes and disliked how dark it got.

Selome rolled her neck. "Well, we gotta stay here for the night." She said, smiling at Dekamo. "Let's stay at your fathers!"

Dekamo growled and Juiro pounced on me. He was scaring him. "Heel." I mumbled, seeing him fall over. "I'll ask instead of him. He's stubborn." I said, holding Juiro and walking up to Lukimao's home. "Lukimao? Can we stay here for the night?" I asked, seeing him open the door.

"Sure.." He mumbled, running off and leaving the door open. I faced my friends and nodded, seeing them enter. He had two rooms for us, one for the guys and one for the girls. We parted and sat in our rooms.

Stella sighed and rubbed her back. "Musui, do you think I can get home?" She asked. I sighed, not knowing if there was a way.

Fiqua was sitting on Selome's lap, staring at Selome. "Well, I can answer that. We gotta get some more Shards and we can send you home.. Maybe one or two more." She said, looking at me. I took out the Shards and wished there was a way to combine them. "Here, take Fiqua. I think I can use my powers to combine them.." She said, Fiqua hopping off her lap. I tossed her the Shards and she opened them. Pouring the shards onto her hand, she closed her eyes and focused. There was a bright light and the next thing I saw, the Holy Crystal was connected. It wasn't a lot, but it wasn't a little. It looked around half.

"How'd we get these...? Didn't Uyurigo have at least three fourths of it?" I asked, seeing her hand the Holy Crystal to me. Then, I remembered when Dekamo gave me those Shards, the ones from Giaso. "Never mind.." I mumbled, seeing Stella sigh. "Well, just stay here for a few days.. Or, wait! Can't we take her to the forest?" I asked Selome.

"I guess we can try." Selome said, laying down. "Now, let's get some rest."

After that, we all went to sleep, well sorta. I just couldn't sleep. I walked out of the room and leaned against the wall. Something wasn't right. I slowly walked around, hearing my own footsteps. I got to the living room to see Lukimao, holding Suia. "I wonder if I destroy this... Maybe Dekamo can be human forever." He mumbled, taking a hammer and crashing it into the blade. Nothing happened. "Interesting.. Heshiami, why do you want to protect this sword? What value does it have?" He asked. Suddenly, a strange smoke came around him. "Hm? A demon?"

"Lukimao.. Want Dekamo mortal?" Uyurigo's voice asked. A chill went down my spine and I noticed what he hand in his hand. A tainted Holy Crystal. He only had a small portion of it now, maybe some demons took them. "This Crystal can break the protection on the Suia for a mere second, time for you to smash it. He'll be mortal then." He spoke, a smile growing on his face. It wasn't a nice smile, one full of a secret.

"No! Don't do it!" I shouted, both of them looking at me. "Don't trust Uyurigo! Heshiami's protecting it for a reason, and are you willing to destroy her sword!" I asked, walking into the room. Lukimao shook his head, not sure what to do. "You can trust me... Don't damage the sword." Something in me was saying that the sword being damaged is bad. "Just, don't."

Uyurigo got closer to the sword. "Pick.. Making your son mortal, or trusting this woman." He said, the Wicked Crystal glowing bright. It was sickening.

Lukimao glanced at me and glared. He rose his hammer and swung down on Suia, a crack forming. He kept hitting it, until it broke into two. "NO!" I shouted. 

**Chapter 30**

I ran up to the sword and took it away before he could demolish it completely. "How could you!" I called, seeing the broken sword. "Heshiami trusted you!"

A soft growl filled the whole house. Uyurigo had vanished, and Lukimao was stunned. "Musui!" Chiso called, running into the living room. "It's Dekamo, something's wrong!" He said.

"Get Selome and the others, make sure they aren't hurt... Uyurigo was here." I said, looking down the hall. There Dekamo was, but his eyes... The white part of the eye was now red, blood red. I wasn't sure what I was seeing. His face had green claw marks on his cheeks. There was a different air around him. "Dekamo? Are you ok?" I asked, seeing him walk into the living room. He was different, but what?

An arrow came flying at Dekamo. It was Selome's. "Musui! Stand back! He's full demon now!" She exclaimed, getting another arrow out. Fiqua was hiding and Juiro growling. Chiso was ready for anything.

"But...how?" I asked, looking at him. He was staring at the arrow. _"Dekamo.. What happened?"_ I asked him threw our minds. I got nothing, but pure hatred. "Dekamo! Stop it!" I shouted, getting scared. His claws began to glow silver and he lashed out at our friends. "Dekamo, stop! Stop! Please!" I called, seeing everyone fall over. They were bleeding. "No!" I ran over to them and tried to do anything to heal them. But, Dekamo grabbed my neck. "Stop it.." I mumbled, feeling my wind pipe being crushed. Selome was getting up, but Dekamo slashed at her. Fiqua was safe, luckily.

"Dekamo! Put Musui down!" She called, lashing her Bunny whip at him. Dekamo growled at Fiqua and she didn't stop. His claws, they were longer and sharper. I didn't know what to do. Dekamo was trying to kill me.

An idea popped into my mind. "Dekamo! Heel!" I exclaimed, seeing the necklace doing the work. He let me go and I got off. "Thanks Fiqua." I said, smiling. Stella was slowly beginning to take everyone outside, away from Dekamo. I rubbed my neck, seeing blood. He wasn't even tired yet. "Fiqua, just stay outside.." I said, seeing her nod. Lukimao was gone. "Dekamo, stop this!" I said, grabbing Suia. This must have been the cause. The Suia that has broken. I gripped the sword, and wondered how I could help him. He lashed out at me, and all I could do was use the sword. It was the only thing that couldn't kill him. "Stop it! What are you thinking? Attacking your friends?" I asked, seeing him not stop.

"I have no friends." He growled, slashing at my leg. I fell over and hit my head on the wall. "And plus, killing is what I do." He chuckled. I looked up, still shocked.

Dekamo grabbed my leg and lifted me up. His claws, they weren't the normal steelish color, they were red with blood... My blood. I felt everything in my stomach rise to my mouth, but I held it in. "Heel!" I exclaimed, seeing him fight it. "HEEL HEEL HEEL HEEEEL!" I called, seeing him finally fall over. I tried to stand, but fell right over. My command wasn't working, and I couldn't kill him. I crawled over to the other side of the room, shouting heel every time he tried to get up. _"DEKAMO! STOP THIS! STOP HURTING ME!"_ I shouted, hoping Xigo wouldn't hear. Dekamo got right up and picked me up.

A smirk grew on his face. "I don't get why I can't kill you with one strike. It's like something is restraining me." He said, squeezing my neck tighter.

I didn't have much of a choice. I let my mind go blank and the silver light appeared. "I didn't want to resort to this.." I mumbled, seeing him fall backward. Once the glowing stopped, the marks on his face vanished. Was he a half demon again? I couldn't tell.

"Musui!" Fiqua shouted, seeing me. I had blood all over me, and it was disgusting. "What- come on.. We gotta tend to these." She said, helping me walk (crawl particle) outside to Selome. "Dekamo's inside, not moving. Should I bring him out?" Fiqua asked. Selome glared at her and Fiqua sat down.

She began to put some cream onto my wounds. It stung badly. "Dekamo shall not come out here till I cover her blood. I think he is driven by blood shed in his demon form." Selome said, starting to wrap my bandages. "I just wish I could tap my finger and heal you.. You got hurt the most." Selome mumbled, finishing up. I looked around to see Juiro and Chiso missing. "They took Stella back to her village.. She needs to stay here for a little while." Selome said. I relaxed and thought about Dekamo.

-*-*-*-

"Dekamo! Don't even get close to her! After all, you did this!" Selome shouted. My eyes slowly opened to see Selome standing in front of Dekamo, who was trying to get to me.

He didn't seem happy, just very worried. "If I did this, I might as well see if she's alright!" He growled, curling his fists. "Whatever! I'm going.." He said, turning on his heels.

"Where...?" I mumbled, seeing both of them turn around to see me. I was tired, but I could still talk. "Where are you going?"

Dekamo looked at the ground. "I'm going to find someone who can fix my sword and make it that this will never happen again.." He said, jumping off. I sat up to see him looking back at me. He looked as if he was in pain, all because of me.

Selome knelt next to me. "Pft, if he comes near here I'll shoot him." She mumbled, grabbing her arrow. "Be right back. Fiqua, watch Musui. I'm putting a charm around this town so he can't enter."

She walked off and Fiqua hopped over to me. "Musui, don't look so sad.. Wait! Selome! Cisco and Juiro won't be able to come in!" She shouted. Selome sighed and just walked around town, waiting for them to come back. "Dekamo won't hurt you."

I sat up, shaking my head. "He didn't hurt me." I said, standing up. My legs were like rubber, not strong what so ever. "You guys are forcing him to hurt himself. I can't let that happen." I said, slowly walking to a spot where Selome wasn't watching. I needed to find Dekamo.

"Selome! Musui's going after him!" Fiqua shouted. Selome instantly spotted me. I had to run. The Heart shone brightly, and created barrier around me. Selome tried to get in, but couldn't. "Wait, let her go.. She looks fine." Fiqua said softly, giving me a smile. Did she want me to find Dekamo? "Be safe." She mumbled, pulling Selome away from me.

As I walked, I sort of got lost. I peeked into Dekamo's mind to see where he was, and I would try to find it. It was hard work. Finally, I caught up to him. He was at a lake, sitting there. Suia wasn't in his hands anymore. I leaned against a tree, my barrier vanishing. "Musui!" He shouted, seeing me fall over. He caught me and put me down softly. "Why'd you follow me? You could have been hurt!"

I smiled softly. "Pain...is nothing. I had my barrier." I said weakly, seeing an old fish pop it's head out. "Who's that?" I asked.

Dekamo looked at the fish. "So, Milo, fix Suia?" He asked, rubbing his ear. The fish nodded and tossed out the Suia. "Per-"

"It's different now." The fish said. I rubbed my eyes, not sure if I was dreaming. A fish, talking? Odd. "Your mother gave me her blood to forge the sword.. You, I took some of yours when you weren't paying attention.. I warn thee, it shall be hard to wield." The fish said.

Rolling his eyes, Dekamo grabbed Suia and it transformed. There the bad part happened. He couldn't even pick it up. "Why the hell is it so heavy!" He growled, dropping Suia.

"It's your blood in the Suia now, not your mother's. You have to master it, just like she did." The fish said, looking at me. "Hmp, she looks hurt. Did this happen because the broken Suia?" Dekamo growled loudly. "Never mind that then. Go, quickly." The fish dove back into the water.

"Stupid Milo... making Suia heavier." Dekamo mumbled, putting it back into its seethe. "Alright, I'll take you back." He said, waiting for me to get onto his back. As I crawled, a deep growl filled the area. "Dammnit." He said, pushing me closer to the water. "Don't move.." He said.

Out came a strange animal, almost a dinosaur. "Where is the blood I smell?" It asked, sniffing the air. It's eyes were open, but I don't think he can see us. "Ah! There!" It said as if he was looking at me. "Move half demon." It growled, stomping it's foot into the ground.

Dekamo smirked. "Like I'm letting you get to her." He laughed, cracking his knuckles. Bad move on his part. About two other creatures came out, looking hungry. "Damn." He grumbled.

"Friends, kill the half demon. I'll get the blood." The leader said, the two others attacking Dekamo. I curled up, hoping my barrier would form. It didn't. "Aw, so weak.. But so much blood." It said, picking me up by my shirt. It smashed me into the ground, opening my wounds more. He kept doing this till more scars and bruises formed. "Perfect!" He said.

I felt all my blood leaving me. It wasn't a good feeling. My body was going cold. "No.." I mumbled, the Heart glowing brighter than ever. "No!" I cried, seeing it push all the demons away, besides Dekamo. I sat up, tasting my own blood.

"Musui!" Dekamo said, picking me up. "Don't die, I'll take you back to Se-"

"Mutt!" Xigo said. Great, just what I wanted. I looked at him, seeing anger. Blood was all over me, and Dekamo. Does he think Dekamo did this? "How could you hurt her!" He shouted, half growling. Coyotes surrounded us.

Dekamo didn't let me go. "You don't even know the half of it, coyote!" He growled.

"Right! I don't even need to! Her blood is all over you! There are claw marks and I can smell your stench over them! Now die!" He shouted. I noticed he had gotten another shard.

_"He has another Holy Shard. Don't.."_ I said, too weak to move my own mouth. The Coyotes were closing around us, and Dekamo didn't move. I slowly formed a barrier around us, but it was a weak one. _"Get going.. If you stay, he'll kill you."_ I said, seeing my wounds closing up. A soft buzzing could be heard and my hand reached for the Shards. They were glowing. Instantly, Xigo's shards began to glow too. Was it healing me? Within a few more seconds, most of my cuts were closed. "Xigo.." I mumbled, my whole body feeling hotter. I was alright. "Don't." I spoke, seeing Dekamo look at me. _Musui.._ Dekamo thought, standing me up. His arm was still on me, making sure I wasn't going to fall.

"Musui, why help him? He almost killed you!" Xigo growled, the Coyotes running off.

I sighed. "He didn't mean to. It wasn't him.. He was a full demon." I said, feeling my bruises vanish. "He didn't kill me, he knew that much at the time." I explained, noticing one of my hands had broken. "Just, don't." I said, licking my lips. No more blood.

Dekamo picked me back up. "I'm taking her back, follow us if you wish. But, if one word is spoken, I'll kill you." He threaten, carrying me back to the village. Xigo did follow, and didn't say a word. There they were, waiting for me. "Hey, she's ok now.. I think the Holy Crystal shards we have healed her." He said putting me down. Selome put creams on the scars still. Once everyone left us alone, he said something I never would have heard. "Sorry."

I looked at him. "No need." I mumbled, sitting up. "You didn't kill me, and I'm O.K now." I said, seeing his eyes. They were, watery. "Are you...crying?" I asked.

Dekamo pulled me close and hugged me. "When I was full demon, I had no control. I was shouting for you to go away, but I kept hurting you. It was scary." He mumbled, keeping me close to him. A water droplet hit my head. He was crying. Dekamo, the strong tough guy was crying. "I'll never do that once I become a true demon, I swear."

My heart sank. He still wanted to be a full demon, even after that. I sighed and hugged him back, lost in my mind. Dekamo, I swear, I'll change your mind... You'll want to be the same as you are, I know it.

**Chapter 31**

Sitting up, I rubbed my eyes. It was late. I rose my hand to feel the bones hit my nerves. My hand was still broken, even after two days. I thought the Holy Crystal would heal me, but I was wrong. I reached in my pocket for the little glass jar that held the shards we had. Selome molded them together, and I still couldn't believe we had about half. I stared at the round crystal, staring deep into the silver color. Something was different than before. I saw something that scared me. It was Dekamo, he was holding the Crystal. The green scars were on his face, but his eyes were normal. _I-I... This damned thing. It was killing Musui._ He mumbled. I looked over at Dekamo, but he was fast asleep. It was the Dekamo in the Crystal. I blinked and watched him. He was standing by me. The Heart wasn't on my chest, and I was holding an arrow. The tip of the arrow was golden, and sparkles came flying off of it. I kept watching, wondering what the arrow was. _I wish I'd never did this.. Brought her here._ The Dekamo in the Crystal thought. What was I seeing? The future? What? I swallowed and kept watching. Dekamo was now looking at Uyurigo, who held the Crystal Heart. _Die Uyurigo!_ He shouted, charging after him. But, Uyurigo held up a sword, a large one in fact. There was something with the sword.. There was three auras around it. One was the Suia. I watched Uyurigo stab Dekamo right in the chest. My heart stopped and I looked away from the Holy Crystal. Was that the future? Or a dream?

Looking over at Selome, I wondered if she knew what the Holy Crystal truly was. I needed to find out, it may help me under stand what I saw. "Selome?" I asked, my voice soft.

She sat up, her eyes sleepy. "Yea?" She asked, half yawning.

"What is exactly the Holy Crystal?" I asked, seeing her yawn silently.

Her blue eyes showed no answer. "Not sure... All I know is that the Crystal can grant peace or make war. And that it was created in the center of the Diamond of Worlds.. Why?" She spoke, more awake now.

"Erm, I just wanted to know. Do you think we can find the one who made it?" I asked, staring back at the Crystal. Nothing could be seen, which made me a little happier.

Selome shrugged. "I guess... Maybe they have some Shards.. We could use them." She said, the sun rising. "Well, I think we should! Maybe the creator is a guy!" She giggled. Everyone else slowly came to life. "Hurry up, we are going to find the creator of the Holy Crystal." Selome said, beginning to get ready for our travel.

Chiso rubbed his green eyes. "Oh, you mean Ma-jin?" He asked. We all looked at him. "Ma-jin, means demon human. He is a demon, but also human.. Like Dekamo!" He laughed, packing up the blankets I brought. Dekamo just laid there, not saying a word. "Well, I know where he is. Just in those mountains...But which one I don't know. Maybe we should split up." He said.

"I can sniff any half demon out." Dekamo grumbled. He stood up, not even looking at us. "I'll find him, then bring him here." He said, taking off.

We all stared bleakly at him. "Golly, ever since the Suia broke, he's been all silent and lonerish." Fiqua said, looking at me. "Is it cause he hurt you?" She asked.

I sighed and watched Juiro transform. "Maybe, maybe not. All I know is, I'm following him. Fiqua, Chiso, Selome. Stay here. I'll be ok." I said, hopping onto Juiro. "Follow Dekamo." I said, feeling him jump off the ground and into the air. "Now, where could he be? I hope he's not with Giaso." I said, seeing Dekamo's light blonde hair. "There! Follow him!" I said, seeing Juiro nod his head. Dekamo reached the peak of the mountain and there was a house. "Odd, who would live up here? Juiro. Drop me off by the house Dekamo just went in. Get the others up here, and quick." Juiro meowed and let me off. I waved at Juiro as he flew back. I walked closer to the house to see Dekamo sitting with a older man. He had purple hair, and dim gray eyes. Within a few minutes, Juiro dropped my friends off. "Shh... Lets go in." I said, opening the door. They both looked at me.

"Musui, out." Dekamo said, not looking at me for more than a second.

The older man tilted his head. "Ah, she has my Crystal! Good job!" He said, smiling. I looked back at him to see he looked younger. How, I don't know. "Alrighty, so Dekamo, still wanna know about the Crystal?" He asked.

I sat down next to him. "If you don't mind, we would like to listen too." I said.

He smiled at me and my friends. "Sit.. I am Ma-jin, creator of the Holy Crystal. I was being taught the ways of a monk, and the pain the four worlds have suffered. I wanted some way to eliminate the pain. With the help of a pure demon, who was causing most of the pain, and a priest, I created the Holy Crystal. But, sure the name makes it sound good, but it isn't. In the middle of the Diamond of Worlds is a place where the true self is brought out. The demon wanted to kill us both, and the priest wanted to kill the demon. I could not have that. I didn't know what I did then, but their souls merged together. Within the fighting, a crystal was created. I knew that there was some evil within it, but I didn't think of it much at the time. The Crystal was fairly small for its powers. Once I gotten back here, the war had stopped. But, everyone soon found out about my creation. A half demon monk, making a powerful Crystal. Everyone wanted it. Each time a person took hand of it, it would change colors. Either silver or black. I was guessing the holder brought the good or bad inside the Crystal. But, the worst, had happened. A demon, stronger than the one locked inside, began to kill. He had the Crystal and I couldn't stop him. I called it, the Wicked Crystal. People were frightened and hated me for creating such a thing. A good friend of mine lent me a sword, the name escapes me..." He paused, trying to rethink the name. "It started with an 'S'. Anyways, I used the sword and shattered the Crystal, the shards flying all over the world. My youth left me at the moment the Crystal was broken. The sword was also broken, for it could not hold such power. I used the pieces of the sword to form four arrows. The tip was a bright golden color, and sparkles came from it. Ah, powerful arrows." He said, coughing. "I have heard rumors about two people collecting the shards.. Two half demons." He said.

Half demons? I know one but... Does that mean Uyurigo is a half demon? "Wait, does that mean Uyurigo is a half demon?" I asked, seeing Ma-jin's face light up.

"Ah, that was one of the names. The other was this fellow right here. I didn't guess he had allies.. Priestess, Ninja, Bunny, and a mortal. Very interesting group. But, I wish to destroy my creation, for it only made the pain worse.." Ma-jin finished, a sigh leaving his lip. "I know both their wishes will completely kill the good within Holy Crystal.. But, I feel something different about you.. Musui was it?" He said, looking at me. I blushed and felt the Heart pulse. "That thing you wear, is that what I feel? No.. It's your soul." He said, looking at me. "Everyone, please leave. I must see something. You're souls are interfering." My friends stood and left without a word.

I tilted my head. "So wait.. What are you saying Ma-jin?" I asked.

"Your soul. It's different.. Are you from another world?" He asked. I nodded slowly. "Hm, that's not right. There is something I can't explain.."

Sighing, I wondered if this was a good time to ask. "I have a question.. This morning, I saw something in the Crystal. I wasn't sure if it meant anything... But, I think you would know." I said.

He looked at me. "Saw something? As in a vision? Ah, the priest must have saw something. Do tell."

I looked outside, hoping they wouldn't hear. "I saw Dekamo.. He looked like a full demon. I was, I think, dead. There was a golden arrow in my hands. Dekamo was fighting with Uyurigo and got himself killed. The sword Uyurigo had.. It had three auras.. One was the Suia, Dekamo's sword." I explained. "Does it mean anything?"

Ma-jin put his hand on his chin. "Hm... The priest did see something. I'm afraid I don't know.. It must have been him." He said, pointing at the Crystal. "You keep it pure, which makes me think that you can use it properly." He said, standing up. "I am older now, and I need you to destroy it for me." He spoke, reaching for a small jar. "Here.. I kept one shard to keep me alive. You need it more." He said, tossing me a shard.

I grabbed it, looking up at him. "You sure? You'll die." I said, wondering if he would die.

"I don't mind.. My job on his world is done." Ma-jin said, smiling. His age was returning, and he was getting older. "Musui, please carry out my wish. Destroy the Holy Crystal." He muttered, his skin turning into dust. He was gone. The maker of the Holy Crystal is gone.

Slowly, I walked outside. They all looked at me, wondering what happened. "He's dead.. He gave me the final shard and good luck to find the rest." I said, leaving the part about my visions out. Juiro transformed and let me climb onto his back. Chiso hopped on the balloon Fiqua and Selome came on behind me. Dekamo was unsure if he could get on Juiro, but he did. "Let's go find more shards Juiro!" I called, as we took off. _"Musui, please carry out my wish. Destroy the Holy Crystal"_, I kept replaying that line, knowing that was my new goal. Destroying the Holy Crystal and Uyurigo.

**Chapter 32**

My eyes opened slowly, not because of the sun, but because of my dream. Again, it was Uyurigo, killing my family. I sat up, rubbing my eyes. Everyone else was fast asleep. I yawned slowly, hoping I wouldn't wake anyone. That's the last thing I want to do. My eyes looked at Dekamo. He looked so peaceful as he slept. I wanted to reach out and pet his ears, but something spoke. "I wouldn't do that if I were ye." I looked around, seeing no one. "Down here, miss!" It said. I looked down to see a fish. A talking fish! Wait, I know his name. Dillo, Killo...Sillo..

"Fillo!" I said, hoping I got the name right. "No, wait. It's Milo, right?" I asked, seeing the fish nod. "Alright! Wait, how are you out of water?" I curiously asked.

The fish smiled. "I'm a demon fish. I do as I please." He said, looking at Suia. "Hmp, so.. What can Dekamo do with his sword?" Milo asked.

I looked at him. "He does this thing called the 'Howling Storm'. It has wind a blue lightning. He also..." I started, not sure if there's anything else. "Well, that's kinnda it."

Milo's green face turned red. "That's it!" He asked, getting angry. "By god! He's had to sword for this long and only can do Stage one! His mother was wrong to make seven stages!" He grumbled, stomping his fin into the ground.

"Stages?" I asked, seeing Juiro come to life.

Juiro wanted to eat Milo, but I held him back. "Yes, stages. Seven Stages of power for the Suia. His own mother only reached stage five..." He mumbled, not doing a very good job explaining it. "Every sword has a beginning power, and the strongest it can be. Ruisko's sword, the Suio, is already at it's peek. The Suiu doesn't have very many stages...As for the Suie, it was destroyed.. Dekamo even has a hard time carrying the thing!" Milo grunted. "Only one way to fix that."

"And that is?" Dekamo growled. I didn't realize he was up. "Having this chat with her instead of me, Milo?" He said, knocking the fish's head.

"Want me to tell yee or not!" Milo shouted, rubbing his head. "Anyways.. The demon of dreams." Both of us tilted our heads. "Aie, the Demon of Dreams. Or, demon_s_ I should say."

Dekamo rolled his eyes. "And how does this Demons of Dreams connect to making the Suia lighter?" He asked, annoyed. I'm guessing Milo doesn't like explaining things well.

Everyone else slowly began to wake up once Milo began to speak. "You mother.. She locked the Demons of Dreams inside a vase, for she could not destroy the remaining two. If yee can overcome her blood in the sword, you can carry it. Got it? If you kill at least one of them, you can carry it. And maybe, you'll get to stage two then!"

Dekamo grabbed the fish and bonked him on the head. "What's stage two?" He asked.

I glared at Dekamo. "Don't hurt him." I said, petting Juiro. Dekamo put Milo down.

"Stage Two, the Clear Suia." Milo coughed. "It can see threw any illusion and destroy it." He said, looking back into he forest. "I must go.. But, yee better find those demons or you'll never hold the sword." Milo said, running off.

"Demons of Dreams?" Fiqua said. "Does he mean Suu~īto and Waru?" We all looked at Fiqua. Her pink eyes seemed to glitter. "Suu~īto is the demon of good dreams. Waru, the one of bad. In my tribe, they were legends to us. I always thought they were to scare us into being good."

I looked at Juiro, who seemed uneasy. "Know where they are?" I asked.

Fiqua shook her head. "Sorry. They come to you, according to my Ma." Dekamo hit her on the head. "HEY! What was that for!" She asked, rubbing her head.

"Heel!" I called, seeing him fall over. "Some one woke up on the wrong side of the ground!" I said, looking away from him.

"I'll show you wrong side of the ground!" Dekamo growled, pouncing at me.

"Heel." I mumbled, seeing him fall over. "Well, we might as well look for them." I said, seeing Juiro run into the forest. "Hey! Wait up!" I called, running after him. Everyone soon followed me. "Juiro! Stop running!" I said, seeing him stop. "Took you long-Woa." I said, seeing a temple. No, a castle! "That's big." I mumbled, picking up Juiro. There was a sign on the building. I squinted my eyes and read it. "Well, Fiqua.. We found 'em."

Selome walked right next to me. "Suu~īto and Waru." She said, holding her bow tight. "I think we shouldn't split-"

"Alright, I'll go with Dekamo. Chiso, take Selome and Fiqua." I said, still holding Juiro. "If we want Dekamo's sword to work, we gotta find the vase." I walked up to the castle doors and they swung open. My eyes widened and Dekamo laughed. "He-" I stopped. I couldn't hear them anymore. "Uh, Dekamo.. Where'd they go?" I asked, looking back at him.

"Not sure, but let's go look." He said, pulling me inside. The castle was mostly empty, besides all the vases. "Damn Milo! Which one is the one we are looking for!" He growled. Dekamo went right to slashing each vase, while I was holding onto Juiro.

Something wasn't right here. "Dekamo! Don't go to far!" I said, looking around. But, I was too late. He was gone. "Dekamo?" I called, walking down a hall. "Dekamo!" I asked. Juiro hopped from my lap and ran off. "Not you! Stay right there!" I called, seeing him vanished. "What's with this place?" I asked myself. I kept walking, hoping I would find someone soon, but instead, I was outside. "Hmp?" I grunted, seeing Dekamo sitting. "Hey, now's not the time to be relaxing." I said, seeing him look at me. Something was wrong, he was...happy. "Uh, Dekamo? Aren't we so post to be looking for Suu~īto and Waru?" I asked.

He stood up, a smile still on his face. "Who and who? I was only looking for you." He said. Even if I liked this, it wasn't Dekamo. He pulled me into a hug, and kept me there. "Musui.." He mumbled. I tried to break free, but something was wrong. The Crystal Heart began to glow, as if it was warning me about something.

The next thing I knew, Dekamo had turned into a strange plant, holding me by it's wines. "Let me go!" I said, seeing the vines cover the Heart. "What are you doing!" I asked. In the distance, there was Dekamo. "Dekamo! Help me!" I called, seeing him lift his head. My body went numb. He was a full demon again. "Dekamo! NO!" I called, seeing Giaso walk up to him. A sharp pain stabbed into my heart. They started to kiss. "Stop it Dekamo!" I cried, tears streaming down my face.

"That's right.. Cry. Feel anger towards him. He betrayed you.." A dark voice mumbled. I closed my eyes, but no matter where I looked, I saw them kissing. "Hate is a good feeling, all of mortal and demons feel it." The voice said. "Hate her. She stole him from you. Hate him. He picked her over you. Hate yourself. You fell in love with such a fool."

I curled my fists together. "NO!" I shouted, more tears falling from my face. "I cannot! I get that Dekamo loves Giaso, and still does. I get that he's too blind to see I fell in love with him. I get it all! But you can never make me hate them!" I shouted, the Crystal Heart glowing.

"Musui!" Dekamo called. I opened my eyes to see only mist, and the stupid vines holding me. Where is he?

"What? How'd he survive my dream?" The vines asked. Then, it hit me. This is Waru, the demon of bad dreams. "That cursed half demon."

The Heart glew brighter, changing him into a human like form. He was still a demon though. "Hey! Waru!" I said, the small orb appearing in my hand. "Next time, don't try to make me hate anyone." I said, blasting him. Everything around me shifted and I was back into the castle. "Dekamo!" I said, realizing he wasn't near me. I had to find him, and fast. I ran back into the room he vanished, and there he was, wrapped by vines. They seemed to glow a bright soft pink. Was that Suu~īto? I couldn't risk it. I walked up to him and put my hand on the vines. They left Dekamo and he woke up.

"Musui! Your...alright." He said, sitting up. "Suu~īto was telling me Waru went right for you.. She said that she didn't want this and is going to let me kill her, after I kill Waru. We gotta find everyone, and quick!" He said, grabbing my arm. So, Suu~īto helped him? My feet stopped. "What?" He asked.

"The vase.. I sense it." I said, looking behind me. There was only one vase in this hall. It was that soft pink color and a dark blue. One had pure written on the pink side and on the dark blue said hate. I stared at the vase, feeling the vines tangle around me. "AH!" I screamed, feeling my body being lifted from the ground. "DEKAMO!"

Out of the vase came the man from my dream. He had navy hair and black eyes. His skin was tanned, and everything he wore either had dark blue or dark green on it. "Ah, so this is the woman who broke out of my dream... She shall die." Waru said.

"Not a chance in hell, Waru!" Dekamo said, taking out Suia. The sword crashed into the ground.

"Your sword, you can't even hold it? Pathetic!" Waru laughed. I glared at him and wanted to blast his head off, but Dekamo wanted to control the Suia, so I waited. "I'll kill you, then his woman!" He said, his vines clinging to the wall.

Dekamo tried to pick up Suia, and he did. "Howling Storm!" He shouted, swinging the sword on the ground. The wind began to pick up but, something was in Waru's hand. It looked like a sword... It was Suia! The Howling Storm was coming from the one in Waru's hands!

"DEKAMO RUN!" I shouted, seeing the bolt of lightning get ready. "RUN FOR IT!" I screamed, seeing him try to run. But, he got blasted by his own move. "NO!" I shouted, seeing Waru look at me. "You jerk!"

Waru laughed. "I am no jerk.. He chose this.." He said, pointing the Suia at me. "My, I out done myself! This is a perfect copy!" He spoke, obviously thrilled.

I glared at him and sighed. "Copy, that's why I'm not dead." Dekamo said, standing up. I gasped, and smiled. He was alright! "Damn you Waru... For making a copy of _my_ sword!" He growled, picking up Suia. "DIE!" He shouted, his sword making contact with the copy. The copy Suia vanished in thin air. Dekamo rose Suia ad slashed Waru. I was waiting for blood to spill, but none came. "Huh?"

"I cannot die! I am only an illusion!" Waru chuckled, his body reconnecting.

"Illusion, eh?" Dekamo said, looking at the vase. "I'll have to kill the real you!" He shouted, running right pass Waru and to the vase. Dekamo was still having a hard time holding Suia, but he smashed the vase.

Waru clutched his chest. "Damn you half breed." He said, as the grip on the vines got tighter. "As long as my vines hold this woman... I won't die. She has Holy Shards..." He said. I dug my hand into my pocket. The shards were still there, thank god. The vines grew tighter once more, and I noticed some of the scars I had from Dekamo were reopening. "Ah, her blood is even powerful!"

Dekamo wasn't sure what to do. He jumped up to me and tried to cut the vines. But, they too were illusions. Where are the real vines? I looked around, wondering if there is any chance. I looked at the Heart and saw it glow. But, there was another light. "Dekamo! Slash this torn!" I said, seeing the torn glowing. It must be the cause of the illusion, I hope I was right. Dekamo nodded and rose the Suia with much trouble. He jumped and cut the torn. The vines vanished and I fell over. "You did it." I said, seeing him hold the Suia with one hand.

"Well, it's lighter, I'll say that." He said, almost smiling. "Wait.. Look." He said, pointing at the sword. The normal color became clear. I could still see the outline of the sword. "Dude, it's not even there anymore!"

I pointed at the outline. "Ya, but that helps.. People won't see it coming." I said.

"Musui! Dekamo! We found you!" Fiqua shouted. She was followed by everyone else. "Woa! Look at Suia! It's like, invisible!" She pointed out.

Chiso walked up to it and flicked it. "I wonder if it works." He said.

Dekamo shrugged. "I don't know.. I don't even know the limits of this thing." He muttered, putting Suia back. "Let' keep finding the shards." He said, walking away. We all followed him, slowly. But, even if I couldn't help it... my mind wondered back to Waru's dream. Why'd he go after me first? I stopped walking and faced the castle. "There's a shard in there! And it's tainted.." I mumbled, now understanding why Waru went after me first. Uyurigo. I ran inside and found the shard. It was dead center in the ground. "There you are.." I said, reaching for it.

"Musui, don't forget that dream... or what you felt towards Giaso." Uyurigo said. I looked around, not seeing him. "Don't forget the feeling of hate." I grabbed the shard and rushed out, not wanting to hear Uyurigo's voice.

They didn't ask me a thing about my dream or why I was so freaked out. I closed my eyes and began to wonder.. What would happen if Uyurigo did get my soul? Will Dekamo let that happen? Does he still love Giaso? All these questions lingered, but it's true. What happened. I know how hate feels, but it's only towards one person. Uyurigo.

**Chapter 33**

I yawned, wanting to rest. "Dekamo.. We've been walking for eight hours! I think we all need a rest.." I mumbled, seeing everyone nod their heads. Dekamo looked over me and had no expression on his face.

"Fine.." He growled, sitting down. He was stuck looking in the distance, as if he saw something. Typical. I sat down and rubbed my feet. They hurt, a lot. I sighed. Maybe, I should get home soon.. I thought, seeing Chiso talking with Selome. Fiqua was still a bouncing ball of energy and she was running around.

"Fiqua, don't get hur-Fiqua?" I asked, seeing she vanished. "Oh Fiqua?" I called, getting up. "Be right back." I said, walking where I last saw her. "Fiqua?" I said again, seeing nothing. "Hmph." I mumbled. Out came a little girl, same age (maybe younger) than Fiqua. Her hair was long and a light purple. Her big eyes were the same color as her hair. Then, I noticed her white ears. She stared at me, frightened. "Don't worry, are you lost?" I asked, lowering myself to the girl's height. She nodded, and the bell around her neck rang. "Here, you can stay with us for a while." I said, reaching for her hand. It wasn't till then I noticed her attire. It was like.. A maid. Her little hand gripped mine and I led her to my friends. "Hey, I found this little girl while looking for Fiqua. She's lost." I said, seeing Chiso smile at her. Juiro was staring at her. "What's up boy?" I asked. Juiro ran up to the girl and pulled on a white tail. She eeped and I pulled Juiro away. "Bad boy." I muttered.

Dekamo looked at her and sniffed the air. "She's a half demon." He whispered, looking at her. "She also smells of a full demon.." He said, looking at me. "Find anyone else?" I shook my head. Chiso stood up and we heard Fiqua scream. We all looked to the direction and we saw Fiqua running from the trees.

"Help me!" She screamed, a large demon coming after her. "Dekamo! Kill it!" Fiqua cried, running next to me. The little girl from before was clinging onto my leg. "Who's she?" Fiqua asked, seeing the girl hide.

I shrugged. "I found her, she's lost." I said, seeing another demon come around. The girl's eyes widened and she gripped onto my leg harder. "Hm?" I said, seeing her almost.. crying. Was it out of fear?

Selome shot an arrow at it, but the demon caught it. "Huh? How's that possible?" Selome said, aiming another arrow at it. "Time to shoot it down."

"Akuma no hoshi!" Chiso yelled, opening his right hand. Out came the stars, hitting the demon. But, he did not falter. "No way!" He said, pulling back.

Dekamo growled and the Suia became clear. "He's an illusion, dimwits." He said, cutting the demon's horn. The other demon got right up.

"Where is she? Where is my master's servant?" It asked, looking around. The girl gripped my leg tighter. She was a servant..? I looked at Fiqua, seeing her confusion. "Ah! There!" It said, pointing at the girl beside me. "Come home now." It ordered.

The girl shook her head. "She doesn't want to go." I said, holding my hand up. "Leave or I'll shoot." I warned, seeing him laugh. "Warned ya." I muttered, seeing the beam blast him right to the ground. "Good riddance." Looking down at the girl, I wondered if there were other. "Hey, mind answering a few questions?" I asked, seeing everyone crowd around us.

Fear was stuck in her eyes. "Get away from my sister!" A girl shouted. I looked behind me to see another girl. She looked like the younger one, but older. Her hair was a light blue, and short too. Her eyes were a slight purplish blue. She had the same attire.. "I said: Get away from my sister!" She growled, getting closer.

Dekamo grabbed her tail. "Why?" He asked, pulling her over. "She's got the same scent." He said. Once he let go of the girl's tail, she ran right to the little girl.

"Uh, can you tell us who you two are and why that demon wanted her?" Selome asked, looking at the older girl.

Her face twitched. "They are gunna kill me once I get back, I can tell you. I'm Yukie and this is Kanae. As this half demon said, we are like him. We were in a great Cat-Demon tribe.. But father left us alone once Kanae was born. A demon named Morio took us in...But he was a Demon Master. He takes Half Demons and part demons as slaves.. I didn't want Kanae to suffer so I helped her escape.. Then I followed. That demon was Morio's assistants. He's very protective over his slaves.. But, he longs for more lesser part demons.. Like a third, or fourth demons." Yukie explained, hugging her sister. "No doubt, they'll be back."

Dekamo let a low growl out. "If he comes, I'll kill him."

Yukie smirked. "As if! He has a Holy Shard, and I was lucky to get both of us freed!"

That comment made Dekamo even more determined. "Where does he stay?" I gulped, hoping we weren't going there. Yukie pointed in the direction where Fiqua came from. "Let's move." Dekamo began to walk with Yukie at his side. Kanae was next to me, same with Fiqua. I was holding Juiro and Chiso was walking with Selome.

It took us a good walk to reach the castle where Morio stayed. Dekamo was very irate, he must smell other half demons. "Morio only lets some people in.. He controls the gates." Yukie said, walking up. "Well? Aren't you coming?" She asked.

We followed her and got to the gate. But, Selome and Chiso stopped. "We can't walk anymore. Something is pushing us back." Selome said.

"Kanae, go with them. Same with the little bunny. You'll be safe." Yukie said. "I'll go and help these guys." They all nodded and the gates opened. My heart sank. They were only little kids! Yukia looked the oldest out of all the kids. I stepped in last and the gates shut closed.

"By god." I mumbled, seeing the saddened faces on the kids. "This is hell." I said, looking at Yukie. "This Morio is going to get a nice beam to his heart.." I spoke, looking up. The sky was full of clouds.

A few of the kids looked up. "Yukie!" One of them said. It was a girl, she looked barely able to walk. She had long droopy ears and a short tail. A bark left her lips. "How'd you escape alive?" She asked, the tail wagging.

Yukia shrugged. "Don't know. But, these guys claim they can help us." She said, pointing at us.

"A half demon and a demon? Wait, that girl doesn't even look any part demon, why'd she get let in?" The dog girl asked.

I shrugged, sensing the shard. "He's coming." I said, the Heart glowing. I tried to cool it down, out of pure fear he might see it.

The children began to hide and run. A man appeared from the mist. "Why, hello there. Thank you for bringing Yukie back to me. She was greatly missed." The man said. Yukie growling. "Yukie, go." He ordered. She slowly walked off to stand near her friend. "I can feel that you could be perfect here." The man said, looking at Dekamo. "Would you like to stay?"

Dekamo laughed. "As if." He drew Suia and smiled. "Half demons shouldn't be treated like this.." He growled, looking at the kids. "They are only kids!" He shouted, raising the sword in the air. "Howling-"

The man vanished. I looked around, wondering where he went. "Well, that was short lived." I said, putting Juiro down. "What's up boy?" I asked, seeing him transform. I looked around once more, seeing nothing. "Juiro?"

Juiro ran off to the children. Were they in danger? The shard came back into focus. He was behind me! I turned around and saw his smile. "Ah... You would be better for my 'family'. I'm not taking no as an answer!" He laughed. His hand grabbed mine and he pulled me closer. "You are perfect!"

I glared at him, feeling the Heart glow brighter. "Get your dirty hands off me!" I shouted, seeing my hand glow. The beam didn't form, instead it was the bomb. I fell over, seeing Morio growling at me. "The shard.. It's in his left hand." I said, getting up.

Morio vanished once again. "Damn that guy! Where the hell does he go?" Dekamo growled, getting closer to me. "Don't let go of me, alright?" He said. I nodded and gripped my hand on his kimono.

"Half demon, don't you see it? She's part demon.. a fifth demon to be precise." Morio said. Me? A fourth demon? What? "That's why she can hold the Crystal on her neck.." He said, appearing once more. That's right! Gramps' Grandmother came here! _"Mama told us the stories of the Other World since Gramps Grandma went there. It's such a cool place! You are so lucky to be going!"_ Gijiko's voice rang in my head. Does that mean she fell in love with a demon? "She's understanding now." He laughed.

I looked down, not sure what to feel. Joy, sadness, confusion. It was all a mixture. "Dekamo, please... Get rid of him." I said, curling my hands. Dekamo nodded and I let go of his kimono. I built up a barrier and felt tears coming. Why do I cry? I'm part demon! But... I've never been normal then, have I?

I didn't watch the fight, but Dekamo was knocked over. "I feel your emotions... You are happy, sad, confused.. You feel different. Like an outcast. You can stay here, I allow you to stay with others like you." Morio said, trying to break my barrier. I wasn't focusing and he broke it.

Right as he was about to grip my hand. I looked up. "No, no way in hell!" I shouted, the Heart glowing bright. His arm vanished. Dekamo was getting up unsure what to think. "Get away from me, you slave keeper! What you are doing to these young children makes me sick! They are different, sure. But excluding them from life is cruel!" I growled, the Heart glowing brighter. "They are tortured, and in pain! Open your blinded eyes and free them!" His body was slowly vanishing. "Let them go, now!" I screamed, seeing him vanish. I grabbed the shard from the ground and the castle vanished.

"Woa, she's scary when she's mad..." Yukie said, walking over to me. "Thank you.. You free us." She bowed over. And all the other's followed. My cheeks went bright red. "Now, we can live." She said, smiling. "Kanae, come over here." The little cat demon ran up to her sister.

Her purple eyes looked at me. "Th-thank you." She mumbled, smiling sweetly. My friends came behind me and smiled at the kids.

They slowly began to leave. "You think they are alright?" Selome asked. I nodded, seeing them skip, play tag and have fun.

"Yes...I also figured some thing out about me.. Well, the Crystal Heart. It is strong when I protect people. You saw me, protecting the kids from him." I said, deciding not to tell them about how the weaker my body is, the stronger it is too.

Dekamo shrugged, putting he Suia back. "Even if you are a fifth demon, you are still Musui. Big whoop. Let's move." He whispered to me, so softly no one else heard. Then, he walked off. Fiqua jumped right on his head and I followed.

The TearDrops were slowly glowing brighter. Uyurigo... He's near! My heart began to race. He knows. He knows that I'm a fifth demon now.

**Chapter 34**

"WHAT?" Chiso and Selome shout. Dekamo must have told them about me being a fifth demon. "When did this happen?" Selome asked.

I sighed, wishing he didn't tell them. "I really don't know! If I'm counting right... It's all because of my Gramps' Grandmother!" I shouted, seeing Fiqua stare at me. "I didn't even know.." I mumbled, sitting down. "I bet my Mama didn't even know..."

Chiso knelt down. "Don't get sad... Things like this just.. happen." He said, smiling softly. I sniffled, not sure what to think.

"There's also another thing... Uyurigo. He knows." I grumbled, seeing everyone jump.

Dekamo growled. "He knows? How the hell did this happen?" He asked, staring at me. I sighed, looking away. I didn't want to say that he was stalking us, for Dekamo would run off and find him. "If he was near, I would have smelt his revolting scent!"

Something in me just clicked. "He must have something to hide his scent!" I said, standing up. Was it some form of perfume? "He must be wearing a strange version of perfume!" They all looked at me with confused eyes. "Perfume..? You know, a liquid you put on to make you smell different." I said, reaching into my bag. I always kept my favorite perfume in my bag. "See?" I said, staring at the bottle. Another American product, Moonlight Magic. If I remember, my cousins got this at Bath and Body works. I sprayed some and everyone sniffed the air.

Fiqua seemed to like it. "That smells like berries!" She said, looking at me. I nodded, knowing it would. "So, your saying Uyurigo is hiding his scent by this stuff?" She asked, looking at me.

"Well, it's a good guess." I said, putting the perfume in my bag. I looked around and wondered where he might get something like that. "We might as well keep walking." I spoke, seeing everyone start to walk. I kicked my feet as I walked, seeing my shoes kick up dirt. Suddenly, I bumped into Dekamo. "Huh? You Ok?" I asked, seeing him sniff around.

He rubbed his nose. "I can't smell anything!" He growled. Fiqua sneezed, same with Juiro.

"Really?" I said, smelling the air. "I only smell something sweet." I spoke, looking around. Where was that coming from?

Chiso walked ahead of us. "Maybe its a fragrance maker!" He said, looking back at us. "We gotta see."

We all looked at each other and we followed. I was surprised, since I'm a fifth demon and all. I thought I would be sensitive to this stuff. Maybe not. After a little while, we found a small cabin. It was surrounded by different flowers and the chimney had a strange purple smoke leaving it. "Want me to go in first?" I asked, seeing them nod. I slowly got closer to the door and knocked. Once the door opened, I felt my heart go in strange directions. "R-Rei!" I asked, my jaw hanging from my face.

She looked at me, her face in utter shock. "Musui?"

My friends gathered around me. "But, how-what-why-UGH!" I said, feeling light headed. "How are you here?" I asked, seeing her smile.

"Oh, I come here at night. Did you know that there's a time difference here? I'm glad for that." Rei said, pulling her hair behind her ear. "So, this is were you go all the time.. I figured you weren't sick." Rei laughed.

Dekamo rubbed his nose. "Know her Musui? Then make her get rid of this scent! It's so damn irritating!"

I rolled my eyes while Rei spoke. "Half demon, aren't you? Hm, no wonder you dislike this smell. It's a demon repellant. Wait, is that Juiro!" She asked, seeing my cat. I slowly nodded. "Come here boy! It's me. Rei." She said, kneeling over.

Selome looked at Rei. "She's from you world Musui?" She asked, looking at her clothing. "Her clothing isn't like yours.." She spoke, glancing at Juiro.

"Yea, she is. And I knoooww that." I said, picking up Juiro. "Uh, Rei. I have some questions for you. Can we come in?" I asked, seeing her hand me nose plugs. "Thanks." I turned to Dekamo. "Here. They plug your nose so you can't smell this." I said. He snatched one from my hand and put it on his nose. Fiqua slowly followed. "Wow," I gasped, walking inside. There were glasses filled with different colored liquids. Must be perfumes. "How many are there?" I asked.

Rei shrugged. "One hundred and ninty nine. I would have two hundred but someone stole that one." She sat down on a chair. "Go ahead, sit. There isn't enough chairs, so sorry about that." She mumbled. We all sat down, some on chairs and not. "What is this question you have Musui?"

I smiled at my friend, still unsure if she's really here. "We have a little issue. There this Demon called Uyurigo. He's trying to kill-"

"Ya ya. I've been here long enough to know about him. Go on." Rei said, leaning in.

"Did he, by some chance, get a perfume that can hide his scent?" I asked, wondering who stole her two hundredth perfume.

She sighed, leaning back in her chair. "He sure did. I wasn't fully done with it, so he'll be back eventually for me to finish it... At first, I didn't know he was a demon. He was immune to my demon repellant. But, things began to click once he stole the Kakushi kaori, the Hidden Scent. He was mortal." We all were taken back by what she said. Mortal? Yes, that's right! He is a half demon. "Uh, Musui. Your earrings are glowing." Rei pointed out.

I looked to the door and my eyes widened. I sensed the shards.. Uyurigo was here! "Dekamo! Protect Rei, he's back." I said, standing up. "Selome, Chiso, come with me. We gotta scare him away." I spoke, walking out the door, and there he was. Standing there... But, there was this mist around him. "What do you want here?"

"Musui.. I'm not here for you, this time around. Where is the Perfume maker.. Rei?" He asked, demons slowly coming forth. "She needs to finish something." He spoke, holding up a small glass container. It was a bright red color and seemed to glow.. Odd. Glancing at the demons around him, I noticed something. They were stunned. It was the repellant!

A smile grew on my face. "Uyurigo! Your demons aren't going to help you one bit!" I shouted, touching the Heart and aiming. "I'll give you three seconds to get the hell out of here and to stay away from Rei." I spoke, seeing no emotion on his face, which worried me. Did he know of my power? "One.." I growled, seeing the orb in my hand glow. "Two.." He didn't even flinch. I didn't care anymore he wasn't scared. He soon will be. "Three!" I shouted, the beam flying from my hand. But, something was wrong. He was still smiling.

"Musui! Damnit! Didn't you see the shield!" Dekamo shouted. He must have looked outside to check on us. I looked over at Uyurigo to see no shield. Wait, the mist! It was covering the shield! The beam made contact with the shield and bounced back. I held my hand up and tried to take the power back in, but it was no use. I fell over backward from the immense power.

Selome got her arrow and aimed. "I'll break that demon shield in half.." She muttered, getting ready. Her arrow tip began to glow slightly, as if she was putting her energy in there.

My eyes adverted to the shield. There was a faint silverish glow coming from it. "Wait! The Holy Shards!" I said, pointing where I saw them. I stood up, seeing Chiso ready to shoot the stars out from his hand, but he didn't. Fiqua and Juiro were practically helpless in this repellant.

Uyurigo took a step forward. "This smell has no effect on me. For now." He smirked, the mist still covering him. It must be a barrier or something.. And he had that shield for my power, since I could easily break threw his weak barriers. He walked right passed us, but he was different. The TearDrops were barley glowing. "Rei, come out." He said, entering the house. "Ah, Dekamo. I suggest you leave her. I won't harm her. But, I might harm your friends." He growled. Suddenly, the demons came lashing at us. I created a barrier, trying to protect us all.

"Dekamo! Don't worry about us! Don't let him get to Rei!" I shouted, unsure what to do. My hand was burnt from the shooting and reabsorbing the beam. I bit my lip, seeing the demons attack harder. I had no choice, I needed to use the bomb. I closed my eyes, feeling the small bomb growing in my hand. Doing this was weakening my barrier. If I wanted to blast all of the demons, I better do it quick. "Ok, Selome. You'll have to forge a barrier to protect yourselves. I'm going to do the bomb thing." I told them. Selome nodded and my barrier was shattered. The second I broke it was the second I let the bomb go. Every demon around me vanished in the silver flame that killed Firra, the demon of fire. "There." I spoke, standing up. My hand, it was burnt to a crisp. "Ooopise." I said, grabbing some lotion from my bag and rubbing my arm. There was a faint female scream and the sound of someone's head hitting the side of a house. My blood pumped faster. "Check on Dekamo, and fast!" I shouted, glancing up to seeing Uyurigo, flying. Blood was trickling down from the person he was carrying.. It was Rei! I gasped and heard my friends running back to me.

"He took her!" Chiso shouted. I stood up, not happy about what he just said. "Dekamo was unconscious once we got in and she was gone."

I looked away from my friends and to the sky. Now, he must have taken her some where. But, where? He was flying east, so the winds on our side. I ran inside, wondering if she took any of the perfumes with her. And she did. I remember she had one right by the chair she sat in. Maybe.. That's her normal perfume! I reached in my bag for my notes that Rei gave me. "I have a way we can find her." Dekamo was slowly sitting up, he must be alright then. "Let's get away from this demon repellant." I helped him up and walked him out. Chiso and them all already left. "Hurry up, we can't lose her!" I shouted, pulling him along. Soon enough, he took the clip off his nose. "Ok, here. These were her's. Can you smell her out?" I asked, showing him the notes. Dekamo rolled his eyes and sniffed the notes.

"I don't get why I'm your stupid bloodhound now.." He growled, looking up. "But, I do smell her. Come on." He said, lowering himself. I hopped on his back and he ran off. Selome, Chiso, and Fiqua were riding Juiro. "She's close. And I smell blood." He said. My blood became chilled. He hurt her.

Once he stopped, I saw her, in a tree. "Rei!" I shouted, running up to the tree. "Rei! Rei! Are you alright?" I asked, seeing her fall out.

"Ya, just a cut, that's all." She said, showing us her leg. It wasn't just a 'cut' it was a big cut! I knelt down and got some antibacterial spray and began to clean it. "Wow, you brought that stuff over here? Smart." She mumbled, looking at me. "He got the last item for the perfume.. Now he'll be invisible to the nose." She warned.

I sighed, knowing at least he isn't hiding his demonic aura yet. "We have other ways of finding him." I spoke, wrapping her leg. "There we go!"

"Rei, how'd he get the last item for the perfume?" Chiso asked, looking at her cut.

She looked away from us. "He cut open my leg. There was a bottle I put in my leg once I became the Perfume Maker in this world. It's a very rare berry that took me a while to find.." She mumbled, looking at the sky. "I gotta head back, for it's almost day in my world. I don't think I'm going back anymore.. Too dangerous for me."

I grabbed her arm. "Rei, don't tell anyone about me being here... Alright?" I asked, seeing a smile on her face. "And I won't tell anyone that you came here either." I said, holding out my pinky.

Rei held her pinky out. "Pinky swear." She said, walking off. "Good luck you guys! Kill Uyurigo for me!" She called with a grin on her face. I waved and she ran off.

Fiqua looked at me. "She's one of your friends on earth?" She asked, her white hair blowing in the wind.

"I would call her more of a sister to me.. She's that great of a friend." I said, rubbing her ears. "Don't worry, you are also one of my sisters." I said, seeing a smile grow on her face.

"Enough with the sister crap, lets eat!" Dekamo shouted, making a fire. I smiled softly and sat by the fire, knowing that my journey here is only going to get more complicated. 

**Chapter 35**

Waking up, I really didn't notice that I was still on Dekamo's back. We didn't stop walking since Rei left. And the sun has been set for a good three or four hours. "Dekamo, let's stop. We walked for a long time and we all are tired." I said, half yawning. It was tiring, these long nights. It almost made me want to go home. I yawned again, wondering how far we are from the forest that connects this world to my world. I shutter at how long the name is. "Hey, what's that forest called that connects my world to here?" I asked.

Dekamo exhales. "It's called Tsūro, happy? Now, shut up." He growls. I roll my eyes, wishing he would just rest for a little bit. "And I can smell Rei's blood on Uyurigo, so I'm not stopping till I find him."

Sighing, I looked behind us. Juiro was transformed and carrying everyone else. They all were fast asleep. "Dekamo, please stop walking. Juiro is about to fall over." I mumbled, seeing Juiro walk slower. He stopped and I slid off. He actually stopped! "Thank -"

"Help help! Our village is on fire!" A man shouted, running towards us. He had dark skin, and seemed to be in a panicked state. I sighed, seeing Dekamo run off. I might as well set us camp. I walked to a tree and led Juiro there. "Ah! A-A-a Dragon!" The same man shouted. "Put my daughter down!" He cried.

My eyes widened and I rushed to him. "Where's the dragon?" I asked, seeing him point. He held a teenage girl in it's claws. From what I saw, she had the same dark skin as the man. She had raven hair and fiery red eyes. I Looked at the dragon, feeling a strange energy pass threw me. It was like, it ran into me. My hand suddenly felt heavier. But, I couldn't ignore the fact someone was being kidnapped. "Juiro!" I called, hearing a growl. Juiro had came before I called him. "Let's go!" I shouted, hopping into him. Juiro took off after the dragon. It was easy to see the dragon, since it's shiny gray scales reflected the moon. "Alright, we'll knock the girl from it's claws and catch her, got it?" I told Juiro. He sped up to where the girl was. "My turn." I mumbled, putting my right hand on the dragon's claw. He let his claw open and the girl fell onto Juiro. The dragon kept flying, as if it wasn't after her.

"Th-Thank you." The girl said, gasping for air. Juiro flew back to the man.

His face lightened up as he saw his daughter. "Bylimadae!" He shouted, hugging his daughter. "Thank you, so much for freeing her from that dragon."

I rubbed Juiro and smiled. "No biggy." I spoke, seeing Dekamo walk back. "Hey, what happened?" I asked, seeing charred marks on his kimono.

Dekamo put Suia back. "Stupid Dragons. Where did they come from anyways?" He asked, looking at the man. "Do you know?"

He hung his head in shame. "Yes, I do. There is this man names Tsuyoi. He is our ruler.. for now. He controls the dragons. That's really all I know." He said, hugging his daughter again. "He's been taking our women once they turn seventeen." He grumbled. "At least my daughters alright."

I looked at Dekamo. "We gotta help these people." I mumbled, seeing his face twist in disgust. "I'm not taking no as an answer. When I saw the dragon, it felt as if something flew right into me. We _have_ to help them."

"How does this get us more shards?" He whispered angrily. "Uyurigo is getting the rest of the Holy Shard and we can't do 'good deeds'. We need those Shards." He growled. I rolled my eyes, wishing he would stop being so simple minded.

Before I said anything, the girl, Bylimadae, spoke. "I stole a Shard from the dragon. Free my friends and you'll get the Shard." She spoke with a smile. I looked over at her and saw a small shard of the Holy Crystal around her neck. Why didn't I see it before? "Please, just get them back." She begged. Juiro meowed, turning back into his small form. His legs were so tired, he could barley stand. I picked him up from the ground and sighed. "And you can stay at our village."

Glancing at Dekamo, I begged with my eyes for him to say 'yes'. "Fine. I'll go get Selome." He mumbled, walking off. Smiling, I knew he couldn't say no to a Holy Shard and a place to stay! I watched Dekamo till he was out of sight.

"Come, I'll show you were you will stay." Bylimadae said, grabbing my hand and leading me into a cabin. It was small, but it would work. "You can stay here with your friends. And first thing in the morning, go find my friends." She spoke, her voice very calm. Too calm for almost being kidnapped by a dragon. Something wasn't right with her. But, what? "My family and I will be next door. Call me if you need me."

She began to walk out of the cabin and my friends entered, walking like zombies. Selome fell over once she got in, Chiso had the strength to put down a blanket, and Fiqua was fast asleep in Dekamo's arms. I walked over to him, ignoring my legs orders to rest. I held out my arms, saying I will hold Fiqua, but he didn't let go. Instead, he walked over to a corner and sat. Sighing, I knew my body was already at it's limit. I laid down and tried to sleep.

-*-*-*-

"Wake up!" Fiqua giggled, bouncing on my stomach. I was already awake, but I didn't want to be. "Come on! Don't make me slap you!" I slowly opened my eyes, giving off a warm smile. I didn't want her to know I was deep in thinking or anything, which I was. That Bylimadae girl, why was she so calm last night? If I was in her position, I would be scared! Like normal people! I sat up, seeing everyone awake too. "A girl came by, saying that you needed to be woken up. She says you and Dekamo have a job. Can we help?" She asked, being bubbly as normal.

Selome grabbed Fiqua off me. "Shh! She just woke up!" Selome scolded, putting her down. "Hey, well.. You awake now?"

I nodded. "Alright." I yawned, seeing Dekamo still sitting in the same spot, but he was awake. "Did Bylimadae tell you guys anything?" I asked, seeing Chiso nod. "That's good. So, we have to find this Tsuyoi guy and free the girls.." I mumbled, knowing that they knew this already. I stood, my legs feeling like jell-o. I walked over to the door and left the cabin, seeing everyone follow me. They all went their different ways and I was alone. Even Juiro and Fiqua knew what they were going to do. The cabin next to me was Bylimadae's, maybe I should start there. I walked over and poked my head in. Only Bylimadae was there. "Hey, uh, can I come in?" I asked, seeing her head hanging down. She looked up, her eyes flashing red.

"Yes, you can." She said, her hand stroking the red silk on her leg. "What can I help with?" She asked, her voice still calm.

I sat down, feeling that feeling again. This time, it was a greater force. "Tell me everything you know about this Tsuyoi guy."

Her face didn't show any slight change in emotion. "Tsuyoi once lived here... He cared for all of us when we were young. People called him the half dragon." She spoke, staring at me. "Suddenly, he changed. He kidnapped all the seventeen year olds and now waits for any female's seventeenth birthday and he takes them. All I know."

I rubbed my neck, wondering if that's all. "How does one know when she's going to be kidnapped, besides her date of birth? How'd you know?" I asked.

Her red eyes lowered themselves. "I felt as if something went right threw me. As if a dragon went right threw me." She spoke, looking up. "Why? Did you get this feeling?"

I gulped. I did have that feeling. Was I next on his list? "I know how to bring his Dragon's here." I said, running out. "Thank you!" I called, before I left. As I rushed outside, I wondered where they went. _"Dekamo! Come back, I know how to find Tsuyoi!"_ I shouted in my mind. _"Oh, and help me find everyone!"_ I ran around, wondering where everyone could be. That's when Dekamo answered me. _Musui, we got a problem! The dragons are back for that girl!_ He shouted to me. I looked back over at the town and ran back, already getting tired of all this running. "Bylimadae!" I called, running to her cabin. She wasn't there. "Crap!" I shouted, looking up. There were no dragons around. Did they already take her? I sat down, figuring out where she could have went. Standing up, I wondered if she went looking for us. "Bylimadae! Hello? Where are you!" I shouted, seeing a head poke out of a tree. It was Bylimadae. Safe. "The dragons, they are back." I told her.

She sighed and fell out. "I don't think they are after me this time..." She mumbled, pointing behind me. And there stood the same silver dragon from last night, looking at me. "They are here for you."

**Chapter 36**

A large claw reached out for me and I dogged. Was I really the one they were after? Just last night they were kidnapping Bylimadae. I noticed that she was just standing there, no expression on her face. I ran from the dragon's claw again, and saw her expression change. She was. Happy. Being caught up by seeing her happy, the dragon caught me. Its large claw could wrap around my whole body and still have room for at least two more. It curled its claw tighter, trying to squish me. I grunted and the Crystal Heart began to glow. The silver scales of the dragon just reflected the glow, like armor. "Crap!" I cried, seeing the dragon's eyes. They were cold and black. No, they were brown.. Almost like a human's eye. I looked at the eye and wondered why a dragon would have eyes like this.

"Let her down!" Selome shouted. I looked down, seeing her arrow glowing again. She's trying to kill it. Something in me wanted to say 'yes! Kill it!', but... I couldn't. The dragon didn't look as if it wanted my death. It looked like it wanted to be saved.

I looked up at the dragon and saw fear. "Selome! Don't!" I called, looking back at her. "Put your arrow down!" Selome put her arrow down, still looking confused. She didn't see that the dragon was wanting freedom. Maybe, this Tsuyoi doesn't treat the dragon's right. That's my guess. "Let this dragon take me to Tsuyoi! You guys can follow me!" I told her, not sure if they could keep up with the silver dragon. She was awfully fast, and Juiro could barely reach her. "I'll try to make her fly slow!" Once I said that, everyone else arrived. Dekamo was normally angry with me being 'kidnapped' again. How many times is this now? I think the sixth. Sound right. There was Xigo (not really kidnapping), Gilwo, The Land Sisters, Uyurigo, Higotari , now this. Lots of people want me dead or the Crystal Heart. The dragon began to flap her large wings, ready to take flight. "Alright guys! Follow me!" I screamed, seeing the dragon's feet lift off the ground. She didn't fly as fast today. I looked down, seeing them walking. They didn't have any trouble at all. Looking up at the dragon, I almost saw a smile. She wanted them to follow. Why, not sure of that yet. It took a good hour to get to Tsuyoi's home. It was large, since there were many dragons. There were at least twenty dragon's living there, and lots more stables. Was he assembling an army? The silver dragon cried, and all the others lifted there heads. Dekamo and them were outside the gate, waiting for me to say come in. My eyes went right back to the dragons. The first thing I noticed was their eyes. They were just like the silver dragons.. Human eyes. I looked at the castle, wondering what kind of dragons are these. The dragon finally landed and released me. I took a deep breath and saw all the dragons staring at me. They were very tall, and I felt like a tiny shrimp. All of their faces, they seemed happy I was here. I walked around seeing them lower their heads to me.

"Like my dragons?" A man said. I turned around, seeing the man who spoke. He had long black hair, and his attire was covered in dragon scales. "They seem to like you a lot." He spoke, and the dragons' expressions changed. They were frightened. "Hm, you don't look like you are from the village." He said, walking around me. He must be Tsuyoi, but he didn't look half demon to me. I watched him walk around me. "You seem like a good one. Aki, prepare her." He spoke, walking off.

A dragon with orange scales walked up to me. She used her tail to push me away from the other dragons. I wondered if they could talk at all. Random thought. "Uh, Aki... What is going on here?" I asked, seeing the dragon stop. Her eyes stared at me, filling me with sorrow. She was in pain, but from what?

She snorted threw her nose and opened her mouth, as if to talk. But, one dragon near her scratched her. That answered one thing. They probably can talk. She led me to a small room. Aki pushed me in and closed the door.

"Hm, something's not right with those dragons.." I mumbled, seeing what the room held. There were silks allover the floor, and a note. I picked up the note and read: Pick one. I put the note down and stared at the silks. I wanted to find a red one, since that's my favorite color, but there was none. Same with some other colors. I stared at the silks, thinking that the colors of the dragons outside where missing. They must be the missing girls! I looked outside to see Aki still guarding the door. That's why their eyes weren't like normal dragons. I gasped, sending a quick message to Dekamo. _"The dragons... They are the missing girls!"_ I grabbed a random silk and waited. If Tsuyoi changes the girls he kidnaps into dragons, does that mean I'll be a dragon? I shook my head, knowing I would never let that happen. The door swung open and there Tsuyoi stood. I got up and glared. "The dragons... They are the missing village girls, aren't' they?" I asked, seeing a smile grown on his face.

"Yes, they are. And you'll be one too." He said, grabbing my arm. His grip tightened my muscles and made me frozen. "No one has escaped here... and I think you'll make a fine dragon." He spoke, dragging me outside. The dragons looked at me with the same expression. They wanted me to save them. I wish I could, but I didn't know how. _"Dekamo. He's going to try to change me into a dragon. I'll try to fight him off for a little. Free the girls and then get me."_ I told him, feeling my legs begging to move. They weren't frozen anymore, but he was still holding onto my arm. He kept walking and we finally reached a strange looking hall. It was very tall and all made of marble. He must have been very rich. At the end of the hall there was a strange wooden circle with four steel clasps on it. That must be where I get chained to. Around the wooden circle, there was a candle, unlit. Also, I noticed a strange case. It was hanging on the wall, as if it was a treasure. I shrugged and felt him press me up against the wooden circle. I didn't fight him putting the clasps on, since I wanted to see how he changed a girl into a dragon.

"Ok, stay still and this won't hurt." He said, taking the silk from my hand. He put the silk over the candle and it suddenly caught aflame. I kept watching him. Next, Tsuyoi put the silk around me. The flames didn't hurt, they were nice and comforting. Now was my chance. The Crystal Heart glew bright, and the flame vanished. "Hey!" He shouted upset.

I smiled. "I don't think I'm going to be one of your dragons." I said, letting the Heart glow bright. I needed it to break the chains. No effect. _"Ok, I need some help now!"_ I called, seeing him relight the silk.

"This time, I'm covering that thing around your neck. It seems like a problem." He spoke, taking a black dragon scale and putting it over the Crystal Heart. He put the silk around me again. "One more thing. Where is that arrow?" He mumbled, walking over to the case on the wall. He opened it and I couldn't help but gasp. The arrow tip, it was a golden color. Sparkles came from the tip. Where have I heard of this before? _The tip was a bright golden color, and sparkles came from it,_ Ma-jin's voice rang in my head. That's right! This is the Suie, the sword of Earth! Well, it was a sword once upon a time. I sighed, wondering how a sword from Earth made girls into dragons. "Recognize this?" He asked, noticing I was staring at it. "A good friend of mine lost his sword and his friend made it into arrows. It follows every command of mine.." He mumbled, pointing the tip at me. "Like making girls into dragons." I gulped, waiting for Dekamo to burst threw the door.

"Howling Storm!" Dekamo shouted, the gust of wind appearing. "Don't move Musui!" He said, the lightning bolts hitting the clasps on my hands and legs. I fell off and smiled, knowing he got here just in time. "Tsuyoi, time for you to die." He said, pointing the Suia at him.

Tsuyoi laughed. "The Suia? Sword of The Other World! HA! Like that can kill me!" He laughed, morphing into a dragon. Yep, he wasn't a half demon, he was a full dragon demon. Should have known not to listen to their every word. "Try that foolish attack once more!" He dared.

Dekamo smirked, getting ready to do the Howling Storm again. I looked at the dragon Tsuyoi and noticed he was still holding the Suie arrow. "Howling Storm!" He shouted, hitting the ground. Tsuyoi didn't falter, even when the lightning hit him.

"My turn." He said, fire shooting out at Dekamo. Luckily, he dogged the flames, but right where he landed, Tsuyoi tail was going. His tail made contact with Dekamo and he let go of the sword. Dekamo was now pinned to the wall. "I might as well have a second sword!" He laughed, his claw reaching for the Suia. He touched it, but pulled back. "Stupid barrier. The sword has no use for me. Now, I'll kill you and go back to my normal doings." He said, pushing his tail into the wall even more, crushing Dekamo. I didn't have much of a choice here, the Crystal Heart was still covered, and Dekamo was getting crushed. I ran over to the Suia and hoped I could at least hold it. I put my hand on the grip and lifted. It was really heavy, and stuck in the ground. With a another pull, I lifted it in the sky. Tsuyoi looked at me and gasped, "what?"

Dekamo was even stunned that I could hold it. "How can you hold this thing? It's so heavy." I said, seeing the blade fall over. Suddenly, I felt a pulse. Was the Suia wanting me to do something? I lifted it up again, feeling my legs run to Tsuyoi. My arms gave in and the blade cut threw his tail. I let go of Suia, seeing Dekamo rush to it. "Eww...EWW!" I shouted, seeing all the blood from the dragon tail. Did I just do that? I grabbed the dragon scale and pulled. It wasn't coming off. It was all up to Dekamo.

He stared at the Suia, seeing it become clear again. "Huh?" He mumbled, seeing Tsuyoi growling. "Mirror Flash!" He shouted, the Suia glowing. He swung it down on the ground and everything under Tsuyoi became a mirror. The Suia stopped glowing and the mirror under Tsuyoi flashed a bright light. I covered my eyes and I was still able to see the flash. Once the flash was done, I opened my eyes. Tsuyoi was gone and there was only the Suie arrow left. "Woa, that was so cool." Dekamo said, putting the Suia away.

I ran up to Dekamo and hugged him. "How did you do that?" I asked, letting go of him. "Wait! The girls!" I ran out of the hall way and looked around. The dragons were gone. "Come on!" I shouted, running to the courtyard where I first met the dragons. I smiled, seeing normal girl laying on the ground. They had silk wrapped around them. Dekamo caught up with me and I let a sigh of relief out. "They are back to normal." I said, seeing one of them look up at me.

"You freed us!" She said, running up to me. Once she got to me, she wrapped her arms around me. "Oh, that so you much!" She cried. I freed myself from her hug and noticed the silk she had. It was silver. "Oh, I'm Setsuna. I'm the girl who brought you here." She said, smiling softly. "I am sorry that I made you come here." She spoke, looking at her friends. "Is..Is Tsuyoi..dead?" She asked.

"Yea, he is. Dekamo killed him. Uh, so you are all village girls?" I asked.

Another girl got up. "Sadly, we are. But, I fear the village won't take us back." Her eyes looked at me. I looked at the silk she had. It was orange, she was Aki. "You mustn't be here longer.. The others will wake and they'll want to thank their savors." She spoke, her voice calm. "Setsuna, we can never go home."

Setsuna sighed. I looked at Dekamo and noticed Selome and Chiso were behind us. "Juiro and Fiqua are still at the village." Chiso said, looking at me. "Do you think that they can't go home?"

I looked at the girls. "We might as well try." I mumbled. I walked to the two awake ones. "Let's see if you can go back."

"No! We can't! We've killed our own people!" Aki shouted, trying to think up a reason not to go back. "We killed them on our own will!"

Setsuna put her hand on Aki. "Pardon her. She thinks that we can't go home.. For she was told to kill some people in our village.." She spoke, as the others woke up. "Aki, let's try. Bylimadae is probably missing you."

I was taken back by the name. "Is Bylimadae related to you, Aki?" I asked, seeing my friends lead the now awake girls to the village. She nodded slowly. "Hm, she didn't mention anything about that." I said, grabbing Aki's arm. "I'm taking you back to the village."

-*-*-*-

"Bylimadae?" I called as I knocked on her door. All the girls have arrived home, besides Aki. "We have someone here for you." I said, seeing her open the door.

A strange emotion came onto her face. Shock, hate, happiness. "A-Aki?" She asked, running up to Aki. "Oh! I missed you so much!" She cried, Aki hugging her sister back. "It's been three years!"

I looked at Aki and Bylimadae. Three years since they last saw each other... That's harsh. So, Aki is twenty by my guessing. "Bylimadae.. I missed you too." She mumbled. Bylimadae let go of her older sister.

Dekamo was standing behind me, not liking the whole 'sisterly love thing'. "Oh, here." Bylimadae said, handing me her shard. "Thank you." She sniffled. I was about to say 'welcome' but Dekamo dragged me away.

"Hey!" I said, Dekamo stopped walking. "What? You don't like the sisterly hugging stuff?" I asked, seeing him look at me.

"Oh, just figured that out?" He asked, glaring at me.

I returned the glare. "Calling me stupid?" I asked.

I really didn't noticed Selome and Chiso were there until this moment. They were watching us yell at each other. Fiqua stayed close to Juiro, just in case if anything went wrong. "I'm saying your slow!"

"Slow? Me? Slow? If I was slow, you would be dead!" I shouted, talking about when I cut Tsuyoi's tail off.

He rolled his eyes. "Please! The Suia had to _beg_ you to use it!" He growled, putting his hand on Suia.

"Are you thinking of using that on me?" I asked, having enough of this. "HEEL HEEL HEEL!" I shouted, seeing him fall over. I couldn't help but laugh. Dekamo, will he ever learn that even if I do like him, I won't be afraid to tell him to heel. I looked at my friends and they turned around, not wanting to mess with me when I'm annoyed. I looked at Dekamo and smiled. I wonder if he knows I 'love' him yet. . I just hope he does.

**Chapter 37**

"Were are we going?" I asked Dekamo for the third time. He's been quiet the past three days. He was always being alone and stuff, I couldn't even hop onto his back. "Selome, what the hell happened to Dekamo?" I asked, looking over at her. She shrugged, not even saving a word. Was she now silent too? I looked down at Fiqua. "Fiqua? Are you going to talk to me...?" I asked.

She looked up at me and smiled. "I can talk to you. Why?" She asked, looking around. Suddenly, she stopped walking. Her ears flew right up and she began to sniff the air. "Something's off. Smell it Dekamo?" She asked. Juiro had begun to growl softly, which made me worry.

"Dekamo... What's going on?" I asked, feeling a cool chill down my spine. It was Kihamo. "Get away Kihamo!" I shouted, seeing him walk out of the mist. Was that why everyone has been silent? To avoid him?

He laughed at us, with a strange look in his eyes. "Ah, I didn't expect you all to come here... I wasn't sure if I could find you again, but Musui smells such like Shisime, so it wasn't hard." He spoke, twirling his sword. "I only come to bring you news." He muttered, stopping his sword. "These are his words: 'The end for one of you is near. Nothing can stop this from happening.'" Kihamo spoke, his voice almost sounding like Uyurigo. "'Pain and suffering will fill your hearts, and everything will be just right.'" And with that, Kihamo vanished.

I looked around us. Who did he want dead? I knew that I was a biggy, but he was going to wait. But, who? I glanced at Dekamo, who seemed to be grinding his teeth. "Damn him to hell." He mumbled, grabbing my arm. "Come on." He said, pulling me. The others followed us slowly. We walked, and walked, and walked, and walked until even Dekamo's feet were sore. "We have to figure out who he was talking about." He said, sitting down. We were in a dead forest. Sighing, I could only wonder. Was it going to be Dekamo since he protected me? Nah, Uyurigo couldn't kill him if he tried. I looked at him and noticed he was standing up.

"Chiso, do you feel it?" Selome asked. She was standing too! Was I missing something. Everyone besides me was standing. I wondered what they could be feeling. "Stay here with Musui, Juiro. We'll be right back." She said, walking off. They all followed her and they suddenly vanished.

I stood up, wondering where they went. "Juiro, do you feel anything like they did?" I asked, seeing him nod. "Well, that gives me reason to see if we can find them." I muttered, walking in the direction they went. "Hey, Juiro.." Juiro hopped onto my head. "Who do you think Uyurigo is going to kill? I was thinking he was going to try killing Dekamo, but Uyurigo would be dead before he gets a chance." I spoke, feeling him claw my head. "Ow, stop is Juiro." My hand flew to my head to pick him up. Oddly, he looked like a little kitten again. "Hm? Juiro, how'd you get so tiny..?" I asked, seeing him walk around in my hands. Was I tiny too? I looked at my feet to see the normal feet. "Is this what they felt?" I asked myself, pulling the now-baby Juiro in. "Fiqua! Chiso! Selome! Dekamo! Where are you?" I called, using one hand to cup my mouth. I didn't know what happened to them, and that made me worry. I closed my eyes, seeing if I could pop into Dekamo's mind. Nothing. "Crap." I mumbled, sitting down. _"Xigo, hey this is just a test."_ I sent, making sure the Crystal Heart still worked. _Test? As in for the mind stuff?_ He asked. I rubbed Juiro, not wanting to tell him. But, I did anyways. _"Yea. Dekamo isn't answering so I think something happened to him."_ Once my eyes opened, there Xigo stood, still normal. "Hey, Look." I said, holding out Juiro.

Xigo sniffed my sleeping baby cat and rubbed his nose. "Damn, its a miasma." He said, looking around. "That mutt is probaly just like the cat now. All babied." He spoke, grabbing my free hand. This wasn't the time for flirting, but maybe pissing him off would help us find him. "Don't worry, Musui. I'll find your friends and make sure they are safe. Then, I'll be right back to protect you from this miasma." He said, running off. I leaned against a dead tree, wondering what this miasma could do. Did it change demons into babies or everything? I rubbed Juiro's ears and waited. I closed my eyes, wishing I could take a nap. "Musui.." Xigo called. But, his voice. It was different. My eyes slowly opened and I saw Xigo, as a child. My jaw hung from my face. He was just so...adorable! His eyes were huge and his hair was so long. I was having a mini cute attack here. "I couldn't find them." He said, walking next to me. I could tell by the look in his eye he was trying to be romantic, but when he's this small I couldn't take him seriously. "Musui, I won't leave your side until this thing is taken off of your cat."

I couldn't help but laugh. "I think you better stay here, Xigo. You are, after all, a child now." I said, patting his head. Xigo was confused and ran around in a circle. He was chasing his tail. I wished I had my camera to take a picture. "Alright, let's keep looking." I said, standing up. The childish-Xigo walked beside me as I looked around the dead forest. It shouldn't have been this hard to find them, since everything was dead. "Chiso? Selome?" I called, seeing a tiny little girl in a tree. I rubbed my eyes and reopened them. "Fiqua!" I said, running up to the tree. She was too high up for me to get. "Xigo, can you-"

"Already on it!" He said, climbing the tree. He took Fiqua down and set her at the base of the tree. Now, I did have a mini cute attack by Xigo, but I was dying of cuteness. Fiqua, even as a ten year old, was adorable. Now, she was around infant years, and she was even ten times cuter! I knelt down next to her, hoping she would wake up. I rubbed her ears, waiting. "I don't think she's waking up." Xigo said, his voice very high pitched.

I looked at Juiro and noticed he was fast asleep. "I think there's another thing to this miasma. Sleep." I said, looking at Xigo. "Don't go to sleep on me." I said, seeing him nod. I had to try to wake Fiqua up, se had to know where Dekamo was. "Fiqua, wakie wakie." I said, rubbing her gently. All the sudden, the Crystal Heart flashed and I was some where else. It was almost like Candy Land. "Uh.. Hello?" I called, noticing Juiro wasn't in my hands. I walked around, seeing nothing but candy. Am I in Fiqua's mind, I thought. In the distance, there was a large candy castle, one of pink and white. I squinted my eyes, seeing her name written in. "Fiqua!" I called, running to the castle. There, I found a bunch of people, yelling and screaming. They all seemed so, angry. I wonder why. "Fiqua, oh-FIQUA!" I shouted, seeing her standing by a rope. "Ohmygosh Fiqua!" I screamed, seeing her look at me. She smiled softly and was soon pulled closer to the rope. "NO!" I ran up, trying to break threw the crowd. But, they didn't budge. "NO!" I shouted, aiming my hand at the string. I needed to save her. Once she was on the rope, I let go of my beam. "Fiqua! Run!" I shouted, seeing her get up and run. The people around me glared at me. "Get away!" I shouted, seeing the Heart glow again.

I opened my eyes, seeing I was back in the dead forest. "Musui, you're awake." Xigo said, still in his child form. I glanced at Fiqua, seeing her slowly waking up.

"Musui.. What. Happened?" She asked, yawning. Her voice was so soft, and she was so tiny.

Looking away, I mumbled. "There's a miasma around here. It turns everything into a kid. I went looking for you and I brought Xigo along. We changed too. I sort of entered your nightmare.. What was going on there?" I asked, seeing Juiro waking up. That's a good thing, he didn't have a nightmare.

"I really don't know.. I was walking with Dekamo then I was in a cage. It was really scary." She cried, hugging me. "This is all so scary." She cried once more. I picked her up, wondering why she didn't change back. "I saw Selome walk off from everyone before I passed out. She went that way." She spoke, pointing to the right of me. I held her in one arm and she held Juiro.

We all walked, looking for Selome. Xigo dashed ahead and called, "I found the priestess!" I quickened my pace to see a mini Selome. She was effected too! Kneeling next to her, the Crystal Heart began to glow. Was I going to be sucked into her dream? Selome's dark blue eyes fluttered open.

"Musui, Fiqua. Where am I?" She asked, sitting up. I was still shocked about how tiny and cute everyone was. Did they look like this as children? "Wait, I remember. I passed out from the miasma." She said, standing up. "We have to find Chiso and Dekamo. If I remember right, the miasma I felt could kill someone in their sleep.. You woke me up before my nightmare could start." She muttered.

I rubbed my head, somewhat understanding this. The miasma turns all people (but me) into little kids. It also makes them sleep and have nightmares. If they die in their nightmares, they die for real. Just great! "Which way did they go?" I asked, standing up. Selome didn't seem bothered by her tiny form as much as the others. She pointed ahead of us and she began walking with Xigo. I still had to hold Fiqua, for she didn't look capable of walking. Out of no where, I remembered Kihamo. "Wait! Kihamo!" I said, seeing Selome turn towards me. "He must have something to do with this... You know, the whole 'someone's life will end' crap? He led us here by the miasma!" I explained, seeing her eyes widen. "He...intends to kill one of us."

Selome rushed off to find Chiso, and Xigo stayed close to her. "Alrighty, Musui. Let's find Dekamo!" Fiqua said. I began to walk, my heart pumping. What if Kihamo got to Dekamo before me? What if he's..._dead?_ I gasped at my own thought. _"Dekamo! Hold on! I'm coming!"_ I began to run. I never knew that I could run this fast! My feet skidded to a halt as I saw a clump of purple on the ground. I titled my head, wondering if it was Dekamo. I knelt down, rubbing the purple thing. I saw a ear twitch. It was Dekamo! I turned him around and practically died on the inside. He was just so...CUTE. I smiled softly and put the baby Fiqua down. "Stay there, alright? I gotta wake-"

"Well, well, Musui." A bone-chilling-heart-irating-blood-boiling voice spoke. My eyes flickered up to see Shisime. My hand curled into a fist. "I'm surprised the miasma didn't change you yet. Lucky you." She spoke, getting closer. "I'll be taking Dekamo. If this miasma doesn't kill him, I will."

I gulped, my heart filling with rage. How dare Shisime think she can take advantage of Dekamo like this! "No." I said, standing up. "Shisime... This is it." I spoke, my hand curling. "It's time for you and me to settle some things, right here and now. I am going to help you. I am going to free you. I am going to fight you." I mumbled, the Crystal Heart glowing. "Uyurigo took something of mine that doesn't belong to him. Part of my soul. He is just using you. He'll kill you once he gets me." I told her, wondering if she knew this. "He wants you to kill Dekamo, but... I bet you that you can't."

She smirked, feeling as if she can. "I can, and I will." She spoke, pushing me aside. In her hand, she held a dagger. I closed my eyes, trying to take control of my soul, all of it. When I opened my eyes, Shisime still had the dagger but wasn't moving. "What-the-hell!" She called, trying to move her arm.

"I told you. You are a part of me. And killing Dekamo is something I cannot do." I said, taking the dagger away from her. Suddenly, everything around me seemed to grow. "HUH!" I said, my voice growing higher. Was I turning into a kid too?

Shisime knelt down and smiled. "The miasma finally got to you. Maybe it was because for a second you felt fear, doubt... I knew that I couldn't kill him, Uyurigo sent me here to make sure everyone was in a dream state.." She laughed, walking off. "My job here is done." She spoke before vanishing. I rose my hand and twisted it. It was so tiny. I looked at Dekamo and put my hand on the mini Crystal Heart.

"Dekamo.." My childish voice rang. I slightly kicked Dekamo, hoping he would wake up. Nothing. I sighed, sitting next to him. "Fiqua, Juiro. We have a little problem here." I mumbled, feeling drossy. It was the miasma, trying to take me over. I closed my eyes, hoping, just maybe I could get into Dekamo's dream. My eyes fluttered and everything went dark.

**Chapter 38**

I opened my eyes to see nothing but darkness. "Dekamo!" I called, running around. I was still young, and it was bugging me so much. My feet kept running while I wanted to stop. I was getting no where. "DEKAMO!" I called, stopping. There he stood, in adult form. "Dekamo!" I shouted, happily. But, he didn't see me. His arms were extended and Giaso walked right into them. My heart stopped and I walked up to them. I needed to slap Giaso right here and now. I grabbed Giaso's pant leg and pulled her back.

"Hey!" She whined, looking at me. "Run off little girl, before us demons kill you." She threatened, her voice sounding lighter. "Oh wait, you look like Musui... The girl Dekamo sacrificed to get the Holy Crystal." She mumbled, kneeling down. "Doesn't she, dear?"

Dekamo looked at me. He...he...was a full demon. I blinked once or twice just to make sure. "Yea, she does. And she smells like her. Let's go." He growled, not looking at me again. Giaso stood and walked next to Dekamo.

I scrunched my face and said, "heel!" The necklace glew and he fell over. "Heel!" I shouted, the Crystal Heart glowing. "I've had enough of you Giaso! You tricked him, this is all just a dream of my own... right?" I asked.

Giaso's hand was clutched around my neck now. "No, dear.. This is real. If you die, you are dead forever." She chuckled, gripping tighter. I could feel her nails digging into my skin. I groaned and suddenly, she was ripped off. It was Dekamo. "Dear, how could you?" She asked, a golden arrow appearing in her hand. It was Suie Arrow. I gulped and rushed to the arrow, ripping it from her hand. I rose it in the air and stabbed her. It just happened so quickly. She was walking backward and fell over.

"Ho...How?" I asked myself, staring at my hands. I just killed Giaso. But, I'm so tiny. Is this all a dream? Giaso just laid there, unmoving. I grabbed the arrow from her chest and saw no blood. She was just a dream.

My eyes opened up and I was back in the dead forest. "Ohmygod." I mumbled, seeing everyone sleeping. Selome had gotten Chiso over here. I rubbed their shoulders and tried to wake them up. "Great." I said, my voice normal. I was back to my normal age again. "Wait... What did Shisime say about the miasma?" I tilted my head, remembering that it was the miasma that fixed them in their dream. The Crystal Heart glew brightly and some the miasma vanished. I noticed one head pick up. It was Fiqua. "Fiqua!"

She looked at me with sleepy eyes. "Musui." She mumbled, walking up to me. She sat in my lap and looked at me. She was back to normal. "I-I almost died." She mumbled. "But...You encouraged me."

I looked down at her, wondering where she got this from. "Fiqua, let's try to wake the others.. They can't die here, or like this." I said, putting her down. I crawled over to Dekamo and rubbed his arm. "Dekamo...Wake up." Nothing. "Wake up..." Still nothing. "WAKEUP!" And yet again, nothing. "HEEL!" Surprisingly, nothing. My heart stopped. Is he dead? The Heart started to glow once more and suddenly, I saw a open field. Was this is dream? I started to look for Dekamo and I saw a sword, standing in the ground. I slowly walked to it, seeing trails of blood. Was he in a fight? Once I got to the sword, my stomach churned. It was Dekamo. His sword was in him. I covered my mouth and knelt next to him. This is why he wasn't waking up. "Dekamo, please...don't die!" I called, pulling his sword out. "Don't die on me." I mumbled.

His purple eyes slowly opened. "Musui...he didn't hurt you...right?" He asked me. I tilted my head. "Xigo.." I was taken back. His nightmare was Xigo killing him? I shook my head. "Good." He mumbled, trying to sit up.

"Stay down, you'll get really hurt." I said, helping back down. I softly smiled, glad he wasn't dead. "Just, don't move." I said, my hand glowing brightly.

Right as I was about to touch his cut, someone pulled me back. "Just let him die, Musui." Xigo's voice rang. I looked up at him, seeing something different. He had a scar on his face, just like Uyurigo. I pulled myself away.

"No way I'm letting him die." I growled, crawling back over to him. "Don't do anything, not matter what." I told him, putting my hand where I pulled the sword out.

And he did it again. "Come on, Musui." He spoke, pulling me away.

This was getting really annoying. "Xigo, stop!" I said, standing up. "I am _not_ letting him die! You should know that by now!" I shouted, stomping back over and sitting on Dekamo. "I'm not moving." I put my hand back and watched the gap close up. "Dekamo, you are going to be ok.. You aren't going to die."

Xigo growled and picked me up by my hair. "We are leaving...now." He growled, walking off. I let a groan of frustration out and kicked his arm. He let me down. I grew the orb in my hand and pointed it at Xigo; I never would have seen this coming. "What?" He growled, his teeth showing.

"Uyurigo." I mumbled, seeing his eye widen. "I know that's you, so I'm not afraid to shot. You made this miasma, just to kill us. Well. That's not going to work." As I spoke, Xigo transformed back into Uyurigo. "See ya." I said, the beam shooting out and piercing the illusion.

I opened my eyes, seeing I was on top of Dekamo. "Musui, you alright?" Selome asked. "Fiqua woke me and Chiso up, she's working on Xigo." I sat up and nodded. We were all back to normal, besides Dekamo.

"I thought I saved him." I mumbled. He was breathing, but not moving. "What did I do wrong?" I asked Selome.

She shrugged. "Did you save him from being killed?" She asked me, sitting down next to me. I nodded. "Then, he should be up."

I put my hands over my face. "This is all my fault. I didn't get to him quick enough." I moved my hands from my face and noticed the TearDrop crystals glowing. "Someone with Uyurigo's aura is here." I spoke, standing up. "Once I see whoever it is, their head is coming right off."

Everyone who was awake hid behind me and Chiso mumbled, "she's still scary when she's angry."

The air was still for a moment, and I wasn't ready to back off. After a minute, out came Shisime. I growled, my hands curling into a fist. "Oh, well, Musui.. You're still alive?" She asked, putting her hand on her chin. "Uyurigo thought you would die first... Guess he was wrong." She spoke so calmly.

My face twitched. "You and Uyurigo are going to pay for this! You killed him!" I shouted, the Crystal Heart glowing brightly. "You _killed_ him!" I exclaimed, holding an orb in my hand.

Shisime laughed. She _laughed_. "I might as well say, he isn't dead yet. Look, isn't he normal size again? He's just hurt. Badly. One more strike can finish the job." She spoke, a long sword appearing in her hand. "And, that's why I am here... now." The sword twirled in her hand. "Move."

"No way am I letting that happen!" I shouted, feeling something in my hand. I rose my hand to see the Suie arrow in my hand from my dream. It was real. "You'll have to get threw me!" I held the arrow up, unsure of what it could do. Shisime charged at me with her sword and all I did was put the arrow on her sword. It vanished. "Huh?"

Her face was filled with confusion. "What? How'd you get the Suie arrow!" She asked, making another sword appear.

"Uh.." I looked at Selome. "Take Dekamo away! Try to wake him up!" I whispered. All I cared about was Dekamo's safety...and maybe getting part of my soul back from Shisime. I noticed her looking at Dekamo and I blasted the ground before her. "Hey! I'm your rival here!" I reminded her. Shisime growled and tackled me to the ground. This was my first real one on one fight. I had no help, it was me verses Shisime. For my soul.

I kicked her stomach and she fell off me. I didn't like being violent, but in this case I had to. The Crystal Heart glew and I punched her stomach. Her whole chest began to glow. Was that my soul? I got on top of her and reached for the strange light. I wasn't watching her arms, a very bad move. She manifested another sword and stabbed my leg. I hopped off of her and stood on one leg. Ow. "Hehe, didn't like pain, did cha?" She asked, twirling the sword in her hand. "You aren't getting _my_ soul back, not now...Not ever!" She screamed, thrusting the sword at me. I put up a barrier and sat down.

I was at lost for a plan. My hand was charred, my leg bleeding, and I was tired. Very tired. If I didn't plan something quick, I would be done for and my soul would be Uyurigo's. I can't let that happen. I looked at the arrow in my hand. It was still showering golden sparkles. I held it up and wondered. "Fiqua!" I called, seeing her run over to my barrier. Shisime was too busy trying to break it to realize Fiqua. "Transform into a bow." I said. She nodded and poofed into a bow. I grabbed her and put the arrow in.

Without realizing it, she broke my barrier. "Aww, have an arrow to shot at me? Good luck!" She laughed, running back and forth in a line. Was she fast! I couldn't aim, and being bad at archery didn't help me at all. Shisime laughed some more and began to encircle me, every lap growing smaller.

"UGH!" I groaned, trying to aim. The Crystal Heart slowly began to glow and things went in slow-mo. I rose the arrow, aiming at where she was going to go next. I released it and watched it. The arrow hit Shisime. Right in the chest. She fell over, no blood escaping. I put Fiqua down and let her go back to normal. I headed over to Shisime, seeing her body fading away.

Her red eyes looked at me with fear. "No...My soul is leaving me!" She cried, touching the arrow. The golden sparkles stopped. I knelt down and removed the arrow; she stopped disappearing. "Why'd you stop? You could have had all of your soul.." She mumbled, sitting up. Her legs returned.

I gave her a soft smile. "You didn't kill Dekamo, so I'll let you live. And plus," I started, standing up. "Me killing you is like me killing myself." I turned around and walked away, seeing the golden glow from the earrings fade. "Fiqua, where'd they take Dekamo?" I asked, limping still.

Fiqua grabbed my arm and led me to were my friends were. I sat down and looked at Dekamo. "He's ok, just. Hurt." Selome said, looking at me. "Woa, what happened?"

"Uh, got stabbed in the leg. No big deal." I said, touching my leg. I flinched and looked at Xigo who was now next to me. "Yes, Xigo?"

Xigo put his hand on my hand. "Are you going to be alright?" He asked, sincerity in his eyes. I nodded and leaned my head on a dead tree. Did the sun set already? I hoped not.

Chiso grabbed my bag and started to dig for bandages. Now, the pain really kicked in. I don't know how I could have missed the pain before. I gripped the ground and screamed, not liking the pain. It hurt, a lot. I felt tears run down my face. "Uh, I think she has to be passed out for Selome to sew her back up." Chiso said, having all the supplies out.

Selome handed me a pill. I recognized it. A sleeping pill. "Take it. You'll feel a little better." Selome said. I nodded and swallowed the pill. These pills take immediate effect on me and I was out like a light.

~*~*~*~

"Musui." Dekamo's voice called. My eyes slowly opened to see him next to me, and my head was on his shoulder. I lifted my head, seeing him smile at me. "Hey, your up."

I nodded, looking at my leg. It was stitched up. Thank you Selome! "I'm up, ya. How are you? I remember you got stabbed in your chest by Suia." I said.

He looked at me, confused then as if he remembered something. "You were in my nightmare.. I remember." He grumbled, holding his sword. "Ya, I blame Uyurigo for that. But, I gotta ask, why'd you let Shisime go?"

My face began to glow red. Did he see me fight Shisime? "Uh, many reasons. Did you watch me fight her?" I asked.

"Yep, I wasn't dead you know." He spoke, returning to his normal self. "But, you did a good job, even with getting stabbed in the leg."

Sighing, I took that as a complement. A strange one. "Well, I'm glad you didn't die." I spoke, with a silly grin on my face.

Dekamo looked into my eyes, which sort of scared me. "I'm glad _you_ didn't die." He said, rolling over and falling asleep.

I rubbed my eyes and cleaned my ears. No matter what I did, he acutely said he was glad I didn't die. That made my cheeks glow even more. Maybe he likes me the way I like him. Maybe...he loves me.

**Chapter 39**

I closed my eyes, the sunlight blinding me. We finally escaped the dead forest. And due to my leg, it took us all day. "Dekamo, can we rest now? My leg is killing me," I whined, seeing his glare. "You all gotta be pretty tired too!"

They nodded. "But, Musui, what if Uuyrigo finds us resting?" Selome asked.

Shrugging, I sat down. "He wont. I scared Shisime too much. He's probaly-" I stopped, seeing a soft silver light. A Holy Shard, perfect. "Great," I mumbled. They all looked in the direction and we saw a girl, a very small girl, running to us.

"Help me!" She cried as a strange flying serpant flew after her. Dekamo drew his sword, but Xigo was already ripping it apart. We watched as the serpant flew away. Xigo must have felt better. Then, I noticed something, she had a tail. A cat tail. I felt my face go red. It was Kanae, the half demon cat.

"Kanae!" I called to her. Her ears perked up as she ran to me. "Kanae, you can talk!" I said, seeing her hug me. Soft sobs could be heard. "What's wrong?"

She looked at me with her big light purple eyes. "Ever since you killed Morio, we've been hunted," Kanae held out a Holy Shard. "I stole this before he took Yukie."

Dekamo looked at her as Jurio jumpped to my head. "Yukie? That little annoying cat?" He asked. Kanae shook her hair, her lavender hair moving. "Well, we'll save her then."

Kanae bit her lip. "Who took your sister?" I asked, Fiqua patting Kanae on the back.

"He called himself Uyurigo."

All of our hearts stopped. What did Uyurigo want with half demons? Chiso looled at Kanae. "Stay with us, we'll find him soon enough."

I stood up to look at Dekamo and Xigo. They had a look of intensity on their faces. Well, theres goes my nice, sweet rest. I clenched my teeth as I put the shard with the others. "Dekamo, we need someone bigger than Jurio to transport us..."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't know of anyone." He said, putting his hands on his sword. "But, I smell something really disgusting."

"Yea, mutt. Smells like you but worse." Xigo laughed. Once he said that, I knew who it was. Ruisko.

I looked at his older brother, wondering why he was here. "Ruisko!" Dekamo hissed. "What are you doing here?"

A small smile grew as he drew a different sword. It wasn't Suio, something else. "I'm here to test my new blade, not to mention a job I was given." His gaze landed on me and Kanae. "Prepare to die this time, brother." Ruisko slammed the new sword onto the ground and the earth shook, knocking most of us over. What kind of sword is that? He grined as he pointed it at the still standing Dekamo.

Dekamo, ruthless as always, charged after his brother, clashing swords. I didnt dare to look. "Selome, help me make a barrier. Xigo, in." I gripped Selome's pale hand and felt a barrier grow. All of us were safe, besides Dekamo. I finally turned to see Dekamo down on the ground, Ruisko holding his new blade near his chest. None of us should be fighting, especally him. He just got 'stabbed' in the heart! I stood up, my leg feeling nub. I exited my barrier and extened my hand.

"Ruisko!" I shouted seeing him look at me. "Don't you dare hurt him!" I didnt care about all the times Ruisko saved me, if he hurt Dekamo, I would be sure to make him pay.

He looked at me, putting his foot on Dekamo. "Oh, kill me, eh? After how many times I _saved_ you?" He asked, pointing his sword at me. "I am not affraid of you."

I felt the orb grow into my hand. "You should be," I mumbled, blasting a beam at him. He swiftly dodgged. Now this fight was me and him, great. "Ruisko! Why did you look at me and Kanae when you said 'job'?" I asked, seeing him land infront of me.

"You two are my job...and that is to deliver you both to Uyurigo."

My blood ran cold. No, how can he work for Uyurigo? "You...you...monster!" I cried as I entered my barrier. I thought it would be smart, but was I wrong. He merely touched the barrier with his sword and it smashed. My face twirled with emotion. Mostly confusion. I watched Xigo tackle him. "Lets get moving!" I shouted, leading everyone away. I heard a whimper escape Xigo's lips and I faced him. He got hurt. I rushed up to him and noticed Dekamo went back to fighting his brother. I pulled him over to Selome and headed back to Dekamo. My leg wasnt liking my rapid movements, and it started to sting. I knelt down and stared at my leg, begging it to stop hurting. When I looked up, I noticed Kihamo.

"Musui, glad to see you," he spoke, a smile cracking on his face. "Well, I think you know why I am here."

I hissed at him, my eyes squinting. Oh, how I wished to free him from Uyurigo, I bet he would be a nice guy. "Good luck with that, Kihamo."

He smiled and held out a strange orb thingy. Well, its more of a cube. I looked at it, seeing a paley blue shine to it. I wonder what it could be. "Time to break that barrier around the Crystal Heart.." He rose it in the air as if to throw it at me.

"Steel claw!" Dekamo shouted, slicing Kihamo's arm. I watched him fall over, letting go of the orb cube. I grabbed it and felt suddenly defensless. I looked up to see Dekamo out fighting again. I looked at Kihamo and saw him get up.

I took a step back, and looked behind me. My friends were busy fighting off demons Uyurigo sent. "Kihamo, get away from me." I helb my hand out, seeing no light. "Get away!" I felt no power go threw me. I didnt see the light from the Crystal Heart. A smile grew on his face. "What did you do?"

"I didnt do anything...you did." He pointed at the cube. "That broke your barrier around the Crystal Heart. And with it broken, the power is let wild." He smirked as he poofed. I looked at my hands, seeing no orb. I sighed as looked up at Dekamo. He was losing, badly. All because of Ruisko's new sword. I felt a poking in my skirt belt. The Suie arrow! Thats it! I took out the arrow and wondered if this would help me. I put it on the Crystal heart and saw a white light. The arrow vanished from my hands, but it appeared on the Crystal Heart as a charm, just like the flower or the teardrop. I wondered if I can draw it as I please, but something in my body felt different. My hand unwillingly rose as a strange silver and gold glow escaped my hand. I aimed at Ruisko, hoping what ever was coming would hit him. Out of my hand flew silver and gold darts. Most of them knocked the sword from Ruisko's hand.

"Akuma no hoshi!" Chiso yelled. I turned around to see all the demons gone. At least they are ok. I turned back to see Dekamo staring at Ruisko. But, he wasnt attacking. All the sudden, Dekamo fell. Ruisko darted off, leaving his new sword.

"Dekamo!" I called, kneeling next to him. He was just plain out tired. And our enemies have all gone away. Yay. "Hold still," I told him, puttimg my hand on him. His purple eyes fluttered open and relief came threw me. "Your ok."

He sat up looking at the sword. "That sword, it was so... Strong." He said, looking at it. "Maybe this is the third stage." He mumbled. Thats right. The seven stages of Suia. One was Howling Storm, two was the clear Suia. What would this one be? I showed him the cub I got.

"Kihamo used this to break the barrier on the Heart." I said, putting it on the ground. All of our friendd had gathered around Dekamo and the cube.

He shrugged. "Might as well try and break it." Dekamo swung Suia in the air, and it came flying down onto the cube. We watched as sparks flew off, and a very nasty wind came too. After a little bit, there was a small crack. "What? Ugh!" He groaned, hitting it over and over again. No use.

We all made a little sitting circle as Dekamo tried to break the cube. "Maybe he isnt doing it right." Fiqua spoke.

Kanae nodded. "I remember seeing that... I remembered there was a mark on it, it had a topaz in it." She muttered. "D-Dekamo, sir." Dekamo looked at Kanae. "Bring it here." He kicked the cube over to her and she began to look. After a few seconds, she found the topaz. "Hit here." She pointed at the topaz.

Dekamo pulled the cube over and with one final swing of his sword, it broken in half. We all, besides Xigo, clapped softly. The Suia began to glow light blue and the blade looked pearly. "Well, that was intresting." He sat dowm next to me.

"Ok, so what do we know here?" I asked myself. "Uyurigo is taking half-demons for some reason. He got low enough to hire Ruisko to kill Dekamo. He also knows how to break barriers and now, I think Dekamo does too."

Jurio meowed as in agreement. Fiqua looked at me. "I think we need rest... Dekamo looks pretty worn out."

Dekamo growled. "I am not!"

Xigo laughed lightly. "Oh, come on mutt. Know your limits!" He put his arm aroumd me. "But for you and me, we have no limmits."

"Get your slimy paws off her!" Dekamo shouted. Fiqua, Selome, Chiso, Kanae and Jurio scooted closer together, watching them yell.

Xigo stood up. "I can do what I want! She is my woman, you know!"

Dekamp followed him up. "She's nobody's!" He hissed.

I watched them insult each other over my head. It was funny at first, now it was plain annoying. Everyone started to drift off, but their yelling kept us all awake. I rolled my eyes. Dekamo grabbed Xigo's tail and yanked it. Xigo was pulling on Dekamo's ears. I had enough. "Dekamo! Heel! Xigo, sit!" I shouted, seeing Dekamo fall over and Xigo willingly sit down. "Now, stop fighting!" I laid down and started to drift off. My friends were all fast asleep, but I wasn't. They were at it, again. "Boys.." I grumbled. They became silent and I finally drifted off. 

**Chapter 40**

What a night it was. No sleep, but dreams of all the young half-demons being killed haunted me. It was mortifying to say the least! I opened my eyes to see a golden light encircling me. The sun, it was so warm. I sat up and rubbed my head, feeling light-headed. My friends were all still sleeping, which I was oh-so glad about. I yawned, feeling still tired. Then, I wondered. Is the barrier on the Crystal Heart still broken? If so, how do I fix it? I rubbed the Crystal Heart with my hands, feeling the crystals poke my skin. I looked around me, trying to find anything that was off. Nope, all was calm today. I looked at Kanae, seeing her so peaceful. She was next to Fiqua and I felt like 'awww'ing at the time. They looked adorible sleeping side-by-side. I smiled as I stood, seeing Jurio wake up. "Hey there." I whispered, seeing him jump onto me. I rubbed his soft fur and looked at the sky. I kept wondering about home. How long has it been? A month? Two? It feels like forever. I know once I see Gramps I'm going to smack him in the face for not telling us we are part demon. Oh, Gijiko, she'll be egar to know of my events. Mama will be so happy that I am home. Rei will be happy to know I didn't die here and Alina and Kiota wouldn't even know of me being here. I looked down to see Selome waking up. "Hey, Selome."

She looked up at me, rubbing her eyes. "Why awake so early?" She asked me, as she stood up. Her long blue-black hair was down, which was unusual.

"Couldn't sleep." I mumbled, rubbing Jurio more. "Selome, so, any idea how to start looking for Yukie and the other half-demons?"

She sighed. "None, really. . I was thinking that _maybe_ we could trap Ruisko and make him talk. But, I don' think that he's that easy to crack open." Selome crossed her legs. "Other than that, we just have to wait till he attacks us again."

I sat down, putting one hand into my pocket. I took out a jar that held all the Holy Shards. We _did_ have a lot, but I still fear Uyurigo has more than us. "Maybe we can lure him with these.." I mumbled.

"NO!" I heard Dekamo shout. I looked at him, seeing he was already sitting up. "We are _not_ doing that."

Rolling my eyes, I pulled my knees to my chest. Jurio bounced off of me. "It's really the only logic thing. Or we could have Xigo lure him in." I mumbled.

A smile grew on his face. "Ya, we could have his legs cut and the shards showing. Then, he would have to run for his life." Dekamo laughed.

Xigo growled. "I heard that."

"Don't start you two." I grumbled, seeing Chiso wake up now. "Gosh, everyone is waking up."

Chiso yawned and sat next to Selome. "Well, now's a good time to wake up." He said, looking at Selome. "Your hair is down, it looks really nice that way."

Selome's face grew all red and I smiled softly. As I thought before, he should jus tell her already! But, now that I think about it... I should be telling Dekamo I love him, but that wouldn't be very helpful. "Let's wake up Fiqua and Kanae. We might as well start looking for Uyurigo."

Fiqua's ears twitched. "I heard my name.." She mumbled, sitting up. Kanae opened her eyes and looked at us. "So," she yawned, ehr bright pink eyes closing. "What are we doing tod-" She paused.

"What?" I asked, seeing Dekamo, Xigo, Kanae, and Jurio look in the same direction as Fiqua. I looked and saw nothing. "What _are_ you looking a-Oh no." I mumbled, seeing Uyurigo, standing right there. I remembered the whole bit of him being unable to smell, but wouldn't my earrings shone? I bit my lip, seeing him smile at us. "Uyurigo, just the person we wanted to see."

He took a step forward and everyone flinched. "It's a pleasure to see your smiling faces once more." He mumbled, still holding that power shield from before. Maybe Dekamo's new sword can cut threw it. Dekamo held his sword and stood. "And yes, I heard you broke my little gift to Kihamo."

Dekamo growled. "One slash of the Mirror Flash and he'll be gone.." He swung the Suia on the ground and shouted, "Mirror Flash!" The ground under Uyurigo became a mirror and that bright (really, extreamly, bright) light came about and I waited. Once it stopped, we all gasped. He was still standing. "What?" He snarled.

Uyurigo smiled more. "Mirror Flash, pathatic." He held up his hand, a strange light on it. "My turn." Suddenly, the ground beneth _us_ turned into a mirror. How is he doing this? I gasped as he began to close his hand.

"Run!" I picked up Kanae and Fiqua and tossed them out of the mirror. Juiro got a chance to escape, same with Selome and Chiso. At the end, it was just me, Xigo, and Dekamo. And his hand was fully closed. All the sudden, the bright white light came out. At first, I thought you would just desinigrate, but was I wrong. This light, it sends pain into your nerves, causing you to feel pain everywhere. Even if the light was short, it felt like forever. Once it stopped, I was on my knees, still screaming from the pain. Dekamo was on one knee, using the Suia to take back some of the light. Xigo, seemed the best out of all of us. Lucky him.

"Musui, you alright?" Xigo asked, kneeling next to me. He was breathing hard, but he still had a worried look on his face. All I could do was nodd as the pain swelled inside of me. "Uyurigo, you'll pay for this!" He growled.

Uyurigo laughed and demons arrived. No big surprise there. "No, I think this might finally be the end of you all." He mumbled, a demon grabbing Kanae.

"Kanae! Leave her out of this!" I shouted, glaring at him. Kanae was screaming, kicking and clawing.

"It's hard not to." He spoke, the demon taking Kanae far away.

I looked at Chiso. "Take Juiro and follow her!" I shouted, seeing him nod and jump on Juiro. He took off within a second. "Selome, take Fiqua away from here, make sure she's safe. We'll take care of him.."

Uyurigo rolled his neck, demons lashing at me. I desided to test out my new weapon on them. I extended my hand and out came the gold and silver arrows. The arrows hit the demons and they vanished. Now, the smile on Uyurigo's face vanished.

"Scared of me now, Uyurigo!" I asked, my voice raspy. Xigo and Dekamo were off fighting other demons. "You know, I gotta thank you for that one day. They day you pushed me off the cliff. It made me who I am today, out to rid you from here. You've done nothing but pain.." I mumbled, slowly standing up. "And I'm going to return the favor."

Uyurigo laughed. "Ah, Musui. Don't you understand? Even your hate for me makes you darker. Remember the day where you picked up the tainted Holy Shard? Remember what I said? 'Don't forget the feeling of hate'. It still dwells in you." He smirked, seeming to like the 'changed' me. "But, I advise that you keep hating. It makes you such a better rival."

I curled my hands, seeing the Heart glow. "I only hate you for everything you've done!" I shouted, the Heart glowing brighter. "I am protecting innocent lives here! You just kill, kill, kill! And all for what? A stupid Holy Crystal? And what are you planning to do with that? Make the world your's? Well, If I am breathing, moving, or even have a body here or on my world, I won't let that happen!" I growled, the light growing more and more. Some of the demons were vanishing. "You are the most despicable, vial, cruel person I have ever meet!" I felt my blood boil and the light grow stronger. I could imagine the looks on Dekamo and Xigo's faces. Uyurigo took a step back as I kept aproaching him. I kept staring at him, but I didn't notice what he was doing. His hand, it had that strange light again. And the mirror, it was under my feet.

He smiled and closed his hand, the light appearing once again. But this time, I didn't have Dekamo to take some of the power away. It was all on me.

"Musui!" Xigo and Dekamo shouted as I screamed on the top of my lungs. The light around the Crystal Heart faded. I fell over, my whole body, and I screamed. This pain, it wouldn't stop. And when it did, I couldn't even breathe. I took large breaths and felt my body go numb. When Dekamo lifted me up, I didn't feel him. "Goddamnit, Musui. Don't ever go out alone like that again.." Dekamo mumbled, setting me down. "Coyote, protect her." He said, looking at me. Xigo sat next to me and he held me in his arms. I still couldn't feel anything. It wasn't fun, not at all. I lazily watched Dekamo get hit by his own move, but the light vanished before any harm could be done. "Uyurigo! You stole my power and I got it back!" He hissed.

Uyurigo took another step back. "Oh, well. I'll be back, soon enough." He jumped into the air and vanished. I wish I could have done better, I would have killed Uyurigo.

Dekamo ran up to me, looking into my eyes. "We'll get help, don't worry." He mumbled, rubbing my face. He was smiling softly, which I found odd. He stood and Selome came back.

"Musui? MUSUI!" Fiqua shouted, running up to me. I noticed she rubbed her head on my arm, and I felt nothing. "What happened?" She asked Dekamo.

"Oh, the mutt let his move be taken by Uyurigo and let him use it on Musui, twice." Xigo said, rubbing my hair. "And he shouldn't have let that happen."

"I didn't!" Dekamo growled. "I didn't even know he could do that!"

I felt my lips quiver, as to say a word. "Demon..second..chain.." I barly spoke. Dekamo looked at me, understanding what I ment.

"What did that dumb fish even say..." He grumbled, sitting down.

And perfect timing, Milo came over to us. I still dislike the fact he's a fish. "Greetings master Dekamo." He said, sitting on Dekamo's shoulder. "Oh, troubling over the girl, eh?"

Dekamo hit his head. "Ok, dimwit. What did you say about the second chain on the Crystal Heart? You told me when I said I killed Majamonaku." He hissed.

"Majamonaku? Oh yes, the demon of life!" Milo nodded his fish head. "Well, he has everything to do with life. Killing, saving, healing..."

Dekamo jumped up. "Healing? How do we force him out?" He asdked.

Milo sighed. "From the stories I've heard.. She has to get him out."

Everyone looked at the still numb me. Great, the one thing that could save me is stuck _in_ me. Well, sort of. "Alright, just perfect." Dekamo grunted. "Hey, Musui, you think you can try to get him-"

"She's not going to push herself, mutt!" Xigo shouted.

I looked up and then at Dekamo. I nodded with my eye and he smiled. My eyes closed as I focused. I pictured the second longest chain and I thought of the name Majamonaku and pictured my good energy vanishing around it. When I opened my eyes, I saw a strange person. He had wings and a serpant body. He hissed at me and looked into my eyes. It was like he understood what he was taken out to do. He pointed a claw at me and it glew. Suddenly, my body felt things again. I felt Fiqua's fuzzy ears on my arms, the nice air on my skin, Xigo's furry attire, and I just felt great. Majamonaku vanished back into the Heart and I sat up. "Well, that was intresting." I mumbled.

"Musui!" Fiqua shouted, hugging me tightly. I smiled and put her on my lap.

Then, I heard Juiro land. "Ok, I followed the Demon and then I got lost. There was mist, everywhere." Chiso said, walking up to us. "I sort of lost Kanae."

"What?" I shouted, standing up. "We _have_ to find her! We don't know what Uyurigo is doing with all those half-demons and I don't want anyone of them to get-"

"Musui, Musui!" I heard a dog bark. "Musui, Musui!" I looked around to see a half-demon dog. I reconized her long droopy ears and short tail. It was Yukie's friend. "Ah!" She ran up to me and sat like a dog. "Yukie told me to find you." She barked.

I looked down at her. "And..?"

She twitched her nose. "She told me to lead you to where she is. She said: 'Cookie, bring Musui over to us. She can free us before Uyurigo uses us to...'and then the big scary guy came in." She told us.

I looked at Cookie, seeing her let a sigh out. "Well, led us to her. We have to free her!" I spoke, standing up. Everyone stood up and Cookie nodded. She bolted off and Dekamo first followed her. I was at the end with Fiqua. It was a long run, but we finally got to a strange lake. We all stopped to look at it. Cookie barked and jumped in. She poked her head up at us. "Are we supost to go in...?" I asked.

Cookie nodded and dove in again. Fiqua jumpped in and we couldn't see it. "Fiqua?" Selome asked. Juiro jumped in next. Selome and Chiso jumped in together and it was only I, Dekamo, and Xigo left. Perfect.

"I'll help Musui in." Xigo said, smiling at me.

Dekamo growled. "She doesn't need help in."

"Yea she does, after almost being killed."

I rolled my eyes and jumped in, ignoring them fight. I opened my eyes in the water and noticed we weren't in the water. We were floating. I Noticed Selome walk down and I followed her. This is just freaky. I kept walking down, seeing everyone vanish. I glanced behind me to see no one. Were'd they go? I looked around, seeing a bubble grow. I looked at it for a moment before it started to rise. I gasped, seeing the girl inside. It was Yukie. "Yukie!" I shouted, running over to the bubble. It stopped rising up once I called her name. "Yukie, Yukie, can you hear me?" I asked, seeing nothing change. I tried to rip out the bubble, but failed. I looked around for something sharp, then I remembered the Suie arrow. I put my fingers on the arrow charm and suddenly felt something in my hand. The arrow, it grew to normal size. I smiled and used the arrow to attack the bubble. No work. "What?" I said, looking at the arrow. Yukie's eyes opened. She had this look of anger in her eyes. The bubble now popped and she stood up. "Yukie! You alright?" I asked, seeing her hiss at me. "Woa, Yukie?"

I heard a laugh and I turned around. Giaso was standing there. "Oh, Musui. Woke her up, now didn't you?" She laughed. I curled my hands and felt the feeling of hate boil in me.

"What did you do to Yukie?" I asked, almost growling. She smiled at me, her black eyes glittering with excitment.

She looked at me. "Oh, nothing really. Uyurigo did the work. But, I must say, she looks ready to _kill._" I glanced back at Yukie and saw a sword in her hand. "Good luck."

I closed my eyes and slowly opened them, seeing her ready to fight. "Yukie, I don't wanna fight you.." I mumbled, holding the Suie arrow. "But what ever Uyurigo did to you, I'll make him-"

She swung the sword at me, barly missing. I used the arrow to block the thin sword at times, others I had to jump. She was really a good swordswoman. It's scaring me. I knew fending her off won't work for long. I had to run. My feet started to bolt off, not liking the feeling of no ground. But, Yukie was faster than me. She tripped me and I fell, fell, and fell. I looked up to see her falling after me, ready to throw the sword at me. I filpped over, my back heading to whereever this ends. I have to use my powers... but I can't hurt Yukie. She's only a kid. I closed my eyes and noticed the Suie had sparkles coming from it still. Opening my eyes, I saw sparkles around the sword. Wait, what if that it the orginal Suie sword? I tried to slow down to make her reach me, which she did. I felt her cut my arm and she laughed. I ignored the cut for now, and tosed the arrow onto the sword. A bright golden glow shifted the sword into an arrow. "Yukie, stop trying to kill me." I mumbled, seeing her use both arrows to try to kill me.

She growled at me, her eyes looking more cat like. My eyes widened at what I just realized. Uyurigo, he's making these half-demons into kids! I grabbed Yukie's hands and let the Heart glow. I begged it to work, to knock what ever is trying to gain control of Yukie's demon side out. I felt the Heart glow brighter and then dim. I opened my eyes to see Yukie's eyes fluttering. "Yukie, are you ok?" I asked her, seeing her eyes return to normal.

"Musui?" She asked, looking at me. "Where am I?" She asked.

"I wish I knew..." I mumbled, taking both arrows. "But, Uyurigo got your sister."

Her ears twicthed and she growled. "Once I see him, I'll rip that half demon into pieces!" She looked around and sniffed the air. "Dude, why do I smell-Oh.." She noticed the cut on my arm. "Did I do that?"

I nodded and ripped some of my shirt to wrap around it. "No biggy. But, we have to find everyone." I put my hand on the Heart. _"Dekamo, Xigo, where are you? I found Yukie...and well... I know what Uyurigo is doing with half-demons."_

Yukie looked around, her tail slowly moving. _Musui! We see you! Can't you see us?_ Dekamo asked. I looked around, seeing nothing but the black space. _Ya, we are right next to you. But, you don't see us. Same with Yukie._ Xigo mumbled.

I tapped Yukie's shoulder. "Dekamo says we are right near them... he can see us, but we can't." I told her, seeing her nod. _"Dekamo, got any idea to help? Maybe the Clear Suia can help us out here."_

_Maybe... I'll try. Stay still._ Dekamo warned. I grabbed Yukie and waited. _Here it goes!_ I could picture the Clear Suia ripping threw us. I looked around, seeing a landscape appearing. It was a forest, but there was a waterfall and a small lake. I looked around to see some outlines forming and they soon became my friends. "Well, can you hear us?" Dekamo asked.

I smiled softly. "Sure can." I let go of Yukie and looked around. "Woa, how'd we get here?" I asked.

Selome smirked. "After the black space, we fell down the waterfall. It was really fun." She told us, rubbing her hair. "But, Juiro was pretty upset with it."

Juiro walked up to Yukie and sat on her shoulder. "So, you said you knew what Uyurigo is doing with these halfdemons...what is it?" Dekamo asked, sitting down.

I looked at Yukie and sighed. "Well, here's the thing. It's a guess. Yukie, well... her eyes kinnda looked like Juiro's and I guessed he has the power to change half-demons into full demons." I spoke, seeing Dekamo grow a smile on his face. "But, I think he controls them." The smile faded.

Xigo rubbed his hair. "Well, then we gotta find what he is using to do that and destroy it." He said. "How'd you free the cat?"

I pointed at the Heart. "I just willed it out of her." I shrugged, looking around. "Where do we go from here?" I asked.

Chiso looked at me. "Well, I'm just guessing, because Cookie told us, to find a castle." I glanced over at Yukie.

"Well.. he's half right. Cookie was being led by Uyurigo, since she dreams of being a full demon, like most of us. Anyways, the castle isn't in plain sight... I remember seeing a strange stone on the ground. It was shapped like a rounded star." Yukie explained. "It was a bright red color, and once I touched it, I became a bubble.. But, that was _in_ the castle, now that I think of it." She sighed. "But, I bet if I let Uyurigo recatpure me, I can lead you there by my scent."

We all nodded at the idea. "But, will you be alright?" I asked Yukie. She nodded. "Ok.. So.. how are we going to do this?"

Yukie smiled. "Well, we are led to this lake by Uyurigo and we fall here. Then, he has some people who smell like him take us to the castle. I remember one looked like you Musui."

I curled my fists. "Shisime."

Fiqua looked at me. "Something isn't right with you today, Musui.. Are you-"

"I'm fine." I snapped. She looked frightened of me. "What?" I asked them, seeing them look at me. "Stop looking at me! I'm going for a walk." I growled, storming off. They were all looking at me funny, I wonder why. I kept walking (well, stomping) off to a random point. There was a tall orange tree there, and something made me look down. There was the stone Yukie spoke of. The bubble stone thing. I knelt down to stare at it and saw it glow. My Heart glew too; it seems they know each other. I reconized the glow of the stone.. It was like the Sakimanji Opal. Gripping the Heart, I wondered if this is where the Opal came from.

"So, you finally found it." Uyurigo spoke. I turned my head around to see him watching me. "Go on, touch it. Do what you want to." He smirked, his red eyes seeming to glimmer like Giaso's.

I looked back at the stone and felt my hand extending to it. I instantly pulled back. "Uyurigo, why do you want to make half-demons full?" I asked, standing up and facing him. "And worse, to control them."

He looked at me. "Well, simple. They have more raw power."

"Then why can't you make yourself one?" I asked, looking at him. "Is it because this thing is only temperary?"

His eyes widened and vines grew around me. "Well, the half-demons I collect are weak at the heart, pure so to say. It can't change the tainted." He spoke, the vines gripping tighter on me. "But, you, it will surely make a great demon out of you." The vines moved me over the red stone and my arm fell out and cressed the top of it. I felt a jolt go threw my body; was it my demon side reacting to the stone? I hope not. But, I knew it was the demon inside of me. The vines let me go and when I faced Uyurigo, he was gone.

"Crap." I mumbled, rubbing the Heart. "If what he said is true... I'm going to be full demon." I glupped, looking around. _One with a good soul keeps it in balance, a evil soul can do wonders with it.._ Higotari's voice rang in my head. The Crystal Heart! Uyurigo can't have it. I reached for my back and unclipped it, feeling it slid off my neck. My hand caught the Heart as I walked over to my friends. They all were resting. My eyes flickered back to the Heart. Since the barrier is still broken, Dekamo could touch it. I knelt next to him, putting the Heart in his hand. "Goodbye..Dekamo." I mumbled, kissing his cheek. He didn't move. I felt my eyes water up and I rubbed my eye. But, my hand... there was tattoos all over it! I backed away, seeing Yukie wake up.

"Musui?" She yawned, not seeing the tattoos. "Where are you going? Where's that thing thats always on your neck?" She asked.

I turned away and ran off, hearing her call to me. I couldn't go back, not till I was normal again. I stopped at the stone and knelt down, staring at it. "I will break you, soon." I mumbled, feeling my body ache. "AH!" I cried, slamming my hand on the ground. It, hurt. A lot. I looked at my nails, seeing them turn into claws. I looked at my body, seeing tattoos all over my pale skin. I looked at the red stone, which I saw my reflection. I had fangs, and my brown eyes were a bright orange. I ran my claws threw my hair, wondering how this is how I look full demon.

"Musui, glad to see you didn't lose yourself to the demon inside. I never thought a fifth demon could weild the full blood of a demon." Uyurigo mumbled. I turned around and hissed. "Hm, the obiedience hasn't kicked in."

I stood, feeling my body go hot. It was strange being a full demon. I felt stronger. "Uyurigo." I hissed, my words coming out like liquid toxic. "What do you want?" I asked, never guessing I would ask that. But, something was urging me to.

A smile cracked on his face. "Kill your friends."

A pain filled my heart. What was the pain? I nodded and turned on my heels. Now, who were my friends? I pictured their faces. Dekamo, Fiqua, Selome, Chiso, Xigo, Jurio. They were the ones I needed to kill. I sniffed the air, wondering if I could reconize the smells. I did. It was a half-fox demon smell. And boy, did it smell good. I followed the scent, seeing a group of people sleeping. They all looked, content. I knelt down next to the coyote and sniffed him. He was Xigo, I think. I looked at him, sensing shards. There were three.

"New order," Uyurigo's voice rang in my head. "Get all the shards." I nodded and sensed some shards over by the half-fox demon. I noticed a glass container, holding shards. I swiped that from him and cut the coyote's legs. I reached for the shards and he woke up.

"Musui?" He asked, looking at me. I glared at him and saw the look on his face. Fear. I smiled and tackled him, looking for the thrid shard. "What is wrong with you?" He asked. I rolled my eyes, putting my foot on his mouth. The last shard, it was in his chest. I cut his chest, seeing blood spew from it. He yelped, just like the wolf he is. I grabbed the Shard, grinning still.

I stood up with a grin and ran off. I didn't hear any sound, which ment he was bleeding to hard to chase me. I had his blood all over me, but I didn't like it. There was a urge to get a half-fox demon's blood over my skin. I wonder why. I stood by the stone and Uyurigo stood there, waiting for me. I handed him the shards. "Perf-"

"Musui!" The coyote called. I faced him. "Uyurigo, what did you do to her?" He asked, totally ignoring the cuts on him. He was strong, I'll admit that. But annoying.

Uyurigo walked pass me. "She's no longer Musui, as you know her. She's a full demon now, under my command." Uyurigo faced me. "Finish him." And vanished.

I grinned, knowing this would be fun. "Die." I hissed, charging after him. I missed him, by an inch.

"Musui!" He called, grabbing my arm. "Stop this!"

I punched his chest, seeing blood escape from the cut I made. "Stop what? This is fun." I said, throwing him on the ground. I lowered myself and held my claws near his neck. "Farewell, coyote boy."

"Musui!" A small voice called. But, it wasn't from outside. It was in me. I looked around making sure no one was near. "Stop this! This isn't right! You aren't a demon...you're a fifth demon! You don't kill, you save! Stop this!" I pushed the voice out of my head and got read to cut his head off.

But, I couldn't. "Musui, goddamnit!" A man's voice said. I noticed he picked me up, and I reconized the smell. The Half-Fox demon. "What the hell are you doing? Killing him is my job." He laughed.

A girl who smelt like Selome was taking my prey away. Chiso, and Fiqua, were looking at me with worried eyes. "We gotta destroy the stone.." A cat said. I looked at her and felt pity. It was Yukie.

Dekamo carried me to the stone, and I couldn't escape his grip. And I didn't want to. Dekamo rose a sword and smashed the stone, and my body went cold. I closed my eyes, my hands covering my face. My claws shifted back to normal and I felt the fangs vanish.

I stood up, feeling light headed. "Dekamo!" I called, hugging him. I felt better, but something still gripped my mind. "I was soo scared!" I whined, feeling tears collect at my face.

Dekamo hugged me lightly. "It's ok, calm down." He said. I released him from the hug. "Where are the shards?" He asked.

I slapped my face. "Uyurigo, he has them." I mumbled, remembering when I handed them to him. "I personaly handed them over." I sighed.

Fiqua tapped my leg. "Musui, are you ok?" She asked.

I knelt down, smiling. "Yea, but I'm not one hundred percent. Once I get Uyurigo and the Shards, I'll be-" I rose my hand to my chest. "The Crystal Heart! Where is it?" I asked Dekamo. He shrugged and I felt fear in my heart. That's what feels so strange. "Uyurigo! He has it!" I shouted, looking around. I needed to find it. I looked to see a castle forming. "There."

Chiso nodded and bolted off first, Dekamo following him closely. I grabbed Fiqua and started to run, my legs feeling like rubber. Yukie was flying Jurio and she let us on. I needed rest. "It felt good, didn't it?" Yukie asked, looking at me. I nodded. "Yea, but being his way feels better." She said, smiling. "It's more...me. I bet being fifth demon suits you better."

I looked down, seeing the ground below grow darker. "He's using the Shards... I sense a lot of them up ahead." I mumbled, seeing Dekamo look back at me. I wondered if he had any shards in him, if I would have hurt him, or almost killed him. I bet Xigo will never forgive me. I shook my head, concetrating on the Shards. "Stop!" I said, seeing a figure standing on a hill. The light I saw, it was black. "That's Uyurigo!"

He laughed. "Freed Musui, eh Dekamo?" He asked, as I studied the Holy, Whicked, Crystal. There was two gaps in it. My eyes widened in fear, seeing him hold the Crystal Heart. "Well, she won't be free for long." He slowly moved the Heart's Shard neat the Whicked Crystal. I got off Juiro and felt my whole body grow heavy.

"Get the Heart..." I mumbled, seeing Yukie nod. She dashed to Uyurigo and stopped. Kanae was standing there, looking just like Juiro, but more venimous. Kanae lanched at Juiro and they began to brawl. A bunch of other demons came out; they must have been the half-demons. I saw one looking like a brown dog. That must be Cookie. They began to attack us, Chiso, Fiqua and Yukie fighting them off. Dekamo, was fighting Ruisko. How'd he get there? Well, never mind that... But, my heart started to get heavier, and it hurt.

Uyurigo walked up to me, smiling. "Two birds, one stone." He mumbled, my chest glowing silver. I put my hands over it, trying to keep it in. He was forcing my soul out. I glanced behind me to see Shisime. "Now, let your soul free, Musui." Uyurigo cooed, walking closer. The closer he put the Heart to the Whicked Crystal, the more my chest shone.

I looked at Shisime, seeing a grin on her face. "No!" I shouted, closing my eyes. I knew that I'm doing something stupid, but I had to try this. I pictured the shortest chain on the Heart and picture the good breaking. It was easier than before. When I opened my eyes, a dragon stood there. He had bright white scales, and dark eyes. He looked at me, seeing my pain and he pushed Uyurigo over with his tail. He reached for the heart with his teeth and grabbed it. He walked over to me and placed it over me. I closed my eyes, feeling my body hurt no more. The first thing I did was blast Shisime. She didn't seem happy, but I didn't care. I glanced to see Chiso and Fiqua, bleeding. Yukie was still fighting, but losing strenght. Dekamo was falling a lot and he had cuts all over his body. The dragon had vanished back into the Heart, leaving only me to fight Uyurigo.

"Uyurigo.." I mumbled, extending my hand. "Seriously, you need to learn to stop messing with people." I mumbled, shooting my golden and silver arrows at him. He deflected them all. I fell on my knees, seeing my arm blackened. I was running out of options.

Somehow, Uyurigo got a hold of my neck. "Musui, don't you see?" He asked, in his other hand holding the Whicked Crystal. "There is no chance for you to beat me." He smiled. "None."

I glared at him, my chest growing heavy. I had no air. The Heart softly began to glow. "Your-wrong." I mumbled, feeling my body grow numb. I kept my eyes on the Whicked Crystal. "I have a chance." I felt the Heart glow even more, and a small speck in the Whicked Crystal began to glow white, too. I noticed cracks in it. If I released my energy, the Whicked Crystal would be shattered. Uyurigo would be in major pain, and I would be passed out. Best option I've got. I felt all my power flood into the Heart and saw the whitest light I have ever seen. Even brighter than the Mirror Flash. Suddenly, I felt his grip leave my neck. I heard a soft breaking noise. The light I made finaly stopped, and I looked around. Dekamo had gotten Ruikso, badly. All the demons where changed back to normal, and the Holy Crystal, it was shattered. Not a peice was left. I looked up, seeing a cluster of Shards flying up, and out the lake. I smiled, knowing all of our work has no been set back, but Uyurigo didn't get the whol Crystal. Thank god. I fell over, hearing my friends call my name.

I still had feeling in my body, but I wask weaker than ever before. I wondered if I was going to die. "Musui.." I heard Dekamo's voice call. "Please, don't die..."

"I think she is, Dekamo." Selome's voice spoke. "I can sense her life epping from her."

Then, I heard something I thought I would never hear. Dekamo crying. I felt his hand cress my face. I wish I could open my eyes, tell him I'm ok, but I couldn't even breath. My heart seemed to stop beating. At that point, I knew I was going to die. Then, the unexpected happened. I felt someone's lips touch mine. I didn't know who's, but it made my heart start back up, my lungs start to breath in air. Then, it hit me. Dekamo. He, he's kissing me. I didn't know what to do, since my body was just restarting. My mind was rushing with one emotion, happiness. He's kissing me. I finaly felt better. I felt my eyes finally flutter open and I saw his purple eyes staring into mine. "Dekamo." I said, seeing him smile.

"Musui." He helped me up and I noticed we weren't in the gloomy place anymore, we were out of the lake. The sun was setting and everyone was around me.

"Musui, musui!" They called, tears of joy falling from their face. "We thought you were dead!" They cried.

I smiled softly, putting my hand on the Heart. They continuted to sob and sob. Then, I saw Xigo. He seemed patched up, and he had a smile on his face. "I'm sorry." I said, seeing him smile.

"No biggy. Now I seriously want to kill Uyurigo." He said, hugging me. "All I care about is you being alive." Xigo looked at me and cressed my face with his fingers. He went back to hugging me. Selome and Chiso were talking, while Yukie and Kanae were hugging as well.

Dekamo cleared his throat and Xigo let go. I looked at my friends, so happy that they were alright. "Musui, do you remember what happened to the Holy Crystal?" Dekamo asked, shrugging off the kiss.

Well,the kiss didn't escape my mind. Even if I didn't see him kiss me, I knew it was him. I sighed. "Well, your not going to be happy with this.." I mumbled, seeing everyone look at me. "We gotta go back to Square one." 

**Chapter 41**

What a week. Dekamo's been 'pissed' at me since I said the Holy Crystal broke. It wasn't my fault! (maybe it was...) Everyone else has been silent too, we don't talk at all. If I do talk, it's only to warn Dekamo of a Holy Shard. Xigo has left, but forgave me for everything, unlike someone. He didn't even cared I tried to kill him! What a nice guy. Yukie took Kanae and the other half-demons to a town where they might be safe. I can only hope so.

I grabbed Juiro off the ground and rubbed his ears. "Boy, I wish things might be a little normal.." I mumbled, hearing him softly purr. "Maybe we should go home..."

"NO!" Dekamo growled. I looked up to see his eye brows up and sharp. "You are not going home till you help fix this mess you made!"

Sighing, I let Juiro down. "I think it's best that I go home. It gives all of us time to RELAX." I spoke, seeing Juiro transform. I climbed onto his back and noticed Dekamo at my side.

"You don't even know how to get home." He mumbled, glaring at me.

"I'll find a way. Go, Juiro." I spoke, feeling him take off. I ignored Dekamo's yelling, since I knew if I commented, he'll be even more furrious. I watched the ground below and sighed. "Ok, which way do we go..." I mumbled, looking around. This was the first time I looked at the Other World from this high up, and it was amazing. The trees were so tall and green, and there was always movement in them. The sun was golden and shining, unlike the hazy one at home. It was just pretty. But, I knew that demons lurked, waiting to find another Holy Shard. I sighed and noticed a strange white light. I squinted and noticed it was a whip, almost like Fiqua's Light Bunny Whip. I watched it fling at us and I grabbed on to Juiro and tilted left. He followed my order. We missed the whip by meer inches, and I wondered who would try to shoot us down. "What was that?" I asked, looking at the spot it came from. Nothing. "Let's land, Juiro." I told him, seeing his head nod. We touched ground and I slid off, keeping my hand on his back. "Anyone there?" I called, looking around. That's when it came again. This time, I grabbed it with ease. It didn't hurt, it was just like a normal whip, but glowing. I yanked on it and a little girl was at the end of the whip. She had raven hair and silver eyes, and everything she wore was white. Her white finger nails held the whip, which complemented her tanish skin. I eyed her and noticed the anger in her face. I tossed the whip on the ground. "Who are you?" I asked her.

She eyed me, notcing my destroyed school outfit. "Who are _you_?" She asked me.

I sighed, knowing I might as well answer first. "I'm Musui."

A small step was taken by her and she looked at me. "Holder of the Crystal Heart... hm.. I'm Alikmaso." She spoke, squinting. "Have you seen my siblings?" She asked.

I tilted my head. "Siblings?"

"Ya, they look just like me but with different colors." She spoke. "I lost them a while a go and I can't find them." Alikmaso sighed.

I smiled softly at her. "I'll help you. How many do you have?"

"Eight-er-seven."

Seven siblings? Wow, that's a lot. "Hop on, I'll help." I spoke, patting Juiro's back. She climbed on and we took off. "So, why'd you say eight, if I may ask?"

I could hear her fists curl up. "A stupid half-demon killed him... I was tiny then, all I remember was he had bright purple eyes..." She mumbled.

Bright purple eyes? Half-demon? Maybe her brother is in the Crystal Heart! But, which one? Jika is in the longest chain, Majamonaku on the second longest chain, and the dragon on the longest chain. That leaves the middle chain and the second shortest. I wonder if he is. "Ok, so what colors are your siblings? It might help us."

Alikmaso looked at her hands. "Green, Blue, Red, Yellow, Pink, Purple, anndddd orange." She spoke, counting each color.

I nodded and looked at the ground, trying to find any of them. "Any idea where they might-" I noticed a group of colors on the ground. "Look! Is that them?" I asked her.

She nodded and I pushed on Juiro's neck. He started to land. But, well, Alikmaso left out one thing, they like to shoot things from the sky. A boy wearing all yellow opened his hand and out came stones. Juiro got hit badly and we fell. Luckily, Alikmaso saved us by her strange demon magic. I got off of Juiro once we landed to see him shifting back. I picked him up and was going to say something, but Alikmaso had that covered. "Mayosamo!" She hissed, the boy wearing yellow looking at her. "Why'd you try to shoot us down?"

Mayosamo looked at me. "We- I thought she was kidnapping you.." He mumbled. Mayosamo looked a little younger than Gijiko. Man, I miss home.

A female wearing pink walked up to me. "Here, I'll help the poor cat." She smiled. I let her take Juiro and she, along with the ones dressed in purple and green, take care of Juiro.

Alikmaso looked at her brothers wearing blue, red, yellow and orange. "Musui, this is Melikmaso," she pointed to the blue boy. "This is Henjinkaso," she pointed to the one in red. "Mayosamo you know and the one in orange is Oransamo."

I smiled at them all. "What are the girls' names?" I asked.

"The green one is Fawkmao, the pink one is Liloma, and the purple one is Sheenamo." She spoke. Sheenamo, sounds awefully close to Dekamo. I shrugged and sat down, seeing them all sit down took.

Henjinkaso looked at me with his red eyes. He seemed near my age, no, a little older. Alikmaso didn't seem older than Fiqua, but she was more respected. I wonder why. "You..." He growled at me. "You killed our brother!" He shouted, pointing at hte necklace. "That _thing_ killed him!"

Alikmaso looked at me then at Henjinkaso. "Sit, brother." She growled.

"Yes, sister." He mumbled, eyeing me. I didn't like the way Mayosamo and Oransamo looked at me, it was like they knew that their brother was in the Heart as well. I glanced up and watched the sun fall.

"Wow, nighttime already?" I asked, looking over at Fawkamo. "Will Juiro be better soon?" I asked.

Sheenamo glanced at me and nodded. "He must rest the night, you can stay with us." Her surgary voice spoke. I smiled and bowed my head as thanks.

We talked for a bit, and I learned more about their brother. His name was Alosako and he was the color black. I recall he was ten years older than Henjinkaso, who is nineteen. He was brave, strong and defensive. Alosako was protecting his siblings to day he died. The 'purple-eyed monster' wanted to get Alikmaso, but Alosako let himself be killed for her. That's why they respect her so. The others, besides Henjinkaso and Alikmaso, were only fourteen. Their story just keeps getting more interesting. So, Alikmaso hasn't stopped looking for her brother's killer since the day her demon powers kicked in. Poor girl. Her siblings have been at each others necks for so long, they don't even feel like siblings anymore. All because of Alosako's death.

I started to lay down once the fire was out, but I had this feeling where I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned, feeling watched. That's when I sat up. And well, what I saw wasn't pretty. Henjinkaso was talking to Shisime. I watched them talk, and make strange hand motion. But, one I reconized. A hand shake. They made a deal.

Shisime vanished afterwards and Henjinkaso woke up Mayosamo and Oransamo. Melikmaso was already up and listening. "This girl, she promised me that she'll free brother Alosako if we get that _thing_ off the girl's neck."

Melikmaso sighed. "Brother Henjinkaso, didn't you see what she bore? The air of death."

Oransamo stompped his foot. "Melikmaso! We can have brother Alosako back, and sister Alikmaso wouldn't have to fight anymore! We would be the Colorful Nine again!"

"Yes, brother Oransamo. We would be, but what would happen to the girl? We don't know what that necklace means to her." Melikmaso fought back. I like him, he's defending me.

Mayosamo grunted. "Whatever it means to her, it doesn't mean as much as brother Alosako means to us!"

They bickered before the girls awoke. Liloma, Fawkamo, and Sheenamo all spoke at the same time, "it means life for her." How'd they know?

"Life? Explain sisters." Hejinkaso asked.

Liloma sighed. "That _thing_, as you say, is no thing. It's the fabled Crystal Heart. Remember what brother Alosako spoke to us?"

"The holder depends on it, depends for life and power." Melikmaso spoke, agreeing with her. "Brothers, if we do take her 'Heart' away, wouldn't you feel shame for her?"

"No! She killed him!" Hejinkaso growled.

Fawkamo finally got into the conversation. "She did not! This girl is not the 'purple-eyed monster'. Remember, he was male."

They were quiet once more, and I heard Alikmaso speak. "Sisters, brothers, sleep. No talk of stealing the girl's items. She brought me home after all." They all muttered yes and sat back down to sleep. I was lucky, none of them noticed I was awake and listening. Guess I'm safe for another day.

I awoke again in the night, but no one was talking. It was the light from my TearDrop stones. I sat up, looking around too. Someone who has Uyurigo's demonic power is around here... That's when I saw her, again. Shisime, talking with Alikmaso's brothers. They all seemed to be grinning, except Melikmaso.

The girls were there too, also grinning. I didn't like what they were doing over there. I noticed Shisime hand Henjinkaso a strange chain. What was that chain? I figured, if I stayed here any longer, I would find out. The sun poked it's head from the mountains and I rushed to Juiro. "Wake up boy, we are going home.." I patted his face and saw no movement. "Wake up, Juiro." I said more sternly, shaking his head. "We gotta go."

"You won't be going anywhere." Henjinkaso spoke. I looked behind me to see the siblings, all but Melikmaso and Alikmaso, standing behind me. "You won't be going anywhere, not any time soon.." He was holding the chain and smirked. That's when I knew what the chain was. It was to trap me and hand me over to Uyruigo.

**Chapter 42**

I picked Juiro up from the ground and ran. I needed to get far away from them, or else I might be captured. I kept running, ignoring their feeble attempts to slow me down. All I worried about was the chain. I started to run faster, and my breathign became hard. "Juiro! WAKE UP!" I shouted, shaking him a few more times. Nothing. What ever the girls did to him knocked him out. I was on my own...as normal.

They were fast, especally Liloma. She tried to slow me down, more so than the others. I wondered where I might finally lose them, but that never came. Fawkmao finally tripped me by a strange green rope. It had rocks on the end to allow me to fall. I covered Juiro up and glanced up. They encirled me, perfect. "What do you want?" I asked, seeing Henjinkaso hold the chain near my feet. Instantly, it began to wrap around me. "Ugh! Let me go!" I shouted, feeling Juiro wake up and leave my hands. At least he's safe. But, as for me, I know I am in some major danger.

"We just want our brother back, and that _thing_ is trapping him." Henjinkaso pulled me up and forced his brothers to hold me. "Now, stay still..." He mumbled, his hand reaching for the Heart. I winced as he neared it, but he didn't pull it off. The barrier, it was back. "How the-" he started, looking at the necklace. "Fine then, I'll just have to lop her pretty head off." He spoke, a red glowing sword appearing in his hands.

I glupped and watched Juiro tackle him to the ground. Thank god he finaly transformed! I closed my eyes and pointed my palm at Oransamo and blasted him. He fell to the ground and so did I. The chains didn't break, so I was still reasonably trapped. Everyone, besides Oransamo, started to attack Juiro. I watched in horror as marks of different colors came about his body. Blood oozed from them and he finally gave way. He shrunk and fell over. "What a weakling." Mayosamo spoke.

"Hey! He isn't weak!" I shouted, my teeth clenching. "I bet if you didn't all gain up on him, he would have taken you down!" I hissed, seeing them walk up to me.

Henjinkaso smiled at me. "You aren't in a spot to do that." He smirked, his brothers and sisters helping me up. I was in a perfect spot for Hejinkaso to hit me, cut my head off. But, I saw someone in the distance. Gwillson.

His long blue hair was tied back into a bun, while his orange eyes inspected the situation. He still held the Suiu with him. But, how cant he sword of heaven save me? "Children," he spoke. Everyone turned to face him. "Why do you hold this woman captive?"

Oransamo spoke, "she killed out brother, we are simply returnignt he favor."

"Oh, Alosako?" Gwillson asked. They all nodded. "He wasn't murdered, he let himself be killed for his younger sister, or so I've heard."

"He was murdered!" Henjinkaso hissed. "You didn't watch the man slice our brother's neck!"

I looked at Gwillson and lipped, 'distract them'. I saw his orange eyes nod. My time to escape. "Why, though? Didn't you know of his mission?"

"Uh, no and I don't care. Alosako-was-murdered." Henjinkaso answered.

I started to move my hands to the Heart and I mumbled with the Suie arrow. "He was making the Crystal Heart." Gwillson answered. "Alosako had the privlage to be in such a great weapon, he let himself be killed."

I looked at Gwillson and wondered, did Dekamo intend to kill Alikmaso since Alosako protected her? "Alosako protected our sister Alikmaso! How could he have wanted to die?"

"Alikmaso? Well, then she must have been wanted for the Heart." Gwillson spoke. I knew once I find Dekamo, I would have a serious talk about Alikmaso and Alosako. The Suie arrow appeared in my hands and I smashed it on the chains. They broke, just like I thought. The others were too interested in Gwillson and Henjinkaso to notice I was free. I nodded at him and he smiled.

"Hey, maybe you guys should pay some real attention to a certain someone who you want to kill." I spoke, seeing them turn to me. I put the arrow back on the Heart and extended my hand. "I'll give you all ten seconds go away." I spoke, seeing them stand still. "One...Two...Three...Four..." I started, feeling my energy pusle threw my hand. "Five...six...seven...eight...nine." I paused and then realized the TearDrops were glowing again. I turned around and saw Shisime, pointing a sword at me. "TEN!" I shouted, blasting my beam at her. She dodged it, and started to charge for me. "Gwillson! Get the kids out of here!" I shouted, knowing that Shisime might go after them since they failed. She swung her sword at me, and I could only make a barrier. "GO!" I shouted, seeing him gather them all up. I noticed Melikmaso and Alikmaso standing there too. Her face was strucken by fear and I wondered how long she was there.

With another swing of her sword, my barrier shattered. Shisime laughed and cut my leg, causing me to fall over. I grabbed my lower leg, trying to stop the bleeding. But, Shisime held her sword right near my head. "No!" Alikmaso shouted, lashing her whip at Shisime. She fell over, the sword falling from her hands. Alikmaso ran to me and looked at my face. "Don't die, ok?" She asked me.

"Alikmaso, run while you can. Shisime is...well...me." I spoke, seeing her starting to stand up. "She has my soul, I can't let anyone get into this-" I paused, realizing something. Maybe, they can see their brother! I stood, my mind focusing on the two chains on the Heart that I never opened. One of them had to be Alosako. I kept thinking his name over and over and saw the second shortest fade away. He was in the middle! I broke my good engery and let him lose. What I expected was right. He was a tall man, wearing all black. He had long silver hair and dark black eyes. She sort of reminded me of a man verison of Jika.

"Alosako." The children mumbled. "Brother!" They shouted.

He glanced at them and smiled softly, but he was mainly focused on Alikmaso. "Sister Alikmaso, you are alive." He smiled and hugged her.

"Uh, Alosako? Help me out here, please!" I shouted, seeing Shisime run after us again. Alosako nodded and simply walked pass her. She froze in mid motion. Alosako pressed his finger on her chest and she fell backwards, beeing shoked by black lightning. I watched in amazement, horror and confusion. So, Alosako controls black lightning, Alikmaso controls white whips, Mayosamo controls yellow rocks, Melikmaso controls blue arrows, Henjinkaso controls red swords, Oransamo controls orange ninja stars, Fawkmao controls green rope-rock things, Liloma controls pink boomarangs and Sheenamo must heal. Wow, thats a mouthful.

I watched as Shisime got up and ran, thank god. "Thank you Alosako." I smiled, seeing him nod.

"May I talk to my siblings?" He asked me. I nodded and let his siblings run up to him. He smiled at them as they hugged. It was so nice; I wished Dekamo and Ruisko would act like this. I smiled softly as Alosako said his farewells. Alikmaso's farewell took the longest time. "Alikmaso, I must tell you something.." He mumbled. "That night, when I 'died', he wanted to put you inside. I bargand and well, he let me take your place. Remember that sister, you are even stronger than I." He smiled at her and gave her a hug.

Alikmaso was crying. "Brother, don't leave."

"I have too." Alosako spoke, putting her down. "I'll see you again, I know so." He looked at me and nodded. "Goodbye Colorful Eight."

They all waved as he went back into the middle chain. Gwillson walked over to me and smiled. "I never thought I would see you again, Musui." He smiled at me.

I shrugged. "Well, destiny has funny ways." I spoke, seeing the children begining to leave. "Gwillson... can you watch over those kids? Henjinkaso doesn't seem like the best 'guardian' for them." I spoke.

Gwillson smiled. "Sure, why not. They seem alright." He spoke, whistling. The kids glanced at us. "Hey, I think I know someone who can watch over you like Alosako did." They all ran up to us, begging us to tell them who. "Me."

Henjinkaso laughed. "You? Aren't you like, thirty?" He asked, glaring at him.

"Twenty-five." Gwillson spoke. "But, I know that I would be a good guardian." He smiled, looking at Sheenamo. "She's the healer, am I correct?" They nodded. "Well, then, she must have heard of the Suiu Sword."

Sheenamo's eyes lit up. "You own it!" She asked. Gwillson meerly nodded. "Ohmy! I am meeting the master of healing!" She smiled at him. "Oh, how can I be like you?" She asked.

Gwillson smiled. "Start off with healing the cat."

"Yes sir!" Sheenamo went off to heal Juiro.

"So, what do you say?" Gwillson asked. "Let me take care of you?"

They all huddled up and murmured. It took a few minutes before they nodded. "Well, good luck with them, Gwillson." I spoke, seeing Juiro prance over. "I gotta be going." I smiled, seeing Juiro transform.

"Farewell, Musui." He spoke, smiling at me. I climbed onto Juiro and watched him take off, everyone getting smaller and smaller.

I let a long sigh out. "Gosh, what a day." I murmured, seeing Juiro nodd. "Let's see if we can find Dek-"

"MUSUI!" Dekamo called. I looked down to see them walking on a road. I sighed.

"Well, boy, it seems he found us." I laughed, feeling him near the ground. He softly landed and I slid off his back. "HEY!" I called, seeing Fiqua run up to me.

"Musui, you are back!" She shouted, hugging my leg. It wasn't up until then I releazed it had stopped bleeding. Did Gwillson heal it? I guess so.

I smiled and knelt down to pick her up. "Yep! I am back!"

Dekamo walked up to me. "So, how was being home for a day?" He asked.

Home, wait... I forgot! I was suppost to be at home, resting! Not taking care of the Colorful Eight! UGH! "It was relaxing." I laughed.

They all looked at me. "What? What!" And I just couldn't stop laughing.

**Chapter 43**

"Musui! See the Shard?" Dekamo called out to me. I sighed, hoping he would just find them himself. For the past two days, we've been on a finding spree. Dawn till dusk we worked, and well... It's not very fun. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. "MUSUI!" Dekamo called, slashing the demon's arm.

Selome nuddged me and I shook my head. "Up above it's right eye." I mumbled, seeing him jump and attack. Chiso was off looking for food with Juiro, and Fiqua just felt the need to stay with me. Thank god. Selome is always off doing some strange thing and Dekamo wants to rush and find more and more shards. We only have about three. Once he walked up to me, I held out my hand and he dropped it in. I shoved it into my pocket and looked at where Selome stood. She was gone, again.

"Where...does she go?" I yawned.

Fiqua shrugged. "I don't know, I wish I did though."

Dekamo smirked. "I do. She's finding some guys to adore." He laughed.

Even if I was a zombie, I still could say one word. "Heel." I mumbled, seeing him fall over. "No," I yawned, "saying bad things about her."

Fiqua giggled. "Why you..." Dekamo growled, lashing at her.

She moved behind me and I sighed. "Heel!" I shouted, knowing that the possiblity of rest is zero. Might as well act 'perky'. "God, I told you. Stop saying bad things." I spoke, knowing he was going to start something about Fiqua.

He growled and sat up, remaining quiet. "Good job, Musu-" Fiqua stopped, her white bunny ears twitching. "I hear something."

I looked around, and well...saw nothing. "What do you hear?" I asked.

She perked her ears up. "It's a person!" She spoke, turning around. And there the girl stood. She had short platinum blonde hair, and deep black eyes. Kohl outlined her eyes to make them even more darker. I noticed something that I would have never seen here, a nose ring. Does that mean she's from Earth? Before I could ask, Fiqua shouted, "Mercury!" And bolted over to her.

"Fiqua?" She asked, feeling Fiqua wrap her arms around her legs. "What are you doing here? I thought the tribe was destroyed."

She let go of Mercury. "It was! But, I ran away. Oh, Mercury! I can't believe you are... alive!" She shouted, grabbing her hand. "Come on! I gotta show you to my friends!" She dragged Mercury over to me and Dekamo. "Musui, Dekamo, this is Mercury. She used to be in my tribe!"

I eyed Mercury and couldn't help but wonder if she was from Earth. "Hi Mercury." I smiled.

Dekamo rolled his eyes and I kicked him gently. "Hi Mercury." He mocked my voice.

"Nice to meet you, Musui and Dekamo." She spoke, giving a very faint smile. It looked like she was deep in her mind.

I desided to speak. "Where'd you get that nose ring?"

She snapped out and looked at me. "Oh, this...Uh..." She fumbled for the right word.

"Earth?" I asked.

Mercury nodded. "How'd you know?"

I giggled. "I'm from there."

She looked at me. "That's why you don't look like a demon."

Oh, if she knew I was part demon, that would have been a funny comment. I shrugged. "Yea, you don't look like one-"

"Woa! What's that necklace?" She asked, pointing at it.

"It's called the Crystal Heart." I answered, my hand cupping it. "But, er.. I don't let _anyone_ touch it." I mumbled, remembering when Uyurigo held the Crystal Heart. I'm guessing my soul has gotten use to its power and depends on it.

Mercury shrugged. "If you don't mind, can I stay here for the night?" She asked. Was the sun setting? I turned around to see no golden shine. I guess I missed it. Aww.

I didn't even look at Dekamo, for I knew his answer. "Sure, why not." I spoke, seeing Selome walk closer. "Ah, Miss Selome!" I laughed. "Where'd you go?"

"Somewhere." She spoke, setting up camp. I shrugged and started to build a fire. Chiso hasn't returned with Juiro yet, and I needed to make diner.

"Dekamo, can you go find Juiro and Chiso? They need to bring back the food." I mumbled, seeing him walk off. Fiqua was busy chatting with Mercury about everything that has happened. Uyurigo killing her tribe, me taking her in, and all the 'fun' stuff after. I can't believe Fiqua would consider me dieing and being kidnapped fun!

Mercury looked at me. "Well, it seems that you two have been threw a lot." She spoke, sweetly smiling. "I'm glad that no harm has been done on you, Fiqua."

Fiqua smiled. "All thanks to Musui!"

I smiled. I shouldn't be taking all the credit...Dekamo is the one who really protects us. "Musui!" Chiso shouted. I turned around and smiled. "I got some food!" Juiro walked over to me and ploped the stuff down.

"Thanks." I smiled and began to cook, hearing everyone talk to Mercury. I guess people from Earth are just intriging to people here. It was a good hour before I got everything done. "Time to eat, you guys." I spoke, seeing everyone tackle the food.

"Took you long enough, Musui!" Dekamo spoke, shoving his mouth with the food I made.

I rolled my eyes and started to eat some small things. "Hey, it takes time to cook perfection." I laughed.

We all talked for a bit more, and Mercury just keeps getting more and more interesting. She doesn't remember anything, at all. She claims she just, woke up and she was here. Something doesn't fit right.

"Time to sleep!" I shouted, seeing them crawl off and try to drift to sleep. Maybe this might be my chance to talk to...Mercury also was asleep. I groaned and laid down, feeling Juiro curl on my leg. "Something isn't right about ehr story.." I mumbled. "I wonder why.."

After not sleeping, as normal, I noticed that Mercury had vanished. I sat up and looked around, wondering if she maybe ran off. I stood up, hearing soft murmur's in the distance. I glanced to my earrings to see a faint glow. Some one working with Uyurigo is here. I walked towards the soft murmurs and found Mercury, talking with Kihamo. _Kihamo! What is he doing here?_ I asked myself, getting closer. I stood behind a tree and listened.

"Kihamo, do I have to?" She asked him, looking at him softly. Her eyes were soft and upset. Makes me wonder what he said.

He nodded. "Yea, Uyurigo's orders, Mercury." He spoke, his tone flat and cold.

Mercury nodded. "But... Killin' them? I can never do that!"

"Well, you have to." Kihamo finished before vanishing. I eyed Mercury, seeing her hang her head. The Crystal Heart began to glow for some reason. I covered the light and noticed something poke from her head. They were white, or a very soft pink. Not to mention they were long and fuzzy... Bunny ears! I watched her for a moment, seeing her notice the ears.

"Huh?" She mumbled, rubbing her ears. "These are...bunny ears.." Mercury spoke, catching me looking. "Musui..." She mumbled.

I walked out from behind the tree. "Heya there... Uh..." I mumbled, removing my hand from the Heart. "Well, I kind of have to make sure you don't do what Kihamo said.." I spoke, seeing the Heart dim down. The ears vanished once it stopped glowing. "And, did you know you were part-demon or did you think you were always human?"

Mercury looked at me. "I had no clue... But, I have to do what he said! I have to kill them!" She spoke, anger flashing in her voice.

I calmy looked at her. "Mercury, you like Kihamo, don't you?" I asked, seeing ehr face turn bright pink. "I knew it. But, listen, he isn't who he seems. He's just a part of Uyurigo, a monster set to ruling the world. Can't you see that?" I asked.

She softly looked at me, her eyes barring sadness. "I...I...I will follow his orders." She spoke, pushing me aside.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry to do this, Mercury. But, I can't let you kill them." I spoke, rising my hand to aim. She turned to face me, and the sadness was still in her eyes. "I'll let you leave, but promise you'll never return."

Mercury's sadness faded as Kihamo returned. "Mercury! Do your job! I'll take care of Musui.." He mumbled, putting a hand on her. "First, kill the cat demon." Mercury nodded and walked off.

"Don't do it, Mercury!" I shouted, blasting Kihamo with my beam. He moved out of the way before it could have caused major damage.

Kihamo smirked. "Musui, she'll follow my orders, whatever they'll be.." He spoke, his sword appearing. "Now, we can do this easily or hard.."

I rolled my eyes, holding my hand once more. "How about easy for me." I spoke, the golden and silver arrows shooting out. He missed most of them, but some hit him. All I needed to do was make him immoblie so I can stop Mercury. Or not..._"DEKAMO! WAKE UP!"_ I shouted to him.

_WHAT? Where are you... Mercury!_ He thought, as I heard him stand up. _Dammnit, why does she have a knife near Juiro?_

I glupped, aiming again. _"She has been ordered to kill. I'll explain later, just don't let her kill and don't kill her.."_ I told him, blasting my beam. It hit Kihamo and he vanished. I jogged over to the camp site to see Dekamo on the ground, knocked out. "Seriously, Dekamo?" I mumbled, seeing a lump on his head. Juiro was in his arms. I smiled and faced Mercury, seeing her hold the knife up to Fiqua. "Don't do it.." I mumbled.

"I have to!" She whined, tears smudging the koal around her eyes. She gripped the blade tightly and then Fiqua's pink eyes opened.

She looked up at Mercury and frowned. "What are you doing...Mercury?" She asked, her eyes trailing to the knife. "Are you.." she glupped, "trying to kill me?"

Mercury stared at Fiqua. "I have to."

"You don't have to do anything... Mercury." Fiqua mumbled, slowly moving the knife from her neck. "You can choose what ever you want. I know you...you aren't like this.." She mumbled, staring into Mercury's eyes. "Please, don't do this."

We all stared at Mercury, well the ones awake anyways, and she bit her lip. "I-I.." And with that, she darted off.

I knelt next to Fiqua and noticed how watery her eyes were. "Don't worry, she'll be fine... We'll save her from Uyurigo." I told her, seeing her sniffle.

"I know...I just hope she'll be ok.." Fiqua softly spoke, looking off the direction she ran. "She'll be ok."


End file.
